The Legend of Zelda: The Sage of Time
by himeguchii
Summary: this story takes place during the period in Hyrule warriors when the wind waker crew get thrown into the mix. this story is about what happens to link when the two dimensions are clashed together and how he ends up in the past. The story is better than the summary i promise. minor spoilers in hyrule warriors, but not much. i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 **Disclaimer: hello readers, I am new to the fanfiction website and this is my first story ever, I've read fanfic before and I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a while now so here I am. This fanfic is based during the time in Hyrule Warriors Legends when the wind waker crew got thrown into battle and this story will be about toon link and what he does during the whole incident, so I don't own any of the characters or the original story line, only the story line I'm writing and a few OC's here and there. Enjoy!**

This is a legend of which has been passed down through the ages and one that many people speak. Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace. But one day a man of great evil and greed found the golden power and took hold of it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then when all hope had died the hour of doom seemed at hand…a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who travelled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend. But then…a day came when a foul wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero…had once again crept from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them…but the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom? None remain who know. One day, a dark and ominous power that was thought to be defeated by a newly risen hero, ripped time and space apart, combining two different dimensions. This tale was forgotten by all but one. A boy, clad in green, will never forget the bonds he made during this time.

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: the rising darkness:

The waves of the salty sea brushed against the sides of the ship as it sailed through the calm waters of the great sea, which was once known as Hyrule. The ship was made of a light oak coloured wood with sales that had a skull with two bones crossing over behind it. The sales marked the ship as a pirate ship although the in habitants of the ship were fairly kind, but still had the souls of true pirates. The ship consisted of 6 pirate crew mates, a pirate leader/princess and surprisingly, a hero.

On the deck of the ship a door that led toward the lower part of the ship was kicked open by a young girl that looked to be around the age 13 with a purple singlet with a navy-blue vest, a red scarf, a red sash tied around her waist, white shorts with tan skin and light blond hair put up in a bun with a cutlass at her side.

"Link!" shouted out the young girl with a scowl on her face. She turned toward the nest of the ship and shouted up to a man with a red bandanna, a blue striped shirt and brown pants with short brown hair with long side burns.

"Hey Zuko! Do you know where Link is?" Zuko turned toward his captain, telescope in hand.

"No, I don't miss Tetra, but Niko should know where he is." with a curt nod, Tetra turned on her heel and headed towards the starboard of the ship where another man wearing the same cloths as Zuko except his striped shirt and bandana were blue with greenish blond hair, whiskers on his face and with buck teeth. Niko was found seated in front of three barrels eating a mackerel. When he looked up he nearly choked on his food.

"C-captain! I-I uh," dropping the mackerel he quickly stood up and saluted,

Ï-I uh *ahem* is there something I can do for you captain?" Tetra eyed him and the mackerel with annoyance about the fact that Niko was lazing around while all the other crew mates were working, she sighed and decided to press on with more pressing matters.

"Do you know where link is? I need him to scrub the lower decks." Niko gulped before answering shakily.

"Ü-um w-well,"

"Come on, spit it out!"

"L-Link said he was going to go nap in the c-crew's quarters."

Tetra's eye twitched.

"In the crew's quarters, you say." Niko nodded meekly. With an annoyed huff, she turned around to go give Link a good scolding. Before she left, she looked back over her shoulder and said,

"Get back to work," and with that she turned towards the crew's quarters while Niko was scrambling with eating the rest of his mackerel and hurrying to his duties.

Meanwhile in the crew's quarters, a young boy at the age of 13 clad in a green tunic is there asleep on a hammock with his green floppy hat at his side revealing his golden tousles which were covering his bushy eyebrows. Link lays there asleep with a peaceful smile planted on his face as he dreamed about his grandma and sister on outset island. He managed to stay in contact with his family with the use of the pirate's charm he had received from Tetra. Link was then disturbed from his peaceful state as Tetra slammed the door open while calling out his name. with a groan, Link slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes to meet Tetra's bright blue ones.

"Oh, hey Tetra." Link said in between yawns. Tetra's eye had twitched again as she started to lose her temper. A shadow covered Tetra's eyes.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell are you," Tetra looked up seething with rage, "taking a nap when you have work to do!" Tetra's yell seemed to snap Link out of his sleep filled state as he fell off the hammock, hitting his head on the hard, wooden floor in doing so. Tetra's hands were placed on her hips as she looked at Link expectantly. Link opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with an excuse, but when he didn't say anything, Tetra sighed while shaking her head. Then both she and Link heard Zuko call out.

"Land ho!" Tetra then got an idea for the perfect punishment for Link's slacking off. She turned towards him slowly with a creepy grin on her face. Link looked at her sceptically, not liking the look she had on her face.

"All right Link, as punishment for not doing your job, you are going to stay on the ship while Gonzo and I go to windfall to get more supplies." Tetra looked at Link smugly while Link looked as if someone told him Christmas was cancelled.

"B-b-but that's not fair!" link protested. Tetra turned around and headed toward the exit.

"Well, you shoulda done your work, but no, you decided taking a nap was more important than your job," she turned her head over her shoulder, "you will stay on the ship with the rest of the crew while Gonzo and I head to town for supplies and no complaining, got it?" Link looked down in defeat.

"Good! Now while we're gone, I want you to swap the lower deck like you were told to." And with that, Tetra had left the cabin and she and Gonzo had headed into windfall, but little did Link and Tetra know, there was about to be a big storm. Grumbling, Link got up and grabbed the mop and bucket from the corner of the room and started towards the lower deck. Just as Link was about to close the door of the cabin, an explosion could be heard just outside of windfall. Shocked, Link dropped the mop and bucket spilling its contents everywhere, Link hurried outside the cabin and onto the deck, but what he saw shocked him. Instead of the vast seas surrounding windfall, he saw land surrounding other islands that should be miles from windfall. Link then saw Niko run by, grabbing him he started to question Niko.

"Niko, what in the world is going on?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine!'' Suddenly the ship was knocked to the side and Link and Niko lost their footing. Niko successfully managed to grip onto something, Link unfortunately was not so lucky as the ship was knocked against the side by the new forming terrain which resulted in Link falling off the edge of the ship plunging towards the newly formed terrain. Just as he was about to reach the ground an oval like gate opened with ancient looking runes with a purple interior. As Link passed through this gate, he landed on a soft patch of grass before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: a new friend

 **AN: I'm sorry that the last chapter was shorter than expected, but it was late at night and I had only just started so I'm going to try to make the chapters a lot longer so please bear with me. I hope this chapter is to your liking. enjoy!**

The first thing Link could hear when he gained consciousness was birds singing and other sounds of nature. Link could also hear whispers from beside him as he lay there on the soft patch of grass. After resting for a moment Link decided to try to sit up, as soon as he attempted to, his head was met with an aching throb. He immediately laid back down.

"Ugh, my head." Link groaned as he rolled over to the side. The whispers intensified. Curious as to who was whispering, Link opened one eye slowly as to get used to the light. it was blurry at first, but as soon as his vision returned, the sight that greeted him surprised him the third time that day. Unfamiliar Lush green forests surrounded him with the trees growing as tall as they can be. Link sat up slowly as to not intensify the aching in his head. Link took in all his surroundings, as he got a better look at the place, he could see a building with broken steps ahead of him with old, mossy covered stone walls which surrounded the area he was currently in, he also saw a pair of steps behind him leading further into the forest. Finally, he noticed a pedestal with a weird marking on it.

As Link was eyeing the pedestal, he heard footsteps approach him. He looked up, to see a young girl about the same age as him. She had waist long blue hair, ruby red eyes and was wearing a white tunic with white pants, boots and fingerless gloves. Her most appealing feature though was a pair of ears that dawned her head and a tail. Link kept staring at the girl as she started shifting in discomfort.

After what seemed like hours, she finally spoke; but the language she was speaking, Link didn't recognize at all. He then realized she was speaking ancient Hylian.

"Um, sorry but I can't understand what you're saying." The girl gave him a look of confusion which meant she couldn't understand what he was saying either. Link scratched his head as he contemplated on what to do. _Hm, what am I going to do? I can't understand her, there's got to be something. Wait, the pills that the great deku tree gave me, it should let me understand ancient Hylian!_ With the idea in mind, Link rummaged around in his pocket hoping that he had one. He then smiled as his hand curled around a familiar round nut, he quickly took out the nut and consumed it. After swallowing, he attempted to talk to the girl.

"Uh hello." The girl immediately smiled.

"Hello, whew, thank goodness I thought I wouldn't be able to understand you!" she greeted him as she walked up to him. She held out her hand to help him up, Link took the offered hand thankfully.

"The name's Kai, what's your name?" Kai asked. Link jumped when he heard the question as he was distracted by her ears.

"M-my name?" Kai nodded eagerly, "well my name's Link."

"Link huh, that's a weird name, although it seems familiar somehow." As Kai contemplated herself Link couldn't help but tug on her ears thinking that the might be fake. Kai yelped at the sudden contact.

"H-hey wait! They're real, they're real!" Link hurriedly let go at the fox girl's outburst. Kai then turned around and crouched down, rubbing her saw ears. She then sniffled.

"Ugh, my ears. What were you thinking? You never touch another man's ears…" when Kai said this Link immediately got confused.

"Another man's ears? Wait, you're a guy!?" Link exclaimed. Kai got up and turned around with an insulted look on his face.

"Am I a- of course I'm a guy! Geez, first my ears almost get ripped off, then I get called a girl! You're obviously a Hylian!" Link could hear laughter come from two balls of light, one pink and the other green. Kai gave them a frown, but seeing Links reaction to his two tiny companions, he decided to introduce them.

"These two are my fairy friends that I met when I first came to the forest, the pink one's Cecily and the green one's Sari." The two fairies flew up to Link to greet him.

"Hello Link, it's a pleasure to meet you" greeted Cecily, Link could tell she was a well-mannered fairy.

"Howdy, it's nice to meet ya." Greeted Sari, Link could tell that Sari was a laid-back fairy by her posture as she had her hands behind her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Link greeted back. Kai then walked up to the trio.

"Okay, now that the greetings are over, let's get down to business," Kai had a serious look in his red eyes, "we need to know how you ended up here." Kai stated. Link then realised that he had no idea where he was or how he ended up in this foreign space.

"Actually, I have no idea either, where am I anyway?" Link looked at Kai expecting some answers, after a few moments of silence Kai finally responded.

"You're in the Lost woods."

"The Lost woods? No, that can't be right. The Lost woods looks nothing like this place!" Kai looked at him confusingly.

"Well believe it or not, this is the lost woods and Kokiri forest is just outside of the Lost woods." When Link heard the word 'Kokiri', he started getting his suspicions.

"Kai, what island are we on right now?" Kai looked at Link with a weird expression.

"Island? This land is hardly called an island, but if you must know the land we are currently in is Hyrule." Link looked at Kai in absolute shock. _Hyrule!?_

"But that's impossible! Hyrule should have been sealed!" Kai once again looked at Link with a weirded expression.

"What are you on about?" Kai then gestured to the old ruined building behind him, "the only thing that's sealed is the forest temple behind me." Link still couldn't believe what he was hearing, he just stood there. Then a thought came to him. _Those portals! What if the one I fell through sent me to the past!_ Link then grabbed Kai by the shoulders and started shaking him as he asked questions.

"Kai, has anything weird been going on, anything at all?" Link kept on shaking Kai as he waited for an answer.

"M-maybe if y-you stop s-shaking me, I m-might answer y-you!" Link realised what he had been doing decided to stop. After catching his breath Kai responded.

"Nothing weird has been happening," Kai stated, but then realisation spread across his face. "Now that I think about it, there was that one incident at the temple of time."

"What happened?" Link questioned.

"Well, someone broke into the temple of time to steal the legendary blade of evil's bane is what I heard, so the king decided to move the sword into the castle for safe keepings." Kai explained. A thoughtful expression spread across on Link's face, he then looked up with determination.

"It's decided then, I will head off to Hyrule castle!"

"What!?" issued Kai and the two fairies.

"Like I said, I will head off to Hyrule castle!" with that in mind, Link headed off down to the only exit that was available but then stopped in his tracks when he realised that he had no idea where to go. With a solemn expression on his face he walked back up the steps and over to Kai with his head hung low.

"Don't know how to get out of here, do ya?" Kai stated with a knowing look. Link could do nothing but nod. With a sigh, he gestured for Link to follow him. Link immediately brightened up and followed Kai like a lost puppy with the two fairies following behind.

They went through a series of corners which made no sense to Link until they reached a small tunnel which lead to even more tunnels. As they made their way through the confusing tunnels, Link decided to ask Kai about his heritage.

"So, Kai,"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly what race are you from?" Kai stopped walking, Link also stopped and immediately regretted asking. Kai's bangs covered his eyes as he looked down. Then he finally responded.

"I…" Link waited with anticipation.

"…am so glad you asked!" Kai looked up with a gleam in is eye. Link fell over, not expecting this reaction.

"Oh no, now you've done it," Stated Sari, "whenever someone asks him of his heritage he doesn't shut up for hours on end." Link was really starting to regret asking Kai of his heritage.

"Okay first off I'll tell you about me, but let me warn you it's a sad tale so don't feel pity for me, okay?" Kai requested. Link agreed to his request.

"Okay, well first of all I come from a race called the Kitsune, you follow me?" Link nodded his head. "Well due to a great battle that occurred a century ago, I became the sole survivor of the kitsune tribe." Kai stated sadly. Link started to feel sorry for the kitsune, but decided not to feel pity for him hence his request. Then a thought came to him.

"A century ago? Kai, how old are you?" asked Link.

"Since we age ten times slower than humans do, I guess I'd be about one hundred and thirty." Kai responded like it was nothing. Link's jaw dropped.

"Wow, your old!" Link exclaimed. Kai laughed.

"To us kitsune being 130 is like being 13 in human physiology." Link still couldn't believe this childish boy was older than his grandma, so he decided to drop it. Kai was about to tell more, but then he noticed something in the bushes. A wooden like creature popped out of the bushes and glared at the two. _Oh no, deku scrubs!_ Kai thought with horror. The two fairies shared the same look as Kai as they flew for cover.

"Run!" screamed Kai as he dove behind a tree stump. Link only stood there with the look of confusion on his face.

"Link, what are you doing!? Go take cover!" Kai shouted to Link.

"Take cover? From these little guys?"

"Yes! They may seem cute and cuddly, but I assure you that they're the exact opposite! They're evil!" Kai stated while hissing.

"Pfft, yeah right." Ignoring Kai's warning, Link crept up slowly to the deku scrub and gently cooed at it.

"Link! What are you doing!?" Kai whisper shouted at him. Link ignored him and continued to advance toward the small deku.

"Hey there little guy, I won't hurt you." When he got close enough Link reached up to pet him on the head.

"See? This little guy won't hurt anyone." Seconds after those words left Links mouth, the deku scrub started firing deku nuts at Links face.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Link yelped as he fell backwards.

"Kai was right! You're not cute at all!" Link exclaimed as he covered his face with his hands from the deku nuts.

"Told you so!" Kai yelled out. Cecily flew up to Kai's face with a bounce.

"Kai, you have to help him!" she cried out.

"But I'll get pounded with deku nuts!"

"No excuse! Go and help him now!" Cecily ordered Kai, Kai hated it when she got angry so he abided with her wishes. Hurriedly getting up, he ran over to where Link was being attacked and summoned a ball of fire and shot it at the deku sprout. The fire ball just missed the deku which surprised it but it wasn't enough to stop its attack, Kai too started to get pelted with deku nus. Finally after having enough, Kai shot one more fire ball at the deku just missing it by inches this caused it to get scared and run away.

"Hey, you okay?" Kai asked while offering his hand, Link looked up in amazement.

"That was so cool!" Link praised while taking his hand. "I didn't know you could use magic." Kai blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Well, all kitsune know how to do magic." Kai stated.

"Wow, are there any other spells you can do?" Link asked with great enthusiasm.

"Only two other ones. One grants me defence and the other allows me to teleport into and out of places if I have the location in mind." Kai explained. They continued their way through the tunnels of the lost woods. After what seemed like ages, they finally made it out of the lost woods and into Kokiri forest. The sight that Link was met with amazed him.

Young children dressed in green ran around playing together, some even came up to greet him. Link couldn't believe there were so many kokiri everywhere. The only kokiri that Link had met was the former sage of wind, Fado.

"You know Link, when I first saw you in front of the forest temple I thought you were a kokiri!"

"A Kokiri? How?"

"Because of the cloths, you wear." Link looked down at his cloths. Kai was right, his cloths looked just like the cloths some of the Kokiri boys were wearing. Kai continued.

"I then realised you were a Hylian because you pulled my ears and you couldn't tell that I was a guy." Kai revealed. Link scoffed at this.

"anyone would have done the same and face it, you do look like a girl with your long hair and chubby face."

"My face is not chubby!"

"Is too!"

"Man, you Hylians can be mean! Don't tell me the King of Hyrule is also like this."

"That's right, I have to go to Hyrule castle and speak with the king! Thanks Kai for everything, I hope we meet again." just as Link was about to run off Cecily and Sari both flew in front of Link stopping him in his tracks as Kai grabbed the back of his tunic preventing him from leaving.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Cecily accused. Link was confused, but decided to answer her anyway.

"Where else? To Hyrule castle of course!"

"Yeah right, listen kid, you can't just waltz in there and expect to see the king, plus the castle is miles away from Kokiri forest. You don't even have supplies!" Sari stated.

"Plus, with all the monsters that have been showing up, you don't even have anything to protect yourself with." Kai added. They were right, Link didn't even have a sword. "Why are you rushing so much to get to Hyrule castle anyway?" questioned Kai.

"you really haven't made the connections?" Link questioned. When Kai shook his head, Link sighed. "Think about it, the sword was almost stolen and monsters appearing, this obviously means a dark force is at hand." Kai looked at his right hand. "No, not that type of hand." Link sighed again, even if Kai and the two fairies didn't make the connections; they were right, Link had nothing to protect himself from the monsters. Seeing his look of defeat, Kai realised that Link was desperate.

"I could help you get everything you need, I can even provide you with a sword and shield!" when Kai said this Link's hopes immediately were heightened. "But," Link froze, "you have to let me come with you." Link frowned at this,

"Kai, I'm very grateful to for helping me out, but…"

"But what?"

"It's just too dangerous."

"Oh, come on, I can handle it!"

"No Kai, like I said it's too dangerous. If you got hurt or even worse killed! I…I would never forgive myself." Link said solemnly. Kai was quiet too, until he finally spoke.

"I never did tell you who wiped out the kitsune tribe, did I?" At this Link gave Kai his full attention. After a few moments of silence, he finally said it, "it was **Ganondorf.** " Link gasped in surprise as he looked at Kai fearfully, Kai continued, "Ganondorf was the reason why my tribe was wiped out of existence!" Kai stated, his voice dripping with hate. Link had never seen Kai act like this. "Please Link, please let me come with you to Hyrule castle. I managed to survive an onslaught from Ganondorf, so a few monsters here and there won't take me down, plus, I've always wanted to go to Hyrule castle so, please let me come with you?" Link hesitated for a bit, but then he finally said,

"Okay."

 **AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, to be honest it's a lot harder than it looks writing a long chapter. Anyway I'll have a new one brought up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Lon Lon Ranch

Link, Kai, Cecily and Sari headed over to a tree house that was built in the back of kokiri forest. As they walked over Link couldn't help but think about what Kai had said. _Ganondorf wiped out my tribe!_ While Link was thinking about what Kai had said, he failed to notice that they had already arrived until Kai called his name.

"Link, Link!"

"U-uh, yes Kai?"

"We're here."

"O-oh, great." Kai looked at Link sceptically, then sighed.

"Listen Link, I know what I said earlier might have shaken you up, but just remember that it all happened 100 years ago, and I'm over it." Link still didn't look convinced so Kai tried to change the subject. "You know what? Enough about me, how about you? What did you do before you came here?" it seemed to work.

"What did I do before I came here?"

"Yeah."

"Well believe it or not, I was actually part of a pirate crew!" _I think it may be best not to tell him who I really am, I mean I'm not technically lying._ Kai seemed to buy it though.

"really!?"

"Yeah! And my captain's name is Tetra. She is the same age as me. She can be bossy, but she is kind natured at heart."

"Wow! Do you have any family? Ah, sorry! That was insensitive of me!"

"No, it's okay. In fact, I do have some family, I have a grandma and a little sister."

"Wow!" Kai looked at Link in awe as Link told him about his family and how the pirates helped him in getting is sister back. "Wait, so you had to fight a giant bird called the Helmaroc King to get your sister back!?" Link nodded with a smile. "That's…so….COOL! I wish I could go on adventures like that. Hey, maybe we'll have our own little adventure on the way to Hyrule castle!" Kai ranted on and on about how awesome Link's life sounded while Link just blushed in embarrassment at all the compliments he was receiving. Cecily was smiling at Kai's antics while Sari looked bored until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey lover boy! Are you going to come in or what?" realising that the two fairies were waiting on them, Link and Kai headed up and into the treehouse. When they walked in Link noticed that the tree house only consisted of one room with a bed put against the wall under the window, a dresser was against the wall next to the entrance with all types of accessories and a table was situated in the centre of the room with 3 stools situated around it. On the other side of the room where the bed was, was a prep area for food.

As Link looked around the tiny abode, he felt an odd sense of familiarity and comfort. He didn't know why.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Kai.

"It's a nice little house." Link felt oddly at home here. Kai was grinning from ear to ear at Link's comment.

"You know, this house originally belonged to a kokiri that left the forest a long time ago and since it had been vacant for such a long time, the kokiri folk let me live here." Kai started to prepare tea for the two fairies and himself. "Do you want some rose tea?" he offered to Link.

"Rose tea? What's that?" Kai then dropped the tea pot in shock, but then hurriedly went to clean the contents he spilled. Cecily calmly fluttered over to Link to explain what rose tea was.

"Rose tea is made using rose petals and hips, it's generally good for the health and it tastes absolutely beautiful."

"Oh, then I'd love to have some rose tea Kai." Link said just as Kai finished cleaning up the spilt water. Kai acknowledged Link's answer and started to prepare the rose tea. Kai went and grabbed two medium sized tea cups for Link and himself, then grabbed two tiny doll sized tea cups for his two tiny companions. After the tea was brewed, Kai went ahead and poured the tea in each of the cups while being careful with the tiny cups. With a quick thank you everyone had a sip of their tea.

"Mmmm, Kai this is delicious!" Link exclaimed.

"Thanks, I aim to please." Said Kai with a smug expression. Link then frowned. Kai noticed his change in expression. "What? Is it something in the tea?"

"What? No, no. it's just that while we're sitting here sipping tea, many lives are at stake with the growing darkness and all." Link stated in frustration. Kai took a sip of his tea then finally responded to Link's frustration.

"What if there is no darkness?"

"What?"

"I mean think about it. What if it's just stray monsters?" Link thought about what Kai had said.

"I still reckon we should make our way to Hyrule castle to check things out." By then Link had finished his tea and just sat there with his hands clasped together. Suddenly Kai stood up, this made Link also stand up. Kai walked over to a chest that was hidden in the corner of the room and he gestured for Link to come over. Link did so with a look of confusion on his face. Kai gestured for Link to open the chest. When Link opened the chest, he saw a small sword with a golden hilt with a ruby gem placed in the middle.

"K-Kai wha….?"

"This is the Kokiri sword, it's been in the house since moved in so I didn't bother with it." Kai explained. Link took hold of the sword, getting used to its grip. "you needed a sword so I thought that this sword would be perfect for you." Link reached down into the chest and grabbed a wooden scabbard with metal engravings on the ends. He then sheathed the sword and slung it on his back. He then turned around and faced Kai.

"Thank you, Kai, I mean it." This shocked Kai.

"Why would you thank me? I'm the one that wants to go with you!" Link merely shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't possess a shield so we'll need to go to the shop to purchase one." Kai stated in disappointment.

"You can purchase shields?"

"yeah, of course you can." Link would have been surprised at the fact, but then he remembered the phantom hourglass incident and decided to drop it. Kai walked over to the dresser and picked up a satchel with a rupee sign stitched on it. He then walked back over to Link and gave him the bag. "Here you go Link, this satchel should have about 120 rupees. This should be enough to buy a shield and some other supplies." Link took the bag questioningly.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Link asked. Kai shook his head.

"I need to prepare things for the journey here, so I'll meet you at the entrance of Kokiri forest."

"Wait a minute, I don't know the area of the forest! How will I know where to go?"

"Sari will guide you." At hearing her name Sari floated up to the two boys.

"I will be doing what now?" Sari questioned.

"I need you to guide Link to the shop and then guide him to the entrance of Kokiri woods." Answered Kai.

"Why do I have to guide him?"

"Oh, come on, please?"

"Sigh…fine." Kai smiled at this.

"Guess I'll meet you at the entrance then." Link confirmed and with that, both Link and Sari headed off to the shop as Kai started to prepare for their upcoming journey.

As Link climbed down the ladder, he could hear Sari grumbling.

"Sorry about making you come with me." Link apologized.

"Nah, it's fine." Sari responded as Link reached the ground and started to follow Sari towards the Kokiri shop. "Besides, it was that dweeb that asked me, not you." After walking for a few minutes Link and Sari had finally arrived at the shop which was a small, little building. On top of the roof, Link spotted a young girl with shoulder length light blond hair wearing a green dress and boots with a green head band sitting there. When the duo entered, the shop wasn't that big, the items were placed on shelves behind the counter and the shop attendant was a short boy with the same outfit link adorned and had blue eyes and brown hair which was tucked under his hat.

"Welcome, what can I get you today?" asked the shop keeper with a bored expression. Link smiled at the shopkeeper.

"Hello, I'd like a shield please."

"Sure, that'll be 40 rupees." Link then paid the little Kokiri 40 rupees, but when he was handed the shield, he looked confused.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't a shield, it's just a piece of tree bark." Link stated.

"You get what your given, kid." this annoyed Link.

"No, I want my money back!" the shopkeeper gave an exasperated sigh, then looked up at Link with the same bored expression.

"Listen kid, a long time ago the Hero of Time himself used the same type of shield, so if he could use it, you can use it." The shopkeeper started to tick Link off. Let's just say after a bit of 'convincing' from Sari, did Link end up getting the shield for free.

"I can't believe you threatened him with the sword, he was just a kid!" Link complained. Sari just scoffed at him.

"Come on, you got the shield for free didn't you, what are you so upset about?"

"The fact that you threatened a CHILD!" Link then gave Sari a dirty look and crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't do it again."

"Good." Up ahead Link and Sari could see Kai and Cecily waiting for them at the entrance of Kokiri forest. Unlike the other tunnels that Link had encountered, this one was a lot bigger. When Kai saw them he immediately smiled and ran up to him.

"You made it!" Kai exclaimed while jumping up and down. Link laughed at his antics.

"Well of course I did, I had Sari's help after all." Link then looked at Sari with a thankful smile on his face. When she saw this, she turned her head away in embarrassment. This made Cecily and Kai laugh.

"S-shut up!" Sari cried out in embarrassment. when their laughter had finally ceased, Link addressed to Kai.

"Should we get going now, Kai?" Kai looked at Link with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"Heck yeah!" Link, Kai and the two fairies then headed through the tunnel leading out of the forest. The tunnel was relatively short and opened to a small area with an extension bridge leading to another tunnel. Link took in all his surroundings as the group walked across the bridge and into the other tunnel.

After a few short minutes of walking, they finally made it through the dark tunnels. The group was met with light and had to wait for their eyes to adjust to the light before they could continue. What Link was met with wasn't like anything he had seen before, he had only seen Hyrule castle, but not the land itself. Link was awed by the scenery, it was just as the legend had said. Link was greeted with a huge field of Lush green grass with a few trees here and there with a clear blue sky. In the distance, Link could see the mountains the legend mentioned.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kai said as Link became mesmerized by the land's beauty.

"Yeah." His sightseeing moments where short-lived though when a large owl perched it's-self on a large branch growing out of a tree that was situated on the side of the entrance to the forest. When Link saw the owl, he had a look of amazement planted on his face, but Kai on the other hand just groaned at the owl.

"Oh no, it's that annoying owl." Kai grumbled to him-self. Link looked at him in confusion.

"That's not any way to speak to an old friend now, is it?" Link jumped back in surprise, the bird had just spoke! The owl eyed Link carefully making him nervous.

"Sorry Kaepora." Kai apologized to the owl. Link could only watch as Kai and Kaepora had a conversation with each other. Kaepora suddenly looked back at Link causing him to flinch.

"Ah, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself properly to you, I am Kaepora Gaepora, but you can just call me Kaepora, young one." Link hurriedly stood up strait to introduce himself.

"My name is Link!"

"Link?" Kaepora then had a sad look in his eyes.

"Um, yes." The wise owl then looked off into the distance as if he were recalling some fond memories. Kai decided to say something.

"You know, Link, Kaepora has been around for a long time, even when the Hero of Time was around!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah!" Seeing Link's amazement gave Sari an idea. She flew up to Link's face.

"hey, Link! Did you know that Kai was in love with the Hero of Time?" Link gave a surprised really, as Kai listened to the lies Sari was telling Link.

"I was not in love with the Hero of Time! I only admired him for his bravery and courage!" Kai exclaimed. He then made a grab for the green fairy, but missed as she flew further away from the young fox boy. Kai then started to chase Sari, Cecily then chased after them, yelling for them to stop. Link could only watch with an amused grin as he saw Kai and the two fairies chasing each other.

"You are not really from this time, are you?" the question was so sudden that Link had choked on his own spit and ended up in a coughing fit. Once he got his breath back, he looked up at Kaepora surprisingly.

"How did you know?" Kaepora just chuckled at Link's response.

"By your reaction, of course." Link smacked his forehead at his own stupidity. He just got played. "Tell me boy, why do you keep this fact a secret?"

"You already know the answer to that. If people knew who I was, it would interfere with the past thus, changing the future." Kaepora remained silent as both he and Link looked at Kai and the two fairies.

"I found that boy, you know, he just appeared out of nowhere, badly injured." Link remained silent, Kaepora continued, "I found him collapsed just outside of Gerudo valley, he had nowhere else to go….so I brought him here, to Kokiri forest. All the Kokiri welcomed him with open arms. He was so quiet back then."

"Of course, he practically lost everything important to him." Link then looked up at Kaepora questioningly. "Why are you telling me this?" Kaepora looked at Link with a serious look in his eyes.

"I am telling you this because you are his friend." Link thought about the word 'friend'. Kai then came back, covered in sweat with Sari in his hand and Cecily fluttering behind him.

"What did I miss?" Kai asked while panting. Link only shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing." Kaepora give Link a knowing look. Kai only cocked his head in confusion. "Well, we should get going, it was nice to meet you Kaepora!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

"See ya old owl!" Kai said as the two fairies bid their farewell.

"Link, Before you go," Link stopped for a moment, "If you are heading to Hyrule castle, it would be wise to head to the temple of time first. It should be situated just outside of town." Link thanked the owl and headed off to castle town with Kai and the two fairies in tow.

As the group made their way through Hyrule field, Link couldn't help but take in all the scenery as they walked. Kai just kept on chattering about random things to Link with Sari occasionally telling him to shut up. 3 hours had passed and the group were starting to get tired of walking and they were losing sunlight fast.

"I'm so tired!" Kai complained as he collapsed onto the ground, taking off his boots and rubbing his sore feet. Link mimicked Kai's actions and started to rub his feet as well.

"I agree, I'm not used to walking such large distances." Link glanced up at the sky and could see the sun setting over the horizon. "It's getting dark, we need to find a place to stay for the night."

"But where? The closest town is miles from here." Cecily could then see some light in the distance.

"What about over there?" Link, Kai and Sari looked over at the shining lights in the distance, when they looked closer, they could make out a house.

"Hey, if we go there, I'm sure they would let a bunch of kids stay the night." Sari commented as she fluttered towards the house on the hill. Link, Kai and Cecily followed in pursuit.

By the time, they reached their destination, the sun had completely set and the stars were visible. Now that they had a closer look, Link realised it was a ranch and not just a house. He looked up at the sign which read Lon Lon ranch. Kai's ears then twitched as he tried to pick up on a noise he heard, he then realised it was someone singing.

"I can hear someone singing." Kai stated, Link was about to respond to him, but Kai put is first finger up to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet. Kai then headed toward the singing with Link, Sari and Cecily following behind him. Eventually Kai reached a small field with a fence surrounding it, when he looked closer he could see a few horse jumps and in the centre of the field he could see a beautiful young woman with waist-long light red hair wearing a dress that was purple waist down and on the upper half was white, the woman also wore ankle long boots. Kai made his way over to the young woman and tugged on her dress to get her attention.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The woman stopped her singing and looked down at Kai, she then screamed and hit Kai on the head with her fist.

"Aaaaah! Monster!"

"Ow!" Kai coward back in pain while rubbing his sore head. Before the woman could hit him again, Link quickly intervened by stepping in front of Kai to block the blow. Sari and Cecily quickly fluttered over to Link and Kai to illuminate some light so the woman could see who she had just hit. When she saw them, she realised it was only just a couple of kids, she brought up her hands in front of her mouth.

"O my Nayru, I'm so sorry for hitting you, are you alright, little ones?" Kai just rubbed his head, knowing Kai wasn't going to respond, Link decided to answer the kind woman.

"Yes, we're alright." The woman gave them an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were monsters, but you're both just normal Hylia- "she stopped talking when she saw Kai's fox ears, the woman quickly grabbed Link and ran inside, locking the door once she was in, after a few moments Link and the woman could hear banging on the door.

"Hey, let me in!" Kai's voice was muffled by the door, Link turned around to the woman and calmed her down by explaining what Kai was.

"A kitsune?"

"Yeah, he won't hurt us." The woman was still sceptical of Kai, but unlocked the door anyway, letting him in. when Kai entered the building, the woman got a better look at him and realised he was only a child." She slowly approached Kai.

"Listen, I'm sorry about hitting you earlier. I thought you were a stray monster." Kai merely smiled at her.

"It's okay, all Hylians react this way to me; heck, when I first met Link, he pulled on my ears real hard." The woman laughed, then turned towards Link.

"So, your name is Link, is it?"

"Yes ma'am." Link responded.

"My name is Malon, I get my name from my great grandmother." Malon then turned back to Kai. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Kai and these two fairies are Sari and Cecily." Kai replied happily. Malon looked at the two fairies.

"It's nice to meet you." Malon greeted to the fairies.

"Like wise." Both Sari and Cecily responded.

"So, tell me, what are you two young ones doing all the way out here?" Asked Malon. Link and Kai glanced at each other before Link answered Malon's question.

"you see, we're heading to castle town." Malon gave Link an odd look.

"Castle town? Whatever for?"

"Uh…" Kai decided to intervene.

"To go sight-seeing of course!" Kai exclaimed. "But we don't have anywhere to stay for the night and it's really cold outside." Kai did a fake sniffle to add effect to his sob story. Luckily, Malon bought his sob story.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Link raised his left eyebrow at Kai while he gave Link a wink, then turned back to Malon with a sad look. "A little girl like you shouldn't be traveling all the way to castle town."

"Wait, what?" Kai could here Link and Sari snickering behind Malon and glared at them.

"U-um, you see miss, I'm actually a boy." Malon gave Kai a look of disbelief, when she turned to Link for confirmation and he nodded, she turned back to Kai with her hands over her mouth.

"W-well, no matter what gender you are, I couldn't let two young boys stay out there with the monsters, so you both can stay here for the night." Kai's face brightened and he gave a small celebratory 'yes', then ran up to Link and high fived him. Link too, was happy that they had found a place to sleep that night. Sari and Cecily flew around their heads in glee. Malon smiled, but then heard their stomachs growling.

"I guess it's dinner time!" Malon announced.

"Oh, boy am I hungry!" Kai called out, but Link grabbed his arm before he could run off to the dining area. Kai gave him a confused look.

"That's okay, we're grateful enough for you letting us stay here. We don't want to cause you any more trouble. Besides, we have our own food."

"It's no trouble at all." Malon assured Link.

"Yeah, it's no trouble at all!" Kai agreed. Link gave him a look.

"Think about it this way, it'll be my way of apologizing for hitting the both of you earlier." Malon suggested. Link was hesitant, but then agreed to her offer.

After dinner, Malon showed Link and Kai to where they would be sleeping for the night. In the room, there was a dresser placed against the wall next to the door with a mirror situated on top of it. There were also two beds placed on each side of the room with an end table next to each of them.

"Wow, I've never seen a room this big." Kai looked around in awe, Link thought it was odd that Malon had so much space.

"Malon, do you live alone?" Link asked.

"Eh? Oh, no I don't. I live with my husband, but he's currently on a trip to Hyrule castle to deliver some of our products." She then smelled Link. "Seems like someone needs a bath." Link blushed at her comment. Malon giggled. "I'll get one prepared for you, but we have a limit on how much water we can use so you and Kai will have to bathe together, I hope it's not a problem."

"Why, are you having water troubles?" Link asked. Malon shook her head.

"No, it's just that there is only enough water to have two sets of baths and I would also like to take a bath. Besides, both you and Kai are boys and there is plenty of room to share, so no problems."

"Come on Link, it'll be fun! I haven't bathed with anyone in ages!" Kai said as he tugged on Link's hand, urging him to follow. "And besides, last time I tried to get Sari and Cecily to bathe with me, they just hit me." Kai added as he recalled the memory. " _Hey Sari, Cecily, let's go take a bath together!" Sari and Cecily looked at Kai with disgust in their eyes._

" _Ew, no you pervert!" both fairies yelled as they hit Kai._

Kai shuddered at the memory. Link just rolled his eyes as he let Kai drag him by the hand while following Malon to the bathing area. The room wasn't too small and the bathtub was a decent size. Malon left two towels for Link and Kai to use once they were finished. Kai took off his cloths and then did a bombie in the bath tub, spilling water everywhere. Link got soaked in a matter of seconds.

"Ugh, come on Kai. This isn't a pool!" Kai only looked at Link with confusion written on his face.

"What's a….pool?" Link smacked his forehead. _Of course! How could I have forgotten that in this time they don't have pools!?_ Kai just cocked his head to the right in confusion. Link decided not to explain it to him. he took off his cloths and laid them out to dry, then joined Kai in the spacious tub, Malon was right; there was heaps of room. Kai was practically swimming in the bathtub while Link watched him, amused. Link then noticed how Kai's tail seemed to swing from left to right when he got excited. Kai noticed Link staring at him, so he smirked at Link.

"What is it Link? Are you jealous of my luxurious tail?" Link only got up and walked over to Kai, he then pushed his head under the water. When Kai resurfaced, he started a coughing fit.

"ugh, s-sorry *cough* *cough* I won't do that *cough* again."

After the bath, Link and Kai got ready for bed. Malon let them borrow some of her husband's cloths while theirs were out to dry. Since it was night time, they had to wait till morning for their cloths to completely dry. Link slept on the left bed and Kai slept on the right. Sari and Cecily slept in a basket that was placed next to Kai on the end table. Kai fell asleep almost right away and started snoring, Link on the other hand took a while to fall asleep, with all that had happened, Link had a lot on his mind. He eventually fell asleep into a deep abyss of dreams.

 **AN: whew! That took me a while to write, well I hope you enjoyed it! Oh by the way, in case some of you were wondering, kitsune means fox in Japanese. Adew!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: castle town

The first thing Link saw when he awoke was a strange bird perched on his chest. He immediately freaked out and tried to get the strange bird off his chest.

Aaaaah! What the heck is this thing!" Link screamed as he tried to pry the animal off his chest, he then heard Kai laughing across the room from him and immediately glared at him. "So, this was your work, you damn fox!" Kai only continued to laugh at Link's dilemma. Angry, Link got up from the bed and walked over to Kai, bird in hand. When Kai looked up he immediately stopped laughing. Link threw the bird at Kai, causing the bird to peck at him with its beak.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I won't do it again, promise!" Kai kept apologizing to Link as the bird kept pecking him. feeling pity for him, Link picked up the bird and held it in his arm while Kai rubbed his forehead. "Stupid cucco, the only thing their good for is to eat them."

"Is that what this strange bird is called?" Link asked. Kai looked at Link for a few moments.

"Link, you're really stupid, aren't you?" this comment pissed Link off, he then noticed that Sari and Cecily were absent from the room.

"Where's Sari and Cecily?" Link asked as he looked around the room.

"They're outside, helping Malon with the washing." Kai got up and he and Link headed outside of the building. when they walked outside, they could hear Malon chattering to the fairies as she hung up the recently washed cloths. Malon then saw them and called out to them.

"Morning boys! Do you want to help hang up the cloths?" seeing their hesitation in answering, Malon giggled. "It's okay if you don't want to help me hang up the cloths, you can play with the horses instead!" when Kai and Link heard the word horse, they couldn't help but run over to the riding area and look through the gates. Inside the area where they had previously met Malon were light brown coloured adult horses.

"Wow! Look at all these horses!" Kai said in awe, he then ran over to one, wanting to pet it. Link followed in pursuit. He looked at all the horses with amazement, he had never seen one in real life, only in story books. As he looked at them all, one horse in particular, caught his eye. This horse was smaller than the rest and had had a brown fur with a reddish-orange tinge and a white mane. Link was drawn to this horse. As he approached it, he reached out his hand slowly to pet it. The horse noticed him and ran away.

"Aw…" with a disappointed sigh, he walked up to another horse to pet it, but stopped before he could. "No, if I'm going to pet a horse for the first time, I want it to be special!" with determination gleaming in his eyes, Link was determined to catch that horse. He slowly approached it, hoping it wouldn't detect his presence. Unfortunately, the horse did notice Link and ran away again. It took him ten tries till he finally gave up.

Malon noticed Link's troubles with obtaining the horse, so she walked over to him, hoping to give him a little of advice.

"I wouldn't worry so much about the horse, Link." Link sighed at this. "It's really hard to tame her."

"What's her name?"

"I call her Epona because she'll only come if you call her with a song."

"A song?"

"Yes, a song. It's a song that was passed down through my family for generations. If you had some type of instrument, I could teach it to you." Link thought hard for where he would find an instrument. He decided to go and ask Kai if he had some type of instrument. He spotted Kai attempting to get on a full-grown horse, but because of his short stature, he wasn't succeeding.

"Hey, Kai!" Kai turned around at hearing his name. he then saw Link running over to him.

"What is it, Link?"

"Do you have some kind of instrument that I could play?" Kai thought for a moment.

"I think I have an ocarina in my satchel." Kai muttered while scratching his head. "why? do you need it for something?"

"Yeah, Malon said she would teach me a song if I had a musical instrument. Can I borrow your ocarina?"

"Sure!" Link ran to the house to retrieve Kai's ocarina.

He entered the room they were staying in and looked for Kai's satchel. After some time searching, Link finally found it under the bed Kai slept on.

"Geez, Kai can be such a slob sometimes." Link opened the satchel and looked through its contents for an ocarina. since he had never seen one before, he looked for something that looked moderately like a musical instrument. He then spotted a weird looking object with holes in it. _This must be the ocarina!_ It was a light brown colour and Link guessed the holes where the fingering for changing its pitch.

Link ran back outside to Kai to confirm if this was the ocarina.

"Kai! Is this it?" Kai looked at the said object and put his thumbs up.

"Yep, that's it!" Link was about to run off to Malon, but Kai stopped him. "Man, you sure do like to run off in a hurry, I still need to teach you how to actually play it." Kai guided Link's fingers to the appropriate holes for certain notes. "if you put your fingers here, here and here, that's a C note and If you put your fingers here, here and here, that's a G note." It continued like this until Link knew the appropriate fingering for the ocarina. "There you go! Now you know how to play the ocarina, although you will need plenty of practice since you're just a beginner."

"Thanks Kai." With that finally out of the way, Link ran off to Malon so she could teach him the song. "Malon, Malon! I have an instrument!" Link called out to her. Malon turned around and smiled.

"Good! Now listen carefully Link." Malon then sang a song using only three notes. "Okay Link, the notes I just sang were D, B and A in a descending order. Now you try." It took Link a bit to get the fingering right, but after a few tries, he managed to play the song. As he played the song, the desired horse ran up to Link and nuzzled her head into Link's hand. Link smiled and gently pat her, afraid that she might run off again.

"Seems like she likes you." Malon stated, she then clasped her hands together. "Tell you what, if you can learn how to ride her, then I'll let you borrow her for your journey." Link's face brightened when he heard this.

"Really!? Thank you so much Malon!" he then ran up to her and hugged her around her waist. Malon smiled and pet his head.

"You have to bring her back once you have finished your journey though, understood?" Malon said sternly. Link nodded his head. "Good! Now why don't we get started on your lessons." Malon walked over to the stable and grabbed a miniature sized saddle to place on Epona. Once Epona was all saddled up, she guided Link onto the horse and helped balance him.

"This is my first time riding a horse." Link commented, Kai then came over to them, wondering what they were doing.

"what are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Malon is teaching me how to ride a horse." Link answered, Kai, Sari and Cecily decided to watch Link.

"Okay Link, you need to keep your balance while riding Epona, unless you want to fall. Let me warn you, you won't get it straight away, so try to urge her on slowly." Link did as told and slowly Epona walked around. Link then got too excited and urged her on too hard, causing her to gallop, making Link fall off. In the background, Kai and Sari were laughing at his failure. Link blushed in embarrassment and got back onto the horse.

After 15 minutes of walking, Link started to get the hang of it.

"My, you're a quick learner! I think you're ready to try galloping." Malon instructed Link. Link's speed started to increase until he was at a full gallop. Surprisingly, he didn't fall off, although Kai and Sari were secretly hoping he would. Link started to ride her around the small field area, even jumping over a horse jump or two.

"Hahahaha! Woohoo!" Link laughed. He finally made his way back to Malon and the others and jumped off the horse.

"That was great, Link! You're a really fast learner!" Malon praised. Link smiled bashfully at her.

"I'm pretty sure you would have done a better job than me." Link claimed. Sari just rolled her eyes at Link.

"Just take the compliment kid!" Sari yelled. Cecily laughed.

"We should get going now if we want to make it to castle town before sun down." Cecily stated.

"Cecily's right. We should get going. Thank you for everything Malon!" Link thanked the kind lady. Malon smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure, I hope you have a safe trip, the all of you." Malon walked towards the cloths line and took down Link and Kai's cloths. "Here, you two boys should get changed before you leave. Link and Kai looked down at what they were wearing and realised that they were still wearing the same cloths they went to bed in. they took their cloths from Malon and headed upstairs to get changed.

When they walked out, they were wearing the same cloths that they wore the day before, when they first arrived. Malon then walked over to Kai with brush in her hand. Kai looked at her questioningly.

"you've got such long hair, I thought that it would need a quick brush."

"I've got to warn you lady, Kai hasn't brushed his hair in years." Sari stated.

"that's because my Mum always did it." Kai butted in.

"that's okay, I'll just brush it for him." let's just say it was a scrutinizing long hour for Kai.

"Okay, all done!" Malon claimed. Kai's hair looked a lot neater than before and was put up into a low pony tail, making him resemble a boy a lot more.

"Wow, you managed to make Kai look more boyish! You sure do work miracles." Link commented.

"What? I want to see!" Kai said. Cecily handed Kai a mirror. Kai had a good look of himself and smiled.

"Link's right! I do look more boyish and devishly handsome might I add!" Malon smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. You can keep the brush too if you'd like."

"Thanks!" Malon handed Kai the brush and he put it in his bag. Link, Kai, Sari and Cecily headed outside of the gate leading to Lon Lon ranch with Epona. Link boarded Epona with Kai sitting behind Link with his arms around his waist, as to not fall off. They bid Malon farewell and were on their way to castle town.

In just a few hours, the group finally arrived at castle town. Link and Kai got off Epona, Link then led Epona towards the stables. Link and Kai then entered town. Link noticed that people were staring at them, well more at Kai. Link looked at Kai and realised that they were staring at Kai's ears and tail. _How could I forget that Kai has ears and a tail!_ Link quickly dragged Kai to a back alley.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Kai asked once they were in a secluded area.

"We need to do something about your ears and tail." Link answered. Kai looked at his tail and felt his ears, he then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a leaf. Without saying anything, he muttered some words in a language Link couldn't understand. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Kai's fox ears were replaced with Hylian ones and his tail had disappeared. Link gaped at Kai.

"Voila! Huh? What is it?" Kai looked at Link questioningly.

"I-I didn't know you could transform into a Hylian!" Link exclaimed, Kai only blinked at him.

"Of course, I can change my appearance to look more Hylian, it's in our craft after all." It was Link's turn to be confused.

"Wait, so your saying that you can change your appearance to look like anyone!? Even me!?"

"yeah, of course! But it takes a lot out of me." Sari flew up to Link and Kai. "where's Cecily?" asked Kai.

"She said she was going to find the temple of time." Sari then flew out of the alleyway, "Come on, I don't want to stay in this creepy alleyway any more than I have to." Link and Kai also left the alleyway. Link looked around town and could see many shops, there were food stalls, clothing stalls, a potion shop and some type of arcade. He then spotted an item shop and decided to check it out, leaving Kai and Sari behind. When he walked in, he could see a shelf full of items. The shop attendant was a big burly man with a beard and moustache and a bald head. Link walked up to the counter and talked to the man.

"Hello sir." The man grunted at him.

"What do you want, kid?" Link's smile dropped from his face.

"I would like to purchase an item." The man looked Link over.

"Sorry kid, I don't serve children."

"I'm 13 years old!" Link explained to the man. The man didn't seem to care though. "look, I have enough money to pay for any item in this shop." When Link showed the man the money, he counted it up.

"you've got enough to pay for one or two items." Another man in the corner of the shop butted in.

"Oh, come on John! Let the kid buy something. With all the monsters showing up, he's got to at least have some protection, riiiiiight?" the man sounded drunk. John only sighed at this.

"Fine, but listen kid, I'm not lowering any prices just because you're a child!" John stated. Link nodded his head. On the item's shelf were some kind of nuts, bombs, arrows, seeds, a slingshot and a shield. The shield caught Link's eye and he immediately asked the man how much it was.

"80 rupees." The shop attendant stated. Link's eyes bulged out of his head. _80 rupees!? That's ridiculous! But it's better than this piece of tree bark._ Link payed the man 80 rupees, he was now left with 40. Link knew he didn't need to buy the mysterious nuts because he had seen a couple in Kai's bag when he was searching for his ocarina, he then looked at the sling shot, thinking it might be useful.

"How much for the sling shot?"

"40 rupees." Link's eyes bulged out of his head again.

"40 rupees!? You've got to be joking!" the man's look told link that he wasn't joking. Link sighed and gave him the 40 rupees, took the sling shot and shield and left the store.

The moment he stepped foot outside the store, he was glomped on by Kai.

"where were you!? I was worried sick!" Kai cried out as snot dribbled from his nose. Link pried Kai from him and handed him a handkerchief.

"Ew Kai, here blow your nose. I don't want snot on my outfit." Kai took the handkerchief from him and blew his nose. He was about to hand it back when Link stopped him. "Uh, you keep it."

"where the heck have you been? We've been looking all over for you and Kai wouldn't stop crying, it was annoying!" Sari yelled at Link, irritated. Kai then noticed the new items Link was carrying.

"Hey Link, where did you get that shield and sling shot?" Kai asked while pointing to the sling shot in his hand and the shield on his back.

"I got it from the item shop."

"The item shop? And how much did they cost exactly?" Sari asked. Link hesitated a bit then answered while turning to the side.

"U-um, the sling shot cost 40 rupees and the shield cost….80 rupees?" Link told them as he gave them a nervous smile. Kai and Sari looked at each other then back at Link.

"H-hey Kai?"

"Y-yeah Sari?"

"How much was in the wallet you gave to Link?"

"120 rupees." Kai sighed and looked down. Sari started laughing in a creepy way, she then screamed as she made a grab for Link. Kai restrained her though.

"Let me go!"

"C-calm down Sari! He bought those items for a reason, right Link?" Kai looked at Link expectantly while Link just nodded. This seemed to calm Sari down a bit so Kai let her go. She then made a grab for Link and started to hit him. Her punches didn't seem to faze him though because of her size. Kai grabbed her again and held her in his hand.

"Hitting him won't solve anything. We need to find a way to make money fast." Kai said as he held Sari, she could do nothing but agree. Kai looked around and noticed a piece of paper with some kind of reward on it. Kai walked over to the piece of paper and tore it down from the wall, he then walked back to Link; paper in hand.

"Look at this, Link." Kai handed the piece of paper to Link and he read it. _Young swordsman's competition, ages 10-15, prize money 600 rupees! And a magic enhancerpendant._ Link read over the paper and a smile spread across his face.

"Good eye, Kai! With this prize money, we won't have to worry about having no money!" Link re-read the piece of paper. "It seems we have to sign up on the day."

"And when's that?" Sari asked.

"In 3 days." Kai started to freak out.

"I-in 3 days!? We don't have enough time to train though! Oh, what are we going to do!? We might lose! And there would be kids a lot older than us and-" Link put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Calm down Kai, I've got this. Besides, you're way older than anyone in this town! I don't think you will be having any age difference issues." Kai calmed down at this, then a thought hit him.

"Hold on Link, have you even used a sword before?" Link smiled at him.

"I guess I have a little experience." Sari looked at Link suspiciously. Seeing her suspicious look, Link laughed nervously. Kai didn't seem to notice anything though. Sari then saw Cecily and forced her way out of Kai's grip to meet her.

"Hey Cecily! So, did you find it?" Sari asked.

"Yes, I did, but there's a problem." Cecily stated. Link and Kai walked up to the two fairies.

"What kind of problem?" Link asked. Cecily sighed.

"The guards have the temple of time closed off, so no one can enter!" Cecily explained in defeat. Link, Kai and Sari gave each other worried looks.

"Then how are we going to get into the temple of time?" Kai questioned. Link put his hand on his chin in thought, then an idea came to him.

"I have an idea, but for this to work I'll need your help Kai." Kai looked at Link questioningly. "You know the young swordsmen's tournament?" Kai nodded, "well, on the day most of the guards should be focused with the tournament, so the security should be really loose that day."

"where are you going with this, Link?"

"All you need to do is sneak into the temple of time while security is weak and once you've seen the inside of the temple, you can use that teleportation magic you have!" Link explained.

"Oooooh." Kai realised what Link wanted him to do. "Wait, so you want me to break into the temple of time!?" Link quickly put his hand over Kai's mouth when a guard glanced at them. Link smiled at the guard. The guard shrugged it off and went back to his post. Link sighed in relief.

"You need to be quieter!" Link told Kai. Kai nodded his head, so Link removed his hand from Kai's mouth. "You don't have to worry about becoming a criminal. It's not like you're stealing anything!"

"Link's right. Besides, you will have me and Cecily with you!" Sari assured Kai. Kai looked at the green fairy and sighed.

"Okay."

"Good! Now we should probably find a place to stay the night. Oh, that's right! We don't have any money," Sari said accusingly at Link. Link merely put his head down in shame.

"Come on, Sari. Knock it off." Kai scolded the green fairy.

"Kai, can't you just use your fox magic to create rupees?" Cecily suggested. Kai gasped at her.

"Cecily! I thought you knew better. I can't just create money, that's forgery!" Kai crossed his arms and turned away from the pink fairy.

"I know Kai and I'm sorry, but we have no choice! Unless you want to sleep on the dangerous streets where you could risk getting mugged, we don't have a choice." Kai thought about his options and decided to listen to Cecily.

"Okay, I trust you." Kai then walked to a secluded area and when no one was looking, he used his fox magic to create a rupee. It wasn't the real thing of course, but it looked almost identical to a real rupee. Kai then walked back over to the group with a gold rupee.

"Here, 300 rupees." Kai handed Link the gold rupee. "It should last for about a week before it changes back to a normal leaf." Kai stated sadly. Link rubbed Kai's back in comfort and smiled gently at him.

"Don't worry Kai, I promise that this will be the last time you will ever have to do something like this. Besides, I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't have to buy the sling shot." Kai smiled at Link.

"It's okay, I don't blame you at all. At least you bought something useful. I probably would've wasted it on silly little trinkets." Kai and Link laughed, Sari and Cecily smiled.

"You see that Sari? They really have become good friends, haven't they?" Sari agreed with Cecily. The group then made their way to the closest inn and walked inside.

When they entered, the inn didn't look too fancy, but fancier than your average inn. Link and Kai looked around in awe.

"Wow, this inn sure does look fancy." Kai commented, Link walked up to the registration and asked for a room with two beds.

"Why aren't you just adorable." The registration Lady purred to Link. Link blushed at the comment. "that will be 100 rupees." Link handed the lady the gold rupee, just as she pulled out two silver rupees to give to Link as change, Link stopped her.

"Uh, keep the change." The lady smiled and winked at Link.

"Well aren't you the little gentleman." She handed Link the key and told him his number. He hurried over to Kai and grabbed his hand and speed walked to their room. When Link shut the door, he sighed in relief. Kai ran and jumped on one of the beds.

"Kai, don't go jumping on the beds, it's bad manners!" Cecily scolded Kai.

"Sorry Cecily." Kai apologized. Link laughed.

"You remind me of a mother scolding her son." Link commented to Cecily.

"Well, she did practically raise me for 100 years." Kai answered for Cecily. Cecily nodded her head.

Kai brought out his satchel and took some food from it and handed a sandwich that Maalon had packed for them to Link. Link took it gratefully and started eating. Kai then handed a berry each to Sari and Cecily and then got out a sandwich for himself. Once they had finished eating Link started to yawn.

"Tired?" Kai asked. Link nodded. Kai set up a basket on the table that was placed in the centre of the room for the two fairies to sleep, then headed to bed himself. Link did the same. It was quiet for a few moments, when Kai spoke.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"What will you do once you've gone to Hyrule castle?" Link thought about his answer carefully.

"I don't know to be honest. I might go back to where I originally came from."

"Where did you originally come from?"

"From the sea in a place that's nothing like this land." All, was quiet.

"Hey, Link?"

"*sigh* Yes Kai?" Kai hesitated a bit before asking.

"Will we still be friends when you leave?" Link sat up and looked at Kai.

"Of course we will still be friends, Kai. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know why. I guess I feel like once you leave, I'll never be able to see you again." Link flinched at this. Kai's feelings were spot on. "I'm worried you might even forget about me." This angered Link.

"I would never forget about you Kai!" At this point, Link was standing up. "Don't ever think like that. You're my best friend, Kai. If I had never met you, I probably wouldn't even be here right now." Kai smiled at what Link said. Link lay back down on the bed. "I owe you so much, and not for just saving me in the lost woods. You gave me everything I needed and you even gave me the experience of a lifetime. How could I ever forget all of this?"

"You don't owe me anything, Link" Kai turned and looked at Link. "you repaid your debt the moment I first met you." Link looked confused.

"How?"

"You gave me hope."


	6. the young swordsmen's tournament

Chapter 5: The young swordsmen's tournament

For the next few days, Link had been practicing his swordsmanship for the upcoming tournament just outside of castle town.

"Hya! hya! haaaaa!" Sari was starting to get irritated at all of Link's yelling, so she flew off into town. Cecily and Kai stayed behind to watch. Kai looked at the way Link thrusted his sword in front of him, he then thought back to last night.

" _hope?" Link asked questioningly. Kai nodded._

" _To be honest, before you came I had started to give up on humanity. I thought that all humans were evil, but then I met you and you changed the way I saw humanity." Kai told Link._

" _I don't get it, what made you hate humanity so much?" Kai hesitated before answering._

" _it's because I trusted a bad man a long time ago, I honestly thought he was a good person, but then he lied to me and I paid the price dearly."_

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts when Link came up to him and asked him something.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if I could have some water." Link repeated.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kai handed Link the canteen containing water. Link took a huge gulp of the water, then wiped his face and handed the canteen back to Kai.

"Thanks." Link then went back to swinging his sword, Cecily then noticed something.

"He sure is good at swinging that sword." Cecily commented. Kai looked at the way Link swung his sword.

"Well yeah, he did say that he had some experience."

"And look at those muscles!" Kai looked at Link's shirtless chest.

"What muscles? All I see is baby fat." Link had heard what Kai had said and yelled out a short 'hey!' Kai ignored him though. Kai then gave Cecily an odd look. "you're not drooling over Link, are you?"

"Wha? I am not drooling over him, I'm just saying that he seems to know more about swordsmanship than meets the eye." Cecily then fluttered up to Kai's face. "Think about it, a random boy just appears in the lost woods. There's got to be more to his story that he is not telling us!"

"I trust Link and if he's not telling us something, then there must be a reason as to why he isn't telling us anything."

"Don't make the same mistake twice Kai."

"What do you know, you weren't even there!" Kai shouted at Cecily. His shouting caused Link to halt his training. Cecily started to tear up and when Kai saw her sad face, his eyes immediately softened.

"I-I'm sorry, Cecily. I didn't mean to shout at you." Cecily wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

"No, I should apologize. I shouldn't have brought that up." Kai gathered Cecily in his hands and nuzzled his face against hers. Link watched them with a confused look, but smiled at the same time. He then resumed his training.

The day of the tournament had finally come and Link would finally put his plan into action. Link re-read the poster to find out where the sign-up table was, he then saw a bit of information that he had missed the last time he read the paper. _All participants 13 and under must have a parent/guardian signature to enter the contest._ Link smacked his forehead in frustration. How could he have missed such important information!? Kai heard Link groan in frustration and turned to him.

"What's the matter, Link?"

"It's just that I need a stupid guardian's signature to enter the stupid tournament!" Link crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. Kai snickered at Link as he picked up the crumpled piece of paper and flattened it. Link looked at Kai accusingly. "What's so funny!?" Kai only continued to snicker.

"Did you forget that I can change my appearance to anything I want?" Link's mouth opened in realisation. Kai grabbed a leaf out of his pocket and put it on top of his head and in a matter of seconds, Kai had grown into a full-grown man; beard and all. Link stared at Kai's appearance in shock, then it was his turn to snicker at him.

"What?"

"I-it's nothing, it's just that y-you look r-ridiculous!" Link was now full blown laughing at Kai, while Kai just crossed his arms and frowned at him.

"Come on, Link. We need to get you registered for the tournament." Link and Kai exited the inn they were staying at and walked over to the main square, where the sign-up table was. Link looked at line and groaned.

"The line looks really long!" Kai commented.

"Yeah, I know, but in order for our plan to work, we need to participate in this tournament." After half an hour past, Link and Kai finally made it to the front of the line.

"Finally…" Link muttered. Kai walked up to the registration attendant and filled out the paper work for Link to participate in the tournament. The attendant then handed Link a number and ushered him off so she could attend to the next person in line.

Link looked at his number which read 102. When no one was looking, Kai reverted back to his Hylian form. He then looked at the number which Link was and whistled.

"If that's your number, then there must be a lot of contestants." Kai commented as Link nodded his head in agreement.

"The number will go down after the preliminaries are over." Link looked around and noticed that Sari and Cecily were nowhere to be found. "Where are Sari and Cecily?"

"They're waiting for me at the temple of time."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess you better make your way over to the training grounds."

"Yeah." Kai then put out his hand for Link to shake.

"Good luck!" Link smiled and shook his hand.

"You too!" with that, Both Link and Kai went their separate ways.

Link then realised he didn't know where the training grounds were so he asked a nearby guard.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" The guard glanced at Link.

"What can I do for you, citizen?"

"I was wondering where the training grounds were." The guard smiled at Link.

"Are you by any chance participating in the young swordsmen's tournament?"

"Yes sir!" The guard pointed towards the castle.

"You'll want to head in the direction of the castle. One of the guards there should guide you to the training grounds."

"Thank you, sir!"

"No problem." Link bowed his head, then ran in the direction of the castle.

After about 20 minutes of running, Link had finally made it to the castle. He waited a few moments to catch his breath, then walked up to the gate entrance and saw people showing their number plates to the guard in front. Link then took out his own number plate and showed it to the guard. The guard nodded his head and gestured to follow the crowd of participants into the training grounds. Link nodded and followed the crowd.

In the training grounds, Link could see over 200 participants. As Link tried to get a better look, he was pushed to the ground by a boy that looked older than him.

"Move it, chump!" The older boy and his friends walked off without saying sorry or helping him up. Link glared at the older boy until someone put their hand out in front of him. Link looked at the hand, then at the person it belonged to. It belonged to a boy that also looked older, but with a kinder look to him. he had short bright red hair, emerald green eyes and tan skin. He wore a brown short-sleeved tunic with a light brown undershirt with light brown pants and brown ankle boots.

"Hey, you alright?" The older boy asked as he offered his hand to Link. Link took it gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm alright! Thanks." The older boy smiled at him and held out his hand.

"I'm Riku."

"I'm Link." Link and Riku shook hands.

"Cool name!" Link was about to thank him for the compliment, when the announcer showed up on the balcony. Everyone immediately quietened. The announcer cleared his throat before speaking.

"Welcome, young swordsmen! This day is a fine day indeed for the 100th young swordsmen's tournament. As you all know, this tournament is held once every year to honour the Hero of Time for his bravery and courage!" Crowd cheered when they heard him mention the Hero of Time.

"I didn't know that this tournament was held to honour the Hero of Time!" Link exclaimed.

"Well, of course it is. Ever since the Hero of Time showed us his courage and bravery at such a young age, he has inspired many young Hylians to become great swordsmen. That's why we hold this tournament every year." Riku explained to Link. Link showed a look of understanding. The announcer continued his speech.

"As you all know, this year's prize will be 600 rupees, a magic charm enhancer and a handshake with the King of Hyrule himself!" Everyone cheered once again. "First off, we'll start with the preliminaries. As you all know, we will only be accepting 60 contestants so if you lose even a single match in the preliminaries, you will be out of this tournament!"

"Woah, harsh!" Link commented.

"Well, yeah, they have to be." Riku said.

"To be fair, we will match each of the contestants with their age groups!" Link sighed in relief at this.

"Too scared to fight somebody older than you?" Riku asked when he saw Link's look of relief.

"It's not that, I'm just glad I won't be fighting you anytime soon." Riku laughed.

"To test how well you do when facing multiple enemies, you will fight in a battle royal and the last 10 standing will progress on to the next round!" The announcer stated. Link then heard some participants complain.

"A battle royal? Oh, I'll definitely lose!"

"Yeah, you never know who's going to attack you next." Almost half of the contestants were starting to complain.

"We shall now commence with the preliminaries starting off with the first division. If you want to leave, now is your chance." Some of the contestants started walking out of the door. Link then heard the guy that pushed him over earlier, yell out.

"Ha! You wimps! If you're just going to run away, then don't bother coming back ever again! You'll never be true swordsmen!" Link frowned at him.

"He is such a jerk!" Link commented.

"That's Ralph. He's 15 years old and comes from one of the noble families. Unfortunately, we're in the same age group." Riku sighed.

"That means your 2 years older than I am. I'm only 13." Riku smiled at Link.

"You're pretty good at handling a sword for your age." Riku commented. Link looked at him confusedly.

"But you've never seen me use a sword."

"I've seen you practising just outside of town. You were with a girl and two fairies." Link then had a look of realisation on his face.

"Oh, you mean Kai, Sari and Cecily. Kai's actually a boy." Riku looked at Link with a shocked expression.

"Seriously? But he looked like a girl!" Link laughed at this.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one that thinks that. When I first met him, I thought he was a girl too!" Riku and Link both laughed.

Meanwhile near the temple of time, Kai was crouched down behind a bush waiting for an opening to enter, but the guards wouldn't move from their positions. Kai groaned in frustration.

"Dammit, they're not moving!" Kai whispered to himself, "I need to find another way in."

"Why don't you just disguise yourself as a guard?" Cecily suggested.

"Oh, good idea!"

"Idiot." Sari muttered as Kai transformed himself into a guard.

"There! Whew, doing all these transformations is really starting to take its toll on me." Kai then stood up out of the bushes and walked casually over to the guards, one of the guards caused him to halt.

"What business do you have at the temple of time?" Kai started to sweat, then cleared his throat.

"I'm here under orders to guard the front door to the temple of time." The guard looked at Kai suspiciously.

"Show me your orders." Kai quickly used his fox magic to create a false order form, hoping that this would fool them. The guard took the piece of paper from Kai's hand and read over it, he then nodded his head.

"This seems legit, you may enter." Kai sighed in relief as the guards let him through. Once he was in his transformation gave out and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Kai!" Sari and Cecily called out and quickly dragged him behind a bush, out of the guard's earshot. Kai was panting heavily.

"Are you alright, Kai?" Cecily worriedly asked. Kai managed to nod his head.

"I'm *pant* *pant* fine." Kai panted. "I'm just low on magic is all."

"We'll rest here until you're up for it, okay?" Kai could only nod his head.

Back in the training grounds it was finally Link's turn for the preliminaries. He walked into the arena with all the other contestants in the same age group as him. He heard Riku call out to him.

"Good luck, Link!" Link gave him a thumbs up and stood tall. The announcer appeared.

"We are now in the 4th division, just like the other rounds, there will be a one hour time limit. We will stop the match when there are either 10 contestants left standing or the timer has run out. Begin!" a person hit a gong with a baton, signalling the battle royal had begun.

Every contestant had immediately charged at each other with their swords raised. Link had his sword posed, ready for battle. A contestant charged at him with his sword raised and swung down, Link parried his attack with his shield and then kicked him in the stomach to create some distance between them. Another contestant attacked Link from Behind, but Link saw this coming and blocked him with his shield and hit him on the side of his head with the flat side of his sword, knocking him unconscious. Link then turned back to his previous opponent and blocked just in time. Their swords clashed against each other as they battled for dominance. With one final push, Link managed to throw the contestant of balance and with one final swing, he knocked the participant's sword out of his hand, rendering him defenceless. Link continued to fight off contestants one after the other. Riku kept cheering for Link as he survived the onslaught of attacks from other contestants. After 20 minutes, there were only 15 contestants remaining.

Since there was less people remaining, the fighting became more intense. Link had to fight off two contestants that were larger than him. Link blocked both people with his sword and shield, he then did a black flip to avoid their oncoming attacks.

"Hey, come on! Two verses one doesn't sound very fair!" Riku yelled out from the bleaches. Link charged at the person on the right and waited for an opening. The participant raised his sword, remembering what Orca had taught him back on outset island, Link struck his opponent on the side with the flat side of his sword, knocking the wind out of him. Link then charged at the other participant and parried his attack. He then tripped the contestant from under his feet and struck him in the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious.

Link's former opponent then got back onto his feet and knocked Link to the ground. Link struggled to get back up, then another opponent came along and knocked the guy on top of him off. Link then heard the gong ring, signalling that the match was over.

"Time!" the announcer yelled out. "I will now announce the participants that will be moving onto the next round," the announcer was handed a piece of paper, "the participants moving on are numbers 32, 46, 48, 52, 57, 69, 85, 99, 102 and 113. Congratulations to all of those contestants that made it through the preliminaries!" The crowd cheered as Link gave a sigh of relief. He then saw Riku run up to him.

"You did it, Link!" Riku cheered. Link smiled at him.

"Yeah, guess I did." Riku gave Link a look.

"You guess!? Dude! You totally floored those other contestants!" Riku then looked back at the bleachers. "I didn't see your friend though. Is he just a spectator?" Link shook his head.

"No, he had something important to do, so he couldn't make the tournament."

"That's a bummer. Oh well. I thought you were awesome!" Riku exclaimed.

"Thanks, I'll definitely be there to watch your match!" Riku smiled at Link and Link did the same, they then high fived each other.

"You want to go watch the next match with me?" Riku asked.

"Sure!" Link and Riku sat in the bleaches together and talked while watching the 5th division's match.

Back at the temple of time, Kai finally had enough energy to progress with his mission. He crept out of the bush he was hiding behind after the guard had turned away and ran past him before hiding in another bush. He then waited for the next guard to look somewhere else. When the guard turned to his right Kai immediately made a run for it. He ran past the guard and into the temple of time, unfortunately the guard noticed him run into the temple of time. The guard grabbed Kai by his collar and held him up to his face.

"What do you think you're doing in here, you little punk!" the guard asked Kai intimidatingly. Started to sweat and gulped.

"I-I was just wanting to see what the temple of time looked like, sir." The guard looked at Kai suspiciously, then sighed. He then turned Kai around in his hand and showed him the interior. He then turned Kai back around to face him.

"There, you've seen the temple of time, don't go into places that are off limits any more got it?" Kai nodded his head. "Good, now scram!" Kai quickly high tailed it out of the temple of time, but little did he know, a mysterious woman was watching him.

Back at the arena, the 6th and final division was down to 13 contestants with Riku being one of them.

"Come on, Riku! You can do it!" Link cheered as Riku fought an opponent. Riku's blade and his opponents blade clashed together as they pushed against each other. Riku eventually over powered his opponent and pushed him down on the ground, he then kicked his blade off to the side and pointed his own sword at his opponent's throat. Riku smirked.

"I win." The gong was then heard, signalling the end of the match.

"I shall now announce the contestants that made it through the preliminaries!" the announcer cleared his throat. "13, 38, 39, 42, 47, 53, 60, 103, 131, 209! Congratulations on making it through the preliminaries! All of the other contestants that didn't make it through the preliminaries, good luck next year." All of the contestants that didn't make it through the preliminaries either went home or stayed behind to watch the rest of the tournament. "All of the remaining contestants please return to the training grounds for your next instructions." All of the remaining contestants headed to the training grounds for their next instructions. Link met up with Riku.

"Riku, you did great in the preliminaries!" Link exclaimed. Riku smiled bashfully.

"Thanks, Link!"

When they reached the training grounds, they saw a lot less people than the tournament started off with. The announcer appeared on the balcony.

"Once again, congratulations to you all for making it through the preliminaries! I would like to announce that you will all battle once today, even if you win. Those who win though will progress to the next round which will be held tomorrow. Each round will have a time limit of 10 minutes. So, good luck!" the announcer walked away from the balcony as two guards came with a board showing the contestants matches. Link and Riku pushed their way through the contestants and looked up at the board, looking for their numbers.

"Hey, Riku, what's your number?" Link asked.

"131, yours?"

"102." Link scanned the board until he finally saw his number.

"Found my number!" Link claimed.

"Me too! It seems I'm fighting number 13." Riku stated. Link looked back at the board.

"Well, I'm fighting number 77. Hm….doesn't seem like it's somebody that's in my division."

"Well, you better cross your fingers and hope it's nobody in my division." The announcer then called the first pair into the arena. "which battle are you in?"

"I'm in the 5th battle. You?"

"The 7th one." Riku started to walk towards the arena. "Let's go watch the matches together."

"Sure!" just as Link was about to walk towards the arena, he saw Sari fly towards Link at a great speed. "Sari!? What are you doing here!?" Sari flew up to Link's head and perched herself on Link's shoulder. "What about the mission?" Link whispered to Sari, hoping Riku hadn't heard him. Riku only watched him with interest though.

"Don't worry, we completed the mission." Sari stated coolly. "But Kai won't be able to teleport us into the temple of time just yet." Link scrunched up his face in confusion.

"why not?"

"Because he's low on magic." Riku then crept up behind Link.

"What are you two talking about?" Link and Sari jumped in surprise and Riku laughed. Link cleared his throat.

"We were just talking about flowers." Link lied. Riku raised his eyebrow at him, but didn't push it. He then looked at Sari with an intense stare.

"W-what?" Riku then grabbed hold of her and held her in front of him in awe.

"Wow! I've never seen a real fairy up close before!" Sari struggled in Riku's grip.

"Hey, let me go!" Riku finally let Sari go, she then flew up and hid behind Link.

"The match will be over soon, we better head on over to the arena now if we don't want to miss it." Link suggested. Riku agreed. "do you want to come, Sari?"

"I guess." With that, Link, Riku and Sari headed off to the arena. After watching 4 battles, it was finally Link's turn to battle.

Link entered the arena and waited for his opponent. Then a boy that looked younger than him walked on stage. The announcer then introduced Link and the younger boy.

"And now may I present from the 4th division, number 102 and from the 1st division, number 77!" When Link and the younger boy made eye contact, the boy immediately looked to the side. Link looked at him with confusion. The gong then sounded, starting the battle. Without hesitation, the young boy ran at Link with his sword raised, giving a war cry. Link's reflexes kicked in and he parried the young boy's sword. He didn't expect for the boy to hit his arm with his shield. Link cried out in pain as he dropped the sword. He then used his own shield to knock 77's sword out of his hand. Both participants made a grab for their swords and immediately parried against each other, taking turns in dealing blows. Link then saw an opening when 77 had swung down next to him. Link kicked his side, successfully knocking him out of the arena.

The gong sounded, ending the battle.

"And the winner is number 102!" the announcer announced.

77 got up and sniffled. Feeling sorry for him, Link walked over to the boy and held out his hand.

"You did really well for someone your age. I hope we can fight again someday." Link praised. 77 looked at Link and then his hand, he then took hold of his hand with a smile. Link and 77 shook hands as the crowed cheered.

Link then exited the arena and met up with Riku and Sari.

"congratulations on winning, Link!" Riku congratulated him.

"Yeah, good job, kiddo!" Sari agreed.

After watching the next match, it was Riku's turn.

"Well, wish me luck!" with that said, Riku entered the arena, ready to battle.

"And now may I present in the 6th division, number 131 and also in the 6th division, number 13!" the gong sounded, signalling the start of the battle. Riku and number 13 readied their stance, watching each other's movement. A few moments passed, then they charged at each other. It was so sudden that it threw Link of balance, even though he wasn't in the arena. Riku's and 13's swords clashed together and parried. Riku jumped back, as to avoid taking a blow from 13. 13 charged at Riku. Riku side stepped his swing and swung his sword down onto 13. 13 parried his attack and pushed him forward, causing Riku to lose balance. Riku fell to the floor and 13 jumped on him, pinning Riku down.

"Come on, Riku! You can do it!" Link encouraged. Riku found new strength and managed to shove 13 off of him. While 13 was recovering, Riku brought down his blade on 13's head with the flat side. 13 fell over and didn't get back up. The referee walked onto the arena to check if 13 was still conscious. He put his hand up in the air, signalling that 13 was indeed unconscious. The announcer nodded.

"It seems we have a winner, folks! And the winner is, number 131!" the crowd cheered at Riku's success. Riku saw Link waiting for him at the bleaches and walked over to him as the paramedics ran past him with a stretcher. They put number 13 onto the stretcher and headed off to the infirmary.

"Congratulations, Riku! You did great out there!" Link beamed at him.

"Heh, thanks." Sari then cleared her throat.

"If all the matches are over, then we should head back to Kai and Cecily. I'm pretty sure that they are waiting for us."

"Oh, that's right! I totally forgot!" Link exclaimed as he hit his head.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Riku asked.

"Sure, why not." Link, Riku and Sari headed back to the inn.

When they arrived, Riku looked up in confusion.

"An inn? Wait, so you don't live in castle town?" Riku asked, Link blinked at him.

"Of course I don't. what made you think that I lived here?"

"Well, it's just that by the way you handled your sword. I thought that your father might've been a knight or something and taught you how to use a sword." Link looked down solemnly.

"I lost both my parents at a young age and I don't remember much about them."

"Oh…" there was an awkward silence. Sari was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, how about we introduce you to Kai and Cecily!" Sari suggested, trying to dissolve the awkward silence. Link brightened up a bit.

"Yeah! I'll introduce you to them, Riku! I'm pretty sure Kai would love to meet you, come on!" Link guided Riku to the room they were staying at and opened the door. When Link and Riku walked in, Link could see Kai sleeping in bed, snoring away. Link was about to wake Kai up, but Cecily stopped him before he could.

"Ssshhhh! We don't want to wake him, he used a lot of magic today and is exhausted!" Cecily whispered.

"Oh, okay." Link tiptoed away from the bed, but tripped over Kai's satchel and fell over.

"Woah! Oof!" Kai stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his ruby red eyes. Cecily glared at Link and Link gave her a sorry look. Kai yawned and looked around the room with dazed eyes. His red eyes then met Riku's green ones and widened. Kai then jumped out of bed and ran over to Link.

"Link, who is this guy!?" Kai whispered a little too loudly.

"This is Riku." Link introduced. "Riku this is Kai and the pink fairy is Cecily. Link then noticed Riku was staring intensely at Kai. Riku then walked over to Kai and stood in front of him, Link then noticed that Kai was no longer in his Hylian form. Kai took a step back from Riku, but his back hit the wall. Riku reached for the top of Kai's head and started pulling on his ears.

"Are these real?" Riku asked. Kai howled in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow! Of course their real you stupid Hylian!" Kai pried Riku's hands from his head. Kai then rubbed his sore ears as he hissed at Riku. "I swear, all you humans are the same." Kai muttered to himself. Riku bent down to Kai and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I shouldn't have tugged on your ears." Kai looked sceptically at Riku, then accepted his apology. Kai and Riku both stood up and shook hands. Kai then turned to Link.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Kai asked.

"We met in the training grounds, someone knocked me over and Riku helped me up." Kai sighed at Link.

"Ah, true love at first sight." Link then hit Kai over the head.

"Don't say stupid things, stupid fox!" Link yelled.

"I've never seen your species before, what are you?" Riku asked Kai.

"I'm a Kitsune."

"A Kitsune? What's that?"

"Well, a Kitsune is a being that is made up of entirely magic and because of that, we Kitsune age a lot more slowly than normal humans do."

"Woah, so how old are you?"

"130." Riku fell over.

"130!? No way, you look at least 13!"

"Believe it or not, Kai really is 130. Kitsune age 10 times slower than human's do." Link stated. Riku could only stare at Kai in amazement. Kai then asked Link and Riku the question.

"So, how did the tournament go?"

 **AN: hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload chapters as quickly as I could before because school is starting. So, I might upload chapters every 2-3 days, it depends on what I have going on. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7 The sage of Time

Chapter 6: the sage time

The next morning, Link was getting prepared for his upcoming battles. Kai watched him practice with his sword in the early morning, Link practiced moves that used both his sword and shield. Riku then showed up.

"Morning!" Riku greeted.

"Morning, Riku!" Link greeted back. Kai just groaned.

"What, did you not want me here?" Riku inquired. Kai just shook his head.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm not a morning person." Kai slurred while yawning. Link rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, you didn't have to come out here with me." Link stated. Kai groaned at him. Sari then bounced off his head.

"Come on, kid. Stop being a sour fox." She then pulled Kai's cheek, trying to snap him out of his sleepy state. Cecily then came over and pulled on Kai's other cheek. The two fairies kept on pulling his cheeks until he finally swatted them away.

"I can still feel pain!" Kai cried out. He rubbed his sore cheeks. "Why does everyone want to pull on something that's attached to my body? What's next, are they gonna start pulling on my tail?" Sari and Riku then gave Kai a creepy smile. Kai sweat dropped at them. "W-what?"

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Riku said as he took a step towards Kai. Kai took a step back.

"I agree, Riku." Sari agreed, fluttering towards Kai. Kai took another step back. Kai then turned around and started running in the direction of castle town, with Sari hot on his heels. Riku stayed behind while laughing. He then walked over to Link with his blade in hand.

"Wanna spar?" Riku offered. Link took up his offer.

"Sure!" Link and Riku stood in a fighting stance across from each other. They both drew their swords and raced towards each other. Their swords clashed against each other as they sparred. Riku side stepped Link's attack and knocked his sword out of his hand and kicked him to the ground.

"Oof!" Riku laughed and helped Link up. "Thanks. Man, you're so good when it comes to using a sword." Link praised. Kai came back, covered in sweat. He saw Riku and Link laughing with each other.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked. Riku and Link's laughter died down.

"Oh, it's nothing." Riku chuckled. Kai frowned at Riku and walked towards Link.

"So, when are we going to commence with our plan?" Kai whispered to Link. Riku looked at them suspiciously while Kai smiled at him innocently. Link leaned towards Kai.

"We'll go through with it once the tournament is over." Link then saw Sari fly towards them in the distance. Sari landed on Kai's head.

"Shouldn't you two get going?" Sari gestured towards the direction of the castle.

"The tournament!" Link and Riku yelled simultaneously. They hurriedly gathered their things and raced off towards the castle.

"Come on, let's go watch the tournament." Cecily suggested. Sari nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Kai, Cecily and Sari ran after Link and Riku to the arena.

At the arena, Kai and Riku had trouble obtaining some seats. Finally, Kai saw some seats at the edge of the arena, with a perfect view of the battles that occurred the day before.

"It's a good thing that Link's and your matches didn't happen at the beginning of the day." Kai commented as he and Riku sat down in the bleaches. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Link's match should begin pretty soon and my match is after the next one." the two boys then heard the gong go off, signalling the battle had begun.

Link and Riku had won many battles against the other contestants until the time came when they had to verse each other.

"Finally, after witnessing many great battles, we are now in the Semi-finals! The four final contestants are from the 4th division, number 102 and from the 6th division, numbers 38, 103 and 131!" The crowd cheered as the numbers were announced.

"Alright! Link and Riku made it to the semi-finals!" Kai cheered. Sari and Cecily cheered along with Kai.

"I shall now announce who is fighting who! For the first battle, number 38 vs number 103! And in the second battle, number 102 vs 131! Good luck!" Link looked over at Riku and smiled towards him, but Riku didn't return his smile. Link turned towards Riku in confusion.

"What's wrong, Riku?" Link asked.

"Link, in the arena we will not battle as enemies nor friends. We will battle as rivals." Link then smirked at Riku, Riku was completely taken off guard by this.

"I know, that's why I want this to be a fair fight." Link stated. He then took out his hand.

"We're rivals!" Riku smirked and shook his hand.

"Rivals!" Ralph then walked up to them with a smug look on his face.

"It doesn't matter who wins because you're gonna lose this tournament either way!" Link glared at Ralph as he walked away. Riku then put his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you." Link sighed and nodded. He and Riku started walking towards the bleaches where Kai was waving at them.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Kai called out to them. "So, looks like you're both versing each other." Link and Riku nodded their heads. All three boys heard the gong sound and looked towards the arena. There, they saw Ralph going against another boy, looking to be the same age as Ralph. No sooner had the fight started, Ralph blocked number 103's sword with his shield and used his sword to cut his opponents arm, not enough to cut it completely off though. 103 cried out in pain, dropping his sword and shield as he nursed his injured arm as blood poured out. Ralph wasted no time in kicking him, he kept on assaulting number 103 until he was bashed and beaten unconscious. The gong sounded, ending the battle.

"The winner is, Ralph! Someone get this boy a paramedic!" the crowd booed at Ralph while he just scoffed at them and walked of the arena. The paramedics hurried onto the arena to aid the fallen swordsman.

"I'm going to go and help them!" Cecily claimed as she flew off to the boy's aid.

"That was horrible!" Kai said horrified. Riku nodded his head.

"And to think that one of us has to fight him in the finals." Riku then turned towards Kai. "So how is Cecily going to help him? does she have healing powers or something?" Kai turned to Riku and nodded his head.

"Yes. You see, there are different types of fairies. Pink fairies can often heal wounds and injuries, while green fairies are forest fairies, blue fairies are navigation fairies. There are some rare types of fairies though, for example; yellow fairies are fairies of light and dark purple fairies are fairies of shadow. Do you understand?" Riku scratched his head.

"I think so. Hey Link! Do you have any idea what Kai was talking about? Link?" when Riku looked at Link, Link had a look of horror and anger on his face.

"That stupid arrogant selfish brat! He's not a true swordsman!" Link yelled out in frustration. Riku calmly put his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down."

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when that snobby brat thinks he can do whatever he wants.! Swordsmen are supposed to help the weak, not beat them up so bad that they can't even move anymore!"

"Listen Link, not all swordsmen are good people. I agree with what you said, but this was a battle. At least he didn't do this type of thing towards an innocent bystander." Link sighed and considered what Riku said.

"You're right, but still! He didn't need to go so far."

"Um, I don't know much in the ways of the sword, but I know that you can beat him in a sword fight, Link. The both of you can!" Kai encouraged. Link and Riku smiled at Kai.

"Well, we'd better head down to the arena for our fight then." Riku said as he got out of his seat and started walking down the arena, Link followed suit.

Link and Riku stood in the arena opposite sides of each other, waiting for the gong to ring.

"Remember, no holding back!" Riku told Link.

"Same to you!" not a moment later, the gong rang, signalling the start of the battle. Riku charged at Link and thrust his sword at him, Link side stepped his thrust and aimed for his stomach with the hilt of his sword. Riku however, saw this coming and stopped Link's blow with his shield. He then attempted to trip Link with his foot, Link did a backflip to avoid the tripping and created some distance between him and Riku.

"Come on, Link!" Kai cheered. "You can do it!" Link and Riku didn't take their eyes off each other. Link ran towards Riku hoping to catch him off guard, Riku also ran towards Link and their swords clashed together as they fought for dominance. Since Riku had a bigger build than Link did, Link was getting pushed back. An idea then came to his head. Link allowed Riku to push him back and when he had reached to the point where he would fall over, he slid under Riku, catching him off guard. Link then jumped up and swung his sword down on Riku's head. Dazed, Riku tried to fend off Link, but Link had the advantage. He threw his sword up in the air, successfully drawing Riku's attention away from him, even if it was for a second. Link then pushed his shield into Riku, successfully pushing him closer to the edge of the ring.

Before he could fall off, Riku grabbed Link's arm and swung himself over Link's head, picking up Link's sword in the progress.

"What are you gonna do without your sword!" Riku taunted him.

"This!" Link placed his shield in front of his body and ran towards Riku's shield. He picked it up and placed both shields in front of him. Link then ran towards Riku. Riku swung the sword in his right hand at Link, then his left. Link parried both attacks and did something Riku didn't see coming, he pulled his head back and head butted Riku. Riku dropped Link's sword, taking this opportunity, Link picked up his sword and kept swinging at Riku, forcing him towards the edge of the arena. Once he and Riku were at the edge of the arena, Link pushed Riku and himself off the arena. As soon as Riku's body hit the ground, the gong was rung, ending the match.

"Time! Wow, was that an intense battle! The winner of this match is, number 102!" the crowd cheered as Link got up. He then offered his hand to Riku with a smile. Riku smiled as well and took his hand gratefully. Kai then ran over to Link and Riku and tackled them both to the ground.

"Ha, ha! You two were great! I was practically falling out of my chair watching you two!" Kai exclaimed. Link and Riku laughed. Sari and Cecily showed up, agreeing as well.

"Ah, Cecily. How's contestant 103?" Link asked.

"Oh, he'll be just fine. I managed to heal most of his wounds, he's only left with a minor concussion." Cecily stated. Link sighed in relief.

"that's good."

"so, when's the final battle?" Sari asked.

"In 15 minutes." Link answered. Kai then offered Link and Riku some water.

"Thanks." They both said while taking the water gratefully.

After Link's 15-minute break, he was called back to the arena. Link got up from where he was sitting and headed into the arena. Link saw Ralph at the other side of the arena and immediately glared at him. Ralph only smiled at Link smugly.

"Here we are folks, at the finale of the tournament. Who will win? Will it be number 38 or number 102? Who knows, you will have to wait and see the outcome of this tournament. And, begin!" the gong sounded, signalling the start of the battle. Ralph and Link charged at each other with looks that could kill and let their swords clash.

"You better just give up now, you're gonna lose anyway." Ralph clenched out, trying to push Link back. Link gritted his teeth.

"there's no way in hell I'll give up!" With a surge of strength, Link pushed Ralph back and jumped back to create some distance between himself and Ralph. _Dammit, got to admit he is pretty strong!_ Link held up his shield in front of him in a defensive stance when he saw Ralph charging at him. Link kept dodging his attacks with ease. _His moves are completely random! It reminds me of my battle with Ganondorf!_ Link dodged Ralph's next attack, causing him to get angry.

"That's it! Come here you little punk!" Ralph then made a lunge for Link, but Link was faster than he was and sidestepped him. Ralph ended up falling face first onto the ground. He then threw his shield at Link. Link blocked the throw with his shield, then realised he made a fatal mistake. Ralph had run up to Link while he threw his shield towards him and knocked Link almost off the edge. Ralph then forced Link closer and closer to the edge, with Link struggling to get out of his grip.

"Link!" Kai, Riku, Sari and Cecily called out.

"Ha, ha, ha! This match is mine!" Ralph laughed.

"I don't think so!" Link clenched out and slid under Ralph just like he had done with Riku. Link then used his back to force Ralph off the arena using Ralph's strength against him. Ralph fell out of the arena with an 'oof', sat up and rubbed his head. The gong sounded, ending the battle.

"And we have a winner! The winner of this year's young swordsmen's tournament is, number 102, Link!" the crowd cheered for Link as he rubbed his head bashfully. He then walked over to Ralph and offered his hand to him, but Ralph swatted his hand away and stood, then ran out of the arena. The King of Hyrule then came with two guards behind him. Link's body stiffened when he saw him. it was King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule! Link immediately began to tear up as he thought of the King of Red Lions.

The King walked up to Link and held out his hand, but instead of taking his hand, Link hugged the King. The guards were about to tear him away from the King, but he raised his hand, stopping the guards assault. Realising what he was doing, Link let go of the King and bowed down. The King chuckled at him.

"Stand, young one." Link did as he was told. The King grabbed the sack of rupees and the magic enhancer charm and handed them both to Link. "Congratulations on winning the young swordsmen's tournament. You are the spitting image of The Hero of Time." Link took the sack of rupees and the charm gratefully. The King then shook Link's hand and left with the two elite guards trailing behind him. Link was about to call out to him, when Kai and Riku called his name.

"Link!" Kai and Riku called as they ran up to Link.

"You did it, Link! You won the tournament!" Kai cried out as he hugged Link.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Riku congratulated him. Link smiled at the both of them.

"I couldn't have done it without the both of you guys." Link exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You so could have done it without me!" Kai stated. Link shook his head in disagreement. Sari then flew up and whispered into Link's ear.

"Don't you think it's about time to commence with our plan?" Sari inquired. Link shook his head.

"Not yet."

"So, are you gonna celebrate?" Riku asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't. We have to do something really important." Link claimed.

"Oh, then I guess I won't be seeing you for a while." Riku stated sadly. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Link. You too Kai, Sari, Cecily. I hope we meet again someday."

"Yeah." Link hoped. Kai started to cry.

"Aw, come on Kai, don't cry" Riku told Kai. Kai then ran up to Riku and hugged him, this shocked Riku, but then he smiled and hugged Kai back. He then opened his arms towards Link and Link ran and hugged him. they let go of each other.

"Well, I better get going. See you around." With that, Riku ran off towards castle town. Link sighed, then he turned towards Kai.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked. Link nodded his head, he then handed Kai the magic enhancer. Kai looked at it confused.

"So you don't burn on too much magic fuel." Kai nodded in understanding.

"Okay, gather around me and I'll teleport us into the temple of time." Link, Sari and Cecily gathered around Kai as he muttered an unknown language. A green wind then swirled around the group. When the group opened their eyes, they found themselves inside the temple of time.

In the temple of time was a pedestal with three gems sitting atop them. One was green, the other was red and the third was blue. They somehow stayed afloat in place. Link walked up to the pedestal when suddenly, a bright light appeared. Link and company covered their eyes at the blinding light. when Link opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful woman. She had long midnight blue hair that reached her ankles and blue-bell eyes. She had pink lips and fair skin, she wore a long white dress that was short at the front and cascaded behind towards her hind legs. The dress showed her delicate shoulders and had sleeves that hid her hands. She wore pure white sandals with the straps rapped around her legs. She had long ears, making her a Hylian.

"Greetings o young ones." Her voice was silky smooth as she spoke.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am Raura, I was once known as the sage of time." Raura answered in a delicate tone.

"The sage of time?" Link had never heard of the sage of time before now.

"Yes, I was the guardian of the seal of the seven sages."

"Was?" Kai asked questioningly, as he walked up to her and Link.

"Yes, as you can see, I am now deceased." Raura stated sadly. She then looked towards Kai. "please, show me your true form." With a flick of a wrist, Kai's Hylian ears had been replaced with his fox ears and his tail had appeared. Kai stared at the woman astonished.

"H-how did you?" Raura merely chuckled.

"I knew who you were the moment you first stepped into the temple of time." Link then brought Raura's attention back to him.

"What happened to make you deceased?" Link asked. Raura looked into the distance with a pained look.

"I was murdered by the one known as the demon king." Link and Kai gasped in shock.

"You were slain by Ganondorf!? When?" Link asked. Raura looked back at Link and Kai.

"On the day when the King of Hyrule moved the blade of evil's bane, the master sword, into Hyrule castle."

 _The King of Hyrule entered the temple of time with three sacred stones and the ocarina of time._

" _Sire, are you sure this is a wise choice?" Raura asked the King of Hyrule._

" _Yes, I'm sure. Now once I place these three stones onto the pedestal, the doors of time should open. When they do, I want you to pull the sword from its pedestal and move it to the sacred room in the castle." Raura bowed down to the King._

" _As you wish, my King." The King placed the three sacred stones onto the pedestal and played an ancient song. The doors of time then opened, revealing the master sword. Raura gracefully walked towards the blade of evil's bane and pulled it from its pedestal. A rumbling was then heard as darkness pooled out of the pedestal. Raura gasped as the darkness continued to pour out. She then turned towards the King, handing him the master sword._

" _Hurry, you need to quickly place the master sword in the sacred chamber! I'll hold off this malice while you do." The King of Hyrule quickly made his way to the castle on horse-back. Meanwhile, Raura was fighting off the darkness inside the temple of time. The darkness then formed into a blade and struck Raura through the chest. Wounded, she used the last of her power to seal the darkness away into the sacred chamber as the King placed the sword into the new pedestal. With the darkness temporarily sealed, Raura collapsed onto the ground as blood gushed out of her wound. She started to lose consciousness and in her final breath, she whispered._

" _Let my champion come soon."_

Link and Kai remained silent after Raura finished her sad tale.

"Wow, you're really bad at your job." Kai commented. Link then swatted him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Sorry, that was insensitive of me." Kai apologized. Raura smiled at him.

"I'm so glad I chose you." Kai then looked at her confusedly.

"Chose me for what?" Raura looked at him sternly.

"The seal that locks the darkness away will not hold forever.We need a new sage of time," Raura paused, then continued, "I need you to be my champion, Kai. I need you to become the new sage of time!" Kai looked at her shocked.

"M-me!? Become the sage of time!? Sorry, no can do." Kai rejected.

"You are the only one with enough power to be the sage of time!" Raura was looking desperate. "Listen Kai, there is only one species that can handle the power of the sage of time and that is the Kitsune tribe. You are the sole survivor of the Kitsune tribe and have great power." Kai looked at Raura as if she were crazy.

"Great power? Yeah right! I only know, like, three spells! How is that power!?" Raura looked at Kai sadly. Link nudged Kai in the side.

"Ow, what?"

"You should just accept that you're the new sage of time, Kai." Kai shook his head at Link. Raura then sighed.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Kai looked back at Raura.

"Remember what?"

"How you escaped Ganondorf's wrath." Kai stiffened when he heard the demon king's name. "You had used your powers to teleport to safety. Before you escaped though, Ganondorf had shot an orb of darkness into you, sealing away most of your powers. The three magic spells that you were left with were spells granted by the three great fairies of Hyrule. Nayru's love, Din's flame and Farore's wind." Kai put his hand to his chest. Then a thought came to him.

"Hold on, you say that the Kitsune tribe is the only race that could handle the powers of the sage of time. Then how come you look Hylian?" Link also realised this.

"Kai's right. How come you look Hylian?" Link inquired.

"I am hardly considered a Hylian. I was created by the ancient goddess, Hylia and have been here, protecting the master sword, since the beginning of the master sword's birth. I was merely given this look, I am actually a deity." Raura stated. Link and Kai looked at her in shock.

"So, what happens if I become the sage of time?" Kai asked.

"You will be bound to this duty for the rest of your life."

"Oh, yeah that sounds really assuring." Kai said sarcastically. Raura looked at Kai with a look of melancholy.

"I am so sorry, Kai. I never wanted to put this burden on you, but you were the only one that I could turn to." Kai looked at Raura's sad look and gave in.

"Sigh, fine, I'll be your champion. I'll fulfil my duty as the new sage of time." Raura smiled at Kai.

"I know this is hard for you to accepted. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart." A ball of light then emerged itself from Raura's chest and floated over to Kai. "Absorb that orb. By absorbing it, you will have accepted the powers and the roll of the sage of time." Kai hesitantly touched the orb, it then went inside of him. Kai waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"Nothing happened." Kai stated.

"You don't feel the effects of the orb just yet. You have to give it time."

"Okay so what do I do now?"

"You will need to travel to the temples of the seven sages to break the curse by defeating the darkness in each of them." Kai then slowly turned to Link.

"L-link, you'll be with me, right? Right?" Link nodded his head. Kai sighed in relief. Raura turned her gaze towards Link.

"I can sense that you are not from this time. Are you?" Link remained silent. Kai looked at Link.

"Link, what does she mean by that?" Link remained silent.

"I understand." Raura decided not to say anything more. She then started to dissolve. "It looks like my time is up." Kai and Link gasped.

"W-wait! Raura! I need you to tell me how to get home!" Link called out to her.

"And I need you to tell me where to go!" Kai yelled out.

"Head to the forest temple in the lost woods. And as for you Link, you shall find your way home once you have helped Kai regain his former powers. Farewell, I leave Hyrule's fate into your hands." After those final words, Raura had dissolved into nothing. Link and Kai looked at where the former sage of time had once stood. Kai then used Forore's wind to teleport him, Link, Sari and Cecily to the entrance of castle town. Kai and Link remained silent.

"How about we quickly buy a few supplies with the money Link won. We need more food anyway and it would be wise to buy a couple of potions." Cecily suggested. Kai and Link agreed and headed towards a food stall. Link looked at all the types of food there was. He then grabbed some bread, meat, cheese, apples and picked up some carrots for Epona. He then paid for the items with them coming to a cost of 85 rupees.

Meanwhile, Kai had gone into the potion shop, looking for some red potions and green potions. Kai walked up to the shop attendant.

"Excuse me, can I please purchase 2 red potions and 2 green potions?"

"Sure! That will come to a total cost of 110 rupees with the red potion costing 30 rupees each and the green potion costing 25 rupees each." Kai handed the man the money, collected his things and left the shop. Link and Kai had a total of 405 rupees left. Link and Kai met up at the gate entrance. Kai saw Link saddling up Epona with his two fairy friends. He then walked over to them.

"So, are you ready?" Kai asked, Link nodded.

"Yep! Let's make our way to Kokiri forest." And with that, Link and Kai boarded Epona and rode off towards Kokiri forest.


	8. Chapter 8 forest temple

Chapter 7: the forest temple

5 hours had past, since Link and co had left castle town on horse-back. Night had fallen upon Hyrule by the time they had reached Kokiri forest. Link got off Epona and guided her into Kokiri forest. The young Kokiri ran up to Epona, wanting to play with her. Kai got off Epona as the Kokiri started to play with her. Link, Kai, Sari and Cecily walked to Kai's house. When they entered, Kai immediately collapsed onto his bed. Link sat down on a chair, exhausted. Sari and Cecily landed in their basket and fell asleep. Link started to feel sleepy and Laid his head onto the table. Kai saw Link lay his head on the table, he then got up and moved Link over to his bed so Link would have more comfort while sleeping. Kai then walked over to a hammock that was put away in his cupboard and grabbed it out, then set it up. Once the hammock was set up, Kai laid down on it and fell asleep.

The next morning, Link woke up feeling refreshed and fully rested. He saw Kai sitting on his hammock with his hands on his chest and a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kai" Link asked. Kai's head shot up at the sound of Link's voice. He then looked back down.

"It's nothing." Link scrunched up his face at Kai.

"You're a terrible liar, Kai. It's obviously nothing." Link got up and walked over to Kai. "Come on pal, tell me what's bugging you." Kai sighed and reluctantly decided to tell Link what was troubling him.

"Well, it's just, what if I'm not cut out to be the sage of time. What if I mess it up. What if I can't seal the darkness that Raura was talking about. What if-" Link put his hand up to Kai's mouth, preventing from saying anything else.

"Calm down, I'm pretty sure you'll be a great sage." Link encouraged. Kai still didn't look so sure, Link then put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Relax, Kai. I'll be by your side the entire way." Link assured the Kitsune. Kai smiled at Link and then stood up with a determined look.

"You're right, Link! I'll become the greatest sage of time ever!" Kai yelled out determinedly. Sari then threw her mini pillow at Kai's head.

"Would you shut up!? I'm trying to sleep!" Sari yelled.

"Sorry." Kai apologized. Sari sighed and waved him off.

"Well, I'm awake now, so no use crying over spilt milk." Sari quoted. Cecily yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's all this yelling about?" she asked while yawning.

"Kai just being an idiot." Sari answered. Kai brushed his hair then put it up in his usual low ponytail. He then turned to the group.

"Come on guys, get ready! We need to leave for the forest temple as soon as possible!" Kai urged. Link washed his face and got his equipment ready, Sari and Cecily waited for Link and Kai. After putting on his cap, Link, Kai, Sari and Cecily headed towards the lost woods.

After going through the final tunnel, Link and co had finally made it too the maze. Just as Link was about to progress, Kai halted his movements, causing Link to look at him in confusion. Kai sniffed the air and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I can smell an evil presence lurking here." Kai claimed as he hid behind the wall and looked around the corner. He then immediately straightened. "There is some type of monster walking through the maze!" Kai exclaimed. Link looked around the corner and saw a monster wearing armour and holding a big spear.

"We've got to get around it somehow." Link put his hand on his chin in thought then an idea came to him. "Maybe the slingshot might work." Link entered the maze with his slingshot posed.

"Link! What do you think you're doing!? Do you wanna get killed!?" Kai whispered. Link ignored him and shot at the monster. This had no effect on it though, but it did gain its attention. It turned around and charged at Link with its spear posed. Link ran and turned the corner. The monster ran into the wall and became dazed. Kai, terrified, threw a ball of fire at the monster causing it to catch fire. The monster screamed in pain and ran to the nearest water source which was at a dead end of the maze. Using this chance, Kai ran to where Link was. Link looked around the corner and saw another one of the spear monsters. He and Kai waited for it to divert its attention somewhere else and then ran down the corridor and turned left. Link and Kai stopped in time just as another speared monster walked passed.

"Geez, why is there so many monsters?" Kai questioned as he and Link snuck past the large monster. They turned another corner and saw another speared monster, luckily this monster was facing the other direction. When Link and Kai ran up the first flight of stairs, they saw a bigger version of the speared monsters. Link and Kai immediately hid on the stairs.

"What are we going to do Link? This one is bigger than the others and it doesn't look like it's gonna move any time soon." Kai said as he looked at the monster.

"I've got an idea, but you're not gonna like it."

"I have a feeling that you're right, but tell me anyway."

"Well I was thinking that if you and I ran on both sides of it and avoid its attack, then we can make it through to the forest temple." Kai looked at Link shocked.

"Are you serious!? We'll die!"

"Well what other choice do we have?"

"And what happens if it follows us, huh?" Link paused.

"Then I need you to shoot one of your fireballs at it to draw it away from here." Link then stood up, ready to run. "Ready?" Kai sighed and stood up as well.

"I swear, if we die, I'm blaming you!" Kai shouted as he ran towards the monster. Link followed suit. The monster roared as it saw Link and Kai and swung down its hammer. At the last minute, Link and Kai jumped to the side and dodged its attack as a gust of wind blew in the direction the hammer struck. Link and Kai ran up the stairs and into the front of the forest temple. Link and Kai saw Sari and Cecily waiting at the entrance of the forest temple.

Link and Kai gaped at them. Sari looked at them with an odd look.

"What took you so long?" Kai got an angry look on his face.

"What took us so long!? Where the hell were you guys!?" Kai yelled. Sari scoffed at Kai.

"We were waiting for you and Link here, did something happen while you were in the maze?" Cecily asked. Link and Kai shuddered at the memory, they immediately looked behind them to see if the monster had followed them; It didn't. Two boys sighed in relief. Link looked up at the forest temple and groaned.

"What is it, Link?" Kai asked. Link pointed to the broken stairs which once lead to the forest temple.

"How are we supposed to get into the forest temple when the stairs are broken?" Link sighed in frustration. Kai tried to come up with a way in, but couldn't think of anything. Cecily fluttered up to Kai.

"Can't you just teleport into the forest temple?" Kai shook his head.

"I can only teleport into places that I have been to or at least seen before." Cecily looked down in thought, then her face lit up.

"I've got it!" Link, Kai and Sari looked at Cecily perplexed.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Well, I heard that a long time ago, the hero of time had left the items that he had gained on his journey in various temples. He should have left some type of item that you can climb high places with, since the stairs leading to the forest temple were broken even before his time."

"An item that allows you to reach high places?" Kai wondered.

"A hook shot!" Link claimed. "The hero of Time must have used a hook shot!"

"Link, you're a genius!" Kai exclaimed. "But where would we find a hook shot?"

"The Kokiri might know." Sari suggested. Link and Kai groaned.

"But that would mean…"

"Going through those monsters again." Link finished off Kai's sentence. Sari rolled her eyes.

"You idiots! Kai can just teleport you and himself to Kokiri forest." Link and Kai had a look of realisation on their faces. Kai cleared his throat.

"W-well, I guess we'll see you later."

"uh huh." Sari scoffed. Kai then muttered some ancient words and a green wind appeared around him and Link and they disappeared in the flash of an eye.

Link and Kai then appeared at the entrance of Kokiri forest.

"So, who should we ask first?" Link asked.

"Hm, we could try talking to the know it all brothers." Kai suggested. He and Link then walked over to a small house that was situated on the edge of a small hill with a fence on the edge to prevent anyone from falling. Kai knocked on the wall and heard someone say 'come in'. he and Link entered the house and saw 3 Kokiri boys that looked the same.

"Why if it isn't the fox boy." One of the brothers chortled.

"I'm a Kitsune!" Kai exasperated. The three brothers chuckled, making Kai seethe in anger. Link put his hand on Kai's shoulder, calming him down. Kai took a breath.

"So, what brings you to our humble abode?" The other brother asked.

"I was wondering if any of you knew about a hook shot the Hero of Time might have left behind." Kai asked the three brothers. The three brothers put their hands on their chins in thought.

"Didn't the hero of time leave a treasure of some sorts in the lost woods?" one brother questioned the two other brothers.

"Yeah, you're right!" the two brothers said simultaneously.

"The lost woods? Got it." Link and Kai then headed to the lost woods.

"Ah, damn, I forgot to ask them which part of the lost woods!" Kai groaned as he smacked his forehead. Link then started to walk through the tunnels, Kai turned and ran to catch up with Link. "Hey, Link! Wait up!"

Link appeared in a part of the forest where he could see the bridge leading from Kokiri forest to Hyrule field. At the end of the short meadow, Link saw a large brown chest. Link climbed down the ladder that was placed at the edge of the ledge and walked over to the chest. When he opened it, he saw a blue hook shot. Link picked up the hook shot just as Kai dropped down from atop the ledge.

"Geez Link, you should stop running off so much!" Kai exasperated as he ran to Link, he then saw the hook shot in Link's hands. "You found the hook shot! But how?" Link shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just found myself here." Kai looked at Link sceptically, but shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how, we should get back to the forest anyhow." Kai muttered the spell's incantation, he and Link then disappeared and reappeared at the forest temple.

"Ugh, finally!" Sari exasperated. Link frowned at Sari.

"We didn't take that long." Link then looked for somewhere for the hook shot to hook onto, he then noticed a wooded tree just over the entrance to the forest temple. Link aimed the hook shot at the old wooded tree and pressed a button that caused it to fire. It hooked onto the wood, Link then opened his free arm outward.

"Hold onto me, Kai." Kai did as told and put his arms around Link's neck, Link put his arm around his waist and pressed the button on the hook shot, causing it to pull the two boys up. Once their feet landed on the pavement, Sari and Cecily flew up to them as Link retracted the hook shot. The group then entered the forest temple.

When they walked in, they heard a howl and two wolf like monsters appeared out of the ground.

"Oh no, wolfos!" Cecily cried out. Kai's face grew pale and before he could run out of the temple, Sari grabbed his pony tail and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't. you're staying right here." Sari said as she pulled Kai to the ground. Link drew his sword and shield and charged at the two wolfos, he then began fighting them off.

"Kai, you have to help him!" Cecily cried, Kai looked at Link with a scared look in his eyes.

"B-but I'll get torn to shreds!"

"Help him!" Sari and Cecily yelled. Sari then forced Kai towards one of the wolfos. The wolfos then charged at Kai, Kai summoned a fireball and shot it at the monster, setting it on fire and burning it alive. Link swung his sword at the second wolfos when it dropped its guard and killed it. With both wolfos dead, Link, Kai, Sari and Cecily walked through the door leading into a hallway.

"Whew, that was scary. Let's just get this over with, I hope nothing else pops up." Kai said as he walked through the hall. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant spider slid down at Kai making his heart skip a beat. Kai fell down and looked up the spider. "Skulltula!" Kai yelled and shot a fireball at it, his attack however, had no effect. Link waited for it to show its back, when it did, Link swung his sword down and killed it. With the skulltula dead, Kai shakily got up and hugged Link.

"I am so glad that you're with me!" Kai cried as he clung to Link with a death like grip. Link sweat dropped and pried Kai's hands from him, he then started walking towards the end of the hall with Kai following closely behind. In the next room, there were 3 doors with stairs leading up to two of them. The other one was situated on a balcony. In the middle of the room were 4 lit torches, each of them being a different colour, blue, red, green and purple. When Link approached them, the 4 flames turned into ghosts and disappeared.

"D-d-did you see that? G-g-ghosts!" Kai screamed as he coward behind Link. Sari sighed.

"You idiot! Those where just poes!" Sari yelled as she hit Kai on the head. Cecily fluttered over to the pedestal that had sunk into the ground.

"Hm, it seems that those flames were required for that pedestal to stay up." Cecily stated.

"I don't get it, what's that pedestal good for?" Kai asked, Sari looked like she wanted to hit Kai.

"I don't think that was a pedestal." Link muttered. Kai had heard him anyway.

"What do you think it is then?" Kai asked. Link walked closer to the area the pedestal once stood.

"I think it was an entrance of some sorts." Link said as he pushed his foot down on the roof of the pedestal.

"Well, if we need to light the torches, then leave it to me!" Kai said as he lit the four torches with his fire magic, nothing happened. Kai frowned. "I don't get it, why didn't anything happen?"

"I think the flames those four poes carried is required to lift the pedestal." Cecily claimed. Kai pouted. Link started walking towards the door on the left, Kai and the two fairies followed. The door opened to a small hallway, Kai looked up to see a skulltula and grinned.

"Ha, ha! You can't fool me this time, stupid spider!" Kai yelled. Link then approached the spider, causing it to slide down in front of him. Link quickly dispatched the spider and walked through the door at the end of the hallway with Kai and the two fairies following. On the other side of the door was a floating skull with wings, covered in blue flames. Link swung his sword down, instead he got burned.

"Ouch!" Link cried out in pain and held his burnt hand.

"That's a bubble, guard against its blue flame with your shield!" Cecily exclaimed. Link did as told and when the bubble hit the shield, its flames died out. Link took this opportunity to cut down the bubble. Link sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Cecily." The group then started to climb the ladder placed at the ledge in front of the door. They then climbed up another ladder on the right, then turned left twice and reached a huge blue block that led up to another ledge.

"Kai, I need you to give me a boost, then I'll pull you up." Link said. Kai nodded and boosted Link onto the blue block, Link then pulled Kai up. This continued two more times until they turned to a right and climbed up a ladder. They turned another right and saw a door with an eye above it.

"I wonder what that eye does." Sari wondered out loud. Two other bubbles then appeared out of nowhere, Link did the same thing he did with the first bubble with the two other bubbles and disposed of them. Link and Kai then walked through the door and entered a twisted hallway.

"Holey moley, look at this hallway!" Kai gushed in awe.

"Yeah! It looks so twisted!" Link looked on in awe. Link and Kai carefully made their way through the hallway, but never found themselves falling. Once they reached the other side, they saw two pillars and a door situated on the right. Link and Kai jumped onto each pillar while Sari and Cecily flew to the door. With one final leap Link and Kai made it to the door in one piece.

"Whew, that was quite the jump, wasn't it?" Kai sighed. He and Link then entered through the door, into a room with a picture of the red ghost that took the red flame. As Link and Kai approached it, the picture disappeared and a laughter could be heard. Kai shuttered at the creepy laugh. Link and Kai then walked down the stairs on the left and saw another painting. Like last time, when they approached it, the painting disappeared followed through with the same creepy laugh. They ignored the third painting and continued down the steps.

When they reached the bottom, the group saw a door with a torch next to it and went through it. When the group entered, bars covered the door. Link quickly looked back at the door and then looked around the room. The room was circular and had another door on the other side of it, although it was also covered in bars. Kai stepped back.

"I don't like this guys." Kai whined, Link walked to the centre of the room when two skeletons appeared. Kai, Sari and Cecily gasped.

"Oh no, stalfos!" Kai cried. Link readied his sword and charged at the two stalfos, Kai used his fire magic on one of them, but had no effect. "My magic isn't working!" Kai panicked, he then had an idea. He whispered an incantation and suddenly a blue diamond appeared around Link. Link looked around in confusion and panic.

"Don't panic, Link. It's just a defence spell I cast on you." Kai assured. Link seemed to calm down and went back into battle with the stalfos. Link dodged one of the stalfos's attacks, but unfortunately a stalfos swung its sword down on Link. Link waited for the blow to come, but the sword just bounced off the forcefield surrounding Link. Link smirked and went on full offence and didn't bother dodging their attacks. Kai started to get tired as his magic was being depleted. "Link, I can't hold up the forcefield for much longer."

"Hold on for a bit longer!" Link called out as he finished off one of the stalfos. He then started to finish off the second one when the forcefield disappeared, Kai then collapsed onto the ground. With one final swing, Link finished off the last stalfos and a chest appeared in a flash of light. Kai's eyes widened.

"Woah, did you see that? It just appeared out of thin air!" Kai exasperated.

"Well, duh. This is a holy temple." Sari stated. Link walked over to the chest and opened it. Inside was a bow with a full quiver containing 30 arrows. Link took hold of the items and handed the bow and arrows to Kai.

"Here, you take these." Link said as he gave Kai the said items. Kai looked at Link in confusion.

"Why are you handing these to me? I've never shot an arrow in my life." Kai claimed.

"You need something to defend yourself with and you can't always rely on your magic." Link stated. Kai nodded in understanding and took the bow and arrows. He slung the quiver onto his back and positioned the bow and drew an arrow.

"I think I should practice first." Kai said and released the arrow. The arrow didn't go far. Link laughed and guided Kai's arms and body into a proper stance.

"Here, you need to put your body in this position and your arms in this position. Now try firing." Kai fired the arrow and it went a lot further than the last arrow did. "Good, but you still need a lot more practice." Kai smiled and collected the two fired arrows. The bars that once blocked the entrances slid up back into place. Link and co headed into the next room and saw that it looked exactly the same as the room before, but it had a painting of the blue poe instead of the red one. Annoyed with the painting, Kai shot the arrow towards it. When the arrow hit, Link and co heard a scream and saw the painting disappear. They all stared at the painting in shock, until Link cried out.

"How did you know that was going to work!?" Kai shrugged.

"I don't know, I only shot the painting because it annoyed me." Sari then hit Kai over the head.

"You idiot! You were going to waste an arrow because you thought a picture was annoying!?" Sari yelled. Cecily put her hand on Sari's shoulder.

"Calm down Sari, if Kai hadn't done what he did, we would have never discovered the meaning behind those pictures." Cecily said in a calming tone. Sari calmed down at this, then glared at Kai.

"You got lucky." Kai carefully walked up the stairs and retrieved the arrow he had fired. He then saw another picture and fired an arrow at it. A scream came out of the painting and disappeared. Kai had done it the third time and the blue poe appeared. Kai and Link quickly followed it downstairs and Kai kept firing arrows at the poe. When Link tried to slash it with his sword, it had no effect. After firing multiple arrows, the poe was finally defeated. The flame that it was carrying floated to the unlit torch and set a blue flame.

"Alright! We got a flame back!" Kai cheered.

"Yeah, too bad I couldn't do anything though." Link said glumly.

"You can always take the bow back you know." Link shook his head.

"Nah, you need it more than me." Link then looked to the door they had just come out of. "We should go back into the room with the red poe's painting, the red poe must be in there!" Link and co headed back into the room with the red poe and saw its painting. Kai shot at the painting with the bow and it disappeared just like the blue one. Kai did this two more times until the red poe appeared. Kai started shooting at it, after a while the poe started spinning towards Kai making it hard to get a good shot. After it stopped spinning, Kai shot at the poe multiple times until it was defeated. Just like the last one, the poe disappeared into a red flame and lit the torch.

Link and co headed through the room with the blue flame and headed through the door upstairs. The next room had two ladders leading to the bottom. The second ladder lead to a hallway. Link and Kai made their way down the ladder. Once they reached the floor Link and Kai started to make their way to the second ladder. Kai saw a shadow appear above Link.

"Watch out!" Kai yelled as he tackled Link to the ground. Not moments later, a hand dropped to where Link was previously standing. Link quickly drew his sword and killed the hand.

"Whew, that was a close one. Thanks Kai." Link thanked. He then looked at where the hand came from. "What was that thing?"

"I think that was a wallmaster." Cecily claimed. "You have to watch out for its shadow and make sure to kill it before it retreats back to the Ceiling." Link shuddered at what would have happened if it had landed on him. Link and co then climbed up the ladder leading into the hallway. In the hallway, the group saw two bubbles, except these two had green flames. Link tried to use his shield to knock the flames away, this however, had no effect.

"I don't get it, why isn't its flames going away?" Link wondered out loud.

"Use your sword when its green fire vanishes." Sari ordered. Link waited for its green fire to vanish and when it did, Link swung his sword down onto the green bubble and killed it, Link did the same thing with the second bubble. Once the two bubbles were defeated, Link and co headed through the door on the end of the hallway. The next room had four pillars spinning and a pillar in the middle with a torch situated on it. On the bottom of the pillars was a floor of lava, on the right side of the room was a ledge with a ladder with a frozen eye above the ledge.

"It's that eye again." Sari exclaimed.

"Mabey, we could try shooting it with the bow and arrow." Link suggested.

"But it's frozen and I can't unfreeze it because I'm low on magic." Kai stated.

"Why don't you just drink the green potion you got from town?" Cecily asked.

"I'm saving it for emergencies." Link looked at the torch in the middle.

"How about you try shooting an arrow through the flames of that torch." Link suggested as he pointed towards the torch on the centre pillar.

"Okay!" Kai looked down at the floor of lava and gulped. He then ran and jumped onto a pillar. He almost fell off, but quickly regained his balance. Kai waited for the pillar he was standing on to move in front of the flame, once he was in the right position, Kai fired the arrow through the flame and into the ice, melting it and hitting the eye. Link felt movement behind him. he opened the door and saw the hallway had twisted.

"Kai, the hallway is twisted!" Link called out. Kai jumped off the pillar and onto the ledge Link and the two fairies were on. Link and co then headed through the door to the twisted hallway. At the end of the hallway, the room had turned on its side and there was a new door they could access by climbing up mini ledges. On the floor, there was a hole which lead into a room. Link and Kai peered down into the hole.

"Sari, Cecily, could you please go and check what's down that hole?" Link asked.

"Sure!" both fairies agreed. Sari and Cecily flew down the hole and saw a room with a checker board floor and a few switches and a door covered in bars at the end of the room. They looked up and saw two skulltula's. While Sari and Cecily were looking around the room, Kai walked through the new door he and Link had spotted. When Kai walked in, he ended up in the same room where he fought the blue poe. He walked back into the room to Link.

"What was in the next room?" Link asked. Kai shook his head.

"It was the same room where we fought the blue poe."

"What!? How is that possible?" Kai shrugged.

"I don't know, buddy, but whatever's down that hole, we need to head to." Sari and Cecily then flew up to Kai and Link. "What did you see?"

"We saw a room with a door at the end of it, but be careful. If you approach the door, the roof will start to fall, heck, we almost got squashed!" Sari claimed. Link and Kai once again peered into the hole. Without warning, Sari pushed Kai into the hole. She could here Kai screaming and hit the ground, when she heard him groan, she smiled in satisfaction. "Good, you should survive the fall." Link shuddered and looked at Sari.

"You used Kai as your guineapig!?" Link yelled fearfully. Sari turned to Link and nodded her head.

"Bingo. Now your turn." Sari said as she pushed Link down the hole. Link screamed and landed on Kai, hitting him in his lower region. Kai cried in pain and held his lower region. Link looked at Kai with a sorry look on his face.

"Sorry about that." Link apologized. Kai continued to whimper in pain. After a few moments, Kai was ready to go. Link and co headed to a switch as the roof started to fall. They had to squish up as the roof fell around them. The roof then retracted back to its place. Link stepped on the switch causing the bars over the door to slide down, Link and co then ran to the door while dodging the skulltulas as the roof fell. They quickly ran through the door into safety. Link and Kai were gasping for air as they rested. They then looked around the room and saw a door covered in bars and a torch beside it. Kai noticed shadows on the floor and looked up and saw blocks with bits and pieces of the green poe on it. On the left wall of the room was a painting of the green poe. Kai shot at the painting, but instead of the green poe coming out, the blocks which were previously on the cieling fell onto the ground as a ticking sound appeared. Link and Kai looked confusedly at the blocks.

"What are you two waiting for? Hurry up and solve the puzzle!" Sari yelled. Link and Kai hurried to put the pieces together by pushing each of the blocks when suddenly the blocks rose back up to the ceiling.

"What happened?" Kai asked. Cecily looked at the blocks when realisation spread across her face.

"I think there was a time limit, you have to finish the puzzle before the time runs out." Cecily sated.

"That's it? Piece of cake! We already solved part of the puzzle." Kai claimed as he shot the picture causing the blocks to flip and fall onto the ground. Link glared at Kai, Kai sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Good going Kai, you jinxed it." Link angrily said as he started to push the blocks together. Kai did the same while saying 'sorry'. After 45 seconds, the picture was finished and the green poe appeared out of the picture. Kai started to shoot arrows at it until it disappeared and started to hit him with its torch.

"Ow, ow, ow! You stupid poe!" Kai yelled angrily as he shot at the poe with arrows. Finally, the poe was defeated and turned into a green flame and hovered over to the unlit torch, lighting it. Kai jumped in victory as the bars covering the door rose. Link and co then entered through the door and into a hallway with a skulltula. Link swiftly killed the skulltula and headed through the door into the next room. Link and co found themselves in the room where they had first entered the forest temple. Below the balcony, Link and Kai could see that three of the flames had returned and saw the final poe below. Link and Kai jumped down and confronted the purple poe. Unlike the others, the purple poe split into four versions of itself. They then surrounded Kai and Link, Kai fired an arrow at one of the copies, causing it to disappear. Three remained.

"Go after the real one!" Link urged. Kai shot at each of the copies hoping to find the real one. the real one was the last one standing and it hit Kai and Link. The poe then made 3 more copies of itself. Link noticed that only one of the poes spun around.

"Kai, go after the one that just spun around, that must be the real one!" Link told. Kai listened to Link and shot the one that was spinning, causing it to cry out in pain. Kai repeated this multiple times until the purple poe was finally defeated. It turned into a purple flame and floated over to the final unlit torch, lighting it. The pillar under Link and Kai's feet rose, causing them both to fall off.

"Woah!" Link and Kai cried as they fell. Rubbing their heads, they looked at the pillar.

"You two did it! The pillar is now back up!" Cecily cheered. Sari smiled. Link and Kai stood up and walked onto the pillar when suddenly, the pillar started to descend into another room. The new room had bars covering a switch and a hallway.

"I wonder what this place is." Kai wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but we need to figure out a way to open those rooms." Link said as he started to push on the walls that were sticking out. Suddenly, the walls started moving, revealing other rooms.

"Woah, how did you know that would work?" Kai asked. Link shrugged.

"I didn't." Link then spotted a switch nearby and ran over to it and pressed it. Link then heard some of the bars slide up. Link pushed the walls anti-clockwise, causing the walls to open new areas. Kai saw a chest and ran over to it, but was halted by a skulltula. Kai screamed as he ran into it, causing the skulltula to spin and throw Kai across the room.

"Kai!" Link, Sari and Cecily yelled as they raced over to Kai. Link helped Kai get up.

"Kai, are you okay?" Link asked while Kai rubbed his head.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Kai said. He then glared at the skulltula. Link walked over to it and Killed it. He then opened the chest which was situated against the wall and opened it to find 20 rupees and a bundle of arrows. Link pocketed the rupees and gave the bundle of arrows to Kai.

"You're low on arrows, right?" Kai looked at his quiver and realised that Link was right; he only had 6 arrows left. Kai took the arrows gratefully. Link then walked over to a wall and started to push anti-clockwise. The walls moved again until it revealed the switch and the covered hallway. Link ran over to the switch and pressed it, causing the bars leading to the hallway to lift. Link and co then headed down the hallway towards a fancy looking door. Kai stopped Link before he could open it.

"I sense an evil presence behind this door, watch your back!" Kai warned. Link nodded and continued through the door. In the next room, there were stairs that lead to a platform with paintings of the same picture surrounding it. As soon as they entered the platform, bars blocked the way back down. Kai readied his bow and Link readied his sword. Suddenly, Link and Kai could hear laughter come out of one of the paintings. They looked at one of the paintings and saw a dark knight riding on a horse, moving towards them. A black gate opened and the dark knight appeared out of it while laughing. He then stopped in front of Link and Kai. He then swung his sword down towards Link. Link quickly brought up his shield and blocked the attack. The night then retreated into one of the paintings. There were two versions of the phantom coming towards Link and Kai. One of the phantoms turned around while the other left the painting. As soon as he did, he sent a shock wave of lightning, causing it to struck Link and Kai. Link and Kai screamed in pain as the phantom retreated into one of the paintings. Kai waited for the phantom to leave the Painting and as soon as he did, Kai shot him with an arrow, causing the phantom to go back into the painting. Kai repeated this a few more times until the horse abandoned him and went back into the painting. The phantom started to float around and shot a ball of lightning at Kai and Link. _Hold on, this guy is just like phantom Ganon!_

With that in mind, Link deflected the phantom's attacks right back at him. the phantom screamed in pain and Link ran over to the phantom and kept slashing at him with his sword. The phantom rose back into the air and continued his assault. The phantom threw another ball of lightning at Link, but he deflected it back with the phantom doing the same. It went on like this until the phantom was finally hit. Link ran forwards and slashed the phantom until he rose to the air and started to disintegrate into blue flames. An orb of light appeared and went inside Kai's chest. Kai touched his chest in the place the orb entered and felt something. He felt more powerful somehow. Kai threw a fireball in the centre of the room, but it was a lot bigger than before.

"Woah!" Kai shouted in awe. He looked at his hands in amazement. He then looked at Link with excitement in his eyes. "Did you see that, Link?" Link nodded.

"Yeah, that was so cool!" Sari rolled her eyes as Cecily clapped.

"Your fireball's bigger, whoop dee do. Move." Sari said as she went to Kai. Kai muttered an incantation and a green wind surrounded him and co. Link, Kai, Sari and Cecily appeared in front of the forest temple and saw a young Kokiri girl with green hair and blue eyes.

"Greetings o sage of time and hero, I am Saria, the sage of forest. I thank you for freeing this temple from darkness. The next orb of light which contains your powers lies in the fire temple in death mountain in the land of the Gorons. I wish you luck on your next journey." Sari said thankfully. She gave Link a sad look before disappearing. Link looked at her confused. Kai then nodded.

"Okay, so our next destination is death mountain!" Kai stated. Link, Sari and Cecily waited for him to teleport them out of the lost woods. "Um, where is death mountain?" Link, Sari and Cecily fell over.

"I can't believe you don't know where death mountain is!" Sari exclaimed. Cecily sighed.

"Death mountain is near Kakariko village." Cecily stated. When she saw the confused look Kai had, she sighed again. "Kakariko village is near castle town."

"Oh!" Kai then muttered an incantation and appeared at the entrance to Hyrule field. He and Link then walked over to Epona. "Since I have some of my powers back, I should be able to teleport Epona as well." Kai muttered the spell and appeared at castle town gates. "Okay, now onward to Kakariko village!" Link and co rode Epona to Kakariko village with Cecily leading the way.

 **AN: hello, long time no chapter. I'm sorry it took such a long time for me to post this chapter, but I had a music concert coming up that I needed to practice for. And I have become really busy these past few days, but I hope you liked this chapter. See ya!**


	9. chapter 8 fire temple

Chapter 8: the fire temple

It took half an hour for Link and co to reach Kakariko village on horse-back. Epona trotted up the stairs leading to Kakariko and stopped at the horse stable. Link and Kai got off the horse and looked around the village. It was moderately smaller than castle town, but had a few shops here and there. Kai changed his appearance to look more Hylian using his fox magic to avoid drawing attention. Link and Kai walked over to a shirtless man sitting against a tree.

"Um, hello. Do you know how to get to death mountain from here?" Link asked. The man looked up at Link and Kai and sighed.

"I hate my mum, my dad and everyone around me." The man muttered. Kai was starting to get creeped out.

"Come on dude, let's go ask someone else." Kai whispered and dragged Link away from the creepy man. He and Link then saw a woman looking around worriedly. Link, being the kind natured boy he was, walked up to the troubled woman.

"Hello, is something wrong?" he asked. The woman looked at Link and Kai and nodded her head.

"Yes, you see, I've lost my cucco's and I can't find them anywhere!" The woman panicked. "Oh, can you please help me look for my cucco's? if you do, I'll reward you with something special." When Kai heard the word 'reward' he pushed in front of Link.

"Of course we'll help you with finding your cucco's!" Kai exclaimed with a gleam in his eyes. He then started dragging Link away from the cucco lady in search of the cuccos. Link and Kai looked in all sorts of places for the cuccos and with each one they had found, they brought back to the cucco lady. As Link and Kai were searching for the last cucco, Kai started to wonder.

"I wonder what the reward will be. A bag of rupees, food or maybe a new item!" Kai exclaimed. Link let out a nervous laugh while sweat dropping. As Kai kept listing the potential prizes, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a box. Link and Kai then heard a clucking sound emit from the box. Link and Kai looked at each other, then at the box. Link and Kai quietly approached the box, Link picked up the box. As soon as he lifted the box, a cucco ran out and off to the distance.

"The last cucco ran out!" Sari stated.

"After that chicken!" Kai shouted as he ran off after the cucco. Link and Cecily followed after Kai as Sari just fluttered in place, shaking her head. The cucco kept evading Link and Kai as they leapt for the cucco. After 30 minutes, Kai and Link finally managed to corner the cucco. "Finally, you stupid cucco. You're mine!" Kai leapt for the cucco and grabbed it by the feathers.

"Be careful with it Kai." Cecily told the Kitsune.

"I will." Kai, Link, Sari and Cecily then headed back to the cucco lady to return the final cucco. When the cucco lady saw them, she smiled in happiness.

"You brought back the last cucco! Thank you." The cucco lady thanked the group. Kai put the cucco in the pen with all the others. He then walked up to the cucco lady.

"So, we brought back the cucco, what's our prize?" Kai asked with his hands out in a 'gimme' gesture. Link punched him on the arm and Kai rubbed it in pain. The cucco lady smiled and put her hand in her pocket.

"I know it's not much, but here." She then handed Kai an empty glass bottle. Kai looked at the empty bottle with a frozen smile. Link then walked up to the cucco lady while Sari and Cecily tried to snap Kai out of his trance.

"Do you by any chance know where death mountain is?" Link asked. The cucco lady nodded her head, she then pointed towards the direction of death mountain.

"Yes, I do. Death mountain is in that direction, just climb up the stairs and you should see a guard patrolling the gate leading to death mountain's summit. But why would you want to go to such a dangerous place?" The cucco lady asked. Link scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see, we're trying to meet with the Gorons of death mountain." Link explained. The cucco lady nodded her head in understanding. Link thanked the lady and dragged Kai towards death mountain. Kai put the empty bottle in his bag in defeat. Up ahead, Link and Kai could see a guard standing watch at the gate. When he saw the two boys walking towards the gate, he put up his hand and stopped them.

"Halt! What business do you have in death mountain?" The guard asked.

"We would like to see the Gorons, sir." Link answered. The guard stared at them.

"Sorry, it's too dangerous to travel through death mountain at the moment and I can't let you through without the proper authorisation." The guard stated. Kai walked up to the guard.

"But mister, Link here is the champion of the young swordsmen's tournament and has a permit to enter any area he so desires." Kai claimed. The guard looked at Link, then back at Kai.

"I'm going to need some proof." Kai then took out his magic enhancer charm.

"Here, this should be proof enough." Kai said as he handed the guard the charm. The guard took the charm and looked over it closely. He then handed it back to Kai.

"Okay, this looks legit. You may pass, but only the champion." The guard. He then banged his spear twice on the ground, signalling for the other guard to open the gate. Link looked at Kai worriedly.

"Kai, how are you going to get in?" Link asked. Kai smirked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Kai whispered. He then walked away from the guard and hid behind a building. Link, Sari and Cecily entered through the gate to death mountain. Kai used his fox magic to turn into a white fox and ran through the gate before the guard could stop him. the guard then brushed him off. Link saw a white fox run up to him and stopped at his feet. Kai then changed back to his Kitsune form, surprising Link.

"Woah!" Link yelled as he fell backwards. Kai laughed at him.

"Ha, ha! Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're not used to this already." Kai taunted. Link frowned at Kai and stood up, dusting off his tunic. Link and Kai then heard a rumbling and saw a rock rolling towards their direction. They screamed and ran for cover. Link and Kai dove behind a rock just as the boulder rolled passed them, they then sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was a close one." Link sighed, he then looked up at the mountain. "So, where is Goron city?"

"Goron city should be just up that cliff." Cecily stated while pointing in the direction of the falling boulders. Link and Kai groaned.

"So what you're saying is that we need to go through that montage of falling boulders!?" Kai exasperated.

"Would you stop complaining, all you have to do is dodge a few rocks." Sari stated. Kai frowned at her, Link sighed.

"Easier said than done." Link muttered. He then started to make his way towards Goron city. Kai gaped at Link.

"Woah, wait. You're actually serious about this!" Kai exclaimed. Link turned towards him.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Link then continued his way up the mountain, dodging the occasional boulder. Kai groaned again and followed after him. Link and Kai kept dodging boulders as they made their way up the summit. As they treaded up the steep mountain, Link and co saw a Goron roll by. Kai used his magic to stop the Goron and ask him for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know how long it is to Goron city?" Kai asked, although when he asked, the Goron looked shaken.

"You're heading to Goron city!? Listen kid, you better turn back now because there is a huge fire breathing monster that just recently attacked Goron city! Goro." The Goron exclaimed.

"A fire breathing monster?" Link wondered, the Goron nodded his head.

"Yeah, I managed to escape the city. The other Gorons weren't so lucky, Goro." the Goron then pointed in the direction where there was a slope, "if you're still hoping to go to Goron city, you'd want to head in that direction. Well I'm off now, don't want to stay here any longer than I have to so see ya. Goro." The Goron then rolled down the rest of the mountain. Link and Kai then made their way towards Goron city.

When Link and co arrived at Goron city, the city was in shambles. There were no Gorons in Goron city to be seen. Kai then heard a Goron rolling towards them and used his magic to stop him. The Goron shook his head and looked up at Link and Kai.

"Who are you, are you here to also attack Goron city!? Goro." The small Goron accused. Link and Kai shook their heads.

"Of course not, we're here to help Goron city." Link claimed. The young Goron looked at Link and Kai with an unsure look, but decided to believe in Link's words.

"Okay, I believe you. Goro." Tears then rolled down the young Goron's face. "P-please h-help my p-p-people!" The young Goron hiccupped as he started to cry. Link and Kai started to panic.

"Uh, hey, hey. Calm down, we'll help you and your people. Alright? So calm down, please?" Link tried to reassure the young Goron. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Link is right, we'll help you and your people, but in order for us to do that, we'll need access to the fire temple." Kai stated. The Goron seemed to calm down.

"But you need special cloths to enter the fire temple because it's so hot." The Goron claimed. Link and Kai nodded in understanding. Cecily then fluttered up to the young Goron with a motherly aura.

"What's your name, young one?" Cecily asked in a caring tone. The Goron looked up at Cecily and slowly answered.

"M-my name is D-Daruke." The young Goron choked out. Cecily smiled at Daruke. Sari then fluttered up to Daruke.

"So, these special clothes you were talking about. Where are they?" Sari asked. Daruke then gestured for the group to follow him. Link and co followed Daruke towards a room. In the room was a shop. In the shop, there was a Goron hiding behind the counter. On the shelf, there were two pairs of red tunics, red potions and bombs.

"You can buy the Goron's tunic in the shop. These tunics are a heat resistant outfit made with Goron techniques. Since you're going to help us, I'll let you both have a tunic each for free." Daruke gave Link and Kai a tunic each. They then went into the dressing rooms and changed out of their current outfits and into the newly acquired tunics. When Link and Kai walked out of the dressing rooms, they both wore a red tunic with white pants and a white under shirt, Link even wore his traditional cap, except it was red.

"Wow, now we match, Link!" Kai exclaimed as he spun around.

"Yeah." Link then turned towards the items on the shelf. "Do you think we could also have some bombs? We'll pay if we have to." Daruke shook his head.

"This is a time of crises, there's no way we could make you pay." Daruke then handed Link a bomb bag with ten bombs. "The way to the temple is blocked by a statue in the chief's chambers. You'll need to move it. Follow me." Link and co followed Daruke towards the chief's chambers which was not far from the store they were in. In the chief's chambers, there were two torches situated on each side of a Goron statue. Link and Kai went to the side of the statue and started pushing. The statue moved little by little and finally, the statue was no longer in front of the entry way to death mountain's crater.

"Whew, it sure does look hot in there." Kai commented as he looked through the small entre way. Link agreed with him. Link then turned to Daruke.

"We should get going and don't worry about your people, we'll rescue them." Link assured the young Goron. Daruke looked at Link with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, thank you for helping my people."

"Don't thank us yet." Sari said.

"Onwards to the fire temple!" Kai said with gusto as he pointed in the direction of the fire temple. Link and co entered death mountain's crater and saw a broken bridge.

"Oh no, the bridge is out!" Cecily stated. Link looked around for an alternative route. He then spotted a wooden pillar sticking out the side of a huge boulder. Link took out his hook shot and pointed at the wooden pillar.

"We could use that. Kai, grab onto me." Link then aimed the hook shot at the wooden pillar as Kai grabbed hold of Link's waist. He then fired the hook shot and was pulled across the bridge. Kai gulped as he saw the lava below them. Link and Kai landed on their feet at the edge of the bridge. Link and co walked towards the entrance towards the fire temple. In front of it, there was a pedestal with a symbol that resembled a red flame, Link and co walked further into the temple and saw a ladder leading deeper into the temple. Link and Kai climbed down the ladder while Sari and Cecily flew down to the bottom.

"Whew, this ladder sure is long." Kai commented. Link hummed in agreement. Once they reached the bottom, Link and co entered the fire temple. Inside the fire temple, there were stairs that led to an elevated floor and two doors on each side of the room, there were also two other doors in front of the wall of the elevated floor. Link and Kai saw two fire keese, Kai took out his bow and shot down the two fire keese with ease.

"Wow, you're getting better with the bow." Link praised. Kai smiled confidently.

"I've been practicing." Link and Kai walked up the stairs and walked through the door on the left. In the room, Link and Kai saw a door across the room. In the top left corner, they could see a Goron in a cell. "Look Link, a Goron!" Link and Kai jumped on the pillars towards the Goron, in front of the cell was a switch. Link stood on the switch, causing the cell to open.

"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?" the Goron asked. When Link and Kai nodded their heads, the Goron smiled. "Yay, thank you! As a reward, you can have that chest in there." The Goron pointed at the small chest sitting in the cell and then ran out of the temple. Kai walked over to the chest and saw 20 rupees. Kai pocketed the rupees and walked over to Link.

"So, what now?" Kai asked. Link pointed towards the big door across from them.

"If we can beat the monster raging in that room, then all the Gorons will be free!" Link stated.

"Yeah, but can either of you make that jump?" Sari questioned. Link looked at the lava below them.

"Probably not."

"I can teleport us over there!" Kai claimed. He then muttered an incantation and Link and co appeared in front of the door.

"Good job, Kai!" Link praised. Cecily then looked at the door.

"Uh, guys? I hate to burst your bubble, but this door is locked." Cecily stated while pointing to the door.

"What!?" Link, Kai and Sari yelled. They then gathered around the door.

"She's right. The door is locked!" Link sighed.

"We should start looking for the key then." Kai suggested.

"Yeah." Link and Kai jumped back onto the pillars and went through the door. Link and co then walked through the other door on the other side of the room. In the next room, there was a bridge that lead across the room and over the lava. A door was at the end of the room, but it was locked. On the right side of the room, there was an odd looking wall and on the left side of the room, there was a door and another door on top of a ledge.

"We should go and look in the room on the left." Sari suggested. Link and Kai ran halfway across the bridge and jumped on a rock, then they jumped on a pillar, but the pillar shook and started to sink into the lava.

"Oh no, the pillar can't support our wait and it's sinking!" Kai cried out in panic.

"Jump to the next one!" Link yelled. Link and Kai jumped to the second pillar, but the same thing happened as the first one. Link and Kai then jumped to the platform and both pillars stopped sinking. Link and Kai sighed in relief. They then entered through the door in front of them and saw another Goron in a cell, the switch was conveniently placed in front of the cell.

"Wow, this monster isn't so bright, is it." Kai commented. Link then stepped on the switch, freeing the Goron. The Goron thanked them and ran out of the temple. Kai walked over to the chest that was in the corner and opened it to find a key.

"A key? Maybe it's the one to open that big door." Kai thought. Sari shook her head.

"No, the key is way too small to fit the lock on that big door." Sari stated.

"It might be for the other locked door we saw." Cecily told. Link and Kai then left the room and made a beeline towards the bridge. Kai then looked over to the odd looking wall and jumped on the wooden plank that was placed in between the rocks.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Link asked as he watched Kai make his way across the sea of lava.

"I'm just going to check out that wall really quick. You wait for me on the bridge." Link saw Kai jump on a pillar and almost fell off as the pillar suddenly shot off to the side. He then saw Kai jump off the pillar and onto a rocky surface, he then saw him climb up onto the platform. Kai knocked his knuckle against the wall to test its durability and placed a bomb in front of it and used his fire magic to light it, Kai then jumped off the platform and hid for cover as the bomb exploded, destroying the wall during the process. Behind the wall was a hidden door, Kai went through the door and saw a Goron in a cell. Kai jumped on the switch and freed the Goron. The Goron thanked Kai and ran out of the temple, Kai walked over to the chest in the cell and opened it to find another key. Kai left the room and headed back to Link.

"Look, Kai's back." Cecily stated. Link looked up and saw Kai jump onto the bridge.

"So, what was behind that wall?" Link asked.

"I found a Goron in a cell and I also found a key." Kai said as he held up the key. Link looked at the key Kai had and the key he had and inwardly groaned. _Ugh, if there's more than one key, then these will only last one use!_ Link and Kai made their way across the bridge, jumping over the gap in the middle and to the door. When Kai used his key on the door, the key broke. Kai looked at the key in shock.

"Kai, you idiot! What did you do!?" Sari screamed at Kai.

"I-I don't know! The key just suddenly broke!" Kai started to cry. Cecily tried to calm Kai down.

"I doubt it was Kai's fault. The same thing is probably going to happen to my key as well." Link stated. Kai calmed down when he heard this. "And besides, the door is open." Link was right; the door was wide open and revealed a room with a metal wire fence connecting the ceiling and the floor. A spurt of lava rose from the ground from time to time. Link and Kai slid down the wooden plank and onto the ground. Kai hit his head as they landed.

"Ow." Kai whined as he rubbed his head and looked up at the ceiling. He and Link saw some Keese on the wired fence.

"We need to get rid of those keese if we want to get up there." Link stated. Kai raised his bow and fired at the keese. Each one of them fell towards the ground; dead. Link and Kai started to climb up the wired fence and dropped down onto a pillar. Link looked at the block in front of them and at the lava spurt and at the hole in the roof. Link then got an idea. Link tried to push the block, but it was too heavy.

"Hey, Kai. Help me push this block." Link said. Kai helped Link push the block over the edge of the pillar and onto the lava spurt. Link then grabbed Kai's hand and jumped onto the block.

"What are you planning?" Kai questioned. His question was soon answered as the lava spurt shot the block up towards the ceiling and into a new room. Link and Kai quickly jumped off the block before it could fall back down. In the new room, there was only one locked door, Link grabbed out his key and unlocked the door before it broke. In the next room, there was a Goron in a cell, but the switch was placed on the other side of the cell.

"Oh no, the switch is on the other side of the cell." Cecily stated. Link and Kai looked for another way into the cell., Kai then pointed upwards.

"How about we climb up there and see if there is another way in." Kai suggested.

"That sounds good, just watch out for the torch slugs." Sari warned. Link and Kai climbed up onto the ledge, Link took care of the first torch slug with his sword while Kai took care of the second on the ledge higher up with his arrows. Link and Kai then jumped across to the other ledge, but Kai slipped and banged his head onto a switch, turning it yellow.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kai complained as he rubbed the side of his head.

"You and your clumsiness." Sari muttered. Link looked at the switch as it turned black, he then hit it with his sword, turning it yellow again.

"I think this is a switch of some sorts." Link claimed. Link and Kai then pushed the block on the ledge off and jumped off the ledge and started pulling it so it was diagonal from the wired fence on the wall. "Kai, I need you to wait down there and hit the switch when I say so, then I need you to teleport to me, but wait five seconds after the switch turns off. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, as long as I picture you, I should be able to teleport to your location." Kai stated. Kai then climbed back up onto the ledge and waited next to the switch for Link's signal. Link jumped off the block and onto the ledge and climbed the wired fence onto another ledge and saw a flame surrounding a wired fence that reached towards the ceiling. _The switch must have caused the flame to disappear and reappear._

"Kai! You can hit the switch now!" Link yelled. Not long after, Kai hit the switch and the flames surrounding the wired fence diminished. Link quickly climbed the fence before the flames were reactivated, just as he got to the top, the flames were reactivated. Five seconds later, Kai appeared with Sari and Cecily. They then walked through the door and entered a maze.

"There's a maze in this room?" Link questioned. Kai's ears then twitched.

"I hear something." Kai claimed. Not long after, Link and co saw a boulder roll by.

"Are you kidding me! What's with all the boulders!?" Sari yelled out.

"Well, we'll want to avoid the boulders." Link stated. Link and co headed left and dodged two boulders. They then saw a Goron in a cell. Link stood on the switch and freed the Goron. Kai walked over to the chest in the cell and retrieved a key. Link and co headed further into the maze and came across a locked door. Link opened the locked door and came into a room with a locked door across from him and a blocked door on his right. The path was really narrow and one slip up would cause you to fall to your death. Link saw an eye above the door. "Kai, shoot that eye with your bow and arrow."

"Got it!" Kai shot the eye which caused the bars that were blocking the door to go up. Link and co entered the room and saw that there was a metal fence blocking off the area they were in from the rest of the room. Link saw a big chest and opened it to find a map.

"Ah, good. This'll come in handy." Link said as he handed the map to Cecily. Link and co then headed through the previous room to the room with the maze. In the distance, Kai could see another door.

"Look, another door!" Kai exclaimed. Link and Kai then made their way to the door while dodging boulders. In the next room, there was another Goron in a cell. Link freed the Goron by stepping on the switch. The Goron thanked him and left the temple. Link grabbed the key from the chest and made his way back to the room with the locked door. He then unlocked the door and walked into the new room.

The next room was the same room as last time except they were on the other side of the fence. Link and Kai carefully made their way across the narrow path, careful not to fall in the lava and jumped onto the metal wired floor. As soon as their feet touched the floor, a wall of flames appeared behind them and started heading towards them.

"Oh no, run!" Kai yelled as he and Link made their way to the other side, they then jumped onto the platform and out of the flames reaches. They both sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off their foreheads. They then entered the door and ended up on top of the maze. "Hey, we're on top of the maze!" Kai jumped to the other side of the ledge and stopped. Link joined him.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Link asked. Kai put his hands up to the side of his ears.

"Link, I hear Goron voices below us." Kai claimed. He then pulled out a bomb and placed it on the ground and lit it. Link and Kai stepped away from the bomb and waited for it to explode. The bomb blew up the ground, revealing a wired fence leading down. Link and Kai climbed down the fence and saw the same Goron they saw earlier. Link quickly pressed the switch; freeing the Goron. The Goron left the temple and Kai retrieved the key from the chest in the cell. Link and Kai headed back to the top of the maze and saw a switch in the distance. Kai jumped across the ledges and stood on the switch, causing it to open a nearby cell. Link and Kai made their way over to the cell as the Goron left the temple and snagged the key that was in the chest in the cell. Link and Kai then headed back towards the previous room and went to the locked door. On the other side of the door was a hallway leading to another door. In the next room, there was a big pillar and a few statues breathing fire. Kai looked through the fencing on the ground.

"Hey, you can see the room with that big door from here." Kai exclaimed. Kai then saw a door and headed towards it. When he tried to open it, the door slammed down on Kai.

"Kai!" Link, Sari and Cecily yelled out. Link rushed over to help him up.

"Ugh, stupid door!" Kai yelled as he threw a lit bomb at it. When the door blew up, Kai started laughing like a mad man. Link, Sari and Cecily sweat dropped. Link then started making his way towards a locked door he could see, but was stopped by flames that rose whenever he was near it. Link then realised this was another maze.

"Guys, be careful not to move too quickly." Link warned. Kai, Sari and Cecily nodded. Link and co moved slowly until they reached the locked door. On the other side of the door was a Goron in a cell. Link and Kai looked around for a switch, but couldn't find any. "Cecily, Sari, could you two look up on the ledge and see if there is a switch nearby?" Sari and Cecily nodded their heads and looked up on the ledge, they both came back down after a bit.

"We saw a switch, but…"

"The switch looked to be rusted, so you wouldn't have been able to push it anyway." Cecily finished off Sari's sentence. Link sighed in defeat.

"We could try going through that door." Kai pointed towards the door on the other side of the room. "Besides, we might find something that could budge that switch." Link nodded and walked towards the door. On the other side of the door was the same room, but on the other side. On the left, Link could see a wall of flames and a switch. Link guessed that switch was for the flames. Link and co made their way through the fiery maze and Link stood on the switch. He and Kai then ran through the maze of fire and jumped onto the platform just as the flames were reactivated. Kai put a bomb in front of the door.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Link asked, but Kai shushed him. the bomb exploded, destroying the door and revealing another door. Kai laughed in triumph.

"Ha, ha! You won't fool me this time, stupid door!" Kai and Link then walked through the door and as soon as they entered the room, bars shot up behind them, blocking the door. A monster with flaming cloths jumped out of the fire that surrounded the pillar. As it landed on the ground, it started spinning in place. Link and Kai looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it doing?" Link questioned.

"I think it's….dancing?" Kai answered. Cecily gasped.

"Link, Kai, watch out! That's a flare dancer! If you don't kill it soon, you'll get burned!" Cecily exclaimed. Kai laughed.

"What, will I get burned by its dance moves?" Kai joked. The flare dancer then flew towards Kai and set his behind on fire. Kai screamed in pain.

"Ahhhh! Hot, hot, hot!" Kai screamed as he ran around trying to put out the fire.

"Stop, drop and roll!" Link yelled. Kai dropped to the ground and started rolling on the floor trying to put out the fire. Cecily sighed while Sari smacked her forehead.

"I told him so." Cecily shook her head.

"Idiot." Sari muttered. Kai finally put out the fire and stood up.

"That's it, stupid monster. You're going down!" Kai cried as he shot an arrow at the flare dancer, but had no effect. Kai gritted his teeth in anger. Link tried shooting his hook shot at the flare dancer. The hook shot pierced its skin and was pulled towards Link. Link started slicing it with his sword while Kai shot at it with his arrows. The monster ran back into the flames, reviving itself. The monster jumped back out of the flames, except it was a green colour now. Link used the same tactic as before and used his hook shot to snag it before slashing at it with his sword. The monster ran back into the flame and jumped out now purple. Link used his hook shot once again to snag it and slashed at it with his sword. Instead of running back into the flame, it blew up. The flame died down and the bars that were covering the door previously slid up.

"Finally," Link sighed. He then looked at the pillar. "I wonder where this leads to." Link and co walked onto the pillar and the pillar rose towards a new room with a door. On the other side of the door was a room with a wired fence leading up the ledge and another wired fence leading to a room above with flames surrounding it. The switch was next to the door. "Same plan as last time." Kai nodded his head and waited near the switch, Link climbed the first wired fence and stood by the second. "Now!" Kai hit the switch and Link climbed as fast as he could up the wired fence. Once he reached the top, the flames reappeared and Kai teleported to him. Link and co then went through the door. On the other side, there was a big hole that lead to the Goron's cell. There was a switch on one of the ledges and a set of stairs that led to a chest that was surrounded in flames.

"I'm guessing that I wait here while you go up to that chest?" Kai guessed. Link nodded with a smile. Link then ran towards the flaming chest and taking out a keese on the way. He then gave Kai the signal, Kai stood on the switch, causing the flames surrounding the chest to die down for a short amount of time. Link opened the chest to find an iron hammer, it was so heavy that Link needed to use two hands to swing it. He ran back down to Kai and the two fairies. Kai saw Link running back and waved. "Hey! So, what did you get?" Link took out his hammer.

"I got a hammer!" Link said with a smile.

"Neato! Hold on, you can use that hammer to smash that button and free the Goron!" Kai exclaimed.

"You're right! But first I need to test its strength on something." Link said as he looked around for a test target.

"What about this?" Sari suggested as she pushed down on a pillar. Link smiled.

"Yeah, that'll do." Link raised his hammer above his head and swung down on the pillar. The force behind the hammer pushed the pillar down towards another room. Link and Kai dropped down to the newly revealed room and saw two statue heads covering a door. Link used his hammer to whack the statue heads out of the way. He then proceeded into the next room. In the next room, there was another pillar that was just waiting to be hit. Link pulled out his hammer and smashed the pillar into the ground. This caused a flight of stairs to appear downwards. Link and Kai went down the flight of stairs and saw a blue switch and a bar covered door. Link stood on the switch, but when he got off, the switch was released. Link looked at the switch confused.

"Maybe we need something to hold it down." Kai suggested. Link nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll get one of the boxes we saw up there." Cecily said as she and Sari flew up the stairs and brought back a box. They put the box on the switch, causing it to go into the ground and releasing the bars. Link and co headed through the door and reached a room with a pillar. Link hit the pillar, causing it to fall towards the ground and into the other room. Link and Kai dropped down there and landed on the fallen pillar. Link saw another rusted switch and used his hammer to smash it down. The bars that were covering the doors previously, went up. Link and Kai went through the door and entered the same room where they had found the previous rusted switch. Link hit it with his hammer, freeing the Goron. The Goron thanked him and left the temple. Kai went into his cell and grabbed a key from the chest.

"You know, after all this searching we still haven't found the right key for the big door!" Sari sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Cecily assured the green fairy.

"If you say so." Link and Kai then headed back into the previous room and went to the large pillar. Link readied his hammer and swung down on the pillar. The pillar started falling a great distance and so did Link. Link screamed as he fell. Kai, Sari and Cecily only stared.

"Ah, he fell." Kai stated as he heard Link scream. Kai teleported Sari, Cecily and himself to where Link fell. Surprisingly, he was still alive.

"Oh, you're still alive." Sari said in a monotone voice. Link groaned and looked at Sari.

"W-why do you sound disappointed?" Link wheezed out. Cecily used her healing magic to heal Link.

"We ended up back to the room we started in, but we still couldn't find the big key." Kai complained.

"Now that I think about it, I did see two doors at the entrance to the temple." Link stated. He then turned towards the exit. "We should go check out those rooms." Link and co headed through the door and walked towards the door on the right. Inside the room, Link saw a Goron in a cell and a fancy looking chest.

"Wow, that chest sure does look fancy!" Kai exclaimed. He then sighed. "But how are we going to get to it?"

"Um, what about the Goron?" Sari asked.

"Oh, the Goron too." Link thought back to the other door.

"We could try using the other door." Link suggested. The group hummed in agreement and walked out of the room and headed straight for the other door. Link knocked away the three head statues and unlocked the door. In the next room, there was three keese and four torch slugs. Link and Kai quickly dispatched them with Kai going after the keese and Link fighting the torch slugs. After all enemies were defeated, the bars that were covering the door slid up. In the next room, there was a slime creature. As Link and Kai entered the room, five tiles flew up and flew towards Link and Kai. Kai hid behind Link as Link blocked the tiles with his shield. Kai then looked at the slime creature.

"Like-likes, never liked them. They always take your stuff!" Kai complained. He then threw a bomb at the like-like and blew it to smithereens. Link and Kai then headed to the next room. Bars covered the door behind them and a flare dancer appeared, Kai groaned. "Not this again!"

Link used the same tactics as last time and defeated the flare dancer with ease. A chest appeared after the flames diminished, Kai opened the chest and found bombs.

"Oh, there's bombs in here." Kai pocketed the bombs and headed with Link towards the other door. In the next room was the Goron. Link smashed the switch and freed the Goron from his cell. The Goron thanked him and left the temple. Kai rushed over to the fancy looking chest and opened it. His smile dropped when he saw a key. "Oh, it's just a lame key." Sari fluttered over to Kai and looked at the key, she then hit Kai on the head.

"You idiot! This is the key we've been looking for!" Sari yelled, she then handed the key to Link. "Here, go unlock that door." Link nodded and headed back into the big door's room. He inserted the key in the key hole and unlocked the door. Link and co then headed inside. When they entered, all they saw was a round rocky surface area with lava patches in it.

"I don't see anything." Kai stated. Suddenly, they heard a roar and a dragon came out of one of the lava patches, Kai groaned. "It just had to be a dragon." Link looked at the dragon and drew his sword.

"Kai, I have a plan on defeating this thing." Link said.

"What is it?" Kai asked as he dodged the dragon's attack. "And please make it quick!" Link handed Kai his hammer.

"I need you to distract the dragon and when it pops its head out of one of those lava patches, I need you to strike it on the head." Link stated. Kai gaped at Link.

"You're kidding, right? You seriously expect me to go off against a dragon!?" Kai exclaimed. When Link nodded, Kai sighed. "Fine, you haven't let me down yet, so I'll trust you." Kai then waited for the dragon to leave an opening and when it did, Kai struck it on the head. Link took this chance and started slashing at it with everything he had. The dragon roared in pain and retreated into the lava patch. It then soared out of the lava patch and into the air, Link and Kai kept dodging its breath of fire. It then went back into the lava patch. Kai once again waited for his chance. When the dragon revealed its head, Kai swung the hammer down on its head. Link then slashed at it with his sword. The dragon roared in pain and decided to change its tactics. It rose to the roof and rammed itself into the ceiling, causing an avalanche.

"Watch out for falling rocks!" Link yelled as he dodged a falling rock. Kai just barely missed getting hit. Sari and Cecily dodged the falling rocks with ease. After a series of falling rocks, the dragon finally retreated to a lava patch, now Kai just had to wait for his chance. Instead of appearing out of one lava patch, it appeared at multiple lava patches. Kai missed his chance and was almost burned alive. "Kai! You okay?" Kai nodded his head.

"I'm fine." The dragon revealed its head and Kai didn't waist his chance in hitting it. Link then proceeded with slashing at its face. The dragon roared in pain and retreated into the lava patch. It then rose out of a lava patch and into the air, continuing its assault on Link and Kai. It then went back into a lava patch. When it revealed its head, Kai brought the hammer down on it. The dragon roared in pain once again and held its nose as it sunk back down in a lava patch. Kai breathed hard and wiped his forehead.

"How long is this going to go for?" Kai asked tiredly. Link breathed hard.

"Just hold out a little longer." The dragon then raised out of the lava patch and headed to the ceiling. "Oh no, its gonna cause another avalanche!" Link dodged the oncoming rocks as did Kai. The dragon then went back into the lava patches. Kai waited for it to rear its head and when it did, Kai struck down as hard as he could, then followed with Links slashing. The dragon retreated into the lava patches and then came soaring out, continuing with its onslaught. After it went back into the lava patch, Kai waited for it to come out again. when it did Kai smashed its head in and with one final swing from Link, the dragon finally caved in. the dragon roared in pain and flew all over the area as it disintegrated into nothing, but bones. An orb of light appeared and flew into Kai's chest. Kai didn't care at the moment and collapsed along with Link. Link and Kai were panting and sweating very hard.

"We did it Link." Kai breathed out.

"Yeah." Kai then got up and helped Link up.

"You two did well." Sari praised and Cecily nodded in agreement. Link and Kai smiled at them. Kai muttered an incantation and teleported him and his friends to the fire temple's entrance. When they got there, a Goron was waiting for them.

"About time you came here, I am Darunia, the sage of fire." The Goron said in a ruff voice. Link and Kai looked at him in shock.

"What are you so shocked about? You knew I was going to be here." Link and Kai only continued to stare at the buff looking sage, Darunia sighed. "Listen, I would like to thank you both for saving my people. You two are my sworn brothers, but I must tell you where to go next. Normally you would need to go to the water temple located in lake Hylia, but you need to see the sage of light, Rauru."

"The sage of light, Rauru?" Kai questioned. Darunia nodded his head.

"Yeah, he has something he needs to tell the both of you." Darunia started to disappear. "You'll find Rauru in the temple of time, good luck brothers!" Darunia then disappeared completely. Link and Kai looked at each other.

"Well, looks like we're going back to the temple of time." Kai stated. Link nodded. Kai muttered an incantation and teleported to Kakariko village. Link saddled Epona up and boarded her. Kai got on behind Link, Link and co then headed back towards castle town.

 **AN: Hello, I hope you liked this chapter. I think most of my chapters are going to take this long to post up, but they'll be long chapters. I promise. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the sage of light, Rauru.

It was sun down by the time Link and co had reached castle town. Link guided the horse towards the stables and got off Epona. Link and co then headed into town and entered the closest inn. The inn they had entered was the same one they had stayed in during the tournament. When they entered, the lady looked up and smiled.

"Why if it isn't the little champion. What can I do for you hun?" The attendant asked. Link walked up to her and handed her 50 rupees.

"I would like to rent a room with two beds for two nights please." The attendant smiled at him.

"Of course, you can, hun." The lady put away the 50 rupees and handed Link a key. "Here you go." Link thanked her as he took the key and walked to his room with Kai, Sari and Cecily following him. Link and Kai unpacked their things and sat down.

"Whew, I sure am tired." Kai claimed as he laid down on the bed.

"Kai, did you figure out what new power you got?" Link asked. Kai shook his head.

"I think my magic went up a bit, but that's about it. It wasn't as much of a power up as the first time." Kai stated. He then stood up and grabbed his regular cloths from his bag. He walked to the wash room and shut the door before he changed his cloths. Kai then walked out in his regular cloths, it was Link's turn to change his cloths. Link and Kai got into their beds after Kai set up a basket with a blanket for Sari and Cecily. Everyone then fell asleep into a peaceful slumber, all but one Kitsune.

 _Kai saw flames engulf Hyrule's once green grass and saw monsters pillaging Hyrule castle. He turned around and saw a beast like monster with a trident in his hand. Kai summoned a power he had never seen before and shot it at the monster. Chains surrounded the beast and locked onto him. Kai then saw Link and as he stretched his hand towards him, Link disappeared._

" _Link! No, please don't leave me alone!" Kai kept screaming Link's name, hoping that he would appear. He then heard his name being called._

" _Kai, Kai"_

"Kai!" Link yelled, causing Kai to snap his red eyes open as he fell off the bed. Kai sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ow." Kai muttered.

"Kai, are you alright?" Link asked in a worried tone. Kai looked at him in confusion.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you were yelling out my name, but you seemed to be asleep." Link claimed with a frown on his face. He then helped Kai up. Kai looked at Link with a frown.

"I had this strange dream, last night." Kai then looked out of the window. "Hyrule was burning and you were there. I tried to grab your hand, but you disappeared." Link looked at Sari and Cecily for help, they shrugged. Kai grabbed his brush from his bag and started to brush his hair. "You don't need to worry, it was just a nightmare." Kai tied his hair into his usual hair style. He then stood up and walked over to the door. "Come on, we should make our way to the temple of time and speak to this Rauru guy." Link followed Kai out the door and left the inn. As Link and Kai were walking, they bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Link apologized, when he looked up, he saw Riku. "Riku!" Riku looked at Link and smiled.

"Link! What are you doing here?" Riku exclaimed as he hugged Link. Link returned the hug. Riku then looked at Kai and the two fairies. "Oh, I see you also have Kai, Sari and Cecily with you." Riku walked over to Kai and hugged him, Kai returned the hug.

"Long time no see, Riku!" Kai greeted.

"Yeah!" Riku then looked back at Link. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to meet with someone." Link answered. Kai nodded his head.

"Oh, who are you meeting with?" Link and Kai looked at each other, then at Riku.

"We're meeting with, uh, my grandpa!" Kai lied. Riku obviously didn't believe him.

"You seriously think I'm going to believe that? Aren't you the last survivor of the Kitsune tribe?" Kai sighed in defeat. "Come on, tell me the truth. I already know you snuck into the temple of time." Kai and Link looked at Riku in shock.

"Well, I guess we'll tell you the truth. You see, we're really here to see a man called Rauru." Link stated. Riku nodded his head in understanding.

"I see, well I won't hold you up. Maybe after you've seen this Rauru, we can catch up." Riku suggested. Link and Kai nodded in agreement. They then left for the temple of time. When they arrived, there were no guards. A sign was next to the stairs leading to the temple. It read, _the temple of time is now open to visitors._

"Hey, at least I don't need to use my magic to sneak us in." Kai said. He and Link then walked inside the temple. When they entered, it was empty, save for the old man standing on the pedestal with a weird symbol on it. The old man turned around and smiled.

"I have been waiting for you, young ones." The old man claimed. Link and Kai looked at the old man with a suspicious look.

"Are you the one known as Rauru?" Kai asked. The old man nodded his head.

"Yes, I am indeed the one known as Rauru o great sage of time." Link then walked up to Rauru.

"So, what did you call us here for?" Link asked. Rauru cleared his throat before he started to explain to them.

"I called you both here, concerning the future of Hyrule." Rauru stated. Link and Kai gulped. "Kai, did you have a dream last night of Hyrule covered in flames?" Kai nodded, Rauru then sighed. "Your powers as the sage of time are awakening, that dream you had last night was not a dream, but a vision." Kai and Link gasped in shock.

"H-hold on, are you saying that Hyrule will burn down to the ground!?" Kai asked urgently. When Rauru nodded, Kai fell to his knees. "But, that's impossible!"

"Wait, there's got to be a way to save Hyrule!" Link exclaimed. Rauru shook his head.

"You of all people should know that Hyrule is doomed, Hero of winds." When Rauru said this, Kai looked at Link in shock and confusion.

"Link, what does he mean you of all people should know this? Wait, did you know that Hyrule was going to be destroyed!?" Kai asked accusingly. Link tried to say something but when he didn't say anything, Kai narrowed his eyes at Link. "Link, who are you exactly?" Link hesitated, then sighed.

"I-I wanted to tell you this before, but I didn't know how." When Kai didn't say anything, Link continued. "I'm…actually from the future," Kai gasped at this, "and in that time, I'm known as the hero of winds and in my time, Hyrule was sealed under water." Link looked at Kai hesitantly and waited for him to say something. Kai looked at Link with a shocked and hurt look.

"Link, w-why didn't you tell me about this before?" Kai said in a hurtful tone. Link looked at Kai with a guilty look.

"I was worried that if I told you the truth, it might change the future!" Link exclaimed. Kai turned away from Link.

"So, you lied to me." Kai stated. Link tried to say something, but Kai interrupted him. "Was the battle with the helmarok king a lie, was the pirates a lie too?" Link shook his head.

"Of course not, everything I told you was the truth. I just left out some things is all." Kai glared at Link, then his eyes softened.

"I know that you coming from the future is a big deal and that you couldn't tell me anything at the time, but you could have at least told me something after I became the sage of time." Kai said sadly. Link looked down in shame. Kai then looked at Rauru. "Was that all you had to tell us?" Rauru shook his head.

"No, I wanted to give you this." Rauru handed Kai a blue ocarina with the triforce symbol on it. Kai looked at the ocarina with confusion.

"What's this for?" Kai asked.

"This ocarina once belonged to the royal family, King Daphness gave me the ocarina of time to give to the next sage of time." Kai then looked at the sage of light.

"What do I do with it?"

"You will need to play it in order for you to enter Zora's domain. You will know what to play when the time comes."

"I'll try my best!" Rauru nodded and started to dissolve.

"Looks like my time is up. I wish you both luck on your next journey, head to the water temple located in Hylia lake, but it would be wise to head to Zora's domain first." Rauru then disappeared. Kai stared at the place where Rauru once stood, then started to make his way towards the exit of the temple of time. Link hurriedly followed him. Link and Kai hadn't said a word to each other ever since living the temple of time. Sari and Cecily saw them and waved to them.

"Link, Kai!" Riku shouted, as he ran up to them. Kai waved back, but Link kept staring at Kai with a guilty look. Riku then looked at Link with a weirded expression. He leaned towards Kai. "What's got him so down in the dumps?" Kai shrugged.

"Dunno." Kai then waved his hand in front of Link's face. "Link? What's wrong?" Link looked up at Kai in shock.

"I-I thought you were mad at me!" Link claimed. Kai shook his head and raised his eye brow.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I lied to you." Kai looked at his feet.

"Link, we all have our secrets and you had a legit reason for not telling me the truth. Sure, I was upset that you didn't tell me anything, but you didn't have a choice. Besides, I could never stay mad at you." Kai stated as he looked at Link in the eye. Link looked at Kai in shock again, then sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Link cried in relief. Kai looked at him with his eyebrow raised.

"You're weird." Kai claimed. He then grabbed out his bag of rupees. "We should have fun while we're here."

"Yeah! I know some great places." Riku claimed and gestured to the shop with a mouse sign above it. "Let's go bombchu bowling." Link looked at Riku in confusion.

"What's bombchu bowling?" Link asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Bombchu bowling is when you wind up a bombchu and put it down on the ground behind the line. You then let it go and wait for it to hit the designated target, understand?" Riku explained. Link and Kai nodded their heads. "You can also win prizes, including rupees." Kai's eyes gleamed.

"Prizes!? This sounds fun, let's go Link!" Kai urged as he tugged on Link's hand and started walking towards the bombchu bowling alley.

"You guys go on ahead, Cecily and I are going to look around town." Sari claimed as she and Cecily flew towards one of the stalls. Kai handed them some rupees in case they wanted to buy something. Link, Kai and Riku then walked into the bombchu bowling alley. When they walked in, a lady with blue hair wearing a striped shirt was fast asleep on the counter. Riku rolled his eyes.

"The attendant is always sleeping on the job." Riku then walked up to the lady and shook her awake. The lady stirred from her sleep.

"Zzzzz…zzzzz… Huh? Wha…! Uh-oh!" the lady cried and straitened. She then cleared her throat. "A customer! Welcome to our cutting-edge amusement centre: The Bombchu Bowling Alley!" the lady exclaimed. "Do you want to know what you can win?" Link and Kai nodded their heads.

"Yes!" Kai yelled enthusiastically. The lady put her finger to her lips.

"Well, it's a secret."

"What? Why?" Kai complained. The lady chuckled.

"I can't tell you until you've paid to play. It's 30 rupees per game. Do you want to play?" Link paid 30 rupees to the lady. "Ok. Aim for the hole in the centre, then let the Bombchu go! You get 10 tries. Ready…LET'S BOWL!" the lady yelled out. Link, Kai and Riku got into position. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here's what you can win!" the lady then pulled out a bomb bag. "Start!" Kai positioned his bombchu in the centre and let go. It hit dead centre and knocked the wall over, revealing the second wall with the target being on the right side.

"All right!" Kai jumped up and shouted. Riku then readied his bomb and stood next to the right side of the wall. Once in position, Riku then released his bombchu. The bombchu missed the intended target.

"Darn." Riku then changed his angle a bit and released another bombchu. This bombchu hit it's intended target, causing the wall to collapse and reveal another wall. Riku pumped his fist in the air. "Oh, yeah!" Link then positioned himself in the centre and waited for the perfect moment to release his bombchu. After waiting for a bit, he released his bombchu and hit dead centre. A bell rang and the clerk shouted out,

"Winner!" Link, Kai and Riku high fived each other and walked over to the clerk to retrieve their prize. "Here's your prize!" She said as she handed Link the bomb bag. Riku smiled.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this?" Link asked, Riku nodded his head.

"What use would I have for a bomb bag?" Riku pointed out.

"You have a good point."

"Do you want to play again?" The lady asked. Link looked at Riku and Kai.

"Do you two want to play again?" Link asked. Riku and Kai nodded their heads. Link paid the clerk 30 rupees. The lady then pulled out the next prize, which was 50 rupees. Kai readied his bombchu and released it, but he missed.

"Aw, dammit." Kai readied his bombchu again and released it. This time he hit the target, causing the wall to fall. Riku then readied his bombchu and released it. He also missed, he tsked and tried again. this time, he hit it and the wall fell. Link then readied his bombchu. He then released his bombchu, but missed. He released it again and missed again. He tried again and still missed.

"Oh, come on!" Link yelled in frustration. Riku put his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Calm down dude, try adjusting your position." Riku suggested. Link sighed and nodded. He moved his position and realised he was down to his last bombchu. He breathed and released the bombchu. Link, Kai and Riku waited with anticipation as the bombchu was making its way to the target. The bombchu missed its target and Link groaned.

"It's okay Link. We'll play another game." Kai suggested. Link, Kai and Riku then left the Bombchu Bowling Alley. When they walked outside, Riku pointed to another building.

"Let's go to the shooting gallery." Kai smiled at this.

"Yeah, good idea! This'll help me practice with my bow!" Kai claimed. Link nodded. Link, Kai and Riku walked into the shooting gallery and saw a sign. _20 rupees for one play. There are 10 targets. You have 15 chances. Hit all 10 targets! Hit 10 targets: Perfect prize. Hit 8 or more: free retry. Hit less than 8: game over._

"20 rupees, huh? Let's play!" Link urged. He paid the man 20 rupees.

"Sling shot or bow?" The man asked.

"Sling shot please." Link answered. He then grabbed out his sling shot and waited for the targets to appear. A green glass rupee appeared and Link hit the target. Two blue ones then appeared, then another green one that was moving. Two more blue ones appeared, then four moving red ones. Link hit every target.

"Wonderful! Bravo! Fantastic!" the man praised. "Here's a fantastic present!" the man then gave Link the biggest deku seed bullet bag that could carry up to 50 sling shot bullets. Kai then paid the man 20 rupees. "Sling shot or bow?"

"Bow please." Kai said. Kai took out his bow and waited for the targets to appear. Just like Link, the same targets appeared, but in a different order. Kai hit 9 out of 10 and got a retry. Kai hit all of the targets on the second try.

"Wonderful! Bravo! Fantastic!" the man praised. "Here's a fantastic present!" the man gave Kai a larger quiver that allowed him to carry 40 arrows.

"All right!" Kai cheered as he grabbed the larger quiver. He and Link then walked over to Riku with their prizes.

"Riku, are you going to play?" Link asked. Riku shook his head.

"No way, I'm no good at shooting a bow or a sling shot." Riku claimed. He, Link and Kai then walked out of the shooting gallery.

"So, where to next?" Kai asked. Riku looked around, then pointed to a building with a weird mask above it.

"We could go to the happy mask shop!" Riku suggested. The three boys then walked to the happy mask shop and walked inside. Inside the mask shop was all kinds of masks. Link, Kai and Riku looked at all the different masks. Riku picked up a Gerudo mask and showed it to Kai. "Here Kai, I think this mask would really suite you." Link started snickering.

"B-but Riku, Kai doesn't need that mask. He already has the looks!" Link's snickering turned into a full-blown laughter. Riku joined him. Kai looked at Link and Riku in confusion, then frowned.

"What do you mean I already have the look? Are you insulting me?" Link and Riku kept laughing while Kai shook his head. "Oh, ha, ha." He then turned towards the shelf of masks. A certain mask caught his eye. The mask he picked up was white with red patterns and a weird yellow eye in the middle. Kai decided to buy that mask.

"Um, excuse me, how much for the mask?" Kai asked. The sales clerk smiled at him.

"For you, the mask is for free!" the happy masks salesman said. Kai looked at him in shock.

"Really!? Thank you!" the Salesman laughed creepily at Kai, but Kai didn't take notice. Link looked on the shelf and looked at a yellow mask with fox ears. He paid for the mask which was priced at 20 rupees and turned to Kai.

"Hey, Kai. We're the same now!" Link chuckled. Kai giggled.

"That's a Keaton mask. They're technically our cousins." Kai stated. Riku picked off a sad wooden mask.

"What do you think?" Riku asked as he turned to Link and Kai. Link and Kai shook their heads.

"Too scary!" they both claimed. Riku frowned, but put the mask back anyway. he then picked up a white skull mask.

"What about this one?" Link and Kai shook their heads again.

"That's just as bad as the last one!" Kai exclaimed. Link shrugged.

"It's not that bad, you could get it if you want to." Riku nodded and purchased the mask. When Link, Kai and Riku left the happy mask shop, the sun had set and the street lights were lit. all three boys looked at the sky.

"Woah, I didn't realize it had gotten so late!" Riku claimed. He then turned to Link and Kai. "I have one more place I want to show you guys." Riku then walked towards a building with a chest sign above it. Link and Kai followed Riku. "This place only opens at night." Link, Kai and Riku then walked into the treasure chest shop. Inside, sat a shirtless man with a tattoo on his left shoulder. Link walked up to the man and asked him how to play.

"Open the chest and…surprise! If you find a key inside, you'll be able to advance. Left or right-try your luck! 10 rupees to play. Do you want to try it?" Link, Kai and Riku nodded their heads. Riku paid the man 10 rupees and received a key. Link, Kai and Riku entered through the first door. In the first room, there were two chests situated on each side of the room.

"How do we know which chest to pick?" asked. Link shrugged. Riku smirked.

"You don't. it's all about luck!" Riku claimed. Link and Kai nodded. "We should all take turns picking a chest and whoever gets the wrong one has to pay for the next game!"

"But who goes first?" Link asked. Riku pointed to himself.

"I'll go first!" Riku then walked over to the chest on the left and opened it to find a key. Riku waved the key around and grinned. He unlocked the door and gestured to the next room. "Well, who's going next?" Kai raised his hand.

"I'll go next." He, Link and Riku then walked into the next room. Kai looked between the two chests and slowly went towards the right. He opened the chest slowly and sighed in relief when he found a key. He then walked over to the door and unlocked it. It was Link's turn. Link thought about the positioning of the keys and went to the chest on the left. When he opened it, he found 5 rupees.

"Wha-?" the chest on the right opened and revealed the key. Kai and Riku laughed.

"Guess you're paying, Link." Riku laughed.

"Aw man." Link sighed in defeat and went back to the man and paid for the next game. He then walked into the room. He looked at the chest on the left and opened it. Inside he found a key. Link cheered and walked to the next room. Riku walked over to the chest on the right and opened it to find the key. Riku smiled and unlocked the next door. In the next room, Kai looked at the chest on the left, but remembered what happened to Link and walked to the chest on the right and opened it to find a key. Kai grinned and unlocked the door. Link looked between the left chest and the right. He walked over to the chest on the left and slowly opened it. When he found a key, he smiled. Link unlocked the door and walked into the next room. Riku walked over to the chest on the right and opened it to find a key. Riku walked over to the door confidently and unlocked it. The next room had only one chest. Link, Riku and Kai opened the chest together and found 600 rupees.

"Holy! That's a lot of rupees!" Kai cried. He then picked up the two gold rupees. "How are we going to split it?" Link grabbed one gold rupee from Kai and handed it to Riku.

"Here Riku." Link said. Riku looked at him with a confused look. "Since me and Kai are travelling together, we can just share the money."

"Oh, okay." Kai then yawned.

"We should get going, it's getting late." Link said. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, so when are you leaving?" Riku asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, well I'll see you off tomorrow then." Link nodded and the three boys left the treasure chest shop. Link and Kai walked to the inn after waving goodbye to Riku. When they walked into their rooms, they saw Sari and Cecily in their basket fast asleep. Link smiled and Kai collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep straight away. Link took off his boots and his hat and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

 **AN: hello, I hope you liked this chapter. I thought that I would give our little heroes a break. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the rest, but I promise to have another one up shortly. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the ice cavern

Kai woke up with a start; he had the same dream again. He looked over to Link and saw that he was still asleep. He then looked over to Sari and Cecily's basket to find them gone. Confused, Kai got up and looked around the room. When he couldn't find them, he went to the bathroom and looked inside. They weren't their either.

"Sari? Cecily?" Kai called out. He then scratched his head. "Where could they be?" Kai then heard Link groan and looked to him to see him groggily get up and rub his eyes with his hand.

"Kai? What's going on?" Link asked as he yawned.

"I can't find Sari or Cecily anywhere!" Kai stated worriedly. "Do you know where they are?" Link shook his head. Kai then felt a breeze come from the window and saw it open. "Link, did you open the window last night?" Link shook his head. Kai then started to panic. "If you didn't open the window last night, then who did?" he then gasped. "What if Sari and Cecily have been taken!?" Link put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Calm down, Cecily might have opened it. Sari and Cecily might have even gone shopping or something." Link stated. Kai nodded his head and fixed his hair up.

"Well, we should check around, just in case." Kai then started to sniff the air. Link looked at him with a weirded expression.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Link asked.

"I'm trying to pick up their scents." Kai claimed. He then smelled their scents. He exited the building with Link following behind him. Kai sniffed the air once more and headed into the back-alley way. Link saw Riku and called out to him.

"Hey, Riku!" Riku turned towards Link as he ran up to him.

"Hey Link, what's up?" Riku greeted.

"Have you seen Sari or Cecily?" Link asked. Riku shook his head. He then looked towards Kai to see him heading to the back-alley.

"Where's Kai going?" Riku asked, pointing at Kai.

"He's trying to sniff out Sari and Cecily's whereabouts." Link and Riku chased after Kai. Kai kept sniffing the air as he went, he then stopped outside a bar. Kai covered his nose.

"Ugh, it smells in there, but Sari and Cecily are definitely in there." Kai claimed.

"But why would Sari and Cecily be in a bar?" Link asked. Kai frowned.

"I bet they were taken in there against their will." Kai stated angrily. He then stormed into the bar and looked around for Sari and Cecily. He then saw the two fairies in a jar each on a table next to a shady looking man. "Sari! Cecily!" Kai's cry got the man's attention and the two fairies.

"Kai! Help us!" Sari and Cecily cried out. The shady looking man quickly grabbed the two jars holding the fairies captive and ran through the back door of the bar. Kai, Link and Riku ran after the man.

"Hey! Wait!" Kai cried. The three boys chased the man through town until they eventually ran out of town and into Hyrule field.

"I said wait!" Kai yelled as he threw a few balls of fire in front of the man, stopping him in his tracks and surrounding him in flames. The shady looking man turned around and coward when he saw Kai's look of fury. Kai was furious. The Kitsune stood in front of the shady man with a look of rage on his face. He then put out his hand. "Give my friends back, or else!" Kai threatened. Link and Riku watched from the side lines, contemplating if they should intervene or not. The man smirked.

"And if I don't?" the man questioned. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Then prepare yourself for a world of pain!" Kai threatened as he lit his hand on fire. He then started to inch closer to the man. Link and Riku ran up to Kai and held him back.

"Calm down, Kai!" Link shouted.

"Yeah, man! Show some restraint!" Riku urged. Kai pulled at their grip.

"Show some restraint!? That bastard took my friends! Let me go!" Kai shouted. The man smirked again.

"Now, now. We don't want the little fairies to get hurt now, do we?" the shady man threatened as he pulled out a vile with a purple liquid. Kai, Link and Riku's eyes widened. Kai then pulled harder at Link and Riku's grip.

"Don't you dare!" Kai yelled in rage. The man smirked and opened the vial. Kai pulled harder. "I am warning you human, if you so much as touch them, I will not hesitate to kill you!" Kai started to lose his Hylian form and turned back to his original form. The man's eyes widened, but then narrowed.

"How interesting. Half fox half human." The man stated.

"Kitsune. Don't you dare compare me to the likes of you!" Kai growled out. Link and Riku glared at the man. Riku and Link nodded to each other. Link let go of Kai's arm as Riku grabbed hold of Kai's body. Link then took out his sling shot and shot a seed at the man's hand, forcing him to drop Sari's bottle. The man then started to run, but was blocked off by Kai's flames. Link shot another nut at the man's head. The man held his free hand to his head. Link quickly ran up to the man and grabbed Cecily's bottle.

"Hey! Give those back!" the man shouted. Link then heard guards approach and restrain the man as Kai's fire died out.

"Yeah, that's him!" Riku shouted out. Kai looked at him in confusion.

"I don't get it. Why are the guards here?" Kai asked. Riku let go of Kai.

"I called for help while we were chasing after that man." Riku claimed. The guards took the shady looking man away as Link opened the two bottles trapping Sari and Cecily. Kai ran up to the two fairies and hugged them tight.

"I was so worried about you two!" Kai cried as he hugged them. Sari and Cecily's voices were muffled by Kai's tunic. Link and Riku looked at Kai in a mocking way.

"I am warning you human, if you so much as touch them, I will not hesitate to kill you!" Riku mocked as Link laughed. Kai frowned and blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you would get that angry at the man, you looked like you were about to kill him!" Link exclaimed. Kai looked away from him and pouted.

"Well, Sari and Cecily are like family too me. They took care of me when I was injured and depressed. I love them." Kai claimed. Sari and Cecily started to cry and nuzzled into Kai's chest.

"We love you too, Kai!" Sari and Cecily cried out. Kai smiled and hugged the two fairies tighter.

"I won't let anything ever happen to you two." Kai whispered. Riku and Link smiled at the heart warming scene. Link walked up to Kai and patted his shoulder to get his attention. Kai turned towards Link. "Yeah, what is it?"

"We should get going." Link said. Kai nodded and Link went to the horse stables to retrieve Epona. He then saddled her up and boarded her. Kai also boarded Epona while the two fairies sat on Kai's shoulders. Riku walked up to them.

"I wish you luck on your next journey. So, where are you both headed to next?" Riku asked.

"We're on our way to Zora's domain." Link answered. Riku then grabbed something out of his satchel. He handed a map to Kai.

"Here, you're going to need this if you're travelling across Hyrule." Riku then pointed to an area. "This is where Zora's domain is." Link and Kai thanked Riku.

"We'll see you next time!" Link said. Kai nodded.

"Yeah! And thanks for taking us to all of those cool places yesterday!" Kai thanked. Riku bid them farewell and waved at them as they rode off towards Zora's domain. Zora's domain was a little further away than Kakariko village.

"I doubt the Zora's get many visitors, so I don't think they're going to have stables." Kai stated. Link nodded in agreement.

"We should go to Kakariko village and drop Epona off at the stables." Cecily suggested.

"Good idea." Link agreed. They galloped across the bridge and rode along to Kakariko village. Link and Kai got off Epona and Link guided her into the stables. Link and co then left Kakariko village and walked along the river bank to Zora's domain. Link and Kai had to jump over a small gap over the river. They then walked along the river and looked for a bridge.

"Man, I don't see a bridge anywhere!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded, he then jumped into the water and started swimming to the other side. Kai groaned and jumped in after him. When they reached the other side, Kai shook himself dry, while Link covered himself from the water.

"Come on, Kai. I'm already wet enough as it is." Link complained. Kai apologized and summoned some fire to dry Link. They walked to a ledge and climbed it, they then saw another ledge across a small gap over the river and climbed it. They then saw a bridge leading to a waterfall. As the two boys were crossing the bridge, an octopus emerged out of the water and shot a rock at them. Link evaded the attack, causing the rock to hit Kai in the face and knock him back.

"Ow!" Kai yelped in pain as he held his bloody nose, he then shook his fist at the octopus. "Stupid octorock! Link, use your shield and parry the octorock's attacks!" Link nodded and readied his shield. When the octorock shot a rock at them, Link put some force behind his shield and deflected the octorock's attacks back at it, causing the rock to hit the octorock and killing it. The octorock sunk to the bottom of the river. Link and Kai ran across the bridge and saw a huge waterfall.

"Woah, I've never seen a waterfall this huge that isn't flooding anything!" Link exclaimed.

"That isn't flooding anything?" Kai questioned. Link laughed nervously and started to make his way up to the waterfall. Kai frowned at him and followed him. "Come on, Link. Stop keeping secrets from me! I already know everything." When Link didn't say anything, Kai sighed. "It probably has something to do with Hyrule, so I won't push it. But I'll find out everything eventually." Link and Kai had finally reached the top of the hill and saw a mark with three golden triangles. Kai's mind was then filled with an image. _Kai stood in the mark with the three golden triangles and was playing an unknown tune on the ocarina of time, the waterfall then parted, allowing Link and Kai to pass through._ Kai was knocked out of his thoughts and almost fell off the cliff he was standing on. Link saw this and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Kai collapsed onto his knees and held his head in his hand.

"Kai, are you alright?" Link asked with a worried expression. Looked at Link slowly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think I had a vision." Kai claimed. Link looked at Kai shocked.

"A vision? What did you see?" Kai took out the ocarina Rauru gave him and held it in his hands.

"I saw myself playing and unfamiliar tune in front of the waterfall on this weird mark." Kai said as he pointed to the mark with the three golden triangles. Cecily looked at the mark.

"This mark represents the royal family and the three golden triangles represent the triforce." Cecily stated. "Try playing the tune that you saw in your vision on the ocarina." Kai and nodded and stood on the mark and looked at the ocarina. He then looked at it with a grossed-out expression and turned to Link.

"I don't know where this ocarina has been, so I kind of don't want to put my mouth on it." Kai said while laughing nervously. A tick mark appeared on Sari's head.

"Just play the damn song!" Sari yelled. Kai yelped and put the ocarina to his lips and started to play the melody he heard in his vision. Kai closed his eyes as he played the tune and once he finished, the waterfall opened, revealing a passage way. Kai took the ocarina away from his lips and looked at the newly revealed passageway.

"Just like my vision." Kai said in awe. He then looked at the ocarina. "I wonder what this tune is called."

"Zelda's lullaby." Link muttered. Kai looked at Link confused.

"What?" he asked.

"The tune is called Zelda's lullaby." Link repeated. Sari flew up to Link and sat on his shoulder.

"And how do you know that?" Sari questioned with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, I just know." Link claimed. Kai stared at Link, then shook his head.

"We should enter that passage way." Kai suggested as he pointed to the passage that had opened. Link nodded, he and Kai then jumped over the gap and walked into Zora's domain. Inside Zora's domain, Link and Kai could see fish-like people swimming and talking. Link's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, I've never seen so many Zora in one place before!" Link gushed. Link hurried off to a Zora to talk to them, but slipped on the wet floor and fell into the pool.

"Link!" Kai, Sari and Cecily cried as they rushed to the edge of the pool. They looked down and saw Link head down, floating on the water. Kai quickly jumped into the water and dragged Link to the edge of the pool. Kai laid Link onto his back and put his ear to Link's chest, when he couldn't hear him breathing., Kai started to panic.

"Sari, Cecily! I can't hear Link breathing!" Kai cried out. Sari and Cecily flew over to Kai.

"W-well, give him CPR!" Sari yelled. Kai looked at Link and cringed.

"But I'm a guy, why can't you do it?" Kai asked. Sari smacked her forehead.

"You seriously think I can give him CPR with this tiny body!?" Sari said as she gestured to herself. Link coughed up water while Kai and Sari were bickering.

"sigh, fine." Kai sighed and looked at Link again. He slowly leaned forward and hovered his lips over Link's. Just as their lips were about to touch, Link opened his eyes and gasped. He shot up and smacked his lips into Kai's. Kai and Link's eyes widened and they immediately shoved each other off and wiped their lips.

"Ugh, Kai! What the hell were you trying to do!?" Link asked as he wiped his lips in disgust. Kai held his lips and cried.

"You made my precious beak dirty!" Kai cried. Link sweat dropped.

"P-precious beak?" Link questioned. Sari rolled on the floor laughing while Cecily shook her head. Link then looked up and saw a Zora looming over them.

"What's a young Hylian like you doing here?" the Zora asked. Link gulped and looked to Kai for help, but could only hear him muttering 'my precious beak' over and over again. He then looked back up to the Zora.

"W-well, you see, we're here because we wanted to find a way into the water temple." Link claimed. The Zora eyed Link, Link started to fidget.

"And why would you like to enter the water temple?" the Zora questioned. Link stood up and straightened.

"Because there is a monster inside the temple and if we leave the monster in there, who knows what might happen!" Link exclaimed. The Zora nodded in understanding.

"Lake Hylia has lost a large amount of water recently, know that you mention it." The Zora muttered. They then looked at Link and gestured for him to follow them. Link dragged Kai and followed the Zora. The Zora lead Link and co to a throne room with a huge Zora sitting on a ledge with water flowing down like a water fall. "Speak to the King." And with that, the Zora left. Link and Kai walked up to the King. The King looked at the two boys with an intense stare, he then cleared his throat.

"Greetings, I am King Zora. What brings you both to my domain?" The Zora King asked.

"We came here, wanting to find a way into the water temple." Link claimed as he gazed up at the Zora King. The King nodded his head.

"Even if you were to find the way into the water temple, it would be impossible for non-aquatic beings to enter the sacred temple." King Zora stated.

"No way." Kai groaned and slumped in defeat. King Zora reached behind his back and took out a blue tunic and hat.

"If you truly wish to enter the water temple, then take this tunic. It will allow you to breath under water, but you must defeat the darkness in the temple, understand?" Link and Kai nodded their heads. King Zora handed Link the tunic.

"What about me?" Kai asked. King Zora laughed.

"You do not need a Zora's tunic, young Kitsune." When Kai looked at the Zora King with confusion in his eyes, the Zora King sighed. "You have the power of shapeshifting, do you not?" Kai nodded. "That means you also have the ability to adapt to any environment, including sea floors and lake beds."

"How do you know that?" Kai asked the Zora King.

"My best friend was a Kitsune and he loved to play jokes on me by shapeshifting into a Zora." the Zora King claimed.

"Really!? What was his name?"

"His name was Kasai." Kai froze when he heard that name. Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"Kai?"

"Did you just say Kasai?" Kai confirmed. When the Zora King nodded. Kai looked down solemnly. "So then you were friends with my…" Kai trailed off.

"Kai?" Link put his hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai started shaking.

"Ha, ha, ha! Of course, it's no surprise that dad would do something like that!" Kai howled in laughter. The Zora King chuckled.

"Yes, anyway, back to what we were talking about before. You will need one more item for you to enter the temple." The Zora King then pointed behind him. "Behind this thrown is an area we like to call Zora's fountain. You will need to go to the ice cavern in there and find the iron boots the hero of time left behind."

"Why do we need to get the iron boots?" Link questioned.

"They will be useful to you." Link was about to question the Zora King more, but Kai stopped him before he could.

"Come on, Link. Don't question the big guy, let's just get the iron boots." Kai said as he patted Link on the back. Link sighed and nodded. The Zora King shifted to his right, allowing Link and Kai passage to the Zora's fountain. When Link and Kai walked outside, they immediately shivered.

"I-it's f-f-freezing out here!" Kai exclaimed as his teeth chattered. Link shivered in the cold and nodded in agreement. He then looked at the ice bergs in the water and saw a cave to his left.

"H-hey, w-what's in that c-cave?" Link asked as he pointed to the cave. Sari and Cecily had hidden in Link's hat due to the cold weather.

"I-I think that's t-the cave we n-need to g-go in." Kai stated. Link looked back towards the ice bergs.

"I-I think we n-need to j-jump on the ice b-bergs in order t-to get to the c-cavern." Link claimed and jumped onto the first ice berg while being careful not to slip. He then jumped onto the second. Link noticed Kai wasn't following and turned towards him. "W-what's the hold up?" Kai was shivering and looked from the ice berg to Link and back to the ice berg.

"W-what if I d-don't m-make it?" Link gave Kai an encouraging smile.

"Y-you can d-do it." Link encouraged, then sneezed. Kai took a shaky breath and jumped onto the ice berg. He slipped, but caught himself and avoided falling off the ice berg. Kai sighed in relief and carefully jumped to the next ice berg. Link jumped to the third ice berg with Kai following behind. The fourth ice berg was spinning so Link and Kai had to wait for the perfect timing before jumping onto it. On the fifth ice berg, Link and Kai jumped onto it, but Kai slipped and fell into the freezing cold water. "Kai!" Link quickly helped Kai onto the ice berg, Kai was shivering uncontrollably. Link and Kai quickly jumped to the entrance of the cavern and went inside. As soon as they entered, Kai summoned a fire ball and set it onto the ground and warmed himself up. Link joined Kai at the fire.

"Whew, that's better." Kai muttered. Link nodded his head. Kai looked in his bag and took out a snow parka and handed it to Link. Link took it gratefully, then looked at Kai with wide eyes.

"Hold on a minute, you had this the whole time!? Why didn't you take it out earlier!?" Link accused. Kai scratched his head.

"I didn't realise it would be this cold!" Kai proclaimed. He then transformed into a white fox and shook himself dry. "Ah, now I'm warm." Link shook his head and put on the blue parka. Link and Kai sat near the fire until they were warm enough to explore the cavern. Link stood up, then looked down at Kai.

"Are you ready to continue?" Kai nodded his head and stood up on all fours. He and Link then travelled through the cavern. While they were walking, Kai looked up and noticed an ice shard on the ceiling shake and plummet down towards Link.

"Watch out!" Kai cried as he pushed Link out of the way. Link yelped as he was pushed to the side. The ice stake crashed as it hit the ground. Link and Kai sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Link breathed out, he then stood up and continued until he made his way into a large room with three ice statues and a spike going around the room in a circular pattern. At the other end of the room, Link could see an entrance which led to another room, but was blocked off by frozen bars.

"Watch out Link, the three ice statues are actually freezards and if you get hit by their icy breath, you'll get encased in ice!" Kai warned. Link nodded and manoeuvred around the freezards and the spike trap. Kai reverted to his original form and shot a few fireballs at the freezards, killing them instantly. The bars that were once covering the doorway slid down, allowing them access to the next room. Link and Kai were careful with avoiding the ice stakes and from slipping on the ice. In the next room, there was a double-edged blade spinning in the middle of the room. Silver rupees were situated around the room.

"Rupees!" Kai shouted out happily. Before Kai could race towards a rupee, Link grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards him.

"You've gotta be more careful, Kai. Getting hit by that spinning blade could injure us or even worse, kill us!" Link exclaimed. He then let go of his collar and pointed to the silver rupees. "I doubt those silver rupees are actually rupees. I think they are the key to getting rid of those bars." Link then pointed to the elevated room covered in bars.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that we should collect those silver rupees to open the door." Kai said in realisation. Link nodded, he then pointed to the red ice.

"We should go through there first." Kai walked over to the ice and shot a fireball at it, it had no affect though.

"What!? Why didn't it work!?" Link put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Maybe ordinary fire doesn't work. We should try the other way first." He then pointed towards the bladed spinner.

"It will be a risk to get those two rupees, so I'll have to leave that to you." Link stated. Kai nodded.

"Okay. Wait, what!? Why are you leaving me with the most dangerous part of the job!?"

"Because, if you turn into a fox, the blades shouldn't be able to reach you." Link stated.

"And what will you do?"

"I'll go and get the other rupees while you get the two near the spinner." Link then waited for an opening and ran to the other side of the room. Kai groaned and reluctantly turned into a fox and made his way towards the spinning blade with caution.

"Why me?" Kai muttered as he laid low and grabbed the silver rupees. Link rushed and grabbed a silver rupee that was near the ledges. As he grabbed it, a brown pot flew up and crashed into Link, making him skid on the icy floor. He narrowly avoided getting cut by the spinning blade.

"Link! You okay!?" Kai called out to Link. Link nodded shakily and slowly crawled his way away from the blades. Link then saw a silver rupee behind three ice spikes. He used his sword to cut them down and grabbed the rupee. He then looked for the last rupee and saw it hovering just over the edge of the ledge.

"Kai, can you grab the silver rupee up there?" Link asked as he pointed to it. Kai looked at it and nodded.

"I'll try." Kai climbed up the series of ledges and reached out for the silver rupee. "I can't reach it, it's too far Link!" Sari and Cecily then flew out of Link's cap and shivered.

"Whew, is it cold." Sari exclaimed. Cecily nodded, both fairies then flew up to the silver rupee and grabbed it. They then flew towards Kai and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Kai thanked. Sari and Cecily nodded, then retreated back into Link's cap. Link laughed.

"Guess they can't handle the cold." Kai nodded.

"You should see them in winter." The door behind Kai opened. Link climbed up the ledge and went into the next room. Link and Kai once again had to avoid the ice stakes, but saw two spike traps and a freezard in between them. Kai shot a fireball at the freezard, killing it. Link and Kai then manoeuvred passed the spikes. They then dropped off a ledge and into the next room. In the next room, they saw two freezards on small cliffs and a spike trap circling around one of the small cliff. On the other side of the room, they saw a blue flame.

"We probably need that blue flame to melt that weird red ice." Link stated. A keese covered in a blue mist then rammed itself into Link, encasing him in ice.

"Link!" Kai cried. He then started crying. "Oh, Link. I'll never forget you. You were such a great friend and I'm sure the world will remember you as a hero in where ever you came from. Rest in chilly peace my friend." Kai then placed his hands together and started praying for him. He then heard a muffled voice and looked towards the ice.

"Idiot! Use your fire to get us out!" Sari's shout was muffled because of the ice.

"Oh." Kai used his fire to carefully free Link from the ice, but accidently set the bottom of his tunic on fire.

"Yeowww!" Link cried out as he held his behind.

"Oops." Sari hit Kai on the head.

"You idiot! Why did you take so long!? It was cold in there!" Sari shouted. Kai rubbed his head.

"I should have left you frozen, that way you would stop hitting me." Kai muttered.

"What did you say?" Sari growled as a dark aura appeared around her. Kai gulped.

"N-nothing!" Kai stuttered. Sari then started to chase Kai causing him to slip on the ice.

"Come on, guys. We don't have time to waste." Link said as patted out the small flame on his tunic, then he climbed the ledge. "Kai, can you get rid of these freezards?" Kai nodded and threw fireballs at the two freezards. He then joined Link on the ledge and jumped towards the blue flame. As they got closer to it, the air got colder.

"Brrr, the air got chilly all of a sudden." Kai complained.

"Yeah, I think it's because of that blue flame." Link pointed out. Kai reached out and touched the flame, the flame then went into his body, causing Kai to rap his arms around himself.

"I-it's now r-really c-c-cold!" Kai shivered. Link took off his parka and rapped it around Kai. Kai thanked him and slid his arms through the parka. Link looked back at the flame and didn't see it.

"Oh no! the flame is gone!" Kai also looked and then looked at his hands. He shot out fire out of both of his hands and noticed that the flame on his left hand was blue. "Kai, I think you absorbed the flame!" Kai looked at his hands in wonder.

"Woah, we can now melt that weird red ice!" Kai exclaimed.

"Hold on, why don't you test it on that red ice covering the chest." Link suggested. Kai saw the chest and beamed.

"All right, here I go!" Kai shot the blue flame out of his left hand, successfully melting the red ice. Kai and Link cheered and opened the chest to find a boomerang. "Neato!"

"Why would there be a boomerang in a place like this?" Link wondered out loud. Kai shrugged.

"Who knows, just take it." Link took the boomerang and handed it to Kai.

"You might find more use in this thing than I will." Link and Kai then headed back to the previous room to melt the red ice. They avoided the spinning blade and Kai shot a blue flame at the red ice, melting it. Link and Kai then walked to the next room. In the next room, there was a block of ice and silver rupees.

"This is just like the last room!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should proceed with caution." Link stated. Kai nodded and started to push the ice block. "K-Kai wait!" Before he knew it, the ice block skidded across the icy floor and fell off the edge. Link and Kai could only stare at the place the block once was. Link then grabbed Kai by the collar and started shaking him. "You idiot! What were you thinking!?"

"S-sorry!" Kai managed to say. Link was about to retort, but saw another ice block get pushed from the ground. Link and Kai stared at the ice block, then Link let go of Kai's collar. "I think I should handle this." Kai nodded solemnly and sat on the edge of the whole with a depressed aura. Link pushed the block forwards, making it crash towards one of the few pillars of ice in the room. Link then jumped up onto the block of ice and snagged the silver rupee that was situated on top of the pillar. Link then pushed the block to the left, then forward, then to his left again. Link grabbed the second rupee and then pushed the block backwards. Link then pushed it to his right, but realised that this wasn't the right move and pushed it off the edge. Link waited for a new block of ice to rise. While Link was pushing the block of ice, Kai spotted a rupee within his reach and grabbed it.

"Hey, Link! I got a silver rupee!" Link looked over at Kai.

"Good job!" Link then went back to pushing the ice block. He pushed the ice block to his left and grabbed the fourth silver rupee. He then pushed the ice block forward, then to his right, then backward, then to his right again and pushed it off the edge. He once again waited for the ice block to rise and pushed it forward, then to his right. The final rupee was covered in red ice, so Link called out to Kai. "Kai, I need you to melt this red ice!"

"Okay!" Kai climbed the ice block and melted the red ice with his blue flame. Kai then grabbed the final silver rupee, which caused the bars in front of the door way to go down. Link and Kai cheered, Link then pushed the ice block off the edge and pushed the newly risen one forward. He then pushed left, then forward, then left again. He then pushed the block backwards and then he pushed it left. Link and Kai climbed the block and proceeded to the next room. They defeated two freezards on the way before they were blocked by red ice. Kai melted the red ice and went through a door. In the next room, the wall was littered with beautiful crystals and big shards of crystals surrounded the room.

"Woah, I've never seen anything this beautiful." Link said in awe. Kai agreed with him. when Link walked into the room to get a better look, a white wolfos appeared.

"Watch out, Link!" Link dodged the wolfos's attack and slashed at its back, successfully killing it. A chest then appeared. Kai ran towards the chest and opened it to find the iron boots. Kai tried to lift the boots out of the chest, but they were too heavy for him. Link saw Kai struggling and walked over to him and grabbed the boots. Kai looked at Link in amazement. "Woah, you're really strong!" Kai praised. Link smiled bashfully.

"Well, that's because I've had a lot of training." Link then looked at the boots. "How are we going to carry these though."

"We can just put them in my satchel." Link looked at Kai as if he were crazy.

"Your satchel? Kai, I hate to break this to you, but your satchel wouldn't be able to hold these." Link stated.

"This satchel was made using magic from the Kitsune tribe. So, this satchel can carry a lot of items." Kai claimed. Link sweat dropped.

"No wonder I had trouble looking for your ocarina." Link muttered. He then put the iron boots in Kai's satchel. When he saw Kai holding the satchel like it was nothing, he knew Kai hadn't been lying. Link and Kai left the cavern and made their way back to the Zora King. Link and Kai walked to the pedestal in front of the King and asked him the question they had been wanting to know the answer to. "We have the iron boots, so where is the water temple?" Link asked.

"The water temple is at the bottom of lake Hylia. You will need a hook shot to enter though." The Zora King stated.

"Good thing we have a hook shot!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded.

"Good luck!" The Zora King wished. Link thanked the Zora King and left with Kai back towards Kakariko village.

"I don't really feel like walking, so I'll teleport us!" Kai said and muttered the incantation for Farore's wind and teleported them Kakariko village.

 **AN: hello! Sorry it took so long for the chapter to be up. Since it's near the end of the year, I have had a lot of assignments and other events going on. To be honest, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up by. I know it won't take me a month. I hope you liked this chapter! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: the water temple.

When Link and Kai arrived at Kakariko village, it was almost sundown.

"Man, I'm tired." Kai groaned.

"Well, you did use a lot of magic today." Link stated. Kai shook his head.

"No, it's not my magic. I actually don't feel any magic exhaust at all. I think it might be from running around the cave." Link noticed that Kai's face looked a little red. He put his hand on Kai's forehead and gasped.

"Kai, you have a fever!"

"Don't be ridiculous Link. Kitsune don't get sick." Kai slurred. He then fell over. Link hurriedly picked him up.

"Kai, Kai! Wake up, Kai!" a nearby guard heard Link's yelling and walked over to him to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on here?" The guard demanded. He then looked between Link and Kai. "It's you two!" Link looked up at the guard with teary eyes.

"Please help." The guard looked at Link with an unsure look, then nodded.

"Follow me." The guard picked up Kai bridal style and carried him into Kakariko village, Link followed behind him. The guard walked into a house with a cucco pen behind it, Link realised it was the cucco lady's house.

"Why are we here?" Link asked.

"I live here and my wife will be able to help your friend here." The guard claimed as he put Kai down on a bed that was situated upstairs. The cucco lady then walked through the door and gasped when she saw Link.

"You're the boy that helped me bring back my cucco's! what brings you here?" she then noticed Kai on the bed upstairs. "Oh, my! What happened to that poor child!?"

"He has a fever." Link stated. The cucco lady rushed upstairs and kneeled next to Kai and felt his temperature.

"You're right, he does have a fever! How did this happen?" Link scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see, we were travelling to the ice cavern located in Zora's fountain and he slipped on some ice and fell into the water." Link explained. _Plus, he absorbed some freezing cold fire, which didn't help._ The lady shook her head in a scolding manner.

"You two shouldn't have been playing in such a dangerous area where there were no adults around!" the cucco lady scolded. Link hung his head down in shame. The cucco lady sighed and stood up. "I'll make some stew and give your friend some medicine. In the meantime, why don't you stay by his side until he wakes up." Link nodded and sat on the chair next to the bed Kai was on. The cucco lady went downstairs to prepare the stew. Cecily flew over to the cucco lady to help her make the stew. Sari stayed behind with Link to watch over Kai.

"Well, I have to get back to my post. I'll be back in a few hours' honey." The guard stated and kissed her on the cheek. The cucco lady smiled and kissed him back. The guard then left for his post. Link smiled at the scene. He then heard Kai stir from his sleep and looked at him.

"Kai, you're awake!" Link exclaimed. Sari sighed in relief.

"You had us worried there, kid." Sari claimed as she bonked Kai on the head. "How are you feeling?" Kai sneezed.

"Ugh, I feel like poo." Kai then snorted up some snot that was hanging from his nose. Sari looked disgusted, Link grabbed a tissue and handed it to him. Kai took the tissue and blew his nose. Cecily flew up to Kai and checked his temperature.

"Hm." Link and Sari waited with anticipation.

"Well, how sick is he?" Sari asked.

"It's just a cold, nothing too major to worry about. He just needs some food and a bit of rest and he'll be better in no time." Cecily then flew back downstairs and grabbed a vile, she then flew back upstairs with the vile and a spoon. "We can't afford to take any chances, so Kai will have to take this cold medicine." Sari groaned.

"Man, this is going to be a pain." Link looked at the green fairy in confusion.

"How is Kai taking medicine a pain?" Sari looked off to the side with a grim expression.

"Kai doesn't like the taste of medicine, he practically hates the stuff. He would do anything to avoid taking it, hence the reason why he lied earlier about not being sick." Sari explained.

"And it's a lot harder in getting him to take some with our tiny bodies. So, can you give Kai the medicine?" Cecily asked. Link nodded and Cecily handed him the medicine. When Kai saw the medicine, he immediately clamped his mouth shut. He attempted to get out of bed, but a wave of nausea hit him, forcing him back down on the bed. Link looked at Kai with a smile and held the spoon filled medicine in front of him.

"Open wide." Kai shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Link kept cooing Kai into opening his mouth, but when he kept refusing, Link started to get irritated. An idea hit him and he smiled evilly. He put the medicine to the side and placed his hand on Kai's hip. Kai shivered at Link's creepy looking grin and looked at him suspiciously. Link then started to tickle Kai.

"Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! P-please s-s-stop! Ha, ha, ha!" Link took this chance and shoved the spoon in Kai's mouth, forcing him to swallow. After swallowing the medicine, Kai erupted into a fit of coughs. Link handed Kai some water, Kai took the water and gulped it all down. Kai then started breathing heavily and looked at Link with an angry look.

"You traitor." Kai panted. Link smiled at Kai innocently.

"It was for your own good, my friend." Kai sighed and calmed his breathing. The cucco lady then brought up two bowls of soup.

"Here you are." The cucco lady said as she laid the two bowls of soup on the side table next to the bed.

"Thank you." She then gestured for the two fairies to dine with her downstairs. Sari and Cecily followed her downstairs while Link stayed upstairs next to Kai. He then looked at him. "Can you eat by yourself or do you need me to feed you like a baby." Kai shook his head and slowly sat up. Link handed Kai the stew, Kai then started wolfing down on the stew.

"Yummy!" Kai moaned in between mouthfuls of the stew. Link sweat dropped.

"No matter how sick you are, your appetite stays the same." Link then started eating his own stew. Once Link and Kai had finished their bowls, Kai fell asleep and snored without a care in the world. Link smiled and brought the two bowls downstairs. The cucco lady saw him and took the two bowls and started to wash them.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal." She said, Link nodded.

"I did, it was wonderful, miss…?"

"Anju, call me Anju."

"Ok, thank you for the meal, Anju." Anju smiled. Link saw Sari and Cecily sleeping together on one of the cushioned chairs in front of the fire place. Link wished Anju a good night and walked back upstairs and sat beside Kai. Link started to feel sleepy, he laid his head on the bed and closed his eyes. Anju walked upstairs to check on the boys and saw them both sleeping. She smiled and grabbed a blanket and covered it over Link. She then walked to her own bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kai was fully rejuvenated. He was shaking Link awake.

"Come on, Link! Wake up!" Link stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes. When he saw it was Kai, he shoved him away and closed his eyes again. Kai pouted. He then grinned evilly and pushed Link off the bed, making him hit his head on the hard wooden floor boards.

"Ow! What the hell!" Link shouted at Kai. Kai laughed.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up!" Anju then walked out of her room.

"Well, you're quite energetic this morning." Anju giggled.

"Ah, Anju! I'm sorry for causing so much noise." Link apologized. Anju waved it off.

"It's okay. The noise makes this house seem lively." Kai's nose twitched and he lifted up his arm and smelled himself. He then recoiled.

"Ugh, man, do I stink!" Kai stated. Link smelled himself and nodded.

"Yeah, me too. When was the last time either of us took a bath?" Anju giggled again and pointed to a room downstairs.

"There is a bathroom downstairs, but the tub can only fit one person. But there is a shower as well, unless you want to take your baths separately."

"Nah, we don't have time to waste so one of us will use the shower while the other takes a bath." Kai said. Link nodded, he and Kai then walked downstairs after Anju handed them some towels and walked into the bathroom.

"So, who gets the bath?" Link asked.

"We should do paper, scissors, rock and whoever wins, gets the bath!" Kai suggested. Link nodded. Link and Kai said the chant, Kai drew paper and Link drew scissors. "Aw, well, looks like I have the shower."

"You can use the bath if you want to." Kai shook his head.

"Nah, you won fair and square." Kai then removed his cloths and grabbed the soap. Link also removed his cloths and grabbed the soap after Kai was finished with it, he then filled the tub with warm water and jumped into it. Kai grabbed the shower handle and turned it on, he then sprayed water on himself, washing away the soap. After they cleaned themselves, both boys dried themselves and put on their cloths. They then left the bathroom and walked into the living/dining room.

"Did you enjoy your bath and shower?" Anju asked. Link and Kai said yes. Sari and Cecily then flew up to Kai and Link.

"We should really get going." Sari stated. Link and Kai nodded and grabbed their things and walked out the door.

'We want to thank you for letting us stay for the night." Link thanked. Kai nodded.

"Yeah and thank you for helping me get better." Kai beamed. Anju smiled.

"So, where will you go now?" Anju asked.

"We'll be going to lake Hylia." Link answered.

"Lake Hylia? But that's so far away."

"We have a horse, so it's okay!" Kai assured.

"Well, if you say so. I wish you all luck." Link and co left with one final goodbye and left with Epona to Lake Hylia.

Kai looked at the map while Link rode Epona towards Lake Hylia.

"Not long now until we reach lake Hylia." Kai said, Link nodded in understanding. Sari and Cecily sat on Kai's shoulders and looked at the map.

"You know, Kai. I think you've grown during these past few weeks." Cecily claimed. Kai looked at Cecily, then back at the map.

"You think so?" Cecily nodded.

"Kai, I see a fence! Do I jump it?" Link asked.

"Yeah, on the other side of that fence should be lake Hylia!" Epona jumped over two fences and galloped into lake Hylia. Link halted Epona when they reached the edge of the lake. Link and Kai got off Epona and Link looked down into the water.

"Was lake Hylia always like this?" Link asked as he stared at the lake. Kai shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never been here before. But I don't think lake Hylia is supposed to have so little water." Sari then flew in front of Link and Kai.

"Hey, on the bright side we can see the water temple from here." Sari said as she pointed towards an entrance with two pillars on each side of it and a target.

"You're right. We can see the water temple from here." Link agreed. He then felt a few droplets fall on him. he looked up at the sky and noticed it was raining. Kai pulled out a leaf and used it to transform into a fish. He then fell onto the ground. Sari smacked her forehead.

"You idiot, why didn't you just transform in the water? Besides, wouldn't turning into a Zora be more useful?"

"Oh, yeah. You have a point." Kai then transformed into a Zora, but had red eyes and had dark blue fins. Kai turned around and used wind magic on Sari and Cecily so they were able to breath under water. He then ran down the wet dirt and dove into what was left of lake Hylia. Link changed into his blue tunic and equipped the iron boots. He made his way into lake Hylia and saw a gate at the bottom of the lake, above it was a target. "Try using your hook shot on it." Link nodded and took out his hook shot. He then fired the hook shot at the target and pulled it towards him. the target floated out of its socket and floated towards the surface. The gate slowly opened and Link and Kai swam into the entrance. Link surprisingly found out that the iron boots weighed a lot less in the water. Link took off the iron boots and emerged with Kai out of the water and pulled themselves up onto the platform. Link and Kai looked around the water temple in awe.

"The water temple is so big." Link commented.

"Yeah and look at all of this water!" Kai exclaimed as he looked into the water.

"We should proceed." Sari stated. Link and Kai nodded and jumped to another platform. Suddenly, from both sides, two blue tektites attacked them. Link blocked off the one on the right while Kai blocked the one on the left with the few Zora abilities he had. Link slashed the tektite with his sword, Kai's fins turned into blades and he slashed at the tektite. Link looked at Kai in amazement.

"Woah, I didn't know you could also take their fighting abilities too!" Kai smiled smugly and wiped his nose.

"Well, of course! We Kitsune can turn into anything and anyone while also taking their abilities. We could also transform into the three goddesses and use their powers! Too bad we've never actually seen them." Link clapped his hands together.

"Wow, your abilities seem so awesome. The transformations you do are way more useful than your actual form."

"Hey! I'll have you know that we Kitsune can be very dangerous, even without our transforming abilities." Link laughed. He then contemplated on where to go next. He walked around the square building and saw an open pathway, a locked door and a raised sea serpent statue with a target on its chest. Link took out his hook shot and aimed at the statue. He fired, but the hook shot wasn't long enough and recoiled back towards Link.

"Damn!" Link cursed. Kai walked towards Link.

"What is it Link?"

"The hook shot isn't long enough." Link then thought about what to do next. He then turned towards Kai. "Do you think you can teleport us over there?"

"Of course!" Kai teleported Link and himself to the other side of the water and went through the door. In the next room was a big door covered in golden chains. The path was sloped down and was littered with spike traps.

"Looks like we need to find the big key." Sari stated. Link nodded and headed back into the previous room. Link and Kai jumped from the high ledge back onto the platform.

"The only option we have is the pathway that was on the left." Link stated. Link and Kai headed towards the open pathway and jumped onto its ledge. They walked through the short hallway and stopped when the next room was submerged in water. Link equipped the iron boots and he and Kai jumped into the water. At the bottom, they saw a huge block and another pathway on the right.

"I'll go check out this pathway real quick!" Kai then swam to the right. Link waited for Kai until he saw him swim back.

"Well? Where does it lead to?" Kai shook his head.

"It's a dead end." Link groaned and then looked at the huge block.

"Let's move this huge block and see where it leads to." Link suggested. Kai nodded, both boys grabbed hold of the block and pulled it towards them until it locked into the ground. Link and Kai tried pushing it forwards, but the block wouldn't budge. Link groaned again. "Great, just great. Now the block's stuck!"

"We could always try swimming to the bottom of the temple." Kai suggested.

"We might have to." Link and Kai swam back up to the previous room and dove down to the bottom of the water temple. At the bottom were three paths and a path blocked by a block. On the building, there was a locked door. Link and Kai went through the pathway with two torches on each side of it. In the next room, there were three torches and a bar covered door. Link pointed up and Kai nodded. They swam upwards and saw a cracked wall on the way. When they reached the surface, they saw door and a weird mark. Link and Kai climbed out of the water and looked at the mark.

"Look! It's the same mark we saw near the waterfall!" Kai exclaimed.

"Play the same song you played in front of the waterfall." Cecily urged. Kai nodded and took out the ocarina of time and played Zelda's lullaby. The water level then decreased to the lowest level.

"Look, the water level went down." Sari stated. Link and Kai looked over the edge and saw this was true.

"We should check out what's at the bottom." Link suggested. Kai looked down and turned pale.

"That's an awful long way down. I have a better idea. How about we split up, me and Sari go through the door and you and Cecily go down there." Kai suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Sari rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Kai just doesn't want to-" Before Sari could finish, Kai grabbed her and walked through the door. As soon as they walked through, bars covered the door, trapping Kai and Sari in the room.

"Kai! Sari!" Link and Cecily yelled.

"We're okay! We're just-what is that!?" Kai's yell was muffled by the door.

"Kai, what's happening!?" Link shouted. He could hear blades scraping against pavement. This sound made Link panic.

On the other side of the door, Kai had gotten into a fighting stance and had his fins ready. In front of him were four spiked monsters heading towards him.

"Watch out, Kai. Those things are called spikes! Aim for them when they retract their spikes!" Sari informed. Kai nodded and waited for the monsters to retract their spikes. When they did, Kai charged at them and quickly slew them with his fin blades. The spikes crumbled and a chest appeared, along with the bars covering the door sliding up. No sooner had the bars slid up, Link and Cecily rushed into the room, worry laced on their faces.

"Kai! Sari! Are you two okay?" Link and Cecily asked. Kai and Sari nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine. Kai managed to handle himself pretty good." When Sari pointed to Kai, Kai had run off towards the chest and opened it to find a map. He frowned in disappointment and pocketed the map. Link sighed in relief.

"Whew, thank god!" Kai walked over to Link and the two fairies and gestured to the door.

"We should head back into the other room." Link, Sari and Cecily nodded in agreement and walked back into the other room. Kai stopped at the edge and looked down and gulped. Sari pushed Kai off. "Why is it always me!?" Kai yelled as he plummeted to the bottom. Cecily gave Sari a dirty look, Sari looked away and whistled. Link jumped down the opening. Kai saw Link plummet down towards him and quickly rolled out of the way just as Link landed where he had been. Sari and Cecily fluttered down to meet them.

"See? Now that wasn't hard now, was it?" Sari cooed. Kai scoffed and looked at the three torches, he saw that one of them was lit.

"Try lighting those torches, Kai." Link told. Kai nodded and lit the other two torches, causing the bars covering the door to slide down. Link and Kai walked into the next room and saw three green shells.

"Those are shell blades, its internal muscle is their weak point." Cecily stated. Link took out his hook shot and waited for the shell blades to open their mouth. Link kept on waiting, but the shell blades wouldn't open their mouth.

"Try walking closer." Kai suggested. Link walked closer to them and they opened their mouth. Link took this opportunity to shoot them in their eternal muscle, piercing them and killing them. Kai clapped as a small chest appeared. Link walked over to the chest and opened it to find a silver key.

"We should save that key for later and check out the rest of the pathways." Sari said. Link nodded and pocketed the key. He and Kai then headed back to the main part of the temple and walked to the pathway on the right. Once again, Link and Kai had dived into the water and emerged in a room with spikes blocking them from climbing the platform. Link and Kai climbed the platform without the spikes and saw a target above the locked door. Link aimed his hook shot at the door, but realised it was too far. He sighed and brought the sling shot down.

"Let me guess, too far?" Kai said knowingly. Link nodded and they both dove back into the water and emerged in the main part of the temple. Link and Kai then walked to the path on the right and saw a block blocking it. Kai and Link pushed the block forward until it fell into the water. Link and Kai dove into the water and emerged into a room with a tektite on the other side and a huge gap separating them and the tektite. On the right side of the room was a switch and at the bottom of the gap was a guizer. Link hit the switch with his sword, making the guizer go up. Link quickly jumped onto the guizer as Kai shot down the tektite. Kai then teleported to the other side as Link jumped to the other side of the room. Link and Kai high fived each other and walked through the door to the next room.

In the next room, there was a whirlpool. Link was about to jump into the whirlpool, but Kai stopped him.

"Hold on, Link. This current is too strong, so I should handle this." Kai stated.

"Ok." Kai then dived into the water and landed on the bottom of the pool. Kai looked around and spotted a switch situated in the sea serpent statue's mouth. Kai used his fins as boomerangs and hit the switch located in the statue's mouth, causing a gate to open. Kai quickly swam through the gate before it closed behind him. Kai saw two shell blades and quickly dodged them, he then swam up to the surface and saw a chest with a switch next to it. Kai opened the chest and found a key. He then hit the switch and dove back into the water and swam back to Link. "What did you find?"

"I found a key." Kai stated as he waved the key around. Link and Kai then headed back to the main part of the temple and entered the third pathway. At the end of the pathway, the floor was cracked. Link took out a bomb and laid it on the ground. Link and Kai then ran to safety as the bomb blew up, revealing a path submerged in water. Link and Kai dropped down and saw a shell blade blocking their way. Link took out his hook shot and ripped out the shell blade's internal muscle. Kai cringed as the inner muscle was torn out. Link and Kai continued onto the path and entered a room half filled with water. Link and Kai climbed out of the water and saw a switch.

"I wonder what this switch does?" Cecily wondered out loud.

"Who knows, Link! Push the switch!" Sari demanded. Link stood on the switch, causing the water to rise. Kai and Link climbed onto the second platform and saw a serpent statue rising with two tektites on each side of it. "Kai, get rid of those tektites!" Kai grumbled and shot the two tektites with his bow and arrow. The tektites fell; dead. Link took out his hook shot and fired at the statue, he was pulled and dropped off at the upper platform. Link saw a gate and walked towards it. He then noticed a switch behind the serpent statue and hit it with his sword, causing the gate to open. He looked inside the small room and only saw a few pots that were against the wall. Link twisted his face in confusion and headed back to the others.

"What did you find?" Kai asked with anticipation.

"That room up there had nothing but pots." Link claimed. "We should try the locked door we saw in the previous room." Kai nodded, he and Link then jumped into the water and swam the previous room. Link and Kai then walked to the locked door and unlocked it. The key broke and Link and Kai walked through the door. On the other side was a room with multiple levels and spikes littered the sides of the floors. Link spotted a target and readied his hook shot. He then pulled himself up and saw the same mark he saw in the room with the three torches. "Kai, I see the same mark we saw before when you played the ocarina!" Kai teleported to Link and looked at the mark.

"Hold on, I'll play the song." Kai put the ocarina to his lips and played Zelda's lullaby. The water level then rose to mid-level. Kai then noticed an entrance under where the block was previously. "You go on ahead, Link. I see another entrance down there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Link asked worriedly. Kai nodded.

"Don't worry. If things get too dangerous, I'll teleport to you." Kai said reassuringly. Link still looked unsure.

"If it will make you feel any better, I'll go with Kai." Cecily suggested.

"Ok, knowing that you're with him does make me feel better." Kai waved to Link and dived down to the newly revealed entrance with Cecily following behind him. Link and Sari climbed the platform and walked through the door.

When Kai and Cecily arrived at the newly revealed room, they saw two gates on each side of the room on the ceiling and a switch on the left-hand side of the room. Kai swam to the switch and hit it, causing the gate on the left side of the room to open, releasing five spikes and two shell blades. Kai gulped.

When Link walked out of the room, bars appeared behind him, covering the door. Link had walked back into the main area of the temple, but the water level had raised half way up the building. Link looked around and saw a pathway with a target above it. Link hook shotted to the target and walked through the pathway and into a room with spikes covering the ceiling and the floor. A target was placed in between the spikes. Sari whistled.

"Man, whoever built this place must love spikes." Sari exclaimed. Link nodded and pointed his hook shot at the target and fired. He pulled himself onto the platform and saw another target on the ceiling. Link hook shotted the target and landed in a room with a switch in the corner and a chest with water gushing underneath it, preventing Link from accessing the chest. Link ran to the switch and hit it with his sword, making the gushing water go down. Link ran back to the chest, but the gushing water came back. Link stopped.

"This timer's quick! Sari, can you hit the switch when I give the signal?" Link asked as he turned to the green forest fairy. Sari nodded.

"Sure, I've had enough practice hitting Kai, so this is nothing." Sari waited by the switch while Link ran towards the chest. He nodded to Sari and Sari hit the switch, making the water go down. Link quickly opened the chest and grabbed out a compass just as the water rose again. Link and Sari then headed back to the main room.

"We should go checkout that cracked wall we saw earlier." Link suggested. Sari nodded and followed Link to the bottom of the temple. Link resurfaced and peeked through the crack in the wall. On the other side, he could see a chest. Link then took out a bomb and placed it in front of the wall. The bomb blew up and Link went through the gap in the wall. He walked over to the chest and opened it to find a key. Link and Sari then headed back into the main room to wait for Kai and Cecily.

Kai had destroyed three out of five spikes while dodging the shell blades. A shell blade nicked one of its spikes onto Kai, scratching him on the arm. Blood mixed with the water as Kai held his arm in pain.

"Kai! Are you alright?" Cecily asked worriedly. Kai nodded, Cecily then used her healing power on Kai and healed his injury.

"Thanks." Kai then destroyed the remaining two spikes and focused onto the shell blades. "How am I going to defeat these things?"

"Try using your fins when their internal muscle is exposed." Cecily suggested. Kai nodded and waited for them to expose their inner muscle. When they did, Kai fired his fins at them like boomerangs, the fins sliced through their internal muscles and came back to Kai. The gate on the right side of the room opened and Kai swam towards it. Kai resurfaced and saw a chest, he climbed onto the platform and opened the chest to find a key. Satisfied, Kai teleported to Link in the main room.

"There you are! What did you find?" Link asked. Kai took the key he found.

"I found a key, but I had to fight five spikes and two shell blades!" Kai complained.

"I'm surprised you didn't get hurt!" Sari claimed. Kai laughed nervously and rubbed his arm. Link and Kai then went to a locked door and opened it. The key lock fell onto the ground as Link opened the door. On the other side was a room with a guizer and a switch. A thumping noise could be heard above them.

"What's that noise?" Kai wondered as he strained his Zora ears, trying to locate the sound. A tektite then fell from the hole in the ceiling and landed on the guizer. Link took out his sword and slashed at the tektite. The tektite fell to the ground; dead. Link kicked the dead tektite off the guizer and stood on the guizer.

"Kai, can you hit the switch?" Link asked. Kai joined him on the guizer.

"I have a better idea." Kai claimed. He aimed his fins at the switch and shot at it, turning the switch yellow. The guizer pushed them up to a room with a door. Link and Kai went through the door, as soon as they went through the door, bars appeared behind them, blocking access to the door. They saw the same mark on the wall and Kai played Zelda's lullaby. The water level then raised back to its original water level. Link and Kai then jumped down to the platform and unlocked the door and walked through it. In the next room was a waterfall with platforms going down. Link jumped onto one of the platforms and kept hook shotting to other platforms while Kai teleported to the top. Link reached the top and panted.

"You know *pant* *pant* you could have teleported me too." Link complained. Kai laughed as Link unlocked the door. In the next room were three serpent statues and a red switch in the middle. Three tektites littered the floor and Kai disposed of them. Kai then used his fins to hit the switch, turning it blue. The water level rose and so did the statues. Link grabbed onto Kai and hook shotted towards one of the statues. Kai then hit the switch again, turning it red and lowering the water level and the statues. Link then hook shotted to the wall and climbed over the statue head. Kai hit the switch again, Link hook shotted towards the final statue and waited for Kai to hit the switch. Link and Kai then climbed onto the statue's head after it was lowered. Kai then hit the switch again, raising the statue. Link and Kai jumped off the statue and landed on the platform. They were met by two tektites and a like-like. Kai disposed of the two tektites while Link disposed of the like-like. Once defeated, Link grabbed onto Kai and hook shotted over the spikes and in front of a door.

Once they entered through the door, bars appeared behind them. The room was covered in a mist with a lone tree in the centre of the room.

"I don't like this." Link commented. He then noticed that Kai wasn't next to him. "Kai?" Link looked around him and noticed that Cecily was also gone. "Where did Kai and Cecily go?"

"I don't know, we must have gotten separated by this thick fog." Sari proclaimed. Link walked towards the lone tree and looked around some more. He then walked towards some ruins in the corner of the room. When he didn't see anyone, he walked back towards the tree, but noticed a black figure in front of the dead tree. The black figure looked just like Link and attacked him. Link gasped and blocked his dark self's attack. "Careful Link. You have to concur yourself!" Link nodded and slashed his sword at his dark self, but dark Link jumped onto Link's sword and dodged his attack. Link kept slashing at Dark Link, but he kept dodging his attacks and parrying them. Getting fed up with dark Link dodging his attacks, he tried a new tactic. Link took out his megaton hammer and swung down on dark Link. Dark Link was hit and fell into the water's reflection. Link kept using the same tactic until dark Link saw through his attacks and slashed Link across the chest. Blood gushed out of his open wound as he clutched his injured chest. "Link!" Link let out a shaky breath.

"I-I'm fine. Just a scratch." Link rasped out. Dark Link was approaching him fast. Link then took out a gem with a red stone in the middle.

"W-what's that?"

"I-It's a fire spell t-that Kai gave me. T-this should defeat d-dark me." Link then smashed the crystal and a huge wave of fire appeared and shot out at dark Link. Dark Link screamed in pain as the fire burned him, forcing him to retreat into the water's reflection. The fog in the room disappeared, Link then saw Kai in the distance. Kai spotted him and waved to him. Link waved back, but passed out due to blood loss.

"Link!" Kai, Sari and Cecily called out. They quickly rushed to Link.

"What happened to him!?" Kai asked.

"He got wounded by dark Link, a monster that looks like him." Sari responded, Cecily hurriedly used her healing magic on Link and gestured to Kai.

"Kai, do you still have that red potion?" Kai nodded. "Give the red potion to Link, I wasn't able to heal his wounds fully because his wound was too deep!" Kai hurriedly made Link drink the potion, there was a red glow as Link's wound closed. Kai sighed in relief.

"Is his life in any danger?" Sari asked. Cecily shook her head.

"No, but he still needs to bandage what's left of the wound." Cecily stated. Kai looked into his bag and grabbed out a roll of bandage. He then removed Link's shirt and cringed at what was left of his wound. Kai grabbed a cloth out of his bag and grabbed his water flask, he poured some of the water onto the cloth and cleaned Link's wound. He then rapped the bandage around it and put his shirt back on. Kai then let Link rest on him.

"So, what now?" Kai asked. Sari and Cecily shrugged.

"I don't know, we could check out that room, but not with Link in this condition." Sari stated. Kai, Sari and Cecily waited in silence for a bit, Kai then felt Link begin to stir and looked down at him. Link opened his eyes to see Kai, Sari and Cecily looking over him. Link tried to sit up, but then felt pain erupt across his chest and immediately laid back down.

"Ugh, what happened?" Link muttered as he rested on Kai.

"You passed out from blood loss." Cecily informed. Link's eyes widened.

"I didn't realize the wound was that deep!" Link exclaimed. Kai started to tear up.

"I thought you were going to die!" Kai cried. Link smiled gently at him and patted his arm.

"Come on, Kai. Don't cry, I'm still alive and kicking!" Link assured. Kai sniffled and nodded his head. Kai slowly helped Link stand on his feet. Link gently pushed Kai's arms away and walked to the door. Kai rushed over to Link and assisted him, but Link shook his head. "I'm fine, Kai. Don't worry."

"But-" Link covered Kai's mouth with his hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine." With that said, Link and Kai walked through the door and saw a large chest. Kai ran over to the chest and opened it to find another hook shot, but larger. Kai took out the hook shot and turned it around in his hands. He then accidently pressed the trigger and fired the hook shot inches from his head, the hook shot hit the wall, making a crack in it. Kai looked at the hook shot fearfully and shoved it into Link's hands. Link chuckled and dropped down the hole. Kai followed after him along with Sari and Cecily. When they reached the bottom, they saw a stream of water with mini vortexes.

"Be careful not to fall into a vortex." Cecily warned. Link and Kai nodded and jumped into the water. Since Kai was transformed into a Zora, Kai had no problem dodging the vortexes. Link on the other hand had a little trouble. Link walked on the floor of the river and had to use all of his strength to avoid getting sucked into the vortexes. Finally, Kai and Link had reached a gate with an eye on the wall. Kai flew out of the water and onto the platform while Link struggled to climb up. Seeing his struggle, Kai helped him out of the water.

"I guess your wound has weakened you a bit." Sari commented. Link nodded. Kai took out his bow and aimed for the eye. He fired and hit the eye, opening the gate. Link used the newly acquired hook shot and pulled himself over to the chest. Link opened the chest just as Kai teleported to him and found a key. He and Kai then headed back to the main room.

"We'll need to lower the water level first to get to that room with the block." Link stated. Link and Kai then swam to the bottom of the temple and entered the room with the lowest water level chart. Kai then played Zelda's lullaby and lowered the water level. Link and Kai then went back to the main room and looked around, trying to find a way past the block. Link and Kai then spotted a gate with an eye switch in front of it.

"Link, look! Mabey that path way leads to the block!" Kai assumed.

"Mabey, try shooting the eye with your bow." Link suggested. Kai took out his bow and arrow and shot the eye, opening the gate. Link and Kai then jumped into the water and as they climbed the platform, the gate shut closed. Link and Kai looked at it in confusion.

"I think this switch has a timer." Cecily assumed. Link and Kai nodded in agreement.

"Kai, hit the switch again." Link prompted. Kai aimed his bow and arrow at the switch and fired. The gate opened, Link grabbed Kai and aimed his hook shot at the target and pulled Kai and himself towards the target just as the gate closed behind them. Link and Kai underestimated the power of the hook shot and smashed into the wall. Link fell on top of Kai as he wheezed in pain.

"H-heavy!" Kai wheezed out. Link apologized and got off him. Link and Kai then walked through the corridor and saw the block. "Look Link! The block!" Sari then stopped in realisation.

"Hold on, Kai. You've been on this side of the block before, right?" Kai nodded his head, a tick mark then appeared on Sari. "So, why didn't you just teleport all of us on this side?" Sari gritted her teeth in anger. Kai gulped and laughed nervously.

"Heh, heh. Well, you see, the thought hadn't crossed my mind at the time. Heh, heh, heh." Kai started to sweat as Sari looked at him, seething in rage. Link looked at Cecily and nodded. Cecily understood what Link was implying and put her tiny hand on Sari's shoulder.

"Calm down, Sari. If Kai hadn't done what he did, we would have never found the hook shot." Cecily claimed. Kai then put his hand to his chin in thought.

"You know, hook shot isn't quite doing it for me. We should call it….the long shot!" Kai claimed. Sari rolled her eyes while Link and Cecily sighed. Link then turned towards the block.

"We should move this block out of the way." Link and Kai then pushed the block forwards and revealed a hidden room. Link and Kai looked inside and saw a small chest.

"All this messing around and for what, a stupid tiny, little chest!?" Sari screamed out. Kai walked towards the chest and opened it to find another small key.

"Treasure is treasure!" Sari glared at Kai as he shrunk back at her glare.

"So, where to now?" Kai questioned. Link thought for a moment and clicked his fingers as an idea came to him.

"What about that room we couldn't get to before? Now that we have the long shot, we should be able to get to the other side!" Link exclaimed.

"Even though we could have gotten to the other side with Kai's magic." Sari muttered.

"That's a great idea, Link!" Kai praised, ignoring Sari's comment. Link and co then made their way to the room that was blocked off by spikes. Link and Kai dived into the water and swam to the designated room. Link and Kai resurfaced and hook shotted their way to the other side of the room. Kai took out the silver key and unlocked the door, he and Link walked in. on the other side was a room with mini vortexes with boulders and six tektites in the room. Kai drew his bow and fired at the tektites. With all of them dead, Link and Kai started to make their way to the other side. They then opened the door and walked into a room with three platforms and a pathway higher up. The pathway was unreachable, unless they rose the water level. As Link and Kai jumped onto one of the platforms and weird monsters came flying out of the water and towards them. Link blocked their assault with his shield and Kai dodged them. They then fought the fish monsters, Link swung his sword down on two of them as Kai summoned his fire magic and burned the other two. The fish monster lay dead in the water. Link and Kai sighed.

"Phew, what were those things?" Link questioned.

"Those are called stingers, you have to destroy them before they fly into you." Cecily stated. Link smiled at Cecily and raised his eye brow.

"You're like a navigation fairy, except you're pink." Link commented, Cecily giggled.

"Oh, no. A navigation fairy is much more knowledgeable than I am." Cecily claimed. Kai looked into the water and noticed something.

"Hey, guys! I think I see a switch down there!" Link, Sari and Cecily looked into the water and saw that Kai was right. On the bottom of the water bed they could see a switch.

"Good eye, Kai! But how are we going to make it stay down? It seems to be a blue switch." Link stated. Kai looked around and noticed some pots in the corner of the room.

"What about those pots?" Kai gestured to the pots, Link shook his head.

"No, too light." Link then noticed a cracked wall. "Stand back." Link put a bomb in front of the cracked ball as Kai, Sari and Cecily backed away from the wall. Link also backed away after lighting the bomb. The wall crumbled and revealed a pathway. Link and Kai walked into the pathway and found a block.

"Hey, this block should be heavy enough to hold down the switch!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded, he and Kai then started to push the block until it hit the wall. Link walked around to the other side and noticed that the wall was hollow. Link placed another bomb in front of it and waited for it to explode. The wall crumbled and he signalled Kai to start pushing while he pulled. Link and Kai moved the block until they couldn't move it any further. Link walked around to Kai and helped him push the block into the water and onto the switch. The water then rose up high enough for Link and Kai to reach the door. They entered through the door and as soon as they walked through, bars appeared and covered the door. On the other side, they saw two tektites on one side of the room with three guizers at the bottom and a switch. On the side with the tektites was a blocked door. Kai took out his bow and shot down the tektites. Link stood on the switch, activating the three guizers and opening the door. Link and Kai hurriedly jumped across the guizers until they made it to the other side. They walked through the door and went through a pathway, but stopped when they saw a boulder roll pass them.

"Aw, great. Just great. Even more boulders." Kai groaned.

"Hold on, Kai." Link looked to where the boulders rolled into. "I think those boulders lead into the room with the four vortexes." Link then saw another boulder roll past him. he then noticed an opening in the ground. "I see an opening in the ground, might lead to something. We should proceed with caution." Link and Kai waited for the next boulder to roll past and jumped into the water and swam into the opening just as the next boulder rolled over them. Link and Kai followed a pathway, until they were halted by a shell blade. Link disposed of it and resurfaced along with Kai. When Link and Kai emerged from the water, they saw a locked door. Link took out the final silver key they had and unlocked the door, in the next room was a fancy looking chest.

"I recognise that chest, it has the big key!" Kai claimed and opened the chest and took out the golden key. Link and Kai cheered. They then went back to the main room and went to the room that lead to the boss room. Link and Kai looked at the path with the spiked traps. They then made their way up the slope while being careful not to get hit by the traps. The slope was a lot slipperier than they thought. As Link and Kai were making their way up, Kai slipped and slid back down to the bottom. Fed up, he teleported to the top as Link walked to the top. Link and Kai stood in front of the locked door and nodded to each other. Link unlocked the door and walked in with Kai. In the boss room were four platforms surrounded by water and the walls were covered in spikes. Link and Kai shivered.

"Wouldn't want to land on those." Link commented. Sari and Cecily tensed up. Kai looked at them in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Careful, that's not ordinary water." Sari stated. Link and Kai brought their guard up and looked around carefully. Link slowly walked towards the water and didn't see anything odd about it.

"I don't see what's wrong with it." Link claimed. Kai jumped onto one of the platforms and looked around.

"Yeah, I don't see anything." Suddenly, a tentacle made of water appeared behind Kai. Link, Sari and Cecily gasped.

"Kai! Behind you!" Link yelled. Kai turned around and turned pale. He quickly jumped next to Link just as the tentacle smashed down on where Kai was previously standing.

"What is that!?" Kai yelled out.

"That's Morpha! The aquatic Amoeba! Shoot the nucleus, it's its weak point!" Cecily stated. Link nodded and aimed for the nucleus with his long shot. When Morpha was in firing range, Link shot the long shot at it and pulled it towards him. Kai and Link then started slashing at it until it went back into the water. As Link was aiming again, he lost his footing and slipped off the edge and landed into the water.

"Link!" Morpha rammed into Link, knocking the air out of him. Link tried to climb out of the water, but Morpha continued its assault. Kai shot a fireball at it, allowing Link to climb out of the water and onto the platform. Link gasped for air while Kai was drawing Morpha's attention away from Link. Link got his breath back and joined Kai and aimed for Morpha once again. he fired at the nucleus and slashed at it. Another tentacle appeared behind Link, Kai gasped and pushed him out of the way. The tentacle grabbed Kai and threw him across the room.

"Kai!" Link called out. Kai had narrowly missed the spikes and were inches from his face. Kai slowly got up and gave Link a shaky thumbs up. Link sighed in relief and returned his attention to Morpha. He fired again and slashed at Morpha. This process repeated until three tentacles appeared. Link and Kai jumped to the side as the tentacles slammed down on them.

"Man, this thing just won't die!" Kai complained as he dodged an enraged Morpha.

"Yeah and this thing seems pissed." Link commented. Link shot Morpha's nucleus. Morpha's third tentacle grabbed Link and through him belly first into the water. Kai, Sari and Cecily cringed as they heard a loud 'smack!'. Link painfully got out of the water and shakily aimed his long shot at Morpha. After one final shot, Link finally managed to land a fatal blow on Morpha. Morpha withered and all the water that was surrounding the platforms drained into the ceiling. A ball of light appeared and went into Kai's chest. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. He pouted.

"Aw, I was kinda hoping of getting something cool this time." Link laughed.

"Come on, Kai. Try using your powers, who knows what might happen." Kai nodded and suddenly, an unknown spell popped into his head. Kai summoned the spell when suddenly, two Katanas appeared in his hands. Kai looked at the two Katana's in awe. The Katana in his left hand had a white hilt and a silver blade, the Katana in his left hand had a black hilt and an obsidian blade.

"Woah, look at these swords!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded.

"I think those are called Katanas!" Link stated.

"Do they do anything special?" Sari asked. Kai shrugged.

"I dunno, let's find out." Kai was about to swing the white sword down, when a voice stopped him.

"Wait! You mustn't swing the white sword!" Link and Kai looked around for the source of the voice. Suddenly, a female Zora appeared and landed in front of Link and Kai. Kai reverted back to his normal form as the Zora addressed the two. "Greetings, I am known as the sage of water and princess of the Zoras, Ruto." Link and Kai nodded.

"I'm Link and this is Kai."

"I know who you both are." Kai then put up his hand.

"Excuse me, miss sage of water?"

"Ruto, why did you stop me from swinging the white sword?" Kai asked.

"The swords you hold are not ordinary swords. Those swords are the swords of space and time. The obsidian sword can control space, allowing you to travel to any universe. The silver sword allows you to control time and even allows you to travel to any time line." Ruto explained. Link gasped.

"Does that also mean that I can finally go home?" Link asked. Ruto nodded. Link smiled and jumped in the air, Kai looked down in sadness. When Link looked at Kai, his smile faltered.

"You can finally go home." Kai stated. Link scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah." Kai gripped the white sword, he then looked up at Ruto.

"So, how do I use the silver sword?"

"You must know what year you want to travel to and if you want to travel into another timeline, you have to know what the era is called." Ruto explained. Kai nodded and turned to Link.

"Link, do you know how long ago the hero of time appeared in your timeline?"

"U-um, I think it was 400 years ago." Kai nodded.

"I see, 100 years have passed since the hero of time last made an appearance, so I just need to think 300 years ahead in time." Kai nodded to himself and readied the silver sword. Before he could swing down, Link grabbed his arm and took the silver sword away from him. Kai looked at Link in confusion.

"Link, what are you doing?" Link's bangs covered his eyes until he looked up with tears in them. Kai's eyes widened. Link then dropped the silver sword and grabbed Kai by the shoulders.

"Listen Kai. I said that I'd help you until you got all of your powers back, so I'm not going anywhere until I do!" Link stated. Kai nodded and smiled, Link too, smiled. They then turned to Ruto.

"The next temple you will need to travel to is the Shadow temple, which lies in Kakariko village in the graveyard." Kai froze up when he heard the word 'graveyard'.

"G-g-grave yard?" Ruto nodded and started to disappear.

"You will need to find the lens of truth located in the well. I wish you luck!" And with those final words, Ruto disappeared.

"Alright, onwards to Kakariko village!" Sari shouted. Kai sighed while Link nodded in agreement. Kai muttered the spell and teleported to Epona. Link and Kai looked at lake Hylia and noticed that the water level rose.

"It seems that lake Hylia has returned to normal." Cecily commented. Link and Kai nodded and then boarded Epona. Kai then teleported everyone to Kakariko village.

 **AN: whew, was that a long chapter. The word count reads 9312 words! (not including this note) but I'm really thankful to everyone reading this fanfic. I had a lot of fun writing it. I will try to upload a new chapter as soon as I can. So please stay tuned! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the well.

When Link and Kai arrived at Kakariko village, the village was on fire. Link and Kai gasped and hurriedly got off Epona and rushed into the village. The villagers were screaming as they rushed to get out of their homes. Link looked around for the source of the fire and ran towards the well to grab water and put out the fire. He then realised Kai wasn't following him and turned towards him.

"Kai! What are you doing!? We need to find a way to put out this fire! Kai!" Link started to shake Kai, but Kai had a horrified look on his face.

 _Screams could be heard everywhere as monsters attacked the Kitsune tribe. The fox warriors fought off the monsters, until a man in black cut them down. Ganondorf laughed as Kai hid behind a rock, terrified. An older looking Kitsune turned Kai towards him._

" _Kai, we need to get out of here!"_

" _B-b-but, big brother, what about mum and dad?" Kai asked with a scared look. Kai's older brother had tears in his eyes._

" _T-they will catch up to us. For now, we need to get out of here before they find us!" suddenly, someone screamed. Kai and his older brother looked towards the source and saw a woman get her head chopped off. Kai covered his ears and closed his teary eyes, trying to block out the screams. Kai's older brother grabbed his hand and rushed out of their hiding spot and headed towards the entrance of the village. Ganondorf saw them running away and shot a ball of darkness at them. Kai's older brother saw this and shielded Kai._

" _Akito!" Kai yelled out. Akito smiled and hugged Kai._

" _I'll hold him off while you escape." Kai shook his head._

" _No, NO! I'm not going to leave you!" Akito looked at Kai with a hard look._

" _You must survive, Kai. We need you to carry on our legacy." A monster appeared behind Kai and slashed him across the back. "Kai!" Akito threw a fireball at the monster, killing it. he held Kai in his arms. "Kai, are you alright?" Kai nodded shakily. Ganondorf was approaching them with an evil smirk. Akito glared at him, he then gave Kai a bag with supplies. "Hurry, you must leave NOW!" He then helped Kai stand on his feet and pushed him towards the entrance. "NOW GO!" Kai sniffed and ran away from the burning village. Akito smiled._

" _Live on." Those where his final words before Ganondorf swung his sword down. Kai could hear a sword slicing through something and covered his ears, tears rolling down his face as he ran. He could hear a horse galloping behind him and saw Ganondorf gaining on him. Kai fearfully screamed out farore's wind. Before he could teleport, he felt something hit his back. He teleported outside of Gerudo valley and collapsed onto the ground. The last thing he could see was a big owl before he passed out._

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts as Link slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He screamed out. He then pointed to the well. "We need to somehow put out the fires and save everyone!" Kai shakily nodded and took out the ocarina of time. Link looked at Kai in confusion, until Kai played a tune. Suddenly, rain clouds appeared and the rain put out the fires. Everyone's screams died down as the fires were put out. Link, Sari and Cecily looked around in amazement.

"Woah, I didn't know you could do that!" Sari exclaimed. Kai looked down with a melancholy look.

"We Kitsune practiced the magical arts which included composing magical melodies. My older brother composed this song. He called it the song of storms." Kai then started to tear up. Link hugged him, Kai accepted the hug. Sari and Cecily patted Kai on the shoulder. Link released Kai from the hug and wiped away Kai's tears. "We should make sure everyone is safe." Kai nodded in agreement and helped out the first person that he saw.

After making sure everyone was safe, Link and Kai headed towards the well.

"Thank goodness no one was killed." Cecily sighed in relief. Link and Kai nodded. They looked into the well and saw nothing, not even water.

"I don't see anything." Kai claimed.

"Maybe we have to go into the well." Link suggested. He and Kai then turned around and saw Anju and the guard that helped them the day before run towards each other and embrace each other. Link and Kai had found out earlier that the guard's name was Kafei. Anju and Kafei looked into each other's eyes, Kafei took off his helmet, letting his violet hair sway in the wind and kissed Anju. Anju kissed him back. Link and Cecily smiled at the scene while Sari and Kai looked on with monotone expressions. Sari then grinned.

"This reminds me of the time you and Link locked lips, Kai." Kai and Link froze, then cringed at the memory.

Link turned towards the well and started to climb down it. Kai looked at Link with an exasperated look. "Where are you going!? Wait for me!" Kai climbed down after Link, leaving the two fairies behind.

"Should we follow them?" Cecily asked. Sari shook her head.

"No way, I'm not going down into that dirty well." Cecily sighed.

Down at the bottom of the well was an entrance of some sort. Link and Kai gulped. Link then gestured for Kai to go ahead of him.

"Ladies first!" Kai looked at Link with an irritated look.

"I'm a GUY! How about you go first." Link shook his head.

"No, I INSIST that you go first." Link and Kai were now smiling angrily at each other.

"I insist that YOU go first." Link looked at the entrance of the well.

"H-how about we go in together?" Kai nodded shakily. Both boys then entered the well. Inside was a small room with a small tunnel. Link crouched down and crawled through the tunnel. Kai followed after him.

"Man, I hate creepy things." Kai claimed. On the other side of the tunnel was a ladder that led to a hall way. Link and Kai slowly climbed down the ladder, when Kai looked around, he could see bones littering the hallway. Kai creeped closer to Link as they made their way down the creepy hallway. They hit a dead end, but Kai could here whispers coming out of the skeleton. Kai turned pale. "Kyaaaa! That skeleton's talking to me!" Link grabbed hold of Kai before he could run away.

"You can probably hear the spirits whispering in this room. What are they saying?" Kai carefully listened to what the spirits were saying and repeated their words.

"Look for the eye of truth, that's what they are saying!"

"The eye of truth?" Link then looked around the room, then at the wall. He had a suspicion that the wall was fake. He slowly put his hand on the wall and found that his hand went right through. Kai gasped.

"Link, you're a ghost!?" Link smacked his forehead and proceeded through the wall. Kai carefully put his hand through the wall and retracted it. He then followed Link. In the next room, there was a water system with a chest at the bottom of a little pool and a giant green bubble floating around. Link and Kai froze as the bubble flew past them, they then sighed in relief.

"Phew, I don't think the bubble saw us." Link and Kai walked along the water stream on the left side and saw another chest submerged in water. Kai and Link looked at the dirty water in disgust. Link then noticed a door and groaned.

"What is it, Link?" Link pointed to the door on the other side of the pool of dirty water.

"I see a door, but we'll need to swim in this dirty water to get to the other side." Link stated. Kai muttered Farore's wind and teleported both him and Link to the other side. "Or we could do that." Link and Kai walked into the next room and saw five closed coffins and one open one with a mummy standing next to it. Kai froze up and started shaking. Link looked at Kai who had a fearful look.

"G-G-G-Gibdo!" Kai whispered. Link took out his sword and slowly approached the Gibdo. As he approached the undead monster, the Gibdo noticed him and let out a paralysing scream, paralysing both Link and Kai. The Gibdo then approached Link, Link snapped out of it and slashed his sword at the Gibdo, but didn't finish it off. The Gibdo let out another paralysing scream, affecting Link. Kai however, was not affected this time and summoned the swords of space and time. He then charged at the Gibdo and clumsily slashed at the Gibdo, giving Link enough time to recover and finish off the Gibdo. He then turned to Kai and smiled.

"God job! You managed to face your own fears and defeated the Gibdo!" Link praised. Kai gave Link a nervous smile. Link then turned to one of the coffins and tried to open it. The coffin lid wouldn't budge. Link wiped the sweat off his brow and gestured to Kai. "Kai, come help me open this." Kai walked over to Link and helped him pull the lid of the coffin, but it still wouldn't budge. Link and Kai panted.

"There's got to be another way to open this thing." Link looked around and noticed that only the torch next to the open coffin was lit and the other ones weren't.

"I think we have to light those torches next to the coffins to open them." Link stated. Kai nodded and lit the first torch on the right that was closest to the entrance. The coffin opened, and Kai and Link looked inside and found nothing. Kai then lit the first torch next to the coffin in the left side. The coffin opened and two keese came flying out. Kai covered his head as Link took down the two keese. Kai then lit the second torch on the left side, opening the coffin. Link and Kai looked inside the coffin and saw a Gibdo. The Gibdo reached out and grabbed Kai. Kai screamed and Link sliced off the Gibso's hand. He then killed the Gibdo, the Gibdo fell dead into the coffin. Kai fell over and gasped for breath, his heart pounding. He then shakily got up and lit the third torch on the left side. The coffin opened and two fire keese flew out. Link killed them and they dropped dead. Kai and Link looked inside the coffin the fire keese came out of and saw a silver key. Kai reached in and pocketed the silver key. Link and Kai then looked at the last unopened coffin. "Are you gonna open it?"

"No way, we've already got the key, why would I wanna open the last one?" Link and Kai then walked out of the room and teleported to the other side of the pool. They walked along the water stream and turned right. They saw a fountain on the wall and the triforce symbol on the ground.

"This statue must be the source of all the water on this floor." Link stated. He then pointed to the triforce symbol. "Try playing Zelda's Lullaby." Kai nodded and took out the ocarina of time and started to play the ancient melody. The water stopped coming out of the statue and the water level lowered. They then saw a tunnel to their right.

"Let's go and see where that tunnel leads to." Link and Kai made their way to the tunnel, but fell through the corporeal floor. Link and Kai screamed as they plummeted to the ground. The soft dirt broke their fall, Link and Kai rubbed their heads and looked up and saw some pots. Link and Kai stood up and started walking towards a mini swamp.

"What's a swamp doing in a place like this?" Link questioned. Kai shrugged and continued on towards the swamp. As they approached the swamp, Kai sniffed the air and covered his nose.

"Ugh, I can smell something rotting and this water smells poisonous." Link and Kai then saw some silver rupees and two blue flames on both sides of a ladder. Link and Kai started to collect the silver rupees while being careful to avoid the poisonous swamp. Link looked into the poisonous swamp and saw hands sticking out of it, he shivered. As Link and Kai were collecting the silver rupees, Kai noticed something crouched down near the ladder. Kai slowly approached it and got a closer look, he then realised it was an undead monster. Kai froze up and covered his mouth to prevent a scream from coming out. Link was about to ask him what was wrong, but Kai put his finger to his lips and pointed to the undead monster. Link remained silent. Kai and Link quietly collected the rest of the rupees and climbed the two sets of ladders, while collecting the last rupees on the way. When they collected the last rupee and the door was unlocked, they sighed in relief. Link then looked behind him.

"What was that?"

"That was a redead. They basically are like Gibdos, but are slightly weaker." Link then looked at Kai with a confused look.

"Then why didn't we just kill it?"

"Because the other Redeads would have heard us and come after us!"

"I didn't see any other redeads though." Kai shook his head and pointed to his ears.

"I could hear at least four others and trust me, you don't want to fight against four Gibdo wannabes." Link shook his head and followed Kai into the next room. In the next room, they saw another skeleton. Kai kept hearing the spirits whispering the same thing over and over again, so he ignored them. Link felt around the room, trying to find a corporeal wall. Finally, he found one and walked through it. Link and Kai ended up in the same room as before. Link and Kai took the right path towards the tunnel. Kai stopped and went to lean on a wall to calm his pounding heart, but fell through the corporeal wall and hit his head on a chest.

"Ow!" Kai muttered as he rubbed his head, Link looked behind him and noticed that Kai was gone.

"Kai?"

"In here." Link heard Kai's voice come from the wall next to him and put his hand though. He then walked in fully and saw Kai on the ground, rubbing his head. He saw a chest behind Kai and opened it to find another silver key.

"Hey, you found another key! I guess your stupidity CAN be useful." Kai glared at Link as he helped him up. Link and Kai continued towards the tunnel. They felt around for solid ground and when they found some, they crawled through the tunnel and found a locked door. Link took out one of the silver keys and unlocked the door. In the next room, there were three keese, a robot and a chest. Kai shot down the fire keese and looked at the robot with a shocked look.

"What is that doing here!?" Link looked at Kai with a confused look.

"What is it?"

"It's a beamos, they were created by the Gerudo!" _Gerudo? I've heard of that race before._ "To defeat it, we need to get smoke in its eye." Kai then threw a bomb at it and blew the beamos up. Link and Kai then started to walk towards the chest, when they fell through another corporeal floor. "Are you kidding me!" Link and Kai dropped to the ground and groaned. They then got up and looked around.

"I think we're back in the room with the Redeads." Link claimed. Kai groaned. Link and Kai started walking until they were stopped by some boulders blocking the way out. Link saw some bomb flowers and was about to pick one up, when Kai stopped him.

"Are you nuts!? Do you want the Redeads to know that we're here!?" Kai whisper shouted, but it was too late. Link had picked a bomb flower. Link looked at the bomb flower in panic and tried to put the fire out, Kai summoned his icy fire and hovered it over the bomb flower, but it was no use. Link dropped the bomb and ran away with Kai from the bomb flowers. They then heard an explosion. They waited and heard some movement. The shuffling stopped in front of the place where the bomb had exploded. Link and Kai peeked around the corner and saw a Redead. Link and Kai nodded to each other. Kai set up a barrier of fire, preventing the Redead from leaving. Link then slowly approached the Redead and assassinated it. The Redead fell; dead. Link peeked around the corner and didn't see anything, so he signalled to Kai that it was all clear. Link and Kai walked out of their hiding spot and saw two other pathways.

"We should check out the other pathways." Kai looked at Link as if he was crazy.

"But, the other pathways have Redeads in them! We should be lucky that the pathways are blocked off by boulders!"

"We'll just sneak past them. I remember I had to sneak past the guards when I was at the forsaken fortress."

"This is the undead we're talking about here, if we get caught, we'll get killed. Not put in some shabby prison." Link gave Kai a pleading look, Kai sighed. "Fine, but we're going down a pathway that has the least amount of those things!" Link nodded, Kai strained his ears and listened for where the least amount of Redeads were. He then pointed towards the path on their left. Link nodded and took out a bomb and blew away the boulders. The explosion caught the Redead's attention. The Redead headed towards the source of the noise. Link and Kai quickly hid behind the wall as the Redead shuffled passed them. Link stabbed its head with his sword and pushed its dead body away from him. Kai walked cautiously towards the chest in the pathway and when he saw no other Redeads, he rushed towards the giant chest and opened it to find a map. "Why would they need a large chest for a map?" Kai then pocketed the map and followed Link up the ladder, back to the previous room. Link and Kai then headed towards the room which had the three fire keese and the beamos. Link and Kai carefully felt the floor for solid ground and walked along the solid path towards the chest. Link opened the chest and found a deku shield.

"Wait, we went through all this trouble for a crumby deku shield!?" Link exasperated. He then threw the deku shield over his shoulder and walked into the next room. Kai caught the deku shield before it could drop through the corporeal floor and put it into his satchel. He then followed Link into the next room. In the next room, there was a Like-like. Kai and Link dodged the like-like and dropped a bomb in its mouth. The like-like consumed the bomb and blew up, splattering its slimy body parts onto Link and Kai. Link flicked off the like-like residue, while Kai looked like he wanted to throw up. After picking off the like-like residue, Link and Kai made their way back to the main room.

"Hey, since the water level has lowered, let's go open those chests we saw before." Link and Kai ran over to the chest that was in front of the door and opened it to find twenty rupees. "Not too shabby." They then ran over to the chest that was in front of the corporeal wall. Kai opened it to find bombs. "Neato!" Link then noticed a small tunnel.

"Kai, look! Another tunnel!" Link and Kai crawled through the tunnel and saw a door. Kai ran to the climbable railings, but was halted by a skulltula sliding down in front of him. Kai turned pale at the spider and froze in place. Link rolled his eyes and defeated the skulltula. Kai sighed in relief and continued to climb the wired fence and stopped in front of the door. Link climbed the fence and went through the door with Kai following behind. When they entered, bars slid in front of the door, blocking the exit. Kai turned slowly towards the blocked doors and back at the sight that greeted the two boys. He gulped. In front of them were four pale white hands with claws that had dried blood on them. Link took out his sword and shield and gestured for Kai to do the same. Link and Kai approached one of the hands with caution. When nothing happened, Link and Kai loosened.

"I don't think these hands do anything." Not a moment later had Kai said these words, one of the hands grabbed his head. Kai screamed as he tried to get out of its grip. A monster then dug out of the ground and made its way towards them. Link started to panic and cut down the hand. Link and Kai then charged at the undead monster and attacked it. Link sliced through its head, but was still standing and retreated underground. Link tsked.

"That's the problem with undead monsters, they're a lot tougher than normal monsters." Link claimed. He then waited for the monster to dig its way back up, but he didn't. Link looked on in confusion and looked towards the hands. He then looked at Kai and gave him an apologetic look. Kai looked at him in confusion until Link pushed Kai into one of the hand monsters. The undead monster then dug its way back up to the surface and advanced towards Kai.

"Link! What the hell are you doing!?" Kai screamed out.

"So, that's how it works." Link muttered, ignoring Kai. He then freed Kai from the hand and attacked the undead monster. The undead monster then retreated back underground, Link turned towards Kai. "Kai, I need you to be the bait to draw out that thing." Kai shook his head.

"Why do I have to be the bait?"

"Do you want to be the one to attack him?" Link asked as he crossed his arms and raised his eye brow. Kai looked like he was about to protest, but backed down and sighed.

"Fine, I'll be the bait. I just remembered what that thing was called. One of the navigation fairies told me about it, they call it a dead hand." Link nodded.

"Suitable name." Kai then approached one of the hands slowly and allowed himself to be grabbed by it. Dead hand reappeared and advanced towards Kai. Link freed Kai and proceeded to attack Dead hand. Dead hand once again retreated into the dirt. Kai allowed himself to be grabbed by another hand and waited for Dead hand to appear again. When it did, Link charged at it and pieced its head with his sword, finally killing it. The four hands disappeared and a chest appeared. Kai ran to the chest and opened it to find some sort of lens. The lens was red on one side and blue on the other.

"This must be the lens of truth!" Kai pocketed the lens and pointed towards the exit. "Let's get out of this dark and creepy place!" Link and Kai left the room and climbed through the tunnel. Kai took out the lens of truth and looked though it and saw a corporeal wall. "I see another room over there." Kai said as he pointed towards it. Link took the lens of truth from Kai and looked through it, seeing the newly revealed room.

"Good eye, Kai! Let's go check it out." Kai shook his head.

"No way, I'm done with this creepy well. You can check it out if you want, but I'm going back to Anju's and taking a bath!" No later had Kai said this, he teleported to Anju's house. Link rolled his eyes and walked into the new room. Inside he saw one locked door and one opened door. On each side of the room, he could see two chests. One big, the other small. Link equipped the lens of truth and saw a corporeal floor in front of the big chest.

"Well, better not go there." Link muttered to himself. He then walked towards the chest on the right, defeating a skulltula on the way and opened the small chest. Inside the small chest were five deku nuts. Link pocketed the deku nuts and walked towards the locked door and opened it. Inside the room, he saw a pit and three keese. Link equipped the lens of truth and saw that there was a floor, but along the wall. Link took out his sling shot and shot down the keese. He then walked along the floor and saw nothing at the end of the room. Disappointed, he walked back to the previous room and walked to the opened door. Inside the next room was a deku baba, skulls were embedded into the wall, but that was all there was to that room. Link killed the deku baba and when nothing happened, he left the room in disappointment again. He then looked towards the big chest and found that it wasn't worth it and left the room. Link crawled through the tunnel that lead to the entrance of the well and climbed out. At the top, Sari and Cecily were waiting for him.

"About time you made it. Kai teleported out here a while ago and went to Anju's to take a bath." Sari then looked Link over. "I suggest you do too." Link laughed. He, Sari and Cecily then walked to Anju's house and saw Kai walk out of the door with a white button up shirt and blue pants. He saw Link and ran over to him.

"Good, you made it out of the well."

"Yeah, I should have gone with you. That room was a waste of time." Kai laughed and pointed towards Anju's house.

"Well, you stink! You need a bath." Link nodded and walked towards Anju's house. He saw her waiting for him and smiled.

"Hey, Anju!" Anju sighed when she saw the state he was in.

"There you go again, doing something dangerous. I'll have some spare cloths waiting for you after you take a bath." Link nodded and walked towards the bathroom with a towel. He took off his cloths and looked at his wound. He needed to change his bandage. Link slowly peeled off the bandage and cringed at what he saw. His wound needed a major cleaning. He put some soap on himself and hopped into the bath tub. He soaked in there for a while. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kai." Kai then opened the door and closed it behind him, in his hands was a first aid kit. "I figured that you might need to clean your wound, so I came in here to help you out." Link smiled.

"Thanks, but I just want to soak for a while." Kai nodded and left the first aid kit in the bathroom. He then picked up Link's clothes and took it outside to wash. Link stayed in the tub for ten more minutes, until he felt the water start to go cold. Link got out of the tub and dried himself. He then heard Kai knocking on the door and saw him open it. in Kai's hands was a white button up shirt and brown pants. Kai handed the pants to Link, Link put on the pants as Kai grabbed the first aid kit. Kai had gotten the disinfectant and turned towards Link.

"This is gonna sting." Kai warned. Link hissed in pain as Kai started cleaning Link's wound. After he was finished, Kai took out a clean bandage and bandaged Link's wound. He then gave Link the white shirt and helped him put it on. Link and Kai then left the bathroom. Link looked out the window and saw the sun had begun to set. Kai sniffed the air and smelled something nice. "Mmmmm, I smell something delicious!" Anju walked out of the kitchen and smiled.

"That would be the roast beef I'm cooking. It's Kafei's favourite. You know, he's always wanted to have a family and having you two and the two fairies here have made him very happy." Anju then laid her hand on her stomach. "I'm actually expecting a baby." Link and Kai gasped.

"Wow, congratulations!" Link congratulated.

"I thought you were a bit fat, but I didn't say anything!" Kai commented. Link hit Kai on the head and made him apologize. "S-sorry." Anju laughed.

"No need to say sorry." She then walked back into the kitchen as Kafei walked in. He saw Link and Kai and smiled.

"Hello there, boys. Did you have fun in the well?" Link laughed at Kafei's enthusiasm while Kai shivered and shook his head. Kafei laughed at Kai's response and called out to Anju. "Honey, I'm going to take a bath!"

"Okay!" Kafei then walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Link and Kai sat at the dining table and played go fish with a pack of cards Kai had in his satchel. Cecily helped Anju with the cooking and Sari was being the referee for Link and Kai's game of go fish. Cecily was steaming the vegetables when Anju asked her a question. "So, Cecily. Where are Link and Kai's parents?" Cecily froze and looked at Anju with an unsure look. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Cecily shook her head.

"No, you have done so much for us simply because we helped you return your cuccos."

"And put out the fires in Kakariko village."

"Yes, and that, but you deserve to know. I don't know what happened to Link's parents, but Kai's…" Cecily looked down in sorrow. "You see, Kai's parents were murdered by an evil man along with his brother. Kai used to be so distant before, that was until he met Link!" Cecily looked up with a smile. "We met Link in the lost woods. We were just hanging around there when suddenly, a strange boy fell out of the sky. He wouldn't wake up for about half an hour and Kai was panicking so much. It was a funny sight to be honest, but Link wasn't injured, so that was a relief. He then started to stir and Kai froze, unsure of what to do. Kai then approached Link as he was eyeing the pedestal in front of the forest temple." Cecily grabbed some carrots and some potatoes and put them in the pot. "Link looked at Kai with a funny look, though that's to be expected for someone who has never seen a Kitsune before." Anju looked at Cecily in confusion.

"Kitsune?" Cecily covered her mouth.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know about Kai's real identity. He comes from an ancient fox tribe that was extinct 100 years ago." Anju nodded in understanding, Cecily then continued on with her story. "Anyway, Link stared at Kai for what felt like hours until Kai tried asking him if he was alright. Link looked at him in confusion and started speaking in a language we couldn't understand at all. He then took out some type of pill and consumed it. then suddenly, he was speaking our language! We were all relieved of course." Anju cut up some herbs and spices to go with the stew she was making as a side dish for the roasted beef.

"So, is he from another country?" Cecily shook her head.

"No, he's a Hylian, but I don't know why he was speaking in that weird language. Anyway, as Kai was introducing himself, Link started to tug on Kai's ears and even mistook him for a girl! It was funny." Cecily stated as she giggled. Anju giggled along with her.

"He does look like a girl." Kai sneezed and narrowed his ruby eyes.

"Someone's talking about me." Sari rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up! It's your turn." Cecily picked up the chopped herbs and put them into the stew and Anju begun to stir the stew.

"I can handle the rest, you go and play with your friends." Cecily nodded and walked into the room to see Kai on his knees, crying while Link stood before him with a triumphant smirk. Cecily flew over to Sari.

"What's going on?" Sari laughed.

"Oh, Kai's just sulking from losing to Link ten times in a row." Sari stated as she wiped a tear from her eye. Kai then got up suddenly.

"I demand a rematch!" Link snorted and gave him a 'bring it on' gesture. Kafei walked out of the bathroom as Link and Kai played another round of go fish. After two more losses did Kai finally win. "Hah! I win!'' Kai jumped up in glee. Link dropped his head in defeat while Kafei, Sari and Cecily laughed. Anju then called out to them.

"Boys, can you set the table?"

"Sure!" Link and Kai then went to the cupboards, Link grabbed the plates and table mats while Kai grabbed the cups and cutlery. Kafei watched on with a smile as Link and Kai competed against each other to see who could set up the table first. He then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out four bowls and two sauce bowls for Sari and Cecily and set them onto the table. Anju walked in, carrying the roast beef and set it on the middle of the table. She then went back into the kitchen and brought out the stew and set it on the table. Cecily flew into the kitchen and grabbed a ladle. She handed it to Anju, Anju thanked her and started serving them plates of roasted beef and stew. They thanked her and were about to start eating when Anju put up her hand, halting them.

"Hold on, we need to pray to the three goddesses first." Link and Kai nodded and clasped their hands together.

"Bless us, O three goddesses, and these, thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Hylia, our goddess, Amen." They preceded and then followed by the sign of the triforce.

"All right! Now let's dig in!" Kai shouted. Anju gave Kai a scolding look.

"Kai, no yelling at the table." Kai looked down in shame.

"Sorry, mum." He then gasped and covered his mouth. Anju's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you mum!" Anju smiled.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Kai smiled.

"You and Kafei actually remind me of my parents." Kai claimed. Kafei smiled to this. Everyone then looked towards Link. Link kept on eating until he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Link asked with his mouth full.

"Link, doesn't Anju and Kafei remind you of your parents?" Kai asked as he leaned on the table. Link swallowed and looked at Anju and Kafei.

"Yeah, I guess. I never actually met my parents, so I wouldn't know what it's like to have a mother or father. I did have Grandma though." Everyone looked at Link with a sad look. Link was taken back. "W-what? You don't need to feel sorry for me, I had my grandma to raise me and she was a great mother!" Everyone nodded in understanding and continued eating. After dinner, everyone helped with the washing and got ready to sleep. Kafei brought another pillow for the bed that Link and Kai were sharing. He and Anju wished them goodnight and went to bed. Link and Kai laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"I don't really want to go to the shadow temple. Can you go without me?" A tick mark appeared on Link's head.

"There would no point in going if you weren't there." Kai looked at Link with wide eyes.

"You want to be with me that much?" Link gave Kai a monotone look.

"You're the sage of time. Who would be there to absorb the ball of light?" Kai looked down in disappointment.

"Oh." Kai then wished Link goodnight and fell asleep. Link did the same.

 **AN: hello! Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, but 6098 words is still a lot. By the way, in case you were wondering, a ladle is a large long-handled spoon with a cup shaped bowl, used for serving soup or sauce. I learned about it when playing Skyrim ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, (even if there was a bit of sentimental parts) see ya!**


	14. Chapter 13 the shadow temple

Chapter 13: The shadow temple.

Link woke up with Kai sprawled out all over him. Link tried to move Kai, but Kai kicked him in response. Link's eye twitched, he then kicked Kai out of bed, surprisingly not wakening him. Link got out of bed and stepped over Kai, he then headed down stairs. He sniffed the air and could smell bacon and eggs cooking on the stove. He looked into the kitchen and surprisingly not, Anju was cooking. He then heard some shuffling and saw Kai sluggishly walking down the stairs.

"Morning, Kai." Link greeted. Kai only hummed in response. He then sniffed the air and awakened from his sleeping state.

"I smell *sniff* *sniff* bacon and eggs!" Kai cried out. Link laughed as Kai ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Link saw Sari and Cecily talking on the dining table and walked over to them to join their chat.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kai had asked if he could help cook.

"Can I help? I want to cook Link something because he has helped me through the hard times and without him, I wouldn't have made it this far." Anju smiled and nodded her head. Kai beamed and grabbed an egg and smashed it into the pan after Anju put its contents onto a plate. Anju cringed as she saw the egg shells inside the yolk. Anju was about to assist Kai, but he stopped her, claiming he could do it himself. Anju nodded and went to check up on Link and the two fairies. Link turned and saw that Anju had walked out of the kitchen.

"Morning, Anju!" Link greeted.

"Morning Link, Sari and Cecily." Link looked around for Kai.

"Where's Kai?" Anju pointed to the kitchen.

"He's cooking!" Sari and Cecily then turned pale and gasped. Link looked at them in confusion.

"Kai's cooking?" When Anju nodded, Sari and Cecily looked at each other and quickly rushed to the kitchen, but before they could reach it, an explosion was heard. Link, Anju, Sari and Cecily rushed into the kitchen and saw Kai covered in smoke with a plate of burnt eggs and a bacon strip that seemed a little too crispy. Kai turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hey guys! Link, I made you breakfast as thanks for helping me!" Kai pushed the burnt bacon and eggs into Link's hands. Link looked at the breakfast and gulped. He then gave Kai a nervous smile and walked to the dining table and sat down. He looked at Kai and when he saw Kai's smile, he sighed and grabbed a spoonful of burnt egg. Sari and Cecily looked at Link nervously as he ate the burnt egg. Link froze and dropped the spoon, he started coughing heavily and passed out.

"Link!" Anju, Kai, Sari and Cecily surrounded Link as he fell off the chair. Next thing Link knew was that he was awake in bed. He looked around and saw his sister.

"Aryll?" Link's vision then cleared and he saw Anju hovering over him. He looked behind her and could see Sari and Cecily scolding Kai as he sat on his knees and bowed his head in apology. Link then got up. "What happened?"

"You passed out due to Kai's cooking." Anju explained.

"Oh, that's right." Kai and the two fairies saw that Link was awake and ran to him.

"Link, you're awake!" Kai cried and jumped on Link, suffocating him in a hug. Link tried to push Kai off.

"C-can't breathe!" Kai apologized and got off him. Anju smiled and went down stairs to serve breakfast. Link and Kai followed Anju downstairs and set up the table. Kai looked around for Kafei, but couldn't see him.

"I don't see Kafei, where is he?" Anju walked in with a few plates of perfectly cooked eggs and bacon and set the plates in front of Link and Kai.

"Kafei usually gets up early for work." She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed some salad for the two fairies and a plate of eggs and bacon for herself. They said their prayers and started eating breakfast. Once they were finished, Anju took the plates and started washing them. Link and Kai went outside to get their dry cloths. They then ran into the bathroom to get changed, they walked out and put the cloths they borrowed into the wash basket. They ran upstairs and grabbed their things and ran back downstairs to Anju, who had finished washing the dishes and was drying her hands. "Are you boys heading out now?" Link and Kai nodded their heads.

"Yep, we're heading to the graveyard." Link claimed. Anju looked at them sceptically.

"Why on earth would you want to play in the graveyard?" Link and Kai only smiled, Anju sighed and shook her head. She then hugged the two boys, surprising them both. "Be careful, alright?" Link and Kai nodded their heads and waved goodbye to Anju, they then made their way to the graveyard. Inside the graveyard, Link and Kai saw two poes floating about. Kai quickly dispatched of them and watched as they turned into little purple flames. Kai then looked up towards the ledge.

"Um, how are we going to get up there?" Kai questioned. Link thought about it and then had an idea. He gestured for Kai to follow him and walked towards the ledge. He stood in front of the ledge and crouched down.

"Get on my shoulders and look at the ledge. That way, we should be able to teleport there." Kai nodded and climbed onto Link's shoulders. Link carefully lifted Kai up, Kai had had a full view and could see a pedestal with a weird purple marking. He then gestured for Link to put him down. Kai muttered Farore's wind and teleported him and Link to the top of the ledge. Link and Kai then walked towards down the steps and saw a gate with a weird symbol on it that resembled and eye with a tear drop on it. On the ground was a ritual circle and a dozen of torches surrounding the circle. Link and Kai looked towards the giant stone door.

"What's that symbol for?" Kai questioned.

"That symbol represents the Sheikah tribe, a tribe of shadow that once served the royal family. The tear is a symbol of their sadness because the royal family betrayed them." Cecily explained.

"How come I haven't heard of this tribe before?"

"Because they all perished a long time ago and the few Shiekah that exist are located in unknown places." Kai nodded in understanding and looked at the torches around him.

"So, do I light the torches or something?' Link nodded his head.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Kai nodded and gestured for everyone to step back. Once they did, Kai summoned a sphere of fire and lit the torches all at once. This caused the stone door to slide open and reveal the entrance to the shadow temple. Link looked on with determination and courage, Kai gulped and shivered with fear. They then walked into the shadow temple. Inside was a dark pit and a target. Kai looked down into the deep dark abyss and turned pale.

"Do not wanna fall down there." Kai muttered. Link aimed his long shot at the target and pulled himself to the other side of the abyss and climbed onto the ledge. Kai tried to teleport to the other side, but nothing happened. Link looked over to Kai.

"What's taking so long?" Kai looked at Link in panic.

"I-I can't seem to use any of my powers! The darkness in this temple must be so great that I can't even use my magic!" Link looked at Kai in shock.

"Well you're going to have to use the long shot to get over here." Kai shook his head furiously.

"N-no way! I'll fall!" Link sighed and used the long shot to get to the side Kai was on. Kai grabbed onto Link as he aimed the long shot.

"You will have to grab onto the ledge, understood?" Kai nodded and Link fired, the long shot brought Link and Kai to the other side. Link and Kai grabbed the ledge and pulled themselves up. Kai panted as he held his hand over his chest. He then heard a whisper. _The Shadow will yield only to the one with the eye of truth, handed down in Kakariko village_. Kai shakily took out the lens of truth and looked through it. He saw that the wall in front of him was corporeal and went through it, Link followed him. On the other side of the corporeal wall was a room with a torch, five skulls and a sign. Link and Kai walked over to the sign and read it. _Only one who has sacred feet can cross the valley of the dead._

"Only one who has sacred feet can cross the valley of the dead? What does that mean?" Link muttered. Kai turned around.

"W-well I don't have sacred feet, so I guess we should get going." As Kai was walking towards the exit of the temple, Link grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"So, in other words, you're saying we should just give up?" Link asked as his bangs covered his eyes. Kai looked around nervously.

"N-no, I'm just saying how we can't progress any further because I don't have sacred feet!" Kai explained. Link looked at him with a fire in his eyes.

"Don't have sacred feet!? Nonsense! I'll just throw you over there if I have to!" Kai shook his head and sweat dropped. He then looked through the lens of truth and noticed another corporeal wall.

"I see a door through that wall." Kai stated as he pointed to the door. Link nodded and followed Kai through the corporeal wall and through the door. In the next room as Link and Kai were walking, Kai heard another whisper. _One who gains the eye of truth will be able to see what is hidden in the darkness._ Kai decided to keep the lens of truth on his eye and looked around. Link and Kai explored the catacombs until Kai heard another whisper. _Shadow temple….here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred._ Kai covered his ears and started shaking. Link noticed Kai's shaking and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"I can hear the poor souls trapped in this temple." Kai then heard more whispers. _What is hidden in the darkness… tricks full of ill will… you can't see the way forward…_ Kai ignored the whispers and saw a door behind a corporeal wall. "I see another door." Link and Kai walked through the door and was met with a Redead in a small room. The exit was blocked by bars, so they couldn't get out. Link attacked the Redead and Kai shot down the two keese in the corner of the room. A chest then appeared after the monsters fell dead. Link opened the chest and took out a map. Link pocketed the map and walked out of the room with Kai following behind. They then walked through another corporeal wall, leading them further into the catacombs. Kai looked through the lens of truth and saw another door. Kai pointed to it and Link nodded, he and Kai walked through the door and saw six hands. Kai groaned. "Not another dead hand!"

"We'll use the same strategy as last time, okay?" Kai nodded and approached one of the hands.

"Please be gentle." Kai pleaded, one of the hands grabbed Kai and dead hand appeared. Link didn't waste any time and ran up to dead hand, he then cut through its neck and dismembered its head from its body. The dead hand fell to the ground, dead. The hands disappeared and Kai was freed. A chest appeared and Kai ran over to it to open it. inside was a pair of boots with wings on them. Kai looked at them in confusion and looked to Cecily and Sari for an answer, the two fairies shrugged. Link walked over to Kai and looked inside the chest, he saw a note. Link picked up the note and read it out loud.

"The hover boots. With these mysterious boots, one can hover above the ground." Link put on the boots and slipped. Kai and Sari laughed at Link and he gave them a glare. Link took off the boots and put them in Kai's satchel.

"We should head back to the room with the pit. I think those boots are what the sign was referring to when it said 'sacred feet'" Cecily claimed. Link and Kai nodded and walked back to the room with the sign and the five skulls. Kai and Link looked at the gate with the tongue and saw that it was closed.

"How are we going to get in there?" Link questioned. As Link was looking around, Kai went to lean on the bird statue when he suddenly heard a voice. _Make my beak face the skull of truth._ Kai jumped away from the statue. He then looked at Link.

"Did you hear that?" Link shook his head. "The statue spoke! It said 'Make my beak face the skull of truth!"

"The skull of truth?" Link then turned towards the five skulls surrounding the statue. "Try using the lens of truth." Kai looked through the lens of truth and saw that all of the skulls were corporeal, except for one.

"Not all of the skulls are real! The second one on the left is real, the others are fake."

"What happens if we get it wrong?" Sari asked. Kai listened to the statues whispers and turned pale.

"The alternative…..is descent into deep darkness." Link, Sari and Cecily turned pale.

"We'd better pick the right one." Sari stated.

"Agreed." Link and Cecily agreed. "Kai, while Link is pushing the statue, you're going to have to guide him to the right skeleton." Kai nodded and Link started to turn the statue's beak. Once he reached the second skull, Kai told him to stop. Not long after, they all heard a gate opening and looked to the gate with the tongue. Link and Kai ran to the edge of the valley of the dead and looked towards the gate.

"How are we going to get us both there?" Kai asked. Link scratched his head in thought until he thought of an idea.

"One of us could go first and then hand a boot each to Sari and Cecily to give to the next person."

"That sounds good." Sari commented.

"Wait, wait. What if the boots don't work!?" Kai questioned. Link waved Kai off.

"I'm pretty sure they'll work. I'll go first and show you." Link equipped the hover boots and ran over the dark pit to the other side. Link turned around and did a 'see?' gesture. Kai rolled his eyes. Sari and Cecily grabbed the boots from Link and handed it to Kai. Kai put the boots on and looked into the pit and gulped. He stepped back for a running start, then ran as fast as he could across the dark pit. Kai ran into Link, knocking the both of them down. Link grinned at Kai as he was panting. "See? Told you it would work!" Kai nodded and shakily got up.

"I hate this temple." Kai claimed as he started walking down the tunnel with Link following behind him. at the bottom of the tunnel was a beamos and three dirt filled pathways. Link took out a bomb and threw it at the beamos, blowing it up. Kai then put the lens of truth to his eye and saw that two of the dirt filled pathways were corporeal. "The pathways on the left and right are fake, the one in the middle is real." Link nodded and placed a bomb in front of the real pathway. The bomb exploded and revealed a locked door.

"Damn, it's locked. We'll need a key." Sari stated. Cecily pointed towards the left pathway.

"Let's go through there." Link and Kai walked through the corporeal wall and through the door. In the next room, Link and Kai saw a statue turning with blades pointed outwards and some silver rupees. Link and Kai sighed.

"Not this again." Link groaned. Link and Kai then started to collect the silver rupees. Link had to use the long shot to grab the last silver rupee, a chest then appeared. Link and Kai dodged the spinning blades and ran over to the chest and found a key.

"Great! Now that we have the key, we'll be able to get through that locked door!" Cecily exclaimed. Link and Kai headed back to the previous room and unlocked the locked door, then walked through it. On the other side if the door was a hallway, Link and Kai travelled through the hall way until they were stopped by a skulltula. Link calmly took out is long shot and shot the spider down. As Link and Kai progressed through the hallway, they were stopped by two more skulltulas, which Link took down swiftly. Link and Kai then jumped down a ledge and saw two guillotines. Link and Kai turned pale.

"Why would they even have something like this in a temple!?" Kai overreacted. Link shrugged and ran through the first guillotine. Kai shook his head and ran after Link. Link and Kai narrowly dodged the second guillotine. Link and Kai then continued down the hall way until they reached another set of guillotines, except these ones were much faster.

"We've got to be more careful with these ones." Link stated. Kai nodded in agreement. Link and Kai waited for the perfect timing and ran through the guillotine. The second one was a bit slower than the previous one and they went through without too many troubles. The third one had the same speed as the first one. Link and Kai dodged the guillotine and landed on a platform. Then out of nowhere, a stalfos appeared. Link and Kai circled the stalfos and attacked it from both sides. The stalfos blocked Link's attack with its shield, but left itself open to Kai's attacks. Kai slashed the stalfos across the back using the sword of time. The stalfos screamed in pain, it then turned around and slashed at Kai. Kai used both of his swords to block the oncoming attack while Link slashed at the Stalfos's back. The stalfos screamed in pain and went to slash at Link until Kai kicked it off the edge and into the abyss.

"Nice one!" Sari cheered.

"Heh, heh." Kai smiled bashfully. Link and Kai then looked towards a platform that was being raised and dropped by chains.

"We should jump onto that platform when the chains pull it up." Link suggested. Kai nodded. Link and Kai waited for the platform to drop and when the chains pulled the platform up, Link and Kai jumped onto the platform. Link and Kai then jumped to the next bit of land and saw a guillotine on the right and two spike traps going around in a circle with a beamos in the middle. Littered on the ground are silver rupees, Link and Kai dodged the spikes and collected the silver rupees until a gate opened. Link and Kai walked through the short hallway until they reached a room that had spikes lifting and falling.

"We'd have to be very quick to get past those things!" Kai stated. Cecily shook her head.

"No matter how fast we are, we still wouldn't be able to get past those things with the way they fall. It simply doesn't give us enough opening!" Cecily stated. Link looked around and noticed that one of the walls looked different to the others.

"Hey, Kai. Use the lens of truth and look at that wall." Link ordered. Kai looked through the lens of truth and at the wall.

"I see a block!" Kai claimed. Kai put down the eye of truth and he and Link pulled the block out of its place.

"With this, we should be able to block those spikes!" Sari exclaimed. Link and Kai started pushing towards the spikes, preventing the spikes from piercing Link and Kai. Once they got to the centre point, Link and Kai ran around to the other side and started to pull the block towards them, until Kai saw a chest in a cell. Kai ran over to the chest, making their progress stop.

"Kai, what are you doing!?" Link yelled out.

"I saw a chest!" Kai then opened the chest and saw a bundle of arrows. Kai picked up the bundle and put them in his quiver. He then ran back over to Link and continued pulling the block towards him. Link and Kai climbed the block once they couldn't pull the block any further and ran across the spikes roof. Link and Kai could see a chest on the right and a switch on the left. Kai ran over to the chest while Link stepped on the switch. Link could see a chest fall in the corner of the room, Kai opened the chest and saw five rupees. He frowned and pocketed the rupees. Link and Kai then jumped onto the second spike's roof and almost fell off when it dropped suddenly. Link and Kai jumped to the chest once the spikes lifted. Link opened the chest and found a key. Link pocketed the key and headed back to the previous room with Kai in tow.

"Do you see any doors that would require a locked key?" Cecily asked. Link looked around and saw a locked door across the abyss.

"Yeah, but I don't see any way to get to it." Kai equipped the lens of truth and saw a platform across from the guillotine and another platform travelling from left to right.

"I see a platform over there!" Kai stated as he pointed to the said platforms. Link followed Kai as he jumped onto the invisible platforms while dodging the guillotine. Link and Kai then jumped onto the travelling platform and then to the locked door. Link unlocked the door and walked into the next room. In the next room, Kai could hear moaning from his left and right and saw two Redeads. Kai froze up and turned pale. Link patted Kai's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Link then started walking towards the Redead on the left until he ran into something sharp. "Ow! What the-?" Link looked in front of him and didn't see anything. Kai equipped the lens of truth and saw invisible spikes.

"Be careful, Link! There are invisible spikes everywhere!" Kai warned. Link nodded and carefully manoeuvred around the spikes under Kai's guidance. Link then disposed of the Redead and moved onto the other while grabbing some silver rupees on the way. Link swiftly killed the Redead and gave Kai the OK signal. Kai manoeuvred around the spikes and went to Link and collected the rest of the silver rupees. The bars to the door on the left lifted, Link and Kai went to the door and opened it. In the next room was a huge skull with a spike trap in front of it. Link and Kai climbed up the ledges and looked into the skull and saw blue flames.

"Woah, I wonder if those blue flames are ice flames." Link wondered.

"Who knows, only one way to find out." As Kai said this, he picked up a bomb flower and through it into the skull. Link, Sari and Cecily looked at Kai as if he were nuts.

"You idiot! What the hell did you think you were going to accomplish by doing that!?" Sari yelled. Not a moment later after she said that, the skull exploded, revealing a key. Kai grinned at Sari as she had her mouth wide open, she then closed her mouth and looked at Kai.

"Say another word and those will be the last words you will ever say." Kai gulped, Link hopped off the edge and picked up the key, he then left the room with Kai following behind. Link looked up at the locked door and saw no way of getting up there. He then turned to Kai.

"Can you use the lens of truth to see if there is some kind of target that the long shot can latch onto?" Kai nodded and looked through the lens of truth, he looked up and could see a target just above the door.

"I see a target up there!" Link nodded and aimed the long shot at the target, he then grabbed Kai and pulled them both up. In the next room was a hallway with spike traps and a fan. Link and Kai avoided the spike traps and continued down the hallway until the fan turned on and started blowing Link and Kai away.

"Woah!" Link and Kai yelled as they flew into the back of the wall.

"Oof!" Link and Kai fell onto the ground and looked at the fan. The fan then turned off. Link and Kai quickly ran past the fan and saw another. A skulltula then appeared in front of Link and Kai, Link disposed of the skulltula and ran past the fan before it could turn on. Link and Kai saw another fan on the other side of a pit. Above it was a wooden pillar. _I could use that pillar to get across._ Link then aimed the long shot at the wooden pillar and grabbed Kai. He then used the long shot to pull himself and Kai over the dark abyss, the fan then turned on, blowing Link and Kai away.

"Aaah! Link! hold on!" Kai shouted. Link tightened his grip on the long shot and held on until the fan turned off. Link and Kai dropped to the ground and ran to the next room. In the next room that had a narrow path with one fan on one wall and two fans on the other wall.

"You've got to be kidding me." Link groaned. Link and Kai then saw an eye above a door, Kai drew his bow and fired at the eye. Nothing happened. Kai looked at the eye in confusion.

"Nothing happened. Did I miss or something?" Kai questioned.

"The door's not locked so it doesn't matter too much. Let's just go to the next room." Link suggested and started running to the door. Kai followed after him. As Link and Kai were running, the eye above the door started shooting balls of fire. Link and Kai gasped and started dodging the balls of fire. They then quickly ran through the door just as the fans turned on. The next room consisted of two Redeads. Kai shivered and took out his swords as did Link. Link attacked the one on the left and Kai attacked the one on the right. With both Redeads slain, Link and Kai looked around the room and saw nothing.

"Well, this was a waste of time." Sari sighed. Link and Kai nodded and left the room. As they were making their way back to the room with the guillotines, a fan turned on and blew Link and Kai off the edge and into a corporeal room. Link and Kai screamed as they were flung to the side, when they landed, they sighed in relief.

"Whew, that was close!" Kai stated as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Link nodded.

"Yeah, too close." Link then looked up and saw a door. "Hey, look Kai. A door!" Kai looked up and smiled. Link and Kai walked through the door. In the next room, there were two gibdos and two spike traps. Link and Kai dodged the spike traps and killed the Gibdos. After they killed the gibdos, a chest appeared. Kai ran over to the chest and opened it to find five rupees, he looked at the rupees in confusion and gave Link a questioning look. Link shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room. "Hm, I don't see any chests. Try using the lens of truth, there might be a hidden door or room." Kai nodded and looked through the lens of truth, he looked around and didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything." Kai stated. Link frowned and felt around the room.

"There's got to be something." He then saw a pile of dirt in the corner of the room and walked over to it. He brushed away the dirt which revealed a chest. He smiled and opened the chest and found a key. Link walked over to the door and unlocked it, he then opened it and walked through with Kai following behind. In the next room was a ship with bells at the bottom.

"Woah, look at this huge ship!" Kai exclaimed as he ran to the ship and looked at it in awe, Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, it's not as big as the ship I've been on." Link stated. He then saw a ladder leading to the ship, but was too high to reach. He then saw a block and gestured to Kai to help him move the block. He and Kai moved the block and climbed up the ladder and onto the ship. On the ship, Link and Kai could see the triforce symbol.

"Play Zelda's lullaby." Cecily told. Kai put the ocarina to his lips and played Zelda's lullaby. The bells on the ship rang and the ship started moving forwards. Link looked around and felt the familiarity of being on a ship, Kai doubled over as a wave of nausea hit him. Link heard Kai groan and looked towards him.

"What's the matter, Kai? Do you have sea sickness?" Link asked. Kai nodded his head. Sari and Cecily sighed.

"Kai's never been good with moving vehicles." Cecily stated as Sari nodded her head. Link was about to comfort Kai, but was interrupted when a stalfos jumped onto the ship.

"Crap!" Link readied his sword and shield and fought against the stalfos. As he was fighting the stalfos off, another stalfos jumped onto the ship. Link looked at the second stalfos with panic in his eyes. "Dammit, another one!?" Link then turned to Kai. "Kai! I would really like your assistance right about now!" Kai responded with a groan and threw up over the side of the boat. Cecily used healing magic on Kai as Sari cringed. Sari then looked towards Link who was fighting off two stalfos. Sari then saw that one of the stalfos was near the edge, she fluttered her wings and pushed the stalfos of the edge. Link struck the last stalfos on the head, killing it. He then turned to Sari with a grateful look. "Thanks, you saved me." Sari huffed and turned away while blushing.

"W-well, I was only helping you because Kai was too useless!" Link laughed, he then felt the ship stop and start to shake.

"The ship is sinking! We need to get off here now!" Cecily cried out. Link gasped and grabbed Kai. He then jumped off the ship with Kai in his arms as the ship fell into the abyss. Link put Kai on the ground and rubbed his back.

"You okay, buddy?" Link asked. Kai nodded and wiped his mouth.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little motion sick." Kai stated. He then got up and pointed to a door. "We should go through that door and see what we can find." Link nodded and walked through the door. In the next room, Link and Kai could see handful of floor masters. **(AN: Ha! See what I did there!?)** Link walked towards one of the floor masters with his blade drawn, he then ran into something.

"Ow, what the?" Link felt around and felt a sturdy surface. "There's something here!" Kai looked through the lens of truth.

"It's a wall." Kai stated. Link groaned and followed Kai through the invisible maze, defeating the floor masters on the way. Link and Kai eventually stopped at a door. Kai took out the map and looked at it. "According to this map, there are three other doors."

"Then one of these doors must hold the big key!" Link exclaimed. Kai nodded and walked into the first room. In the next room was nothing, but pots. Link and Kai were about to leave until something hit Link, knocking him over.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Kai and Sari laughed at Link as he tried to get back up, but kept getting knocked over. He then glared at Kai and Sari.

"Will you two idiots stop laughing and help me!?" Link shouted. Kai and Sari's laughs died down and Kai looked through the lens of truth. He saw a floor master and pointed to it.

"It's an invisible floor master!" Kai exclaimed. Link took out his sword and disposed of the floor master. A chest then appeared, Link ran over to the chest and opened it to find a silver key. Satisfied, Link and Kai left the room and headed towards the next. In the next room, there were wooden spiked walls that were closing in on them.

"Oh, no! The spiked walls are closing in on us!" Cecily panicked.

"Don't worry, leave this to me! Gather around me!" Kai ordered. Link, Sari and Cecily gathered around Kai as he summoned a wave of fire. The fire spread to the stakes, burning them. Among the ashes, Link and Kai could see two Redeads that lay dead in front of a small chest and the chest holding the big key. Link ran over to the small chest and opened it to find five rupees, Kai ran over to the jewelled chest and took out the big key. Link and Kai cheered and headed back to the previous room. Kai then led Link and co to the exit.

"Hold on, Kai. What about the last room?" Link questioned.

"We've got what we need, we don't need to explore that last room. And besides," Kai looked at Link. "I have a feeling that we would have waisted our time." Link nodded in understanding and followed Kai through the door that led to where the ship sank. They then looked over to the other side of the chasm and looked at the locked door.

"How are we going to get to the other side?" Cecily questioned.

"I don't know, but Link and Kai definitely won't be able to use the hover boots to get to the other side." Sari stated. Link and co looked around to see if there was anything to use as a bridge. Kai then noticed a couple of bomb flowers blooming next to a stone pillar and got an idea. He drew his bow and fired an arrow at a bomb flower, causing it to explode and knock the pillar over towards Link and Kai. Link was looking at the pots until he noticed the pillar falling towards him, Link jumped out of the way just as the pillar fell where he was previously standing. Link then looked over to Kai who was cheering and fisting the air as he jumped in glee.

"Kai, what in Hyrule did you just do!?" Link asked, exasperated. Kai looked over to Link and smiled.

"I just created a bridge for us to get to the other side!" Kai stated proudly. Link sighed, then smiled. He and Kai walked over the newly formed bridge and unlocked the door. On the other side of the door was a room with the door leading to the boss monster of this temple and an abyss separating them from the door. Kai took out the lens of truth.

"Please let there be an invisible path." Kai prayed. He then looked through the lens of truth and saw a series of pathways. "Yes!" Kai cheered and walked along the pathways with Link following behind. Kai took out the big key and unlocked the door. On the other side, there was nothing but a hole. Link and Kai looked into the hole and gulped.

"That's an awfully long fall." Link stated. Kai nodded and grabbed Sari before she could push him.

"Ha!" Kai then slipped and fell into the hole. "Why!?" Kai screamed as he fell into the hole. Link looked into the hole and smacked his forehead. He then jumped into the hole. Link and Kai landed onto a giant bongo. Link and Kai bounced and landed on their behinds. Link and Kai shakily stood up.

"Good thing this giant bongo broke our fall!" Link exclaimed. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, but why is there a giant bongo in a place like this?" Kai questioned. Link and Kai then noticed giant hands and turned towards them, they gaped as they stared at the giant pair of hands.

"Holy shit! We've got to fight against that!?" Sari exclaimed. Cecily frowned at Sari.

"Sari, no swearing!" Cecily scolded. Sari gave Cecily a look. Kai looked at the hands and the bongo, he then got a gleam in his eyes.

"I've got it!" Kai announced.

"What is it, Kai?" Link questioned.

"You know how the monster plays the bongos?" Link nodded his head. "Well, what if it's is a music lover?"

"What?" Kai took out his ocarina and walked in front of the monster.

"Hello mister bongo bongo! Do you want to play some music with me?" The monster raised its hand and slammed down on top of Kai. The monster then raised its hand and revealed a flattened Kai. Kai shakily got up and walked to Link. "I was wrong, let's kill it." Link shook his head in disappointment and looked at the hand monster.

"There's got to be a weak spot somewhere." Link stated as he looked at the hands.

"Try looking at it with the eye of truth!" Cecily suggested. Kai nodded and looked at it with the eye of truth and gasped.

"I see an eyeball!" Kai stated.

"That eyeball must be the weak spot! Try shooting it!" Link explained. Kai shook his head.

"I can't! It has its eye shut!"

"Then try shooting at its hands and see what that does!" Kai nodded and shot at both of the hands as the hand monster was making an attempt at grabbing Kai. The monster screamed in pain and opened its eye. Kai aimed at the eye and shot at it. The hand monster screamed again and crashed onto the ground, now visible to Link. Link ran to the hand monster and slashed at it across its eye, temporarily blinding it. The bongo bongo then smashed its hands down onto the giant bongo, making Link and Kai go flying in the air. Link and Kai landed back on the bongos with a 'thud'. Link and Kai groaned and looked back at the monster. The monster made a grab for Link and Kai, but missed Kai and only grabbed Link.

"Link!" Kai, Sari and Cecily shouted. The monster started to squeeze Link as he banged his fist on the monster's hand, trying to force it to let him go.

"Aaaaargh!" Link screamed in pain as the monster squeezed him. Link then coughed up blood as his wound re-opened. Kai gasped and drew his bow. He lit the arrow on fire and fired at the bongo bongo. The monster screamed in pain and dropped Link. Kai then shot at the monster's eye, temporarily blinding it and rushed over to Link.

"Link! Are you okay!?" Kai shouted as he dropped beside Link. Link coughed up a bit more blood and held his hand over his wound. Kai could see the blood seeping through his clothing and gasped. "Link, your wound has opened up!" Link looked up at Kai and smiled.

"I-I'm *cough* *cough* o-okay. *cough*" Link coughed up more blood as Kai looked at him. Link then passed out.

"Link! Wake up, please!" Kai kept shaking Link, hoping for him to wake up, but he didn't. Link laid there, lifeless. Kai's eyes widened, he put his head on Link's chest. He didn't hear a heartbeat. Out of desperation, Kai laid Link on his back and started to give Link CPR. Kai blowed air into Link's system and pushed on his chest. Tears then started to roll down his eyes. "He's not waking up! Cecily, please do something!" Cecily shakily nodded and started to use her healing powers on Link. Sari turned around and saw that the monster had recovered.

"Kai! That thing is back!" Sari shouted. Kai looked at the monster and glared. He then stood up and summoned the swords of space and time. Kai then looked over towards the monster and gave it a death glare.

"It's time we ended this!" Kai shouted as he charged towards the monster. The bongo bongo slammed its hands at Kai, Kai dodged the oncoming attack by jumping on one of its hands. He pushed himself off and pierced the bongo bongo's eye. He then grabbed it and ripped it out. The bongo bongo screamed in pain and banged its fists on the giant bongo in a fit of rage. After its hissy fit, the bongo bongo turned to dust and disappeared into flames. A ball of light appeared and flew into Kai. Kai then ran towards Link, who was still unconscious. "How's he doing!?" Cecily sighed and looked at Kai.

"He will be fine. He seems to be in a slight coma though." Kai sighed in relief, then what Cecily said registered itself into Kai's mind.

"Wait, a slight coma!? How long will that last!?" Cecily shook her head.

"I don't know, but he needs rest." Kai was about to ask more questions when a cough from behind him caught his attention. Kai turned around and saw a woman with white hair and ruby red eyes like Kai's, she had white markings under her eyes and wore amour over her skin-tight body suit that went from her upper thighs to her broad shoulders. Kai's eyes widened when he realised that she was a sheikah. The lady had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Kai.

"We finally meet O sage of time. I am Impa, leader of the shiekas and the sage of shadow. You have done well in defeating the monster that raged in the temple of shadow." Impa praised. Kai looked down in sorrow.

"I didn't do it alone, Link deserves all the credit." Impa nodded her head in understanding.

"I see, as you know, I am here to inform you where you must head next, but you are not going to like it." Kai looked at Impa in confusion.

"Where do we need to go next?" Impa hesitated before answering.

"You must head to….the land where the Kitsune tribe was wiped out, the spirit temple in Gerudo valley." Kai's eyes widened at this.

"Gerudo… valley? But that's where…." Kai looked down in shock and trembled. Impa was about to comfort Kai, but started to disappear. Impa then looked at Link with a sad smile.

"That boy over there really does look like the hero of time." With those final words, Impa disappeared. Kai then looked over at Link and picked him up.

"Careful, Kai! Link's life may no longer be in danger, but he still needs immediate medical attention!" Cecily warned. Kai nodded.

"I know, that's why we're not going anywhere until Link is fully healed." Kai stated and teleported them out of the shadow temple and into Kakariko village.

 **AN: hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some of you are probably hating on me right now for making Link injured, but I promise I will have the next chapter up very soon! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kai's past.

Kai had teleported to Kakariko village with Link in his arms. Kai hurriedly ran to Anju and Kafei's house and banged on the door.

"Anju! Kafei! We need your help!" Kai pleaded. Anju opened the door and looked down at Kai and Link and gasped.

"Oh my Nayru, what happened!?" Anju asked as she looked at Link's wounds. Kai started sniffling.

"W-we were inside the shadow temple and was fighting this hand monster, the monster grabbed Link and squeezed him until his wounds from before opened!" At this point, Kai was crying. "I-I don't know what to do!" Anju put her hand on Kai's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay. Hurry, bring him inside and lay him on the bed!" Anju urged. Kai nodded and carried Link inside and up the stairs as Anju grabbed the medical kit and a damp towel. Kai laid Link onto the bed and watched as Anju walked up the stairs. Anju carefully removed Link's shirt and gasped when she saw his wound.

"Oh, my, Nayru, what have you boys been doing!?" Anju asked as she started cleaning Link's wounds.

"Like I said before, we were fighting a monster in the shadow temple!" Kai stated. Anju frowned.

"Listen Kai, after Link's wounds have been treated, I want you to tell me exactly what happened and why you're going to all of these dangerous places!" Kai nodded in agreement. "We need to call a doctor, but I'm afraid that the closest doctor there is, is the one in castle town." Kai stood up with a determined look.

"Leave it to me!" Kai then ran out of the house with Sari following behind him. Cecily stayed behind with Anju to help treat Link's wounds.

Kai ran towards the gate and shouted Farore's wind, teleporting him and Sari to castle town. Everyone looked at Kai, startled as he appeared in the centre of castle town. Kai ran to the nearest person.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the nearest doctor?" Kai asked urgently. The person Kai asked was a woman, she stared at Kai with a terrified look.

"M-monster!" The woman screamed and ran away from Kai. Kai looked at her in confusion and looked around.

"Monster? Where?" He then noticed everyone was looking at him in fear. Kai then pointed to himself. "Do you mean me? I-I'm not a monster, I'm an ally!" No one listened, they then started throwing things at Kai. Kai covered his head from the oncoming projectiles. Sari patted Kai's shoulder.

"We should get out of here!" Sari urged. Kai shook his head.

"I have to find Link a doctor!"

"No one is going to help us, we have to leave now! Before the guards come!" Kai gritted his teeth and nodded. He muttered Farore's wind and teleported to the outskirts of town. Kai sat down in defeat.

"Why would they think that I'm a monster?" Kai questioned as he scratched his hair.

"It's because you were still in your Kitsune form." Sari stated. Kai looked up at Sari in shock.

"Seriously!? But why!? I don't look like a monster."

"Yeah, but in their eyes, you do!" Kai looked down and frowned.

"Why must humans be so cruel?" Kai then looked up. "We still need to find Link a doctor! I'll have to put my heritage to the side for now." Kai then turned into his Hylian form. Sari shook her head.

"You're going to need to change your appearance completely, everyone knows what you look like and making your ears and tail go away won't hide your identity." Kai sighed and changed his appearance. His once midnight blue hair turned to a dirty blonde and his ruby red eyes changed to a vibrant green. Kai's cloths had changed to a blue tunic with brown pants. He then walked into town and asked the closest person to him where the doctor's clinic was.

"Oh, the doctor's clinic is just over there, but be careful. I heard a monster was looking for the doctor!" The man replied. Kai nodded and walked towards the clinic and entered. Inside was a curtain that hid the beds and a desk was situated in front of the curtain. A lady was behind the desk, she looked up from her book and smiled at Kai.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" Kai slammed his hands down on the desk.

"My friend is about to die! Please, I need a doctor in Kakariko village!" Kai shouted. The woman sat there, astounded at Kai. She then hurriedly nodded and stood up. She pulled back the curtains, Kai saw an old man lying down on one of the beds. The old man had grey hair and a bold spot on top of his head. He had brown eyes which were hidden by round glasses and wore a lab coat.

"Doctor! We've got a customer!" The desk clerk yelled. The doctor groaned and rolled over.

"Just five more minutes…" The doctor muttered. The desk clerk's eye twitched and she walked over to the old man. She then kicked him out of bed.

"Get out of bed you old fart! We've got work to do!" She yelled as she grabbed his ear.

"Ow, ow! I'm up, I'm up!" The doctor cried. The clerk let go of his ear and placed her hands on her hips. Kai and Sari sweat dropped at the scene. The doctor grumbled and got up from the floor. He put his hands behind his back and looked at Kai with a careful look. He inspected Kai, then huffed. "I don't see anything wrong with the boy." The clerk then hit him on the back of the head.

"Not him you old fool! It's his friend that needs you!" The doctor pushed his glasses up of the bridge of his nose.

"And where is this friend of yours, lad?" The doctor asked. Kai gulped.

"He's in Kakariko village." The doctor nodded, he then turned around.

"Natalie, get the horse ready! We're going to Kakariko village!" The doctor announced. Natalie nodded and left to prepare the horses and the carriage. The doctor then grabbed the necessary equipment and walked out of the building. Kai hurriedly followed him. outside, Natalie was waiting near the gates with two horses connected to a carriage. Kai and the doctor climbed into the carriage while Natalie sat in the front. She signalled the horses to leave. They travelled through the gate at top notch speed and galloped towards Kakariko village. Kai held his stomach in pain as they travelled. The doctor noticed.

"Does the boy have motion sickness?" he asked. Sari nodded. The doctor sighed and grabbed a bottle of pills and handed it to Kai, Kai looked at the bottle in confusion. "Take one, it'll get rid of your motion sickness for about six hours." Kai eagerly consumed a pill and could immediately feel the effects.

"Woah, this stuff works really quickly!" Kai claimed. The doctor laughed.

"Of course, it does! after all, I created the pills myself!" the doctor boasted. They then heard galloping behind them.

"We've got company!" Natalie shouted. Kai and the doctor looked outside of the carriage and saw people wearing masks riding horses. The doctor tsked.

"Tsk, bandits." Kai took out his bow and arrow.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Kai claimed as he aimed at the bandits. As a bandit closed in, Kai released the arrow and hit the bandit in the arm. The bandit screamed in pain and fled. There were two more bandits. Kai took out another arrow and fired. The arrow hit the second bandit in his side. The bandit fled as he held his side in pain. The last bandit held his ground.

"He must be the leader!" The doctor exclaimed. Kai went to grab an arrow, but couldn't feel any. He looked in his quiver and saw that he didn't have any arrows left.

"Dammit! I'm out of arrows!" Kai shouted. Sari, Natalie and the doctor looked at Kai in shock.

"What!?" Kai looked at the bandit that was quickly closing in on them, then turned around and looked at the others.

"I'm going to jump on that bandit, you all keep going to Kakariko village, including you Sari!" Kai stated. Sari looked at Kai with a bewildered expression.

"What!? I'm staying with you!" Sari claimed.

"No! I need you to guide the doctor to Link! understand!? His life is on the line!" Sari sighed and nodded. Kai smiled and jumped off the carriage and onto the bandit. The bandit was startled and he and Kai fell off the horse. The doctor looked at him with a worried expression.

"Is he going to be okay!?" he asked. Sari nodded.

"He'll be fine! For now, we need to get to Kakariko village!" Kai saw the carriage ride off in the distance and looked at the bandit. The bandit got up and glared at Kai, he then took out his sword.

"You damn brat!" The bandit yelled as he charged towards Kai.

"Uh oh." Kai dodged the bandit's oncoming attack and pulled out his own sword. The bandit stared bewilderedly at Kai and charged towards him with his sword raised. Kai saw an image of the bandit swinging to the side. Kai blocked his attack by doing a back flip. Kai could see his attacks. The bandit yelled in a fit of rage.

"Die you damn brat!" he yelled and swung his sword horizontally at Kai. Kai jumped up and landed on his blade.

"Sorry, but I can't die just yet." Kai then knocked the sword out of the bandit's hand and caught it. The bandit fell on the ground and crawled backwards, away from Kai. Kai slowly approached him.

"W-wait, I'm s-sorry!" The bandit pleaded. Kai raised the bandits sword above him and swung down. The blade landed just inches from the bandit's head. The bandit sniffled and looked at Kai with fear. Kai had at this point reverted back to his original form and smiled at the bandit.

"You really shouldn't rob from innocent people, you know." Kai then opened his ruby red eyes. "It would be wise to do something other than steal, you should earn your keep. That's how it was taught where I come from." The bandit nodded his head, he then climbed on his horse and galloped towards castle town. Kai stood up and stared at where the bandit rode off towards. He sighed and teleported to Anju's house.

When he got there, he saw the doctor inspecting Link. Sari looked at Kai.

"You're back!" Sari exclaimed. The doctor looked towards Kai and raised his eyebrow.

"Where is the boy?" he asked. Kai laughed and pointed to himself.

"I'm that boy." The doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded. He then went back to inspecting Link. Kai walked over to them.

"How is he?" Kai asked, worry laced in his voice. The doctor put the stethoscope down and nodded his head.

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest. The wound he has though is extraordinary, not a lot of people can survive a wound this deep. He's extremely lucky." The doctor stated, he then turned towards Cecily. "If it wasn't for your friend's healing ability, this young boy would be in a coma right now. All we need to do is treat his wounds and wait." The doctor grabbed some anti-biotics and started to clean Link's wounds. As he was cleaning them, Anju gestured for Kai to follow her downstairs. Kai followed her, knowing what was to come. Anju sat down at the dining table and gestured for Kai to sit across from her. Kai sat down at the dining table and looked down. Anju sighed.

"I think it's time you tell me who you really are and what your goals are." Anju stated. Kai looked up at Anju with a look of seriousness.

"I'll tell you as much as I can, but I won't be able to tell you everything due to certain… circumstances." Anju nodded her head in understanding. Kai sighed. "Well, here we go."

Two hours passed as Kai explained to Anju the majority of their situation and how Link got the wound. Anju looked at Kai in shock.

"So, what you're saying is that you are the sage of time and that you need to collect these 'balls of light',"

"Yeah, still don't know what those are called." Kai interrupted.

"to get back the power you lost and that Link got hurt while fighting a darker version of himself inside the water temple. Am I correct?" Anju assumed. Kai nodded his head.

"Pretty much." Anju breathed in.

"Why would children such as yourselves be going to all this trouble? And for what, more power?" Kai shook his head.

"Of course, not! I never wanted to become the sage of time! In fact I objected it when Raura told me!" At this point, Kai was standing out of his seat and had his hands on the table. Anju looked at Kai with wide eyes, then looked down.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I guess it's a lot to take in." Anju claimed. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. When I found out that I was humanity's last hope for survival, I wanted to buckle right then and there." Kai then looked towards Link. "I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Link." Kai then stood up and walked towards the stairs. He stopped at the foot of the steps and turned towards Anju. "What we talked about, please don't tell anyone." He then walked up the stairs and sat at Link's side just as the doctor was finishing up. The doctor had bandaged Link's wounds and was wiping his hands.

"Your friend should be just fine, he just needs some rest and with that pink fairy's healing power, his wounds should be healed in no time." The doctor stated. Kai sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much doctor!" Kai thanked the doctor gratefully. The doctor nodded, then left with Natalie back to castle town. Anju walked up and looked at Link.

"So, how is he doing?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Cecily answered. Anju nodded and clapped her hands together.

"How about I get started on dinner, then." Kai smiled.

"That would be great!" Kai exclaimed. Anju smiled and walked down stairs to prepare dinner. Cecily was about to go down herself and help, but Sari stopped her.

"I'll go down and help with dinner, you stay here with Link." Sari stated and flew down to Anju. Kai watched as Link slept. Kai could see the bandages on Link's bare chest. Kai held Link's hand and gritted his teeth.

"I promise you, Link. I will seal the darkness that threatens our land." Kai claimed. Cecily looked at Kai with a sorry look.

Twenty minutes passed until Anju walked up the stairs.

"Dinner is ready." She then looked at Link. "so, he is still asleep." Kai nodded his head. Anju then walked back down stairs. "I'll bring your dinner up to you." Kai waited a few moments and heard Anju walking up with a bowl of stew. She put the stew down onto the side table and walked back down stairs. Kai ate the stew slowly. Cecily watched Kai as he ate. She then patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'm sure Link will be up in no time!" Cecily cheered. Kai looked at Cecily with a sad look.

"And what if he doesn't wake up?"

"Then we continue our mission without him." Sari stated as she flew up the stairs. Kai looked at Sari, bewildered.

"Without him!? we can't do that! Without him, we would have never survived!" Kai argued. Sari flew up to Kai and hit him.

"You idiot! Sure, back then you couldn't do squat! But you're different now! Remember how you defeated that hand monster? That was you alone. You aren't the whiny little kid you used to be, you are now the sage of time! The guardian of the seal! You have to be strong for Hyrule's sake!" Kai looked at Sari in shock and looked down. "We don't have any time to waste. If Link doesn't wake up, we're leaving!" Sari then flew downstairs with Cecily following behind.

"Hey, don't you think that was too harsh?" Cecily questioned. Sari sighed.

"We don't have time to waste on a brat that's from the future. We have to worry about the now. And who knows, if something happens in this time, then the time Link is from just might disappear." Sari stated. Cecily sighed and nodded in agreement. Kai had thought about what Sari had said and laid his head down next to Link.

"I don't know what to do, please wake up soon Link." Kai's eyes then started to feel heavy, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kai felt something pushing on his shoulder and brushed it off. It then started pushing on his shoulder even more.

"Kai, Kai." Kai heard someone calling his name, he opened his eyes and looked up to Link smiling. Kai's eyes widened as he saw Link's smiling face. He then hugged Link.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Kai cried. Link laughed and patted his back. Kai then remembered Link's wounds and hurriedly got off him. "Your wounds! Are they okay!?" Link nodded his head.

"I'm fine. In fact, my wounds have fully healed!'' to prove his point, Link removed the bandages and revealed to Kai that his wounds had in fact healed themselves, but had left a scar. Kai looked at Link in shock.

"B-b-but how!?" Cecily then flew into the room.

"I healed them." The pink fairy claimed. Anju then walked up the stairs with two plates of bacon and eggs. Link saw the plate of food and his stomach growled. Link held his stomach with a blush on his face. Kai, Cecily and Anju laughed at this. Sari then flew up the stairs.

"What's with all the commo-" Sari halted her words when she saw Link awake. "So, you're finally awake." Link smiled at Sari. Sari smiled back. Everyone then started to eat breakfast.

"So, where's our next destination?" Link asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude and it's gross." Kai told. Kai then took a bite of his eggs and swallowed. "Our next destination is the spirit temple in Gerudo valley." Link gasped when he heard this.

"Gerudo valley!? Isn't that where the Kitsune…" Link was stopped by Sari when she shook her head. Link sighed. Everyone finished their breakfast and handed their plates to Anju. Anju went into the kitchen to wash the dishes as Link and Kai went upstairs to pack their things. As they were packing, Link looked around. "This might be the last time we'll see this place." Kai looked at Link in confusion.

"What do you mean? We'll come back here and visit." Link gave Kai look, Kai then realised what Link meant. "Oh, that's right. You will go back to the future after all of this is over." Link nodded and continued packing. Suddenly, Impa's words appeared in Kai's head. _He really does look like the hero of time._ Kai then gasped. "I remember!" Link looked at Kai in alarm.

"Remember what?"

"I remember why your name sounded so familiar!" Link looked at Kai in confusion and prompted him to continue. "Your name is the same as the hero of time's!" Link looked Kai with a shocked look.

"No way, really!?" Kai nodded his head. "Hold on, how do you know?"

"Because I've met the hero of time before. It was over 100 years ago…"

 _Kai, Akito, his father and his mother ate breakfast at the table. Kai seemed fidgety._

" _Oh, come on mommy! Can I please go with daddy to castle town?" A younger Kai pleaded. A woman with long midnight blue hair and ocean blue eyes shook her head._

" _No, Kai. You are far too young!" Kai's mother stated. Kai pouted._

" _But I'm only 28!" Kai argued. Kai's mother frowned at Kai._

" _My answer is still no." Kai then looked at a man with a darker shade long of midnight blue hair and ruby-red eyes._

" _Daddy, say something!" Kai's father laughed and put his hand on his wife's shoulder._

" _Come on, honey. Why don't we let Kai come with me just this once." Kai's mother looked at her husband exasperated._

" _But what if something happens?" Kai's father smiled._

" _Nothing will happen. After all, he is a Kitsune!" Kai's mother was about to protest when Akito interrupted._

" _Come on, mom, it can't be that bad. My first time went pretty well."_

" _Akito, you're supposed to take after me! Why are you siding with them? You were 90 for your first time!" Kai's mother argued._

" _Come on, mom. Don't you trust dad?" Kai's mother was about to argue, but sighed._

" _Fine." Kai shot up into the air cheering._

" _Yeah! Thank you, mommy!" Kai then turned towards his father. "When are we leaving?"_

" _After we finish breakfast." Kai wolfed down his breakfast and waited for his family to finish._

" _Come on! You're taking forever!" Kai whined. Everyone finished their breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. They then walked to the front to wave Kai and his father off. Kai's mother bent down to Kai's level._

" _Now listen to me Kai. I want you to behave yourself, understand?" Kai nodded his head. Kai's mother smiled and she leaned in and kissed Kai's forehead. She then stood up and kissed Kai's father. "Good luck." Kai's father smiled._

" _Everything will go fine." With that, Kai and his father walked outside the house. Kai's father then turned to Kai. "Want to see something cool?" Kai nodded his head eagerly. Kai's father chanted Farore's wind and teleported to the entrance of Gerudo valley. Kai looked around in shock._

" _Wow! How did you do that!?" Kai asked in wonder. Kai's father laughed._

" _I chanted a spell. It's one of the many Kitsune magics. It's called Farore's wind." Kai's father explained. Kai jumped up and down._

" _Teach me how to do it, please!?" Kai's father laughed and nodded. He taught Kai the incantation, Kai was about to mutter it when Kai's father stopped him._

" _Now, now. We wouldn't want to practice it here. Wait till we get back home." Kai's father then teleported Kai and himself to castle town gates. Kai and Kai's father walked to a guard. The guard noticed them and walked towards them._

" _Halt! Who might you be?"_

" _I am Kasai, leader of the Kitsune tribe." Kasai explained as he showed him proof. "I am here to re-new the treaty with the new King of Hyrule." The guard looked at the paper work and nodded. You may enter. Kai and Kasai walked into town and headed on a beeline for the castle. He stopped at the fountain and sat Kai onto the edge of the fountain. Kai looked at Kasai in confusion. "You have to wait here while I meet with the King, alright?" Kai nodded and watched his father teleport to the front gates of the castle. Kai sat there with a bored expression, until he noticed a child in green that looked slightly older then him. The child looked lost as he looked down at his map in confusion. The child wore a green tunic with green shorts and a green cap. Strapped onto his back was a sword and a kokiri shield. Kai smiled and jumped down from the fountain and ran up to the child. He decided he would play a prank on the child. He lit the back of his tunic on fire. The child looked at the back of his tunic in alarm and ran to the fountain and jumped in to put out the fire. Kai started laughing, the child looked up and scowled._

" _Hey, what was that for!?" the child yelled. Kai looked at the child and laughed some more. The child groaned and got out of the water, he then walked towards the laughing Kai and pulled on his Kitsune ears._

" _Ow, ow, ow! Okay, I'm sorry! Please let go of my ear!" Kai pleaded. The child let go of his ear, Kai rubbed his ear as he glared at the child._

" _Don't glare at me! You're the one that lit my tunic on fire!" Kai looked down in shame._

" _Sorry."_

" _Yeah, you should be!" the child then noticed Kai's young appearance. "Hey, aren't you a bit young to be out here by yourself?" Kai shook his head._

" _No, my daddy is with me! He's at Hyrule castle!" The child looked at Kai in shock and grabbed him by the shoulders._

" _Do, you think you can tell me where Hyrule castle is?" Kai nodded. He pointed in the direction of the big castle in the distance._

" _The castle is right there!" The child looked at the castle and smacked his forehead._

" _Why didn't I see that before?"_

" _Yeah, you're pretty stupid, aren't you?" The child glared at Kai._

" _Shut up!" he then waved to Kai. "Well, thanks for helping me. Bye!" The child then walked towards the castle. Kai followed him out of curiosity. The child noticed Kai following him and turned around. "What are you doing?"_

" _Following you." The child's eye twitched._

" _No, you can't follow me." Kai pouted._

" _And why not?"_

" _Because I have to see someone very important!" The child then continued their way to the castle. Kai kept following him._

" _What's your name?" Kai asked. The child stopped and groaned._

" _If I tell you my name, will you stop following me?" Kai nodded. "My name is Link." Kai scrunched up his face._

" _Link? that's a weird name." Link frowned at Kai._

" _My name isn't weird! It's perfectly normal. And you still haven't told me your name." Kai put out his hand for Link to shake._

" _I'm Kai, the second son of the leader of the Kitsune tribe!" Link shook Kai's hand._

" _Kitsune tribe? I've heard of them. They're a tribe full of fox people with magical abilities, right?" Kai nodded his head. Link waved Kai goodbye and headed towards Hyrule castle. Kai sighed and started walking back to the spot where he was supposed to wait for his father. By the time he got there, he saw his father looking around frantically._

" _Where is he!? Oh, man. Yuki is going to kill me!" Kai ran behind Kasai and jumped on him. Startled, Kasai grabbed whoever was on his back and threw them into the air. He then realised he had just thrown Kai and caught him. Kai was giggling as Kasai sighed in relief._

"And that's how I met the hero of time!" Kai finished his story. Link, Sari and Cecily had sat down while listening to Kai's tale. Link sighed.

"I can't believe you called the hero of time an idiot."

"Well, he was. He didn't even see the castle in the distance!" Kai exclaimed.

"Did you ever meet the hero of time again?" Link asked. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, even Sari and Cecily met him. It was seven years after the Kitsune tribe was attacked."

 _Kai sat on his bed with a depressed look on his face. Sari and Cecily tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Sari then groaned._

" _Ugh, nothing is cheering this brat up! Why do we have to deal with this crap!" Cecily frowned at Sari._

" _It's no surprise. His whole tribe was wiped out with him being the sole survivor." Cecily explained. Sari turned towards the outside._

" _This situation doesn't help at all with all these monsters running amuck." Suddenly, they heard someone climbing up the ladder and saw a man wearing a green tunic with a white under shirt and white pants with boots and a green cap. The man looked around in surprise. Sari flew up to the man. "Who are you?"_

" _I'm Link, I live here?" Sari gaped at Link._

" _Link? No way, he's supposed to be a kokiri! You can't be him." Link then recognised the voice._

" _Sari? Is that you?" Sari looked at Link weirdly._

" _You know my name!? Then you must be Link!" Sari exclaimed. Link smiled and looked at Cecily._

" _It's been a long time, Cecily." Cecily nodded with tears in her eyes._

" _Too long." Cecily stated. Link then looked at Kai with confusion and shock._

" _That's the Kitsune boy I saw at castle town seven years ago. What's he doing here?" Sari and Cecily looked at each other with sad looks. Then looked towards Kai._

" _His tribe was-" Kai suddenly spoke up._

" _My tribe was wiped out by Ganondorf! He killed everyone!" Kai spat with hatred. Link looked at Kai in shock._

" _He wiped out your tribe!? But how!?" Kai shook his head._

" _I was a fool and led him to the village, but I don't know how he got the power to kill the Kitsune." Link froze. Kai looked up at Link and noticed his change in expression. "Do you know the cause of his sudden power growth?" Link looked down in guilt._

" _I'm sorry. If I hadn't opened the doors of time, Ganondorf would have never gotten the triforce of power." Kai looked at Link in shock._

" _You opened the gates of time!? Why!?" Kai asked furiously. Link looked to the side._

" _Because princess Zelda asked me to." Kai looked at Link with rage in his eyes._

" _So, in other words, it was that bratty princess that doomed Hyrule!" Kai shouted. Link looked at Kai with an angry look._

" _Don't blame her! She was doing what she thought was right!"_

" _Then tell me, where is she now!?" Link hesitated before answering._

" _I don't know." Kai scoffed._

" _So, she ran away like a coward." Link glared at Kai._

" _You don't know the situation! Princess Zelda was driven out of the castle! What was she supposed to do, let herself get taken!?" Tears rolled down Kai's face. Link's angry look softened. Kai started crying as he put himself in a ball._

" _Mom, *hic* Dad, *hic* big brother, *hic* my tribe, *hic* they were all murdered! *hic* and I'm the only survivor. *hic* *hic*" Kai couldn't stop crying. Sari and Cecily looked at Link._

" _We found him just outside of Kokiri forest, Kaepora Gaepora left Kai there covered in wounds." Link gasped and looked at the crying Kitsune. Link walked over to Kai and hugged him. Kai's cries died down as he looked at Link._

" _It will be alright. I WILL defeat Ganondorf and get revenge for everyone that suffered because of him." Link claimed. Kai sniffled and nodded, he then hugged Link back. After a moment of hugging, Link let go. "I need to head to the forest temple now to defeat the evil inside of it. I will be back." With that, Link left for the forest temple to defeat the evil inside of it._

Link, Sari and Cecily were silent throughout the story. Link then looked up at Kai.

"Kai, I know this is a sensitive subject for you, but how did Ganondorf find your village?" Sari and Cecily looked at Link in shock.

"Link! You can't just ask him that!" Cecily scolded. Link looked down in shame.

"S-sorry! Forget I asked, Kai!" Kai shook his head.

"No. it's time someone learned of the sin I committed 100 years ago."

 _It had been two weeks since Kai and Kasai came back from castle town and he was now in his room where he was supposed to be sleeping. Kai quietly opened the window and jumped out. He then crept along the path towards the training grounds of the village. He had grabbed the scroll of Farore's wind from his father's study. He opened the scroll and read the Kitsune language._

" _Where should I go? Castle town?" Kai shook his head. "No, too far. How about… Gerudo valley!" Kai nodded his head and muttered the incantation with his destination in mind. A green luminous wind formed around him, the next thing he knew was that he was in Gerudo valley. Kai looked around in amazement. "Woah, I did it!" Kai cheered a little too loudly as his cheering attracted some Gerudo guards. Kai looked around in panic as he held his hands over his mouth. A Gerudo guard grabbed Kai by the collar and dragged him behind them._

" _You're under arrest for trespassing on Gerudo property!" Kai looked at the Gerudo woman in shock._

" _U-under arrest!? But I'm just a kid!" the Gerudo woman ignored Kai's protests and dragged him over the bridge and into the Gerudo fortress. Kai was then thrown into a cell. Kai ran to the bars and grabbed onto them. "Hold on, I am the son of the leader of the Kitsune tribe! You can't keep me here! We share this land!" The guard glanced at Kai and whispered to the other guard. Kai's ears picked up on what she said._

" _Get the leader in here." The guard nodded and left the room. Kai was starting to get scared._

" _Fine, I'll just have to teleport out of here!" Kai went to grab the scroll, but couldn't find it. "What? Where is it?" Kai was starting to panic. Realisation then dawned on him. "Oh, no. don't tell me I left it at the village!?" Kai was panicking even more when an idea came to him. "I'll just transform!" Kai then transformed into a kitten. He slipped through the bars and ran outside of the fortress._

" _Hey! Get back here!" the female guard yelled. Kai ran from the guard as she chased him throughout the fortress. Kai was then picked up by the scruff of his neck. He was then face to face with the scariest face he's ever seen. The guard stopped running and bowed down. "Lord Ganondorf!" a man with fiery red hair and dark skin looked at the guard, then back at Kai._

" _I come all the way down here for a stupid cat!?" Ganondorf yelled. The guard started trembling. Kai frowned._

" _Hey! I'm not stupid!" Kai shouted. Ganondorf looked at Kai in shock. Kai transformed back to his original self. "And I'm not a cat either, I'm the second son of the leader of the Kitsune tribe." Ganondorf dropped Kai. He then looked back at the guard._

" _You imprisoned Kasai's son!? What the hell where you thinking!?" The guard trembled some more._

" _I-I didn't know, sire." Ganondorf scowled and dismissed her. He then smiled at Kai and crouched down to his level._

" _I'm sorry about the way my guards treated you. I hope you didn't take any offence." Kai shook his head._

" _No, it's alright." Ganondorf then rubbed Kai's head._

" _So, what brings you all the way out here?" Kai started sniffling._

" _I was trying out one of daddy's spells, but I lost it." Ganondorf looked at Kai with a pitiful look._

" _Do you want help getting home?" Ganondorf asked. Kai nodded. Ganondorf smiled and ordered one of the guards to get a map. One moment later, a guard brought a map over and handed it to Ganondorf. Ganondorf laid the map out in front of Kai. "If you want help getting home, you have to tell me where your village is." Kai nodded and looked at the map._

" _I recognize this map, daddy has one. Except the village isn't on this one." Kai then shook his head. "Whoever gave you this map isn't very good at their job. I'll fix it for you!" Kai then circled the location of the Kitsune village with a colouring pencil he had in his pocket. "There, all fixed." Ganondorf grinned evilly, but smiled when Kai looked at him. Ganondorf patted his head._

" _Good job! Now we can take you home!" Ganondorf then grabbed the map and called for a horse. A black stallion galloped to Ganondorf, it had a flaming red mane and red eyes. Kai's eyes widened._

" _Woah, your horse is so cool!" Kai exclaimed as he ran to the black stallion. Ganondorf walked over to the horse and helped Kai get on. He then climbed onto the back with Kai in front of him. They then set off towards the village. By the time they got there, they saw Kitsune looking around frantically. Kai jumped off the horse and was about to run towards them, but was grabbed by Ganondorf. Kai looked at him in confusion._

" _You must not mention that you went to Gerudo valley or that I took you home." Kai nodded and saw Ganondorf gallop off into the distance. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug._

" _Oh, Kai! Where have you been!?" Kai looked towards his mother and gulped._

" _I was, uh, playing outside the village!" Kai lied. Yuki looked at Kai with a frown._

" _Don't you ever go out at night without permission again! do you hear me?" Kai nodded and Yuki let go of him. He then saw Kasai and Akito running towards him._

" _Kai!" They both yelled. Kasai hit Kai on the head and scolded him as Kai rubbed his sore head._

 _On the next night, as they were eating dinner, a Kitsune ran in and interrupted their meal._

" _Chief! There's a horde of monsters coming this way being led by the Gerudo King!" Kasai gasped._

" _Ganondorf!? But how does he know where our village is!?" Kai gasped and looked down. He then trembled._

" _It's my fault." Kai mumbled. Kasai looked at Kai in shock._

" _What?"_

" _I lead him here when I went to Gerudo valley. I fixed his map because it didn't have our village's location on it." Kasai grabbed Kai._

" _Kai, his map didn't have our location on it because we're a hidden village! No one was supposed to know where we reside!" Kai looked at Kasai mortified._

" _I-I'm sorry!" Kasai sighed and stood up._

" _Assemble all of the Kitsune warriors, we need to drive back the horde of monsters." The Kitsune nodded and rushed out of the building. Kasai then turned towards Yuki, Akito and Kai. "I want all of you to find somewhere safe to hide."_

" _But dad, I can help you fight!" Akito argued. Kasai shook his head._

" _No, Akito. You are the heir to the Kitsune tribe. You mustn't die! We are dealing with Ganondorf, so it shouldn't be too hard to fight someone that doesn't know magic as thoroughly as we do." Kasai then went to the living room and grabbed his sword. "I must confront Ganondorf. I need you to protect your mother and brother, understand?" Akito nodded. Kasai smiled, then turned towards the front door. "I'll catch up with you as soon as I can, now go!" Kasai ran out the door with his blade drawn. Yuki grabbed a bag of supplies and handed it to Akito. She then grabbed Kai's hand and ran towards the back door with Akito leading the way. Akito, Yuki and Kai ran to a path that lead to the grave yard._

" _We should be able to escape through this tunnel, it'll lead us to Hyrule field." Yuki stated. As she was about to walk in, a monster emerged from the tunnel and slashed at Yuki. Yuki screamed in pain as she held her wounded chest._

" _Mom!" Akito shouted as he sliced through the monster. Kai ran over to his mother as she held her wound and sat on the ground._

" _Mommy?" Kai whispered as he held his mother's hand. Yuki smiled at Kai and coughed up blood. Akito had pushed a boulder in front of the tunnel, preventing any more monsters from coming through. He then ran towards Yuki and crouched down_

" _Mom, are you alright?" Yuki nodded._

" _I'll be alright. Listen to me, Akito. I don't know how much time I have left before I depart for the other side. I need you to take Kai and get out of here." Akito looked at his mother in shock._

" _But mom-!" Yuki put her bloody finger on her lips, signalling Akito not to protest._

" _I don't have much time left, so please. Live." Akito looked down and gritted his teeth. Kai didn't understand what was happening at the time, but knew that his mother was not coming with them._

" _Mommy, what are you saying? We can't leave you behind!" Yuki then looked at Kai with a sad smile. She rested her bloody hand on Kai's cheek._

" _Listen to me sweetie. I need you to escape with your brother, understood?" Kai shook his head._

" _No, we're not leaving you!"_

" _Kai! Just this once would you please listen to me! I need you to go with your brother! I'll be fine, I'll catch up to you. So just GO!" Akito grabbed Kai's hand and ran out of the grave yard. His mother smiled as she watched them go. Kai and Akito saw the Kitsune fighting the monsters._

" _Dammit! They're already inside the village!?" Akito cursed. He then saw his father fighting Ganondorf. Kai and Akito gasped at the magic Ganondorf was using. "What the hell!? How did he get such powerful magic!?" Akito narrowed his eyes and pulled Kai behind a rock. Kai saw that the houses were on fire. Screams could be heard everywhere as monsters attacked the Kitsune tribe. The Kitsune warriors fought off the monsters, until Ganondorf cut them down. Ganondorf laughed as Kai sat behind the rock, terrified. 'why? why is this happening!?' Kai thought. Akito turned towards Kai._

" _Kai, we need to get out of here!"_

" _B-b-but, big brother, what about mommy and daddy?" Kai asked with a scared look. Akito had tears in his eyes._

" _T-they will catch up to us. For now, we need to get out of here before they find us!" suddenly, someone screamed. Kai and his older brother looked towards the source and saw a woman get her head chopped off. Kai covered his ears and closed his teary eyes, trying to block out the screams. Akito grabbed his hand and rushed out of their hiding spot and headed towards the entrance of the village. Ganondorf saw them running away and shot a ball of darkness at them. Akito saw this and shielded Kai._

" _Akito!" Kai yelled out. Akito smiled and hugged Kai._

" _I'll hold him off while you escape." Kai shook his head._

" _No, NO! I'm not going to leave you!" Akito looked at Kai with a stern look._

" _You must survive, Kai. We need you to carry on our legacy." A monster appeared behind Kai and slashed him across the back. "Kai!" Akito threw a fireball at the monster, killing it. He held Kai in his arms. "Kai, are you alright?" Kai nodded shakily as he twitched in pain. Ganondorf was approaching them with an evil smirk. Akito glared at him, he then gave Kai the bag with the supplies. "Hurry, you must leave NOW!" He then helped Kai stand on his feet and pushed him towards the entrance. "NOW GO!" Kai sniffed and ran away from the burning village. Akito smiled._

" _Live on." Those where his final words before Ganondorf swung his sword down. Kai could hear a sword slicing through something and covered his ears, tears rolling down his face as he ran. He could hear a horse galloping behind him and saw Ganondorf gaining on him. Kai fearfully screamed out farore's wind. Before he could teleport, he felt something hit his back. He teleported outside of Gerudo valley and collapsed onto the ground. The last thing he could see was a big owl before he passed out._

Link, Sari and Cecily looked at Kai, shocked at what they just heard. Kai sat on the bed, clenching his hands together. Kai had a dark look in his eye.

"On that day, I promised myself that I would **kill** Ganondorf, no matter the cost!" Kai stated. Link looked at Kai with a sad look. He then looked down.

"I didn't realise that you've been through so much. Everything I've been through is nothing compared to what you've seen." Link claimed. Kai looked at Link and looked to the side.

"We've all had our fair share of deaths, even Sari and Cecily for when the deku tree died." Sari and Cecily looked down in sadness. "There is one thing we all have in common. Our goal! Ganondorf is the reason for all of the bloodshed we've witnessed. That is why we are fighting, to bring peace to the land!" Link, Sari and Cecily looked up and nodded. Kai then grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. Link, Sari and Cecily followed behind him. Anju walked to the front door to say goodbye.

"So, you're leaving?" Anju asked. Link and Kai nodded.

"Yes, this will be the last time we meet." Link stated. Kai nodded. Anju nodded in understanding.

"I see, good luck!" Link and Kai nodded, they then ran towards Epona and left the village.

"I'll teleport us to Gerudo valley." Kai stated. Link nodded. Kai muttered the incantation and teleported to Gerudo valley.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was mainly based on Kai and his past, hence the reason for the title, but I'll have the next chapter up soon! See ya!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: the Gerudo's fortress.

Link and Kai teleported to the entrance of Gerudo valley and Link was immediately hit by a wave of heat.

"Ugh, it's so hot here." Link claimed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Kai looked at Link.

"That's right, I forgot that Hylians aren't used to such extreme conditions." Kai mentioned. Link and Kai galloped across the wooden plank over a spring. Link and Kai then saw that the bridge was broken and halted Epona. "Oh, no! The bridge is broken! Now how are we going to get to the spirit temple?"

"Kai, is there any other way to get to the spirit temple?" Link asked. Kai shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never actually been to the spirit temple before. But we could get to the Gerudo's fortress from the Kitsune village, but there are probably still monsters lurking around there." Sari then flew up to Kai.

"No problem. We've faced monsters before." Sari claimed. Kai shook his head,

"No, the monsters that attacked the Kitsune tribe were much stronger than the ones we've fought." Kai stated. Link looked at the bridge and got an idea. He guided Epona backwards.

"Hold on tight!" Link instructed. Kai looked at Link in confusion. Epona galloped towards the broken bridge at full speed.

"Link, wait, what are you doing!?" Kai shouted. Epona jumped over the big gap and landed on the other side. Kai shook as Link got off the horse. "Don't ever do that again!" Link laughed as Kai got off the horse. Link and Kai then saw an old man and walked to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you in any trouble?" Link asked.

"Link, we don't have time to waste on him." Sari stated. Link ignored her and listened to the man.

"I am a master craftsman. Those Gerudo thieves… they broke the bridge. I want to fix it, but all of my workers are gone!" The craftsman explained.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" Kai asked as he walked up to the man. The man huffed.

"They said working as carpenters isn't cool and they went to the Gerudo's fortress to become thieves…" the old man explained. Link and Kai looked at each other.

"Aren't we going to the Gerudo's fortress?" Link asked. Kai nodded his head.

"'Hey, you!" the old man pointed at Link.

"Y-yes?"

"If you're going to the fortress, would you mind finding out what my workers are doing over there?" Link and Kai nodded their heads.

"Sure, but while we're gone, can you look after our horse?" Link asked. The old man nodded and Link handed the reins over to him. He and Kai then walked towards Gerudo fortress. As they were walking, Kai gave Link some info on the Gerudo.

"The Gerudo is a tribe of sand dwellers and thieves, they consist entirely of woman. Every 100 years, a Gerudo male is born and that male becomes King of the Gerudo. The Gerudo feared the Kitsune because of our power, so they didn't bother us so much. I doubt that the Gerudo let the carpenters become thieves, I'm pretty sure they must have imprisoned them." Kai explained. Link nodded in understanding.

"So, what's the plan then?" Link asked.

"We infiltrate the Gerudo's fortress and rescue the carpenters." Kai stated. Link, Sari and Cecily nodded.

"Good plan." Sari commented. Link and Kai finally arrived at the Gerudo's fortress. Link and Kai hid behind the wall near the stairs. Link and Kai creeped up the stairs and watched as the Gerudo passed by. They then creeped back down the stairs.

"So, how are we going to get passed them?" Link questioned. Kai put his hand to his chin in thought.

"We'll knock them out using your sling shot and my boomerang!" Kai claimed. Link nodded. Link crawled up the stairs while Kai went around. Kai crept up and waited for the perfect timing. When the Gerudo guard wasn't looking, Kai threw the boomerang at her, knocking her out. He then signalled for Link to take out the other two guards. Link nodded and shot deku seeds at the other two guards on the side of their heads, knocking them out. Link and Kai quickly ran into the building before they gained consciousness.

"Good, we're in. Now we just have to find out where they kept the carpenters prisoner." Kai stated. Link stopped Kai.

"Hold on, Kai. There might be some Gerudo guards in the building." Link stated. Kai looked at Link.

"You have a point. We should be careful." Link and Kai peeked around the corner.

"I don't see anyone." Link whispered. Link and Kai then saw one of the carpenters locked in a cell. The carpenter looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you! You two boys, over there! Look over here, inside the cell!" the carpenter whisper shouted. Link walked over to the carpenter while Kai kept an eye out for Gerudo guards.

I have no idea where you guys came from, but you must have a lot of guts to make it past all of the guards around here!" The carpenter praised. Link looked inside the cell and didn't see anyone else.

"Where are the other carpenters?" Link asked.

"All of my fellow carpenters are imprisoned somewhere in here. If you can get us out of here, we'll repay the favour somehow!" Link nodded and was about to picklock the lock when Kai alerted Link.

"Link! There are some Gerudo guards coming through!" Kai whispered. Link gasped. He and Kai looked around for some place to hide, Link saw a box and hid in it, Kai turned into an ant and Sari and Cecily hid inside the pots in the room. Two Gerudo guards walked in to check on their prisoner.

"How much do you reckon he'll sell for?" One guard asked. The other shrugged.

"Who knows, Abby is the one making all the shots." The two guards then walked out. Link climbed out of the box as Kai morphed back to his original form and Sari and Cecily flew out of the pots. Link walked back to the cell and noticed that one of the Gerudo guards accidently dropped a ring of keys. Link cheered and unlocked the door. He walked into the cell.

"Did you come here to save me?" The carpenter asked. Link nodded his head. "Oh, that's just swell! I'm Ichiro the carpenter."

"I'm Link and the one guarding the door is Kai and the two fairies are Sari and Cecily." Ichiro nodded. "Why did they lock you up?"

"Well, we were really interested in joining their all-female group, but they locked us up like this just because we're men!"

"Well, what did you expect? The Gerudo only see men as a way to repopulate." Kai commented. Ichiro sighed.

"Well, we don't care about the Gerudo anymore! They're so rude!"

"Can't spell Gerudo without rude." Sari commented.

"Three of my fellows have also been captured, so please help them escape too!" the carpenter pleaded. Link and Kai nodded. Kai guided Ichiro outside.

"Just keep going along that path and make sure no Gerudos see you!" Kai instructed. Ichiro nodded and ran back to the master craftsman. Kai walked back to Link, he and Link then headed outside and saw Ichiro running back the way they came. Link and Kai then saw the Gerudo gain consciousness.

"Oh, no. they're getting back up!" Cecily whispered.

"Quick! Inside!" Link whispered. Link and Kai quickly ran inside before the Gerudo saw them. Kai and Link creeped up the slope and hid behind a box. They saw a Gerudo guard walk by, Kai nodded to Link and Link shot the guard in the side of the head with the sling shot, knocking her out. Two more guards went to investigate, Link took out the first guard and Kai took out the second. Link and Kai saw two paths they could take.

"We should split up!" Kai claimed. Link nodded. Kai and Sari took the path on the right that led to the outside while Link and Cecily took the path to the left. Link and Cecily walked in to what seemed to be the mess hall for the Gerudo. He and Sari walked up the stairs on the left and ended up outside. They then walked to their left and entered the building. Inside, Link could see two cells with one guard standing in front of it. Link readied his slingshot and fired at the female guard. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Link looked at the slingshot, impressed.

"And they were about to sell it to children." Link commented. The carpenter noticed Link and called out to him.

"Hey, you!" Link walked towards the carpenter. "Can you help me get out of this cell?" Link nodded. He unlocked the door with the key that the Gerudo guard dropped earlier. The carpenter jumped up and down. "Thanks so much! I'm Jiro by the way."

"Link." Link then heard someone approaching and looked at the exit in alarm. Link and Cecily then saw it was just Kai and Sari and sighed. "Whew, it's just you two." Kai and Sari looked at Link in confusion, they then noticed Jiro.

"You freed another carpenter!" Kai exclaimed. Link nodded.

"His name is Jiro." Link stated. Kai nodded and pointed towards the outside.

"I've knocked out all of the guards outside, so you should be good with getting back on your own." Kai stated. Jiro nodded and left the building. Link and Kai then headed back to the main room and walked to the stairs on the right. Link and Kai walked outside and climbed down the ledge and walked into another room. Link and Kai saw a box and hid behind it. A guard walked passed, Link quickly stood up and fired at the guard as she was turning around. Kai ran and caught her just as she was falling as to not create any noises. Link and Kai crept around the corners until they reached a cell. Link ran to the cell while Kai kept watch over the unconscious woman and the entrance. The carpenter noticed Link and called him over.

"Hey, you!" the carpenter in the cell was shaking. Link unlocked the door and the carpenter ran out and held Link's hands. "Thanks boy! You're fantastic! I'm Sabooro!" Link smiled.

"I'm Link! you should get out of here, we'll find your friend." Sabooro nodded and left the fortress. Link and Kai stepped over the unconscious guard and walked outside. They then jumped off the ledge and walked into a room with the final carpenter locked away in the cell. Link walked towards the carpenter.

"Are you here to help me?" The carpenter asked. Link nodded his head. Kai sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"A Gerudo is in here!" Kai shouted. Link turned around in shock just as a Gerudo jumped down from the ceiling and swung her sword down on Link. Link blocked her blow with his own sword and jumped away from her. Link and the Gerudo circled each other. The Gerudo guard wore a red cloth around her chest and red desert pants with red slippers. She wore her red hair in a high pony tail. She had tan skin and golden eyes. Link and the Gerudo charged at each other. Their blades clashed together as they fought, giving and receiving blow after blow. Kai watched them fight, he then summoned both of his swords and knocked both of their swords out of their hands. Link and the Gerudo looked at Kai in shock. "Enough!"

"Kai, why did you…?" Link questioned, but Kai silenced him.

"We don't have time to waste fighting each other, it won't be long till Ganondorf is free from his seal!" He then looked towards the Gerudo guard. "I know for a fact that you hate Ganondorf, so why are you stopping us?" The Gerudo guard looked at Kai angrily.

"Who do you think you are!? You came here freeing our prisoners! You're the one's trespassing! So, tell me. Who are you!?" the Gerudo accused. Kai sighed.

"My name is Kai and I'm a Kitsune." The Gerudo guard's eyes widened.

"Kitsune? But they were all wiped out 100 years ago! There was only one survivor and he was wounded! Are you saying that you are the brat that survived?" Kai narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, and it was your incompetent King that dared to fight us Kitsune." The Gerudo glared at Kai. "I'm not here for revenge or anything, we're just here to enter the spirit temple." The Gerudo gritted her teeth.

"And why should we let you into the spirit temple?" She spat.

"Because, if we want to prevent Ganondorf's seal from being broken, we need to enter the spirit temple! Please, we need your help!" Kai begged. The Gerudo woman hesitated, then sighed.

"You did manage to get passed all of us. So, I guess I'll help you, but there's a problem." Kai and Link looked at the Gerudo in confusion.

"What's the problem?" Link questioned.

"You can't get to the spirit temple at the moment. The Gerudo wastelands are having massive storms that will last for two weeks!" Kai and Link looked at the Gerudo guard in shock.

"Two weeks!? We can't wait that long!" Kai shouted.

"Are there any other ways we can get to the spirit temple?" Link asked.

"I heard about a secret passage way, but I only heard rumours." The Gerudo guard stated.

"They must have been talking about the Kitsune village." Kai stated. He then sighed. "I guess we don't have any choice. We'll travel to the Kitsune village and head to the spirit temple from there." Link looked at Kai with sympathy, he then noticed the carpenter was still in the cell. He walked over to the cell door and unlocked it.

"I was afraid you were going to forget about me! Now I'm free! Thanks! I'm Shiro."

"Link." The carpenter nodded and ran out of the building. The Gerudo guard walked towards Link and Kai.

"If you want to enter the spirit temple, you'll need a pass." She stated. Link and Kai looked at her in confusion.

"Pass? But how?" Kai questioned.

"Here, take this." The Gerudo guard handed Link a brown token. Link thanked the Gerudo and left the hideout. As soon as he left, Gerudo guards pounced on him. Link quickly held up the brown token, halting the Gerudos advance. They looked at it and nodded, they then went back to their posts. Link sighed in relief, he and Kai headed away from the Gerudos.

"So, how are we going to get to the Kitsune village?" Link questioned. Kai frowned.

"We'll teleport there. It's too far to walk on foot." Kai muttered Farore's wind and teleported to a rundown village. Link looked around in shock. The village was in ruins. Link could see that most of the houses were burned down and that only a few were left standing. Kai looked around sadly. He clenched his fists and entered the abandoned village. He stopped at the front gates and looked down. He only saw dirt, he looked at the spot in confusion. He then looked around and frowned. "That's weird." Link looked at him in confusion.

"What's weird?"

"There should be bodies or at least bones of the Kitsune people littered around the village." Kai stated. Link looked at the spot where Kai was previously standing.

"Maybe someone buried the dead?" Kai shook his head.

"That's impossible! No one knows where this village is and the people that do are either dead or tried to kill us!" Kai then proceeded through the village. "We'll go to my old house and see if any of Dad's maps are still there. That is, if the place is still standing." Kai then walked to the end of the village and stopped in front of a house that had broken windows that seemed to be kept together by tape. Kai looked at the house in shock, he then smelt the air. His eyes widened. "Someone is inside!" Kai quickly ran inside the house and stopped, shock emitted his face. Link looked at Kai in confusion, then looked at Kai alarmed when he saw tears in Kai's eyes.

"Kai?" Link walked inside the building and gasped. There, sitting on a chair and looking at Link and Kai in shock, was an old man with white hair and a white beard. Adorned on his head and behind was ears and a tail. Kai collapsed onto his knees. The man stood up slowly and eyed Kai.

"Are you… a Kitsune?" the old man asked. Kai slowly nodded his head.

"Elder…" Kai muttered. He then ran towards the elder and glomped him. Kai started crying. "I'm not the only one…" the elder also started crying and gripped Kai as if his life depended on it. He then grabbed Kai by the shoulders.

"Tell me, boy. What's your name?" The elder asked. Kai sniffled.

"It's me, Kai!" The elder's eyes widened in shock.

"Kai? You survived!?" Kai nodded his head, the elder hugged Kai tightly. He then let go of Kai and looked him up and down. He then laughed. "Oh, hoh, hoh, hoh. My, you've grown! Then again, it has been a hundred years! You were only a cub when I last saw you!" Kai laughed as well.

"Yeah, it's been too long!" Kai then looked around. "Did anyone else survive?" The elder looked down in sadness.

"No, the only Kitsune that survived where me and one other Kitsune." Kai looked at the elder with a sad and shocked look. He then looked down.

"I see, so you must have been the one that buried all of the Kitsune." The elder nodded. He then held Kai's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mother and brother, I made sure to hold them a proper funeral." Kai gave the elder a sad smile.

"Thank you. Wait, just my mother and my brother? What about dad?" The elder smiled.

"Now why would I bury the living?" Kai looked at the elder in shock. Tears then formed in his eyes.

"D-dad… is alive!?" The elder nodded.

"Yes, he survived the fight with Ganondorf. But he lost his arm in the process. I managed to grab him just before Ganondorf could finish him off! I carried him to the graveyard to escape through the tunnel, but then we saw…"

 _The elder and Kasai looked in horror as they stared at Yuki._

" _Yuki!" Kasai shouted. He pushed himself off the elder and limped towards Yuki while holding his wound. He fell onto his knees and looked at Yuki. Yuki looked pale and felt cold. On her chest, Kasai could see a slash wound. Tears formed in Kasai's eyes as he held his wife with the one arm he had left. "Oh, Yuki! If only I'd been with you!" Kasai then looked up in alarm and looked around. "Where's Akito and Kai!?" He then turned towards the elder. "Elder! Please, you must find my sons, I need to know that they are alive!" The elder nodded his head. He then walked over to Kasai._

" _Yes, but first we need to bandage your wounds!" Kasai shook his head._

" _No! My wounds can wait, we need to find my sons!" The elder then punched Kasai in the stomach, knocking him out. Kasai fell limp into the elder's arms. He then carried Kasai into the sanctuary and laid him onto the ground. He pulled off some of the cloth from his cloths and used it as bandages for Kasai's wounds. He then used healing magic on him. Kasai didn't wake until after the monsters had left the village._

 _Kasai shot up and gripped his arm in pain._

" _Easy there, lad." The elder prompted Kasai onto the wall. Kai looked at the elder with tired eyes._

" _My sons, where are they?" The elder looked down in sadness. He then helped Kasai stand and guided him outside and into the graveyard. Outside, Kasai saw many newly made graves. The elder guided Kasai to two particular gravestones. Kasai collapsed onto his knees as he read them. One read 'Yuki Izayoi' and the other read 'Akito Izayoi' Kasai stared in shock. He then turned towards the elder. "What about Kai? Where is he!?" The elder shook his head._

" _I don't know. I couldn't find his body, but I did see a trail of blood leave the village. I don't know if it was Kai's though." The elder stated. Kasai looked at the elder with hope in his eyes._

" _He must have escaped!" the elder shook his head._

" _Not likely, Ganondorf must have chased after him, or he was taken captive by the Gerudo and killed." Kasai looked down in shock, he then just sat in front of the graves for the rest of the day._

Kai was crying after he heard the story, Link was rubbing his back in comfort. The elder then looked at Kai with questioning eyes.

"Tell me, Kai. How did you survive for all these years?" Kai wiped his tears away.

"You were right about one thing. That trail of blood was indeed mine, but I used Farore's wind to escape Ganondorf. I appeared at the entrance of Gerudo valley and was taken to Kokiri forest by a large owl that goes by the name Gaepora Kaepora. I then lived there for about a hundred years until I met Link!" Kai stated as he looked at Link. Link smiled at him. The elder looked at Link and eyed him. Link fidgeted under the elder's staring. The elder then smiled.

"He seems like a good lad." Kai nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! He's the best!" Kai exclaimed. Link blushed in embarrassment. The elder then got up.

"I'm pretty sure you want to see your father, am I correct?" Kai nodded. The elder then gestured for Kai to follow him. Kai followed closely behind him as he walked to the graveyard with his cane. Kai ran into the graveyard and saw his father crouched in front of two gravestones. Kai's eyes teared up, he then started running towards his father.

"Dad!" Kasai looked up in shock and turned around to see his son running towards him. Kai jumped onto a surprised Kasai. Kai hugged his father as he cried. Kasai looked down at Kai in shock.

"K-Kai!?" Kai nodded and looked up at Kasai with a teary smile. Kasai smiled and started crying. He then hugged Kai. "I can't believe it! you're alive!" Link and the elder smiled at the scene. Kasai looked up and noticed Link. He immediately frowned and got into a defensive position. He pushed Kai behind him and raised his hand. Kai and Link looked at Kasai in alarm.

"W-wait, dad! He's a friend! He helped me get here!" Kasai looked at Kai then back at Link.

"How do you know that he's an ally?" Kasai asked.

"I know because he's protected me all of this time!" Kasai looked at Kai again and sighed. He then lowered his hand. Link sighed in relief. The elder walked up to Kasai.

"There is no need to fear the boy, Kasai. He was only here to help Kai get home. In fact, if he hadn't been with Kai, I doubt that Kai would have made it here on his own." The elder stated. Kai nodded in agreement. Kasai gave the elder and Kai an unsure look, then smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say. I'm just glad that Kai is alive!" Kasai then walked up to Link and held out his right hand. "Thank you for bringing my son home safe and sound. I'm Kasai." Link smiled and shook Kasai's hand.

"I'm Link!" Kasai nodded, he then started walking towards his home. He turned around.

"Well? Are you all coming?" Kai smiled and ran up to his father. Link and the elder followed behind.

At the house, Kai told his father and the elder about his life at Kokiri forest and how he met Link, Sari and Cecily. Kasai looked at the fairies with interest.

"So, the pink one is Cecily and the green one is Sari?" Kai nodded his head. The elder looked at Link with interest.

"And you're saying that your friend just fell out of the sky!?" Kai nodded his head, then frowned.

"And you will not believe what he did and said to me! He pulled on my ears thinking that they were fake and he thought I was a girl! Can you believe that!?" Kasai and the elder were silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. The elder held his stomach as he laughed and Kasai banged his right fist onto the table as tears appeared in his eyes. Kai frowned at them. "It's not funny!" Kasai wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Kai! T-that's just hilarious!" Kasai's laughter then died down. "Now that I get a better look at you, you do resemble a girl!" Kai glared at his father as Kasai grinned at his son.

"I do not!" Kai and his father had a battle of 'yes' and 'no'. The elder watched with a smiled and leaned into Link's ear.

"I haven't seen Kasai smile this much ever since…. Back then." Link nodded. Sari then cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I hate to ruin the family reunion, but we don't have much time left and we need to get going soon." Kasai nodded in understanding.

"Ah, yes. I wouldn't want to hold you up now. Thank you again for bringing Kai back home. We'll see you off." Sari looked at Kasai in confusion.

"What? No, we have to get to the spirit temple so that Kai can absorb the orb of light!" It was then Kasai's turn to be confused. He then turned to Kai.

"Kai, what is she talking about?" Kai gulped and twiddled his thumbs.

"W-well, I've been meaning to tell you this. But I, um, I…" Kasai raised his eyebrow at Kai. Kai took a deep breath. "I'm actually known as the sage of time now." Kai waited for Kasai and the elder to react. They both breathed in and out.

"I'm sorry, say what now?" Kasai leaned in, waiting to hear a response.

"I'm the sage of time now?" Kai claimed. Kasai and the elder's eyes widened.

"What!?" Kasai shouted, the elder smiled.

"That's impressive, Kai." The elder stated. Kasai looked at the elder bewildered.

"Impressive!? This is crazy! How in the hell did my idiot of a son become the sage of time!?" Kai exasperated.

"Hey!" Kai complained at being called an idiot. Kasai then looked at Link, startling him.

"Link! tell me how in Hyrule's name did Kai of all people become the sage of time!?" Link gulped.

"W-well, when Kai and I went to the temple of time under Gaepora's guidance, we met the previous sage of time, Raura! She had died and she desperately needed a new sage of time, but she needed someone with great power and Kai was the only choice she had! She must have thought that Kai was the only survivor of the Kitsune tribe, so she handed over her role as the sage of time to Kai!" Link explained. Kasai nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so what are these 'balls of light' that the green fairy was talking about?" Kasai questioned.

"I've got a name!" Sari yelled. Kasai ignored her.

"The balls of light are needed to break the curse that was placed on Kai, but it also seems to be awakening Kai's powers as the sage of time!" Link explained further. Kasai looked at Kai in shock.

"Curse? What curse?"

"As I was running away from Ganondorf, he shot this weird ball of black magic at me! But I managed to use that spell you taught me. Farore's wind." Kasai looked at Kai with a look of worry.

"And how many temples have you been to?" the elder asked. Kai turned towards the elder.

"So far, we've been to the forest temple, the fire temple, the water temple and the shadow temple! I hated the shadow temple the most, it was creepy!"

"You've been to all of these temples fighting Ganondorf's minions?" Kasai asked. Kai slowly nodded. Kasai sighed. "Normally, I would object for you going to the spirit temple. But since you've survived for this long, I think that you're going to be okay." Kasai smiled at Kai and Link. Kasai then stood up. "I'm guessing that you came here to find another way into the spirit temple?" Link and Kai nodded. "Then follow me." Link and Kai followed Kasai back into the graveyard and stopped in front of a boulder. Kai's eyes widened.

"Dad, this is…" Kasai nodded his head.

"Where your mother died. Akito must have blocked this way for a reason."

"Ganondorf's minions came out this way." Kai stated.

"I see. Well, this tunnel has many routes. We used these tunnels to make our way around Hyrule without getting ourselves discovered. I don't know how Ganondorf's minions managed to get into the tunnels." Kasai then handed Link a map. "This is a map of the tunnels, this tunnel here should lead you to the spirit temple." Link nodded. Kai looked at his father and hugged him. Kasai hugged Kai back. Kai let go of Kasai and ran over to the elder and hugged him. Kai then ran over to Link and waved to his father and the elder. Kasai and the elder waved back. Link and Kai then walked into the tunnels. Kasai looked at the tunnels in sadness. The elder patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kasai. Your son won't die." Kasai looked down.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that… when he comes back, there won't be anyone to greet him." Kasai stated sadly. He looked at his hand which was now transparent. "As you know, we Kitsune need magic to survive and with the holy barrier gone, we won't be able to exist." The elder nodded.

"Kai is lucky! Because he is the sage of time, he won't die from magic exhaust!" The elder then looked at Kasai. "Tell me, you already knew that your son was the next sage of time, correct?" Kasai looked at the elder.

"Was it that obvious?" The elder nodded. Kasai sighed. He then walked over to Yuki and Akito's graves. "I'm just glad that Kai is still alive. After all, the reason Ganondorf came to our village was to kill Kai."

 **AN: hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! To be honest, I was going to have Kai as the only survivor of the Kitsune tribe, but decided to have at least some other survivors. I won't spoil the next chapter. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: the spirit temple.

Kai held a ball of flame as he and Link walked through the tunnels. Link read the map as he and Kai travelled. Link and Kai then took a right, Kai saw something in the distance and held up his hand, stopping Link. Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What is it, Kai?" Kai squinted his eyes. His eyes then widened and he growled. Link and Kai could hear metal clanking in the distance.

"Watch out, Link! there's an iron knuckle in the distance!" Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What's an iron knu-" An axe was then thrown and landed in front of Link, cutting off his sentence. Link turned pale as the axe cut off a few strands of his hair. In the distance, Link and Kai could see a knight covered in full-body armour. Link drew his sword and charged at the iron knuckle. Kai reached out to him.

"Link! Wait!" Kai's words fell on deaf ears as Link continued to charge at the iron knuckle. The iron knuckle pulled out another axe and swung down at Link. Link jumped to the side, but hit the side of the tunnel. Kai ran towards Link and grabbed his hand, he then ran around the iron knuckle and continued running.

"Kai, what are you doing!? We have to defeat it!" Link stated. Kai had tears in his eyes.

"You don't understand, Link! that was one of the monsters that attacked us! We would have died if we fought that thing in a cramped place such as the tunnels!" Kai stated as he and Link ran. Up ahead, Kai could see a light. "Link, I see the exit!" Link and Kai ran out and was welcomed by a desert. In the distance, Link and Kai could see a giant statue and an entrance below it.

"That must be the spirit temple." Link stated as he fanned himself. Kai nodded. "Let's get out of this heat!" Link and Kai walked into the spirit temple. Link sighed in relief as he entered the spirit temple. Inside the first room, there was a stairway that led to a raised floor with pots beside it. Link and Kai then walked towards the stairs and pots flew at them Link blocked the pots with his shield, but Kai got hit in the face. Kai fell backwards as the pot hit him in the face and shattered, Kai covered his face with his hands as he groaned in pain.

"Gotta work on my reflexes." Kai stated as he rubbed his face. Link helped Kai up and continued up the steps. On the right, they saw a block that looked way too heavy for them to push and on the left, they saw a small tunnel. Link and Kai walked towards the tunnel and crawled through it. on the other side, there was a spike trap and some stairs that led to a raised platform. On the platform, there were three fire keese and a statue in the middle. Kai looked at the statue with wide eyes. "What's that doing here!?" Link looked at Kai in confusion.

"What, is it a weapon of the Kitsune tribe or something?" Kai looked at Link with a surprised look.

"Yes, how did you know?" Link shrugged.

"Eh, nothing really surprises me anymore." Kai nodded and turned towards the statue.

"It's called an armos. They stay like that when untouched, but when something hits it, it activates." Link nodded and looked at the two large doors covered in bars.

"I wonder how we're going to open those doors." Link then looked at the small tunnel. "Maybe there's something on the other side of this tunnel." Kai leaned into Sari.

"He's talking to himself again." Kai whispered, Sari nodded in agreement. Link then noticed Kai and Sari whispering while giving Link a weirded look. Link raised his eyebrow at them.

"What?" Kai and Sari separated.

"Nothing!" They both chanted. Link shook his head and crawled through the tunnel. Kai followed suite. On the other side, there was a locked door.

"What!?" Link yelled as he saw the locked door. Link then groaned. "Great, now we have to find a key!" Kai pointed towards the tunnel.

"Let's check that room again." Link nodded. He and Kai then crawled through the tunnel. As they crawled out, two fire keese attacked Link and Kai. Link and Kai cut them down before they could reach them. Kai eyed the third fire keese hanging in the corner, he took out his bow and fired an arrow at the fire keese. The keese squealed in pain and fell to the floor, dead. Link and Kai then looked at the statue. Link walked up to it and reached out to it. Kai looked at Link bewildered. "Link! what do you think you're doing!?"

"I have an idea." Link claimed. Kai shook his head at Link.

"No, you are an idiot!" Kai stated. Link ignored Kai and touched the statue. The statue awoke and jumped at Link. Link dodged the statue and slashed at it, but his sword bounced off the statue. Link looked at his sword and at the statue. He laughed nervously then ran away screaming as the statue bounced off after Link. Kai, Sari and Cecily smacked their foreheads. "I warned him." Kai then took out a bomb and threw it at the statue. The bomb exploded on impact and blew up the statue. Link got caught in the explosion and was blown away. Kai cringed as he heard Link hit the wall, he then looked at Link with an apologetic look. "Sorry." Link coughed as he stood up, covered in soot.

"No, you're not." Link stated. The bars covering the door on the right went up. Link then looked at Kai and grinned. Kai gaped at the door.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Link shrugged.

"If this temple is like the other ones I've been to, then defeating all of the enemies should have activated something." Link stated. Kai nodded in understanding. Link and Kai walked through the door and entered a room with half of the room blocked by a wired fence with a raised bridge. In front of the wired fence were two torches.

"Kai, try lighting those torches." Cecily suggested. Kai nodded and lit the two torches on fire. On the other side of the wired fence, a chest fell.

"A chest fell, but the bridge didn't fall." Sari stated. Kai shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the previous room. When they walked back in, Link and Kai noticed that the bars were no longer covering the door on the left.

"Hey, look! The door on the left is open!" Link exclaimed. Link and Kai walked through the door and walked into a room that had a raised bridge with a switch behind it. As Link and Kai walked in, a stalfos dropped down from the roof and landed in front of Link and Kai. Link and Kai drew their swords and attacked the stalfos. Link struck the stalfos in the head when its guard dropped. The stalfos fell into the pit, Link and Kai looked into the pit and shivered. They then looked at the switch. Kai took out his boomerang and threw it at the switch. The switch turned yellow and the bridge was lowered. Link and Kai crossed the bridge and walked through the door. On the other side, the room had a narrow path with a spike trap going around the small platform. As Link and Kai approached the spike trap, a flying monster appeared.

"Watch out, Link. That thing is called an Anubis, its weakness is fire." Kai stated. Link looked at Kai.

"Instead of explaining it to me, how about you kill the thing." Link stated with a monotone expression. Kai sweat dropped.

"Okay, geeze." Kai shot a fire ball at the Anubis and killed it, causing the door to open. Link and Kai walked through the door and saw that they were on the other side of the wired fence. Link saw the silver rupees and started to collect them as Kai opened the chest and found a key. Once Link collected all of the silver rupees, the bridge fell down. Link and Kai crossed the bridge and went through the door. "It's a good thing we found this key."

"Yeah." Link agreed. He and Kai crawled through the tunnel and unlocked the door. On the other side was a wall with spiders on it. Link used his sling shot to shoot the spiders down. Kai looked up at the wall and groaned.

"Please don't tell me we have to climb up that wall."

"Don't be so lazy." Sari stated. Kai groaned again and looked at Link.

"Link, can't I just teleport to you once you've climbed the wall?" Link hit Kai upside the head.

"Climb the wall yourself." Link stated. Kai sighed and started climbing the wall with Link. once they reached the top, Kai laid down on his back and breathed heavily. Link looked down at Kai. "Oh, come on, Kai. The wall wasn't that tall." Kai shook his head.

"If you're as unfit as me, then the wall is in fact, tall." Kai then stood up and looked around. Kai looked at the sun and smiled. "I remember these, they're switches we used to keep things locked away. The only way to activate them is to shine sunlight on them." Link looked at the switch, then looked around. He then noticed a group of spiders scurrying around on the wall. Next to the group of spiders, Link saw a bit of light shining through a crack in the wall. Suddenly, a lizalfos jumped down from the ledges and attacked Link. Link blocked the lizalfos's dagger with his shield and struck it in the stomach with his sword. The lizalfos fell to the ground, dead. Link sighed and looked around.

"How are we going to blow up that wall?" Link wondered out loud. Kai shrugged, he then noticed a switch on top of the ledges.

"Why not try hitting that switch? It might activate something." Kai suggested. Link nodded and aimed his sling shot at the switch and fired. The switch turned yellow and two chests dropped. Link ran over to the chest on the right and pulled out ten bombchus.

"This'll work!" Link exclaimed. He then ran over to the wall as Kai pulled out five rupees out of the second chest and gave a disappointed sigh. Link carefully aimed the bombchu and let it go. Link watched as the bombchu climbed the wall and exploded when it hit the cracked wall. Link smiled. "I'm glad that Riku took us to that bowling alley in castle town." The sun shone on the sun switch, the sun switch lit up and opened its eyes. The bars covering the door then slid up, opening the door. Link and Kai walked through the door. As Link and Kai walked through the door, Kai knocked over a statue, causing it to crash onto a blue switch.

"Oh, good going, Kai." Sari said sarcastically. Kai sweat dropped and rubbed his head nervously. He and Link walked up a flight of stairs and reached a door. Link and Kai looked at the giant statue in the centre of the room.

"The desert colossus's face… it sure looks evil!" Kai stated. Link nodded in agreement and walked through the door. Link and Kai walked along a hallway and walked through a door. In the next room, there were four beamos and four torches. Kai went around lighting the torches while Link took out the beamos. Once all of the torches were lit, a chest dropped down. Kai ran over to the chest and opened it to find a key. Kai cheered and looked at the bar covered doors.

"How are we going to open those doors?" Cecily asked. Kai shrugged. Link walked around the room and noticed four blocks, one of the blocks had a sun on it.

"Hey, one of those blocks has a sun on it. we should try moving it into the sun light." Link stated. Kai nodded. Link and Kai ran over to the blocks and moved them one by one to make for the sun block. Link and Kai dragged the sun block into the sun light. Both doors opened and Link and Kai ran into the one on the right. Up ahead, they saw a locked door. Link unlocked it and he and Kai walked into the next room. In the next room, Link and Kai saw an iron knuckle sitting on a throne. Kai and Link tensed up. Behind the iron knuckle was a locked door.

"Dammit, I think we need to defeat the iron knuckle to unlock that door." Link stated. Kai nodded. Link and Kai slowly approached the iron knuckle until it noticed them. The iron knuckle stood up from its throne and approached Link and Kai. Link and Kai jumped to the side as the iron knuckle swung its axe down. Link and Kai ran behind a pillar, the iron knuckle picked up its axe and swung across, breaking the pillar. The axe narrowly missed Kai and Link as they ducked. Link and Kai kept dodging the iron knuckle's swings. "Kai! How do we defeat that thing!?" Link asked as he dodged another swing.

"You have to take off its armour! It'll die like any other normal Hylian then!" Kai responded as he jumped over the axe. Link nodded and charged at the iron knuckle when its back was turned to him. Link grabbed the piece of armour and ripped it off. The iron knuckle turned around and swung its axe at Link. The iron knuckle then started to chase after Link.

"Uh oh." Link screamed as he ran away from the iron knuckle. "I think that just pissed him off!" Link yelled as he dodged the iron knuckle's attacks. Kai grinned. Sari looked towards Kai and saw a gleam in his eye, she looked at him in disbelief.

"You used him as bait!" Sari claimed. Kai shrugged.

"Oh, come on. The people above expect me to get revenge even a little." Kai stated. He then snuck up behind the iron knuckle and stabbed it in the side. The iron knuckle stopped its assault on Link and held its side in pain. Link and Kai could see black blood pouring out of the wound, the iron knuckle fell to its knees and collapsed, dying from blood loss. Link sighed in relief.

"Whew, thank god it's dead." He then turned to Kai. "You! You used me as bait!" Kai looked away from him while whistling. Link growled and turned towards the unlocked door. "Ugh, never mind. Let's just go through this door." Link and Kai walked through the door, the door led to the outside of the temple. Up ahead, Link and Kai saw a chest and walked towards it, they then saw Gaepora.

"Hey, what's up, Kai, Link? Surprised to see me?" Gaepora asked. Link and Kai nodded.

"Yeah, what are you doing all the way out here?" Kai asked. Gaepora laughed.

"A long time in this world is almost nothing to you, is it? How mysterious! You never know how long Kitsune live for and a boy traveling through time? My, this sure does remind me of the hero if time. Kai, you have fully matured into the sage of time. From now on, the future of Hyrule is on both of your shoulders, Link, Kai. But beware, two witches who were newly revived now inhabit this temple. I will continue to watch you." Gaepora then left without saying anything more.

"Wait, what do you mean by two witches?" Kai called out to Gaepora, but Gaepora was long gone. Kai sighed. He then turned towards the chest and opened it to find silver gauntlets. Kai picked them up and looked at them with a confused look. "Gauntlets? What will these do?" Link looked inside the chest and saw a note.

"Hang on, Kai. I see a note!" Link claimed as he picked up the note. He read it out loud. "By wearing the silver gauntlets, your strength increases tenfold." Kai looked at the gauntlets and gave them to Link.

"If I wore those, that would mean I would have to do all of the heavy lifting. Which I don't want to do, so I'll leave these to you." Kai stated. Link sweat dropped and took the gloves. He put them on and moved his hands.

"They're kinda big on me." Link stated as he adjusted the feel of the gauntlets. Suddenly, a big gust of wind came, blowing sand around. Some sand got into Kai's eyes.

"Argh, my eyes!" Kai cried out as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes. While Kai was rubbing the sand out of his eyes, Link looked down and noticed two old women on brooms fly into the temple.

"Kai, I think I saw the two witches Gaepora was talking about fly into the temple!" Link stated. Kai looked at Link.

"Really? Then we should hurry back!" Kai stated. Link nodded. Kai teleported Link and Kai into the first part of the temple. Kai and Link looked around, but couldn't see anything. "I don't see them." Link and Kai then walked up the flight of stairs and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. As Link and Kai were about to give up looking, two witches suddenly appeared before them.

"Woah!" Link and Kai yelped as they jumped back away from the witches. The witches cackled as they saw the surprise in Link and Kai's eyes. Link and Kai then scowled at them.

"Who are you!?" Link asked. The two witches cackled before they answered.

"I am Kotake!" The witch with a blue gem on her forehead stated.

"And I am Koume!" The witch with a red gem on her forehead stated.

"And together we are…. The twinrova sisters!" The twinrova sisters stated. Link and Kai only stared at the Twinrova sisters. "And after 100 years, we have been revived!" Link and Kai's eyes widened.

"100 years!? How old ARE you guys!?" Kotake scoffed.

"We're only 500 years old!" Koume stated.

"I'm 480." Kotake stated. Koume looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Do we seriously have to go through this again!? we are TWINS! You can't be that younger than I am!" Koume argued. Kotake and Koume continued to bicker about their age until Link coughed. Both sisters then looked at Link.

"Don't mean to be rude, but aren't you the boss of this temple?" Kotake and Koume opened and closed their mouths.

"Wow, you're even older then I am! Man, you're old!" Kai commented. The twinrova sisters glared at Kai.

"Don't act as if you are any younger!" Both sisters shouted. Kai sweat dropped.

"But I am." The twinrova sisters growled.

"Enough of this! Let's just do what we came here to do!" Kotake shouted. Koume nodded. They then turned towards the door. Link and Kai followed their gaze and gasped. Standing at the door was the demon king himself; Ganondorf. Ganondorf grinned evilly at Link and Kai. Kai looked at Ganondorf with an enraged look. He then summoned his two swords and charged at Ganondorf. Link put his arm out in an attempt to stop him.

"Kai! Wait!" Link shouted. Kai ignored him.

"Ganondorf! You bastard!" Kai shouted as he charged at Ganondorf. He then swung down, but his swords went through him. Kai looked at Ganondorf with a shocked look. "What!? A fake!?" Suddenly, the triforce symbol appeared beneath Kai. Kai looked at the symbol with wide eyes.

"Kai!" Link yelled out to him. The triforce symbol glowed and dark magic erupted out of it. Kai screamed in pain as the dark magic consumed him.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Kai screamed as he fell to his knees. Link started running towards Kai, but was stopped by the twinrova sisters.

"Not so fast. We can't have the sage of time running rampant now, can we?" The twinrova sisters stated in sync. Link glared at them. A bright light engulfed Kai as he summoned his powers. The twinrova sisters looked at Kai in shock.

"Kotake, we have to bring him deeper into the temple!" Koume stated. Kotake nodded, the twinrova sisters summoned a dark circle beneath Kai. Kai looked down in shock, he was then swallowed by the black magic circle. Link's eyes widened.

"KAI!" Link shouted. He ran past the twinrova sisters and ran to the spot where Kai was previously. He then turned around and glared at the sisters. "Where did you take him!?" The sisters cackled.

"If you want the sage of time back, then come to the interior of the colossus!" The twinrova sisters then disappeared. Link growled.

"Dammit, come back here!" Link yelled. He then banged his fist on the ground. "Dammit, they took Kai!" Sari and Cecily looked at each other, then at Link.

"Link, we should go to the colossus statue and rescue Kai!" Sari stated. Cecily nodded in agreement.

"Sari's right! If we don't rescue him soon, something bad might happen!" Link sighed and stood up.

"I know. Those damn witches just took my best friend away! We don't have any time to waste, we need to rescue him now!" Link stated. Sari and Cecily nodded. Link noticed that Kai dropped his satchel and picked it up, he then ran towards the giant block which was blocking the pathway to the interior of the temple. He then started pushing the block with his newly found strength. Sari and Cecily watched with amazement.

"Woah, those silver gauntlets are awesome!" Sari stated. Cecily nodded in agreement. The heavy block fell into a hole, revealing a new path to Link. Link ran into a room with a beamos in the centre and a spike trap rotating in a circle. Link took out a bomb and threw it at the beamos, blowing it up. He then looked at the three locked doors.

"How are we going to open those doors?" Link wondered out loud. Sari and Cecily shrugged.

"Who knows." Sari commented. She then flew around and ran into something, "Ow! What the hell?" Sari looked up and noticed a switch. "Hey, Link! I see a switch up here!" Link looked up and smiled.

"Good job, Sari!" Link praised. He then took out his sling shot and fired at the switch. The switch turned yellow and the door on the left opened. Link ran into the next room and saw that it was a room similar to the one he and Kai had fought the stalfos in. Link saw a triforce symbol and walked over to it. A wolfos then appeared and growled at Link. Link sighed and killed the wolfos with ease. He then walked over to the triforce symbol and looked at it. He got an idea and rummaged around in Kai's satchel. Sari and Cecily looked at Link in confusion.

"Link, what are you doing?" Cecily asked. Link found what he was looking for and took out the ocarina of time. He then turned to Sari and Cecily.

"I'm going to try to play Zelda's lullaby." Link stated.

"Do you even know how to play an ocarina?" Sari asked. Link nodded his head.

"Of course, Kai taught me how to play one when we were in Lon Lon ranch! And the notes are similar to Epona's song, so I should be able to play it." Link then turned back to the triforce symbol and put the ocarina to his lips. He started to play Zelda's lullaby, but in a different key. Once he finished, he waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Link frowned. "Maybe the triforce symbol is just for decoration?" 'Sari shook her head.

"No, Link. You were completely of key! Play it right!" Link apologized and played the song in the right key. A chest then dropped down. Link took out his hook shot and pulled himself over, he then opened the chest and pulled out a compass.

"This compass might be useful!" Link commented. He then pocketed the compass and travelled back to the previous room. He saw that the door on the left was open and walked through it. In the next room, there were silver rupees littered around the room and some boulders rolling from left to right. Link groaned and collected the rupees while dodging boulders. Link then noticed that the last rupee was hovering in the sky. "How am I going to reach that?"

"We've got you covered, Link!" Sari stated. She and Cecily grabbed the silver rupee and handed it to Link. Link thanked them as the door on the end opened. Link walked through the door and saw a chest. A like-like then dropped down from the ceiling and approached Link. Link took out a bomb and threw it at the like-like. The like-like swallowed it and exploded. Link used his shield to block the like-like's residue. He then walked over to the chest and opened it to find a key. He smiled in satisfaction and left the room. Link unlocked the door and walked into a hallway with a like-like in the middle. Link threw a bomb at it, the like-like swallowed the bomb and exploded. Link ran to the other side of the hallway while dodging the flying pots and climbed up a wall, Link ended up in a room with a mirror with sunlight shining on it. Link looked to his right and saw a locked door. Suddenly, something flew into Link, knocking him over.

"Oof!" Link groaned and got up. He looked at the object that flew into him, but couldn't see anything. "What the…" Link took out the lens of truth and looked through it, he saw a floor master. Link drew his sword and slashed at the monster. The floor master split into three and dispersed. Link had to chase all three of them and kill them before they could escape. Link wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at the mirror. "What am I supposed to do with this mirror?"

"I don't know. If Kai was here, I bet he would know what to do." Sari commented. Link frowned.

"Well he's not." Link then scrunched up his face in anger. "That idiot! If only he had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess! We could have even taken down those witches right then and there! Argh!" Sari and Cecily sweat dropped at Link. Cecily then turned towards the mirror and noticed that there were four sun switches lined up on the wall.

"Link, look! I see some sun switches! Kai said that if light was shone on them, then something would happen!" Cecily stated. Link turned towards the sun switches.

"You're right!" Link then ran over to the mirror and moved it towards the first sun switch. The sunlight reflected off the mirror and onto the sun switch. The switch burned and a chest fell from the ceiling. Link walked over to the chest and opened it, the chest was empty. Link looked at the chest in confusion. He then walked back over to the mirror and pushed it to the second sun switch. The switch burned and another chest fell from the ceiling. Link walked over to the chest and opened it, he was immediately frozen as a cold gust of wind blew out of the chest. Thanks to the hot temperature inside the temple, the ice melted, freeing Link. Link glared at the chest and continued to move the mirror to the third sun switch. The third sun switch lit up and the door was opened. Link ran through the door and entered the room with the stone colossus.

"We made it!" Cecily exclaimed. Link nodded then frowned.

"How are we going to get up there though?" Link questioned.

"Maybe there's something in the temple that might help." Sari suggested. Link sighed and nodded.

"Maybe, we don't have time to waste, but looking through the temple is our only option." Link then walked up the stairs and saw a locked door. "Dammit, we'll have to look for a key." Link looked around and saw a rusty switch. He equipped the hover boots and ran over to the platform. The platform was a bit further away than he expected and grabbed onto the edge just as the hover boots effects wore off. Link pulled himself up onto the ledge and walked over to the rusted switch. Link took out the megaton hammer and smashed it onto the rusted switch. The bars on the door at the foot of the statue went up. Link then spotted a triforce symbol on the colossus's left hand, he then jumped off the ledge and landed onto the left hand. Link took out the ocarina of time and played Zelda's lullaby. A chest then dropped from the ceiling onto the colossus's right hand. Link used his long shot to pull himself towards the chest and opened it to find a key. Link cheered and jumped off the colossus's hand and ran towards the locked door. He used the long shot to pull himself up and ran up the flight of stairs, he then unlocked the door and walked into a room with one beamos and three Anubis. Link saw that two of the doors were locked. Link threw a bomb at the beamos and ran over to the switch while dodging the Anubis's flames. He stood on the switch, causing a ring of fire to appear before him.

"Link! try to draw the Anubis into the flame!" Cecily suggested. Link nodded and jumped away from the flame. The Anubis stayed away from Link, but got caught in the flame. One more Anubis remained. The ring of fire went out, so Link had to run towards the switch and step on it again. Once he did, Link ran towards the right side of the room and led the Anubis into the flame. When the Anubis died, one of the doors opened. Link cheered and ran through the opened door. In the next room, there were four armos statues and a blue switch. There was also a sun switch on the left side of the room and a ray of sunlight, but nothing to reflect it with. Link walked over to the switch.

"How are we going to get this switch to stay down?" Sari asked. Link put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I've got an idea, but it's risky."

"What is it?" Link looked at one of the armos statues with a grim expression.

"If I could only just get one of the armos statues to stay on the switch while giving me enough time to pass through the door." Link looked at Kai's satchel on his shoulder and pulled out a bomb. He left the bomb in between two armos statues and ran over to the door. The bomb then exploded, awakening the two statues. The statues bounded towards Link, one of the statues jumped onto the blue switch, opening the door. Link took this chance and ran through the door and walked up a hall way. Link walked through the door at the end of the hallway and entered a room with an iron knuckle sitting on a throne. Link gulped and confronted the iron knuckle. The iron knuckle saw Link and stood up from its throne and approached Link. Link took out his sword and shield and readied himself. The iron knuckle swung down at Link, Link jumped out of the way. The iron knuckle's axe got stuck, Link used this opportunity to rip off its armour, but didn't get the chance to strike it. The iron knuckle kicked Link in the stomach, causing him to fly back and hit the wall.

"Link!" Sari and Cecily shouted. Winded, Link shakily got up. The iron knuckle charged at Link and swung its sword down in a fit of rage. Link blocked the oncoming attack with his shield and rolled out of the way. He then stabbed its unprotected spot. The iron knuckle buckled and held its wound with strangled sounds. It then turned towards Link.

"You…. were… a… worthy… opponent…" The iron knuckle claimed. Link looked at the iron knuckle in shock. The iron knuckle then fell to the ground, dead.

"It… spoke…" Link muttered in disbelief. Link then shook his head and walked through the newly opened door which led to the outside. Link saw a chest and ran over to it, he opened it and saw a shield with a red border and a reflective surface. "This is just like the mirror shield!" Link took off his Hylian shield and put it in Kai's satchel. He then equipped the mirror shield. Link then walked back into the room with the ray of sunlight and the sun switch. Link positioned his shield so that the sun was reflecting off it, Link then reflected the sunlight onto the sun switch. The door opened and Link went through the door and saw a chest. He opened the chest and found a key, he then went back to the room with the locked door and opened it. In the next room, there were two beamos and a moving wall.

"That's gonna be hard." Sari commented. Link sighed.

"You're not the one climbing the wall." Link stated. He took out two bombs and threw them both at the beamos. The beamos blew up. "Is it weird that I enjoy blowing up those things?" Sari looked at Link and nodded.

"Yes, yes it is." Sari then looked at the spikes on the side. "You're going to have to time your movements if you don't wanna get impaled by those spikes." Link looked at the spikes and nodded. Sari then laughed. Link looked at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?" Link asked.

"Ah, I was just thinking that if Kai were here, he'd be shitting his pants right now." Link laughed and nodded while Cecily just shook her head. Link then started climbing the wall. Link waited until the two walls lined up and continued his climbing, he then spotted a spider on one of the walls and groaned. He hurriedly made his way to the spider and flicked it off the wall. He then proceeded climbing. When he reached the top, he saw two beamos and one spike trap in between the beamos. Link hurriedly ran past them and ran through the door. In the next room, Link saw two doors. The one in front of him had a triforce symbol, Link took out the ocarina of time and started playing Zelda's lullaby. The door opened and Link walked through. In the next room, there were four torch slugs and six doors situated on the walls. Link quickly killed the torch slugs and looked at the centre of the room. In the centre of the room was a ring of fire surrounding a fancy looking chest.

"That must be chest that holds the boss key!" Cecily stated. Link nodded in agreement, he then looked around for a way to put out the ring of fire. He looked up and saw a switch on a ledge. He then looked around for a way to reach the switch. Link then looked towards the doors on the walls. He walked over to a door next to the ring of fire and attempted to open it, but when he saw it start to shake, Link immediately knew that it was a fake and jumped out of the way as the door fell down. Link saw a glimpse of an eye switch before the door went back up. Link took out a bomb and placed it in front of the door. The door exploded, revealing the eye switch. Link took out Kai's bow and aimed it at the eye then fired. A ledge then appeared below a target on the roof. Link aimed his long shot at the target and pulled himself up onto the ledge. Link then stood on the switch, causing the flames around the chest to die down. Link jumped off the ledge and opened the chest then pulled out the boss key.

"Great! Now that we have the boss key, we can go save Kai!" Cecily cheered. Link nodded.

"Yeah, but we still need to find a way to reach the colossus's head." Sari stated. Cecily and Link slumped in defeat.

"She's right. If we don't find a way to get to the colossus's head, we won't be able to save Kai! We should go through that door we saw and see what's in there." Link stated. Sari and Cecily nodded. They then walked out of the room and went into the room on the left. Inside the next room, was a giant mirror and a locked door. Link looked at the mirror and saw a switch down the bottom. Link hit the switch, causing the door to open. Link walked through the door and saw another mirror. As Link walked in, a lizalfos appeared and attacked Link. Link killed it with ease by slicing its stomach. Link then walked towards the mirror and saw bubbles without a flame.

"White bubbles, they reside only in the desert." Cecily stated. Link nodded and killed them. Link then looked towards a wall that looked as if it would crumble at any second. Link placed a bomb in front of it. The wall blew up, revealing another mirror. Link moved the first mirror so that it would reflect sunlight to the second mirror.

"What are you trying to do?" Sari asked. Link shrugged.

"I don't know, I just want to see if this would do anything." Link claimed. He then ran over to the second mirror, but was stopped when another lizalfos showed up. Link was starting to get irritated. Link killed the lizalfos and moved the second mirror so it was reflecting the sunlight onto the big mirror. Link then ran back into the room with the second mirror and looked around. He looked to his left and saw a sun switch, Link smiled. Link aimed his shield at the sun switch, reflecting light onto it and causing it to activate. Suddenly, the platform he was on started to descend. Link then found himself in front of the colossus's face.

"We made it!" Cecily cheered. Link nodded and looked at the statue's face.

"But how do we get inside?" Link questioned. Sari flew over to the colossus's face and looked at it closely.

"This statue sure does look old, I bet it would crumble if sunlight was shone onto it!" Sari claimed. Link nodded and aimed the shield at the colossus's head, shining sunlight onto it. The sunlight shone onto the statue's head and started to crumble. The face finally crumbled, revealing a gate. Link used the long shot to pull himself towards the gate. The gate opened as Link climbed onto the interior of the face. Link opened the door and saw the twinrova sisters in front of an iron knuckle. Kotake and Koume turned around.

"It seems that the hero is finally here, Koume." Kotake stated.

"Yes, so it seems." Koume agreed. The twinrova sisters then started to hover. Link glared at them.

"Tell me where Kai is!" Link demanded. The two sisters laughed.

"What an outrageous fellow he is, to intrude into our temple… Ho ho ho!" Kotake laughed.

"We should teach this outrageous fellow a lesson! Hee hee hee!" Koume laughed. Link growled at them. The twinrova sisters then turned around to the iron knuckle.

"Oh, loyal minion…" Kotake coaxed. She and Koume then flew behind the iron knuckle. "Destroy this intruder on our behalf!" The twinrova sisters then disappeared. The iron knuckle stood up and charged at them, but then realised that it didn't have its axe. It snapped its fingers and an axe appeared, it then shook its axe at Link. Link, Sari and Cecily sweat dropped. The iron knuckle then charged at them. Link dodged the iron knuckle's on coming attack. Sari and Cecily frowned.

"Hey, Link! something's strange… this is not an ordinary enemy!" Cecily stated. Sari nodded.

"Yeah, I can sense Kai's magic coming from that thing!" Link looked at Sari and Cecily in shock.

"What!?" He then looked at the iron knuckle. "You're right… what if Kai's in there!?" Sari shrugged.

"Maybe." Link dodged another attack from the iron knuckle.

"Damn, this iron knuckle sure is faster and stronger than the others!" Link claimed. He then ran up to the iron knuckle and cut off a piece of armour, this caused all of the armour to fall off. Link's eyes widened at what he saw.

"That's not Kai! It's a Gerudo!" Sari stated. The Gerudo woman was on her knees.

"Then why did we sense Kai's magic?" Cecily questioned. Link looked at the Gerudo girl. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore the same type of cloth Ganondorf wore. He then gasped in realisation.

"I've seen her before! It was back in my time. I was in Hyrule castle and there were glass portraits of the seven sages! She must be the sage of spirit!" Link stated. Sari and Cecily looked at Link in shock. "I think the reason you sensed Kai's magic in her is because the witches must have used Kai's powers as the sage of time to bring her here from the past!" The Gerudo girl slowly looked up at Link with wide eyes.

"W-where… am I?" suddenly, a gate that looked much like the one Link fell through when he first came to the past appeared beneath the sage of spirit. Chains erupted out of the portal and grabbed the girl. The Gerudo screamed as she was pulled into the portal. Link dived down and made a grab for her hand, but was too late when the portal closed. Link banged his fist onto the ground.

"Dammit, those dammed witches are using Kai's powers for evil! They need to be stopped!" Sari and Cecily nodded. Link then stood up and ran towards the door and opened it. He then ran through a hallway and ran through another door. Link walked into an arena and climbed up. In the centre, he saw Kai with his back facing towards him. "Kai!" Link then started running towards Kai. He grabbed his shoulder and faced Kai towards him. "I'm so glad that you're all ri-" Link shut his mouth when he saw Kai's expression. Sari and Cecily flew up to Link.

"Link, what's wrong?" Cecily questioned. Link shook his head as he slowly stepped away from Kai. Sari and Cecily looked at Kai and gasped. Kai had no emotions on his face. The twinrova sisters then appeared behind Kai.

"My, my. It would seem that Nabooru has failed us." Kotake stated. She then turned towards Kai. "It's up to you now, Kai. Kill them!" Kai nodded and summoned his two swords. Link slowly stepped away from Kai.

"Kai…?" Kai then charged at Link with his swords raised. Link drew his sword and blocked both of Kai's swords with his sword and shield. "Kai! Please, I don't want to fight you!" Kai ignored Link and continued to attack him. Link kept blocking Kai's attacks until Kai found an opening. When Link blocked Kai's attacks, Kai kicked him off the arena. Link fell to the ground and groaned. "Ugh…"

"Link!" Sari and Cecily shouted. Cecily flew down to Link while Sari flew up to Kai's face.

"How could you do that to him!? isn't he your best friend!?" Sari shouted at Kai. Kai looked at Sari with no expression. He then raised his sword and swung down. Cecily flew up to Sari and pulled her out of the way. Cecily held a shaking Sari. Sari started to cry. "That's not Kai. Kai is kind! He wouldn't hurt a fly! That person up there is not our Kai!" Sari shouted. Cecily had tears in her eyes and flew back down to Link. Link looked up and saw Kai looking down on him with a smirk. A tick mark appeared on Link's head. He then got up.

"Looks like I have no choice, I'll have to fight Kai!" Link stated. He then looked at Sari and Cecily. "I need you two to find a weak spot. Find a way to break the brainwashing that Kai is under." Sari and Cecily nodded. Link then climbed back up onto the arena and immediately blocked Kai's attacks with his sword and shield. Sari and Cecily looked at Kai closely, they then noticed a red jewel on Kai's forehead.

"Link! I think that if you break that jewel on Kai's forehead, you might break the spell he's under!" Cecily shouted. Link looked at Kai's forehead and nodded. He tried to hit the jewel, but Kai wouldn't give him the opportunity.

"I can't reach his forehead! Kai's just too strong and fast!" Link stated as he blocked another attack. Kai then summoned a round of fireballs and shot them at Link. Link used his shield to block the fireballs. The fireballs bounced off his shield and flew towards Kai, hitting him. Kai hissed in pain. "Sorry, Kai!" Sari and Cecily flew around Kai.

"We need to find a way to give Link an opening." Cecily stated. Sari nodded, a thought then came to her and she grinned.

"There is one way to give Link an opening." Sari claimed. Cecily looked at Sari with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" Sari then started laughing. She then flew over to Cecily and whispered in her ear. Cecily's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. As Link dodged a blow from Kai, he saw Sari and Cecily fly behind Kai, they then positioned themselves at Kai's hips. Link looked at them questioningly, but didn't say anything when they gestured for Link not to say anything. Sari and Cecily nodded to each other and pulled down Kai's pants. Kai was startled by this and tripped.

"NOW!" Sari and Cecily shouted. Link ran towards Kai as he was struggling to get up. Kai looked up with wide eyes as he saw Link charging towards him. He went to pick up his swords, but saw that they had slipped off the edge. Link ran over to Kai and held his face. Link raised his sword and swung down on the jewel on Kai's forehead. Kai's eyes widened. The jewel fell off his forehead and smashed. Link smiled, but his smiled faltered when he saw Kai grin. Kai tackled him off the edge of the arena. Kai landed on Link as they fell to the ground. Link groaned and looked up at Kai with a worried look, but calmed down when he saw Kai's expression.

"Play along." Kai whispered. Link nodded. Kai then jumped back onto the arena as Link struggled to get back on. Link grabbed his sword and so did Kai. The twinrova sisters started laughing.

"This plan is perfect! With the sage of time's power, we could rule all of the land of Hyrule and revive the great Ganondorf!" Kai gripped his two swords and struck them in the ground. The twinrova sisters looked at Kai questioningly. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared beneath Kai and golden chains came out of it and circled themselves around the twinrova sisters. The twinrova sisters looked around in shock. "Wha..?" Kai turned around and grinned.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your plan won't be happening anytime soon." The twinrova sisters looked at Kai with a bewildered look and glared at him.

"You damn traitor! You were supposed to be our servant!" Kai scoffed.

"Oh, please. I will never bow down to Ganondorf! You both will be judged for your actions and as the sage of time, I will gladly carry out that judgement!" Kai shouted. The golden chains then tightened themselves around the twinrova sisters. Kotake and Koume struggled, but the chains tightened. The chains then pulled the twinrova sisters towards Kai. Kai stopped the chains and looked at the twinrova sisters. "I'm coming for Ganondorf next." Kai whispered to them. Kotake and Koume's eyes widened. The chains then pulled them into the magic circle.

"Noooooooooo!" The twinrova sisters shouted as they were pulled in. The magic circle then disappeared. Kai looked at Link with a triumphant grin, but frowned when he saw Link and Sari snickering. He turned towards them.

"What's so funny?" Link pointed down. Kai looked down and realised that he wasn't wearing pants. He blushed. "Gah, what happened to my pants!?" He hurriedly looked around for his pants. Cecily brought Kai his pants, Kai thanked her gratefully and put on his pants. He then glared at Link and Sari. "All right, who was the one that pantsed me!?" Link pointed to Sari while still laughing. Kai growled and started to chase after a laughing Sari. Link calmed his laughter and looked at Kai.

"Kai, that thing with the magic circle, how did you do that!?" Link asked. Kai stopped chasing Sari and looked at Link.

"That magic circle was a sealing spell that I learned from the spirit orb in the shadow temple."

"Spirit orb?" Link looked at Kai with a questioning look. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, but we called them orbs of light." Kai then looked at his hands. "We collected the final one in the shadow temple, I am now fully awakened as the sage of time." A figure in the distance then appeared. Link and Kai looked towards the figure and noticed that it was the sage of spirit.

"Greetings, kids. I'm pretty sure you already know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I am Nabooru, the sage of spirit. I am here to pretty much tell you where to go next. You both will need to make your way to Hyrule castle and finally face Ganondorf!" Nabooru stated. Link and Kai nodded. Nabooru then started to fade. "I wish you kids luck." She then disappeared. Link turned to Kai.

"I guess this is it then." Kai nodded. "Did you wanna visit your dad and the elder before we head off?" Kai looked down.

"There would be no point." Link looked at Kai bewildered.

"What do you mean there would be no point!?" Kai looked up at Link.

"They no longer dwell in this world." Link looked at Kai in shock. Kai looked back down with tears in his eyes. "When we went to the Kitsune village, I couldn't sense the holy barrier."

"What's the holy barrier?"

"The holy barrier is a barrier which gives us Kitsune a special type of magic to survive. Without the holy barrier, we would die. The only reason I'm alive right now is because I have another type of magic to live on. It's the magic of the sage of time." Kai explained. Link nodded in understanding. Link and Kai then teleported to the entrance of Gerudo valley.

 **AN: hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was actually wondering if I should make a second book of this, it would occur with Link and Kai in the future during Link's time. I was thinking it would be interesting if Kai met Tetra. Please comment and tell me if I should write a second book! Stay tuned for the final chapter. See ya!**


	18. Chapter 17 the final battle

Chapter 17: The final battle.

Link and Kai had visited the master carpenter and retrieved Epona. They then rode off towards Lon Lon ranch. It was sun down by the time they arrived at Lon Lon ranch. Link and Kai rode inside and saw Malon herding the horses inside. Malon then noticed them and smiled.

"Link? Kai? Is that you?" Malon questioned. Link and Kai nodded as they got off Epona and led her towards the barn.

"Yep! We came here to return Epona." Link stated.

"Thank you so much for letting us ride her to all of our destinations!" Kai thanked Malon in gratitude. Malon smiled.

"You're very welcome." A man with blonde hair and blue eyes then walked out of the house.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" He then looked at Link and Kai with wide eyes. "Who are these children?"

"I'm Link."

"And I'm Kai!" Link and Kai walked up to the man. The man smiled.

"I'm Maco. I'm Malon's husband." Maco introduced. Link and Kai stared at Maco and thought of the same thing. _Pretty boy._ Maco was getting uncomfortable from Link and Kai's staring. Sari sighed, she then flew up to Link and Kai and smacked them both on the head.

"Will you two idiots stop staring!?" Sari yelled. Link and Kai rubbed their heads and apologized. Maco then looked at Link and Kai questioningly.

"So, what brings you to our ranch at this time of day?" Maco asked. Link and Kai looked up.

"We came here to bring back Epona." Link answered. Maco looked at Link with wide eyes.

"You're the ones that borrowed Epona for your journey? Exactly where did you all go?" Maco questioned.

"We travelled all over across Hyrule!" Kai answered.

"Across Hyrule? No wonder you took so long. Malon and I were worried that something either happened to you or that you decided to keep the horse for yourselves." Link and Kai looked at Malon.

"We're kind of offended that you would think that." Link stated. Kai nodded in agreement. Malon gave them an apologetic look. Maco laughed, bringing Link and Kai's attention back to him.

"Well, the important thing is that you are all safe." Malon nodded in agreement. She then clasped her hands together.

"Would you two like to stay the night?" Malon asked. Link and Kai nodded. "Okay, then. I'll get started on dinner then." Malon then walked inside the house with Link, Sari and Cecily following behind. Maco was about to follow them, but Kai stopped him. Maco looked at Kai questioningly.

"What is it, Kai?" Kai gave Maco a serious look.

"Once me and Link leave, you need to pack your things and leave for the mountains." Maco gave Kai an odd look.

"Now why do I need to pack my things and leave?"

"Not just you, but Malon as well. Something is going to happen and you both will be safe in the mountains." Maco shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kai. But I can't do that." Kai sighed. He then faced the house.

"If it rains tomorrow, then you will need to leave." Kai stated. Maco looked at Kai and could tell he was being serious. Maco nodded his head and went inside with Kai. Link looked towards them.

"Hey, what were you two doing outside?" Maco was about to answer, but Kai answered Link before him.

"Nothing important. We were just getting to know each other." Kai lied. Link nodded his head then went back to setting the table. Maco looked at Kai questioningly. "Please don't tell anyone what we just talked about, not until it rains tomorrow." Kai whispered.

"How do you know that it will rain tomorrow?" Kai looked up.

"I just know." Malon then came out of the kitchen with a roasted cucco. She set it on the table and called out.

"Dinner's ready!" Link, Kai, Sari, Cecily, Maco and Malon sat at the table and served up a plate each. They all said their prayers and started eating. After dinner, Link, Kai and Maco went to the bathtub down stairs. Link, Kai and Maco took off their cloths and got into the hot water. Since the tub was the size of a miniature pool, there was plenty of room to spare. Link and Maco relaxed in the water while Kai had grabbed some bath toys that was left on the side and started playing with them. Link and Maco looked at Kai while he played with the toys.

"He sure does act like a kid." Maco commented. Link laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess he does. For someone his age." Maco looked at Link.

"How old is he?" Link sweat dropped. _I wonder if I should tell him Kai's real age._ Kai heard Maco's question and swam over to Maco and Link.

"I'm 130!" Kai exclaimed with a smile. Maco looked at Kai with wide eyes.

"What!? No way, what's your real age."

"Believe it or not, he really is 130!" Link stated. Maco looked at Link in disbelief.

"We Kitsune age a lot more slowly than Hylians." Kai explained. Maco nodded in understanding, then stood up.

"It's getting late, we should get to bed." Link and Kai nodded and grabbed a towel each and dried themselves off. Link and Kai then grabbed their cloths and got dressed. They walked out of the bathroom and walked upstairs, they walked into the spare bedroom and went to a bed each. Sari and Cecily had already fallen asleep. Link and Kai stayed awake.

"I guess it's almost time." Kai stated. Link nodded. Kai sighed, he then looked over at Link. "Link, thank you for being with me all this time." Link looked over at Kai and smiled.

"Your welcome, Kai. Thank you for giving me this experience!" Kai smiled and wished Link a good night. Link did the same and they both fell asleep. In the morning, Link woke up, he sat up and looked over at Kai's bed and didn't see him. Confused, Link looked around the room and didn't see anyone. Link then got out of bed and went down stairs. He looked out the window and saw Kai petting Epona. Link walked outside and walked up to Kai.

"Morning, Kai." Link greeted. Kai turned towards Link and smiled.

"Morning, Link!" Link then looked at Epona.

"Are you saying your good byes to Epona?" Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's done a lot for us. She even jumped over a bridge for us!" Kai hugged Epona around the neck. "I'm going to miss her." Maco then walked out of the barn and looked up at the sky.

"Doesn't look like it's going to rain." Maco then looked at Link and Kai. "So, are you boys heading out soon?" Link and Kai nodded.

"Yeah, we have to leave very soon. We're just saying our goodbyes to Epona." Link stated. Malon then walked out of the house.

"Will you be staying for breakfast?" Malon asked. Link and Kai shook their heads.

"We'd love to, but we have to go to castle town." Link stated. Malon looked at them oddly.

"Is castle town where you're from?" Link and Kai looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah… well, we should get going now. It was a pleasure meeting you! We'll never forget you!" Link exclaimed. Kai nodded. Maco and Malon smiled at them and waved them off. Link, Kai, Sari and Cecily then left Lon Lon ranch on foot. Kai sighed.

"I'm going to miss them." Link nodded. Kai then looked towards castle town and noticed smoke coming from the castle. Kai gasped and pointed towards Castle town. "I see smoke coming from castle town!" Link looked towards where Kai was pointing and gasped.

"Kai! Teleport us to castle town now!" Link shouted. Kai nodded and teleported everyone to castle town. When they got there, there were monsters running around rampant. A stalfos raised its sword above a woman's head and swung down. Link blocked the blow and kicked the stalfos away. He then turned towards the woman. "Hurry! Get out of here!" the woman nodded and ran away. Link looked around and spotted Riku fighting off some monsters. Link ran towards Riku just as he killed the monster. "Riku!" Riku turned towards Link with a shocked look on his face.

"Link!? What are you doing here!?" Link stopped in front of Riku and pointed to the horde of monsters.

"I'm here to help get rid of the monsters!" Link and Riku looked towards Hyrule castle and gasped. In the distance, Link and Riku saw a giant horde of monsters. They then saw Kai run towards the horde and summon a huge wave of fire, the fire burned all of the monsters alive, killing them instantly. Kai turned towards Link and Riku and ran towards them.

"Are you all alright!?" Link and Riku nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine, but we need to evacuate the people of castle town!" Riku stated. Kai nodded.

"Leave that to me! I can teleport the citizens of this town and the guards to Kakariko village!" Link and Riku nodded. Kai then ran off to evacuate the people while Link and Riku continued to fight off monsters. Link ran towards a lizalfos and stabbed it in the stomach. Riku ran towards a wolfos and slashed it across the back. Link looked towards the path to Hyrule castle and saw two iron knuckles walking towards them. Link tsked.

"Shit, there just had to be two of them." Link muttered. He then turned towards Riku. "Riku! I see two iron knuckles in the distance!" Riku heard Link's call and looked towards the path to Hyrule castle and cussed.

"Shit, it'll take both of us to take down those things!" Link nodded and ran towards them.

"If you take off their armour, they'll die like any normal human being!" Link stated. Riku nodded and charged towards the iron knuckles. Link dodged the iron knuckle's attack and ripped off a piece of armour. The iron knuckle then ran after Link. Riku ran towards the iron knuckle chasing Link and stabbed it in the side. The iron knuckle fell to its knees and died. Link and Riku then moved onto the next iron knuckle. Link rushed in and ripped off a piece of armour, Riku then stabbed the iron knuckle in the side, Killing it. They panted and high fived each other. They then saw Kai running towards them.

"I've evacuated most of the towns people, but some of the guards insist on staying to fight! So, we'll need to kill every one of these monsters in the town!" Kai stated. Link and Riku nodded. Kai then sighed. "I have a spell that should take out the majority of the monsters in the town, but it will take me some time for me to prepare the spell!" Link and Riku nodded.

"We'll protect you until that spell is ready!" Link stated. Riku nodded. Kai smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Follow me! I need to get to the centre of castle town in order for the spell to work!" Link and Riku followed Kai into the centre of town and saw many monsters. The guards had overheard Kai's plan and wanted to help them.

"Protect the mage!" The Hylian captain roared. Everyone yelled in agreement. Link and Riku fought off the monsters as they ran towards Kai. The Hylian guards battled certain monsters in groups, so as to not lose any men. Some of the Hylian guards ran in front of Kai just in case monsters came and attacked from the front. They finally made it to the centre of Castle town. Kai jumped on top of the fountain and put his arms out in front of him.

"This'll take a while so I'm counting on you all!" Kai shouted. Everyone shouted in acknowledgement. Kai muttered words in another language and a small circle appeared around Kai. A horde of monsters charged at Kai, but the Hylian army took them head on. Link and Riku fought off any monsters that got past the Hylian army. A second circle appeared around Kai. A swarm of poes then appeared. Link ran past the Hylian army and cut down the poes. Link struggled to kill the poes since they kept disappearing. Once all of the poes had been killed, a third circle appeared around Kai. Link, Riku and they Hylian army kept battling off the giant horde of monsters. The same gate that Link fell through appeared and a giant monster fell through. Link looked up and gasped.

"It's the legendary Dinosaur, King Dodongo!" Cecily shouted. Link looked at her in shock. "We have to defeat it before it reaches Kai!" Link nodded and charged towards King Dodongo. Cecily followed him. "To defeat King Dodongo, we need him to swallow a bomb!" Link nodded. King Dodongo stopped in front of Link and took a big breath. Link hurriedly took out a bomb and threw it into King Dodongo's mouth. King Dodongo swallowed the bomb and started choking. The bomb exploded, causing King Dodongo to go limp. Link quickly rushed in and started slashing at him. King Dodongo regained consciousness and swatted Link away from him.

"What!? I thought that it would only take one bomb to kill him!" Link claimed. Cecily shook her head.

"No, it would take more than one bomb to defeat King Dodongo! Try throwing a bomb into his mouth two more times!" Cecily suggested. Link nodded and waited for King Dodongo to open his mouth. When King Dodongo breathed in, Link threw another bomb into his mouth. King Dodongo swallowed the bomb, the bomb exploded, causing him to go limp again. Link rushed in and started slashing at him again. King Dodongo swatted at Link and breathed out fire. The Hylian army used their shields to block the flames. Riku then noticed that the flames would hit Kai, he jumped onto the fountain and used his shield to shield Kai from the flames. Once the flames resided, Riku jumped down and shouted out to Link.

"Link! hurry up and defeat that thing!" Link nodded.

"I'm trying to kill him as fast as I can!" King Dodongo then breathed in and Link threw his last bomb into his mouth. _Please let this work!_ The bomb exploded and King Dodongo fell limp. Link ran towards King Dodongo and started slashing at him. The Hylian army cheered as Link slashed at King Dodongo. Finally, King Dodongo roared in pain and fell, dead. The Hylian army cheered. The fourth and final circle appeared around Kai, Kai opened his eyes. Kai's eyes were now a golden colour. Kai shouted out the spell and a gold light erupted above him. Golden lighting hit certain areas of town, wiping out most of the monster hordes. The Hylian army cheered again as they saw the hordes get destroyed. Kai jumped off the fountain and staggered a little. Kai fell over and Riku caught him. Link ran over to Kai. "Good job, Kai! Most of the hordes of monsters have been wiped out!" Riku nodded in agreement. Kai gave Link and Riku a tired smile.

"Thanks, but I'm running a little low on magic so I'll need to rest a bit." Kai claimed. Link and Riku nodded.

"That's alright. You rest. Me and Riku will take care of what's left of the monster horde!" Link stated. Kai nodded. Link looked into Kai's satchel and handed him a green potion. "Here, drink this to get your magic back!" Kai nodded and drank the green potion. Link got up and ran off to kill what was left of the monster horde. Riku left Kai with the Hylian army and ran after Link.

"I'll go to the right side of town with a group of guards while you go to the left side of town." Riku stated. Link nodded and ran with a group of guards to the left side of town while Riku went to the right side of town. Link and the group of guards ran into the back streets and saw a couple of monsters, they killed the monsters with ease and moved on to the alley ways. Link saw an iron knuckle that hadn't been struck down by Kai's spell and gestured for the guards to stop.

"I'll handle this one." Link stated. The guards nodded and watched as Link charged towards the iron knuckle. It was a lot harder to fight the iron knuckle since they were in a cramped space. Link slid under the iron knuckle as it swung its axe down, getting it stuck. Link jumped up and ripped off a piece of armour. He then stabbed the iron knuckle in the side, killing it. Link and the group of guards then returned to the centre of town after confirming that all of the monsters on the left side of town have been defeated. When Link got there, he saw Riku sitting next to Kai. Link ran over to Kai and Riku. They looked up and smiled.

"Link, you're back!" Kai exclaimed. Link smiled, he then looked at Riku.

"I take it that you didn't find any monsters on your side?" Riku nodded his head.

"We saw some, but they were only stragglers." Kai then stood up as did Riku. Kai turned towards Riku.

"Riku, you should make your way to Kakariko village and take some guards with you!" Kai exclaimed. Riku shook his head.

"I'm not running away."

"We've defeated all of the monsters in castle town, but I sense some monsters heading towards Kakariko village. We need you there to hold off the monsters!" Kai stated. Riku sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm coming back once the villagers are safe!" Kai nodded and teleported Riku to Kakariko village along with some guards. He then looked at Link.

"We need to head to the castle!" Kai stated. Link nodded. Link and Kai then ran towards Hyrule castle. It took Link and Kai twenty minutes to reach Hyrule castle, they looked up and saw that the bridge was down. Link and Kai rushed inside the castle and saw pig monsters with spears and iron knuckles. Kai and Link hid behind a broken pillar. Link and Kai frowned.

"What are those things!?" Sari whispered.

"They're called moblins. They appeared in my time as well." Link answered. Kai looked at the amount of moblins and iron knuckles there were.

"Well, we can't take on this many at once!" Kai claimed. Link was about to say otherwise, but remembered that the moblins and iron knuckles were frozen in time. So, he didn't say anything. Link and Kai snuck passed the monsters and searched the castle for the King. After looking around, Link and Kai still couldn't find the king.

"Where's the king? Don't tell me the monsters already got to him!?" Sari panicked. Link put his figure to his lips, signalling for Sari to be quiet.

"The King might be where the master sword is." Link suggested. He and Link then went back to the entrance of the castle and saw the statue of the hero of time. Link saw an entrance and went down it with Kai following behind. Down the steps, Link saw the master sword. Next to it, he saw the King and Princess Zelda. Kai followed him down and looked at the king and the princess. He then smiled.

"Whew, thank Nayru that you're both safe!" Kai sighed in relief. The King looked at Kai and Link in shock.

"What are you two doing here!?" The King asked. Kai looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Rescuing you, duh!" Link punched Kai in the arm.

"Don't be so rude to the King!" Kai rubbed his arm and apologized. The King laughed at their actions and the princess giggled. Link looked at the princess and blushed. _She looks like Tetra when she was revealed as princess Zelda. Then again, she is Tetra's ancestor._ Kai looked at Link's blushing face and grinned.

"You liiiike her." Kai purred. Link slowly turned towards Kai. Link then hit Kai on the head.

"Shut up, dumb fox!" Link yelled. Kai rubbed is head with teary eyes. The King and the princess both sweat dropped. The King then looked at Link and Kai with a serious look.

"I'm assuming you're both here to seal Ganondorf?" Link and Kai nodded. "I see." The King looked at Kai. "You must be Raura's champion then. Please, take my daughter to a safe place where she'll be out of harm's way." Kai nodded. The princess looked at her father with a bewildered look.

"But father! What about you!?" The King shook his head.

"I shall remain here and lead the sage of time to Ganondorf." The princess shook her head.

"No! The sage of time should be able to find Ganondorf by herself!" A tick mark appeared on Kai's head. Kai walked up to the princess and grabbed her arm.

"We have to leave now, your highness!" The princess glared at Kai, then looked back at her father. Tears appeared in her eyes.

"Please, father. I don't want to lose you!" The King walked up to the princess and hugged her. The princess hugged her father back as tears rolled down her eyes.

"You know why I can't leave." The King muttered. The princess sighed and let go of her father. The King grabbed his daughter's hand and the triforce of wisdom appeared. Link looked at the King in shock. The King broke the triforce of wisdom in two and gave one half to his daughter. The King smiled at his daughter. "Goodbye, my daughter." The princess sniffled.

"Goodbye, father." Link started to tear up at the scene while Kai sighed.

"This feels kind of depressing." Kai muttered.

"Shut up, Kai." Link muttered as he sniffled. Kai then walked up to the princess.

"Are you ready, princess?" Kai asked as he took her hand. The princess turned towards him and nodded. Kai teleported with the princess to Kakariko village and left her with some guards. He then teleported back to Hyrule castle. Link and Kai then looked at the King. "Lead the way." The King nodded. Link and Kai followed the King outside of the castle and walked towards a tower. Link and Kai looked at the top of the tower and saw a dark malice residing in it. suddenly, an explosion was heard. Link, Kai and the King ran towards the bridge and saw that it was broken. The dark malice then left the tower and flew towards Hyrule field.

"Dammit! Ganondorf is escaping towards Hyrule field!" Link shouted. Kai teleported Link, the King and himself towards Hyrule field. When they got there, Hyrule field was on fire. Link and Kai looked around in panic. They then looked up at Ganondorf, who was in his beast form. Kai turned pale.

"Nobody said anything about Ganondorf turning into a giant pig!" Ganondorf then laughed.

"I'm finally free!" He then looked at Kai. "My, my. It sure has been a long time, hasn't it Kai?" Kai glared at Ganondorf. Ganondorf only laughed. "Are you going to run away like last time? Or will you fight?" Kai stood up straight and scowled at him.

"I won't only fight you, but I will make sure that you never see the light of Hyrule ever again!" Kai shouted. Kai then raised his hands into the air and a bright glow appeared. A golden bow appeared and landed in Kai's hands. Kai then handed Link the master sword. Link looked at the master sword in shock.

"When did you grab the master sword!?" Kai shook his head.

"There's no time to explain! For now, we need to defeat Ganondorf!" Link nodded and turned towards a grinning Ganondorf. Kai aimed the bow of light at Ganondorf. Ganondorf roared and charged towards Kai. Kai jumped out of the way. "Link! I need you to distract him!" Link nodded and ran towards Ganondorf. Link ran around Ganondorf and cut his tail off. Ganondorf screamed in pain and swatted Link to the side. Link was flung into Kai and they both fell over. The King quickly rushed over and helped them up. Link and Kai stood up and glared at Ganondorf. Link then noticed a glowing on his hand and looked at him. His eyes widened. On his hand was the triforce of courage. Kai looked at Link's hand in shock. Ganondorf noticed the triforce of courage and raced towards Link. Link saw this and jumped out of the way, he wasn't going to be fooled twice! While Ganondorf was preoccupied with Link, Kai aimed the bow of light at Ganondorf and fired. An arrow of light flew towards Ganondorf and pierced him in the head. Ganondorf gripped his head in pain and pulled out the arrow. Link ran up to Ganondorf and slashed him across the chest as he was pulling out the arrow.

"Come on, Link! let's end this!" Kai shouted. Link nodded. Kai aimed another arrow of light at Ganondorf and fired. Ganondorf swung his sword at the arrow, but was too slow and the arrow hit Ganondorf right in the forehead. Ganondorf howled in pain and gripped his forehead. The King took out the halved triforce and used it to hold Ganondorf down.

"NOW LINK!" The King and Kai screamed. Link nodded and ran towards Ganondorf with his sword raised. Link struck Ganondorf in the head. Suddenly, Kai knew what to do. Kai went down onto his knees and put his hands together. A giant magic circle appeared around Hyrule as Kai looked up to the sky with his eyes closed.

"O three goddesses of Hyrule, hear my plea and seal away this evil along with this sacred!" Kai pleaded. Link looked over at Kai in shock. Kai opened his eyes and raised his hands into the air. "Fado! Laruto! Sages of wind and earth! Give me strength!" A green and red light appeared and went into Kai. A magic circle appeared beneath Ganondorf, Ganondorf looked down in shock and yelled as he was being drawn to the circle of light.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN! I WARN YOU, SAGE OF TIME! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU! I WILL TAKE OVER HYRULE! I WILL TAKE GRASP OF THE TRIFORCE! I WILL-" Ganondorf's words were cut short as the magic circle consumed Ganondorf. Suddenly, it started raining heavily. Link looked up and realised that the great flood was commencing. Kai stood up and looked at Link, he then smiled. Link ran over to Kai with a bewildered look.

"It was you! You were the one that sealed Hyrule away…" Link stated in disbelief. Kai smiled and grabbed Link's hand. The triforce of courage then appeared. Kai held the triforce of courage in his hands and a golden glow appeared around it. Link then saw the triforce of courage crack and split into eight pieces. The triforce of courage then flew into different directions.

"There, now the triforce of courage shall not ever reach Ganondorf's grasp." Kai raised the sword of time and a gate much like the one Link fell through appeared. Link looked at the gate and realised that it lead to his time. "It's time you went back to the time hence you came from." Kai stated. Link looked at Kai and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Link looked at Kai. "You could come with me! To my time!" Kai looked at Link in shock.

"To your time?" Link nodded.

"Yeah! You could even meet Tetra! Medli and Makar too! And Aryll! You can meet all of my friends!" Link exclaimed. Kai smiled at Link and shook his head. Link's smile immediately faltered.

"Link, I can't go to your time." Link looked at Kai in disbelief.

"And why not!?" Kai gave Link a sad smile.

"I belong here, in the past. I have to remain here as the sage of time." Link looked at Kai with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you!" Link yelled as he ran towards Kai and hugged him. Kai was shocked, he then smiled and hugged Link back. Link started crying. Kai had tears in his eyes as well.

"We'll meet again." Link looked at Kai with a hopeful look.

"Promise?" Kai smiled.

"Promise." Link then looked at Sari and Cecily.

"What about you two?" Sari and Cecily looked at each other, then gave Link a sad smile.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to keep that promise." Sari stated.

"Unfortunately, the maximum life span of a normal fairy that doesn't have that much power is only 150 years." Cecily stated with tears in her eyes. Link and Kai had tears in their eyes as well. Sari and Cecily flew down to Link and Kai and nuzzled their faces. Link and Kai smiled. "We should go back to the deku tree."

"Wait!" Kai called out before Sari and Cecily could fly off. Sari and Cecily looked at Kai with a questioning look. "I just wanted to say thank you. For taking care of me in the forest." Sari and Cecily smiled.

"Goodbye, Link, Kai." Sari and Cecily waved at Link and Kai and flew off towards Kokiri forest. Kai looked down and sighed.

"What will you do once I leave this time?" Link asked. Kai looked up at Link.

"Sleep." Link fell over at Kai's answer.

"Come on! I'm being serious here!"

"I am being serious! I will go into an eternal sleep until someone draws the master sword." Kai stated. Link looked at the master sword, his eyes then widened.

"But, I will draw the master sword." Link stated as he pointed to himself. He then looked at Kai with teary eyes. "I left you behind in Hyrule." Kai shook his head.

"You never know what the future will bring us. So, don't lose hope!" Link sniffled and nodded. Kai sighed and looked up at the grey sky. "Once I fall asleep, the flow of time will stop." Link looked towards the castle and noticed that the rain didn't reach that area. Kai looked at Link, Link looked at Kai and saw that he was crying. Link was about to say something, but Kai took the master sword and pushed Link through the portal. Link landed on an island with an 'oof,' Link looked up and saw Kai's smiling face threw the portal. "Goodbye, Link." Link reached his hand out towards Kai, but the portal closed. Link stared at the portal with teary eyes. Link looked around and saw that he was back in his time. The salty sea air blew through Link's hair as he took in the surroundings. A portal then appeared next to Link. Tetra stepped out of the portal and looked towards a surprised Link. Tetra's eyes widened.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Tears flowed from Link's eyes, surprising Tetra. Link got up and hugged Tetra. Tetra blushed at the sudden contact. "L-Link!?" Link sniffled.

"I missed you." Tetra looked at Link with wide eyes. "And I missed this scenery! But, now I miss him!" Link started crying. Tetra patted Link's back in comfort.

"H-hey, don't cry. Who do you miss?"

"Kai." Tetra sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Link nodded. He then noticed that he still had Kai's ocarina and clutched it. Link and Tetra sat on the ground and Link told Tetra about all of the events that happened until Tetra's pirate crew arrived. They waved at Link and Tetra. Tetra and Link waved back. Tetra looked at Link. "That was some story. The same thing happened to me! But I ended up in a completely different timeline!" As Tetra explained to Link what she went through, Link nodded in understanding. In the distance, a young boy with fox ears and a tail smiled as he stared at Link and Tetra.

 **AN: And there you have it! The final chapter of legend of Zelda the sage of time! I didn't get any reviews, but that was because I posted this chapter like a day after I posted the last chapter. I decided that I am going to wright a second book on the sage of time. This book will have a slight pairing on Link x Tetra. Don't judge, I said slight. I don't know how it will go, but if you like the pairing of Link x Tetra or you liked the fanfiction of the legend of Zelda the sage of time, then I encourage you to read the next book! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See Ya! Oh! And if anyone has any requests of a fanfiction that you would like me to write for an anime, cartoon or a game, then don't hesitate to ask me to write one! I'll still do it, even if you want me to write for a pairing that I don't agree with! See ya!**


	19. Authors note

**AN: The next book will be called: The legend of Zelda timeline chronicles.**


End file.
